Danse Macabre
by Luapadmini
Summary: En la actualidad las tecnologías han ayudado al mejoramiento de la vida. Lamentablemente existen proyectos de destrucción masiva donde secuestran jóvenes para convertirlos en armas para una inminente guerra. Ella logró salvarse gracias a la ayuda de un científico, sin embargo, los grandes magnates lloran por aquellos chicos modificados que puedan detener la guerra. UA/Long-fic/
1. Capítulo 1

*Una pequeña nota antes de empezar, muchas gracias por leer, si les gusta háganlo saber en los comentarios.

Los pensamientos están escritos en "cursiva" y los recuerdos "letra normal (?)" para que tengan cuidado en los saltos de tiempo.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sólo la historia*

* * *

La aguja pasaba con suavidad por cada minúsculo cuadrado, aquel trazo era una fuerte cadena que la unía a la realidad, la llevaba a la vida y cada pequeño trozo de humanidad que creyó perder. No quería crear, quería morir pero sabía que no se lo permitirían pues en esta historia había alguien que se preocupaba por ella. Quería sentir afecto y a veces pequeñas luces se encienden en su pecho cada vez que el la cuidaba. Sin embargo, no eran suficientes para calmar aquel torbellino en su corazón, en busca de las verdaderas respuestas.

Volvió a centrar la atención en sus manos llenas de cicatrices por no querer ocupar un simple dedal. Hacía muchos años que no sentía dolor y la sensibilidad en cada pequeño cuadrado de su piel.

Un día él trajo un montón de telas y materiales de costura. Todo para calmarla a ella. Le dio una mesa de trabajo y sus palabras había acallado sus sombras.

"¿Te gustaría hacer algo?"

Hacer algo. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no pudo elegir y sólo se dedicaba a esconderse de todo mal. Tímida comenzó a ocupar los materiales y él siempre decía con su hermosa sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, son tuyos"

Algo le pertenecía, hasta su ser se lo habían arrebatado, lo habían cortado y despedazado pero él la estaba ayudando a sanar.

Si ella quería dibujar y pintar él traía todo para que ella realizara sus aspiraciones. Le parecía divertido ver todo lo que traía sólo para ella. Una vez ella quería aprender a esculpir y tal fue su sorpresa que él trajo hasta un profesor para que le ayudara.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa la invadió al conocer al profesor que amablemente la acogió como su alumna. Estuvo tan encantada a la hora de la cena que no paraba de hablar y reír con todas las ocurrencias. Tranquilo avanzó hacia ella para aferrarse a la delicada mujer que tenía enfrente y la acercó a su pecho sin ninguna explicación.

"Me encanta verte sonreír"

A pesar del cariño, en ese momento no pudo sentir aquello que los libros dicen: "fueron fuegos de artificio", "mariposas que revolotean en tu abdomen", "electricidad que recorre desde tu cabeza hasta la punta de los pies", "un fuego que te quema por dentro".

La angustia le invadió en ese momento y creyó que nunca más podría sentir amor por otra persona. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba pues sólo quería verla sonreír.

-Que bello te están quedando esos muñecos- una suave voz sacó su cabeza de la ensoñación. Una mujer mayor con sus ojos extrañamente de un color rojizo y café.

-Muchas gracias, Kurenai-san, creo que estarán listos dentro de poco y podrán llevarlos a los hogares- dedicó una suave sonrisa a la mujer. En un principio pensaba que Kurenai era amante de su protector, por lo que la repudió tanto como a quien se hacía llamar su "salvador". Hasta que comprendió que la amistad es un vínculo que también se puede dar entre un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Estás lista?- acarició su larga cabellera.

-¿Es ahora?- un leve puchero mostró su descontento. Estaba cansada de estar encerrada.

-Sí, el doctor te está esperando...-posó las manos en sus caderas, era de cierta manera una autoridad para esa chica- déjame prepararte-

-Está bien, me voy a cambiar- Se dirigió a su closet, su cuerpo atravesó toda la habitación que era de un extraño color, en el que los humanos creen conocerlo pero lo nombran de distintas manera.

Ella poseía una mesa de costura a un rincón de su habitación. Un escritorio frente a una enorme ventana que daba a una pradera irreconocible. Su cama estaba en el centro y su armario pegado a la pared. Ella cada vez que tenía que ir a verlo en su moderna consulta vestía una bata de hospital, todo por la higiene del lugar. Kurenai estaba para ayudar con su peinado, su larga cabellera era recogida en una gran trenza.

-¿Cuándo podré salir?- se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a al mujer, hermosas sillas con detalles delicados, todo representativo para ella.

-El doctor dijo cuando estés mejor de tu vista- cada mechón pasaba sobre uno y debajo del otro. El tacto de otra persona la inquietaba, a pesar de ser querida su corazón no se dejaba entrar a nadie.

-Ha dicho eso durante cuatro años...-miraba como las cortinas de su ventana bailaban con la brisa mañanera- No me gusta estar encerrada y él lo sabe-

-Sí, lo sabe- ató la trenza- y tu también sabes los peligros que hay afuera-

Había veces que se comportaba como una niña mimada y no era de menos, su protector entregaba todo lo que tenía para complacerla sólo a ella. Kurenai intentaba mantener la paz ayudándola a reinsertarse en la sociedad que posee normas y conductas.

Ambas mujeres atravesaron la casona, su habitación daba en el último piso y tenía que llegar al sótano del edificio. Recordaba que la primera vez que llegó le asustó bastante ver cuadros y esculturas tan vívidas que sentía que la vigilaban por la casa, en especial en una casona donde no entraba suficiente luz.

Le gustaba, en invierno, ver cómo el doctor leía en la sala de estar. Apacible, como si nada lo molestara, siempre con un chaleco alto, el cabello húmedo por el baño que le gustaba tomar a las siete de la tarde, a veces un café o simplemente se mantenía sólo, estirado en el sillón con las voces secas de la chimenea. Ella se escondía en la escalera, observando, pensando en su próxima jugada y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, esa costumbre de alerta pasó simplemente a la contemplación de un hombre.

En una oportunidad, ella observaba el fuego como si fuera la televisión, pequeñas chispas saltando lograban en ella la curiosidad por la madera. El doctor entró como de costumbre a las siete y media para la hora de su lectura. La saludó con un pequeño gesto y se estiró en el sofá. Muchas veces observó el libro y no cabía en su cabeza que siempre leyera lo mismo por lo que la curiosidad se asomó en su mirada.

"¿Por qué siempre lee lo mismo?" La joven giró su cuerpo para observar y él tranquilo, no realizó ningún cambio. "Tienes muchos libros y sólo lees uno, no entiendo"

"Porque es muy interesante, me ayuda a matar el tiempo" no despegaba la mirada del libro, perezoso cambiaba de página. Ciertas manías que poseía el doctor la sacaban de quicio. La joven se levantó de su puesto y camino hacia el hombre que en ningún momento cambió su estado.

"¿Puedo leerlo?" Intentó acercarse al libro el cual se cerró en su nariz.

"Cuando lo termine, podrás tenerlo" por fin miró a la chica, con aspecto aburrido.

"¿Y cuando será eso?"comenzaba el juego del "tire y afloje" la insistencia de ella era clave en todo lo que ocurría en esa casa. "Lleva casi medio año con eso"

"Bueno, me tomaré el tiempo que yo quiera para terminarlo" volvió a su lectura. La chica comenzó a enrojecer y no por nerviosismo, sino por la rabia que muchas veces le generaba y que en ocasiones quería salir con fuerza pero las vidas pasadas se lo impedían.

Se dispuso a salir indignada, pero él la retuvo. No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico por lo que quiso zafarse rápido del agarre. El doctor estaba apacible, sin ninguna reacción pero sabía, de lo poco que lo conocía, que quería hacer algo por ella.

"Si quieres podemos leer juntos" era suficiente para ella. Él acomodó sus piernas para que la chica pudiera recostarse sobre él. No le incomodaba esconderse en sus brazos, mucho tiempo pasó en que era la única manera de controlar los demonios que la poseía. Se acostó en su pecho con disposición de seguir la lectura, el hombre abrió el libro y con una mano comenzó a acariciar la negra cabellera de la chica. "No vas a entender nada de la historia"

"No me importa..."la joven soltó un pequeño bostezo y él sólo se limitó a sonreír. La chica poco a poco comenzó a dormitar hasta que no pudo más y se rindió. El doctor, feliz de poder disfrutar de los únicos momentos de paz que le ofrecía la vida.

-¿Vamos?- La tomó de los hombros, era constante en ella revivir aquellos recuerdos importantes y traumáticos, a pesar de que los últimos no la perseguían tanto como los lectores pensaban.

Un leve rubor subió en sus mejillas, en esa ocasión no pudo mirarlo en dos semanas y él sólo reía, le molestaba ver esa risa socarrona cuando pasaba por el pasillo.

Se adentraron en un pequeño ascensor que su única función era conectar la consulta con la casona. Siendo sincera, era el segundo lugar que más detestaba estar, en especial por el molesto olor a químicos, luces artificiales y un frío terrible.

Fuera del ascensor les seguía un pasillo lleno de puertas, habitaciones que según él habitaban los futuros grandes descubrimientos de la ciencia y salud.

-No entiendo cómo puede pasar todos los días encerrado aquí- era prácticamente un reproche, últimamente sólo lo veía en sus consultas pues se iba muy temprano a la ciudad y regresaba en la noche sólo para seguir sus investigaciones.

-Sabes que ha hecho grandes avances en la salud...gracias eso has mejorado bastante- sonreía con sus palabras. Kurenai tenía una voz tan suave que siempre sacaban sonrisas en ella. La mayor abrió la puerta a una pequeña recepción- siéntate, voy a avisar que llegamos-

La chica sujetó sus ropas para poder sentarse. Por mucho tiempo pasó horas aquí sólo para encontrar respuestas de su condición, a veces sólo por esperar que saliera pero entendió que la vida de ese hombre era incompatible con la de ella.

-Estamos aquí- Kurenai habló a una pequeña máquina en la puerta. No se escuchó respuesta hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- _Muy bien...que pase_ \- ahí estaba su voz, la chica tragó pesado, no le gustaba estar encerrada, más de lo que ya estaba. Atravesó la puerta metálica sin antes mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado. Una simple sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarla.

La luz artificial era terrible para ella, las primeras veces terminaba llorando con tan sensible que tenía sus ojos. Había en el centro de la habitación una camilla plana de acero, la misma en que se acuesta al cadáver para examinarlo. Estantes que cubrían toda la habitación con frascos y herramientas. Una zona que ocupaba especialmente para hacer exámenes.

-Que bueno verte...Hinata- su nombre resonó en toda la habitación. De un cuarto contiguo salió él, con su bata blanca, despeinado como siempre y esa actitud de desinterés por el mundo. Su sonrisa fue lo que más le atrajo, él la protegía con sólo mirarla.-Eso si, te ves extraña-

-Kurenai-san me hizo un peinado- tocó su trenza con cariño.

-Acuéstate en la camilla, voy por las cosas- Estiró su delgado cuerpo en helado metal, ocultó su rostro con las manos por la fuerte luz artificial de la habitación. El doctor se movía por todo el lugar buscando sus cosas. En una mesa puso las herramientas necesarias para trabajar- ¿Te ha ido bien con la lentilla?-

-Sí, fue difícil acostumbrarse al principio pero veo bien ahora...por lo menos- el doctor comenzó a examinar la vista de la chica. Suavemente posó su mano en la tersa piel de Hinata, acercó su rostro y comenzó a abrir los ojos jade de la chica.

-Tus pupilas se ven mejor que antes-él la observaba con esos ojos penetrantes, que sin decir nada la desnudaba completa. Ella una vez quiso preguntar por la notoria cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo y sólo consiguió una sonrisa de él.

Era un código, si no quieres hablar, respetaré tu silencio.

-Muy bien, Hinata, veamos tu espalda- se levantó para buscar utensilios y pomadas.- descúbrete esa parte-

Hinata comenzó a desnudar su espalda, una de las tantas partes que fue maltratada. La piel estaba apretada por muchas cicatrices, masticada por la carne que se cerró en su forma. En cuatro años, él ha logrado sanar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, aunque lo que estaba más roto no era carne que se pudre después de muerta.

-¿Kurenai te ha puesto la crema?- suavemente, comenzó a cambiar el vendaje. A él siempre le gustaba ocupar hierbas para sanar las cicatrices. El tacto que poseía era tan cómodo y tranquilizador, era la única que persona que podía tocarla, en especial cuando le entregaba cariño.

-Ella se preocupa mucho por mí- habló en susurros, con las manos cubría su pecho- Kakashi-san...-

-Dime- su voz siempre sonaba tranquila. Hinata lo miró de reojo.

-Aún no sé...- estaba nerviosa, no comprendía porqué se ponía a hablar de esto estando semi desnuda y en una situación en la cual sabía que no tendría la misma respuesta que en otro momento. Su voz comenzó a cortarse y temblar en un rostro enrojecido- Aún no sé qué...qué responder-

El hombre no mencionó nada ni hizo ningún gesto de aprobación o rechazo, simplemente siguió su trabajo y continuó cambiando el vendaje. Hinata comenzó a sentirse culpable, esa ilusión que guardaba en él veía cómo se destruía poco a poco. Ella no comprendía que era tener todo y destruirlo, lo vivió, por lo que no siente miedo en perderlo todo.

-Kakashi-san...yo- comenzó a retorcer la tela entre sus manos. Su respiración se cortó.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable- sus manos se alejaron de la delgada espalda de la chica. Hinata se volteó lentamente buscando su mirada, pero no había nada ahí, sus ojos estaban vacíos como siempre y aunque sonreía para tranquilizarla, sabía que no había nada en esos orbes negros- tenemos que conversar-

-Está bien- observó cómo el hombre se deslizaba por la habitación. Hinata comenzó a acomodar su ropa y se sentó en la camilla, frente al hombre que ya no vestía su bata, sino un chaleco y unos vaqueros.

-Tú vista ha mejorado bastante y sobre todo has empezado a dominarla- se apoyó en el escritorio, comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo. Su mirada apacible pero algo inquietó a Hinata, su expresión era seria- Pero tenemos que seguir avanzando-

-¿A qué...a qué te refieres?- no le gustaba cómo se estaban tornando las cosas. Ella se erizaba completa, al igual que los gatos.

-Habrá que operar- cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Un pequeño temblor comenzó a anunciarse en los labios de la chica, no quería estar en la oscuridad de nuevo y más aún sólo para darle el gusto a un pequeño grupo de hombres. Juntó sus fuerzas.

-No quiero...no lo haré- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar descontroladas sobre sus mejillas teñidas de sangre- Sabes que lo odio...-

-Hinata...- su nombre sonó como una súplica, Kakashi se acercó lentamente a la chica- Dejarás de ocupar lentilla y tu visión será perfecta...-

-¡Perfecta para que me utilicen!- Hinata saltó de la camilla, directo a enfrentarlo. Kakashi sólo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos sin perder calma, observó como la chica se desesperaba frente a él- ¡Tú! Me prometiste que era la última...dijiste que no vería la oscuridad de nuevo-

La desesperación comenzó a devorarla por dentro. Ver su mirada indiferente la confundía más, no comprendía porqué decía ayudarla si la acercaba más a sus pesadillas. Le suplicaba con la mirada, la necesidad de la libertad la acechaba como las nubes dentro de la tormentosa lluvia. Las lágrimas desbordaron en ella en un tormentoso llanto. La imagen se nublaba frente a ella y sólo divisó como una mano intentaba acercarse.

-¡No!- golpeó el brazo del hombre-¡No te acerques!-

Hinata huyó de todo lo que se encontraba en esa sala. Se encerró en su habitación a llorar, a gritar y repetirse una y otra vez que estaba a salvo, que nadie vendría por ella. Todo estaba bien, nadie le iba a lastimar.

Abrazó sus piernas, escondida en un rincón, al igual como lo hizo antes, para que nadie viniera por ella.

En el subterráneo, Kakashi comenzó a ordenar todo para un nuevo día. Quería concentrarse y avanzar con las investigaciones pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Ver a la chica tan desesperada lo inundaba de miedo, pensar en que se alejaría de él lo llevaba a lo más profundo de su ser, aquellos huecos en los cuales el ser humano no debe verse involucrado.

Unas delicadas manos comenzaron a masajear su cansada espalda. Respiró profundo y dejó sus preocupaciones despegaran de su cuerpo.

-Ella sabe que te preocupas por su salud- se sentó junto a él sin dejar de hacer cariño a la parte superior de la espalda- Sólo que aún tiene fantasma que la atormentan-

-No es sólo eso- juntó sus manos sobre su rostro, pensando que en cuál era el siguiente paso- Pero tiene razón...después que se mejore iremos a probar si funcionó el tratamiento y eso sí que es terrible-

-Lo sé- una mirada melancólica llenó a la mujer de ojos rojos- Pero tú le devolviste la vista a una persona y yo sé que eso te lo agradece-

-Tú siempre ves el lado positivo de todo ¿eh?- le regaló una sonrisa. Kurenai tomó la mano del hombre en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Sólo trato de ser la voz de la razón, algo que a ti te falta mucho- Kakashi rió amargamente. Se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a buscar en frascos lo que podría ayudar en esta situación.

-Voy por un café- tomó sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

-¿Y le hechas Valium al café?- se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió ladino.

-Tengo problemas para dormir...deja todo cerrado- Kurenai sabía que ese hombre podía ser muy tramposo cuando se lo proponía.

Había terminado hace poco los cuatro muñecos en los que estaba trabajando en la tarde. No estaba muy animada de coser pero sabía que debía distraer su mente. Se sentía un poco culpable, Kakashi siempre soportaba sus cambios de humor y berrinches, se preguntaba porque no le gritaba igual que ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, no quería operarse, era un proceso horrible en el que ella quedaba a oscuras por dos semanas y debía adaptarse otra vez a mirar.

-¿Por qué no me pueden dejar así?- suspiró cansada. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa- Las nueve y media...-

Llevaba puesto una remera básica con unas pantaletas, siempre vestía lo más fresca posible. Tomó su bata de baño y fue en busca de aquello que calmaría su ser hasta el día siguiente. Salió de su habitación. La casona por naturaleza era bastante oscura y a pesar de las nuevas tecnologías al hombre le gustaba que todo estuviera con una luz tenue, que recordaba a las casas cuando sólo se iluminaban con velas y de día, el sol entrando por todas las ventanas.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con el hombre. Llegó a la cocina y pudo notar que las luces se proyectaban desde el pasillo.

" _Ojalá sea Kurenai-san"_ se mordió el labio incómoda. Tomó valor y entró a la habitación.

-Hola- se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta. Kakashi, sentado con una taza que de seguro era de café. No hizo ningún gesto, sólo esa mirada inexpresiva que poseía- Kurenai te extraño en la cena-

-No tenía hambre- apresurada buscó té en hoja y su taza. El hombre la seguía con la mirada, Hinata sabía que esa era su seña para que ambos conversaran, cosa que ella no quería. Presurosa buscó la tetera y el infusor.

-Tienes que hervir agua- dijo antes tomar un sorbo de café. Hinata comenzó a lanzar maldiciones al cielo, frente a él colocó su taza y el endulzante, puso agua en la tetera y la colocó al fuego.

Se quedó parada apoyada en el mesón, viendo cómo la tetera comenzaba a calentarse. De reojo miraba al hombre que muy tranquilo tomaba de su taza, se preguntaba qué estaba tramando, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Está bien...-sus mejillas comenzaron a iluminarse, su voz comenzó a temblar- lo siento...por golpearte-

Kakashi se giró con una ceja levantada, eso logró que los nervios la comieran de nuevo. Desvió la mirada del hombre hacia el suelo. El doctor se levantó directo hacia la chica y con sus brazos acorraló el paso, apoyando sus manos en el mesón obligó que Hinata lo enfrentara con la mirada.

-Yo...- su voz fina hiló sus labios, sus mejillas se inundaban más y más. No era la primera vez que existía este tipo de cercanía, no era algo que reprochaba o incomodara, sin embargo, nunca podía contra esos ojos negros que la observaban- No quiero ver la oscuridad...otra vez-

-Lo sé- Kakashi cerró los ojos y suavemente junto la frente con la joven de mirada clara-Perdón, no quise herirte-

Sus poderosas manos se unieron a la espalda de Hinata. Un pequeño temblor recibió el tacto, ella sólo miraba sus manos, apoyadas en el fuerte pecho que la resguardaba, sus mejillas le picaban de lo rosada que estaban. Un pequeño fuego comenzó a subir por su pecho.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo ¿lo sabías?- susurró en su cuello. Hinata asintió con cariño, ese hombre la hacía sentir completa y a pesar que no entendía muy bien cuál era el tipo de relación que los unía. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, ella con los brazos al rededor de su cuello y él escondido en su pequeño cuerpo, acariciaba su fina figura.

La tetera resonó su fin, Kakashi se separó del cuerpo de la chica quien había estado nerviosa en todo momento. Apagó el fuego y volvió donde Hinata quien inmóvil seguía los movimientos del hombre.

-Ve a sentarte, yo te sirvo- cariñoso, sujetó la nariz y sonrió, con la típica curva que muchas mujeres caían a sus pies, sin embargo, Hinata era diferente.

Hinata se sentó en la rústica mesa que había en el centro de la cocina. Puso el infusor en el tazón y Kakashi le sirvió y se llenó un poco más su café.

-Te va a dar cáncer o algo así, si sigues tomando café- echó endulzante en su té de hojas. Kakashi sólo observaba encantado a la chica y rió-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-De algo tendré que morirme- sonrío mientras bebía su amargo café. Hinata infló sus cachetes en señal de enojo, lo cual aumentó más la diversión del hombre.

-Eso no divertido- cerró los ojos indignada y se dispuso a tomar de su té. Kakashi apoyó su cabeza en su mano libre mirando con una sonrisa en la estampada en sus labios- No comprendo...c-cuál es el chiste de todo esto-

-Me siento feliz- tomó otro poco de café.

-¿Feliz de que?- lo imitó, pero saboreando el té que estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto.

-Que a pesar de todo, igual te preocupas por mi- sonrío al ver la reacción de la chica, que casi escupe el té. El color rápidamente subió a sus mejillas y las dificultades para hablar se hicieron presente.

-Yo...c-claro que lo hago...- extrañamente un incontrolable cansancio llenó su cuerpo. Corrió la taza lejos porque la agradable sensación de dormir en esa mesa comenzaba a tentarla. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, cada vez era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.-Tú siempre te has preocupado por mi...yo tambien quiero cuidarte-

Y cayó, la joven dormía en la mesa. Kakashi tomó los trastes para limpiarlos. Se volvió a sentar frente a la chica y sacó su móvil.

-Estamos listos, ven enseguida con las cosas, nos encontramos a las doce en el quirófano...ningún problema...adiós- suspiró cansado sabía que sería difícil que lo perdonaran pero hay que seguir avanzando. Acarició la mano de la chica y sonrió.-Esa mala costumbre de poner endulzante al té  
de hierbas-

Se levantó y se llevó a la chica. Sabía que sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Hola! Es mi primera historia (esto no estaba escrito antes) pero sentí necesario poder comunicarme un poco con las personas que leían (que las adoro**? **)**

 **Esta es una historia en un mundo alternativo, es "nuestro" universo pero con avances tecnológicos que poco podrán ir apreciando. Les agradezco mucho que pasen por los siguientes capítulos.**  
 **Nos leemos en los comentarios**  
 **Un abrazo**  
 **Lua**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Los pasos se oían desde la lejanía, uno tras otro, los sonidos golpeaban en su cabeza como los martilleos de clavos tan sonoros que cristo hubiera llorado al verla. Sufrir por cada sonido era común y cuando se acercaban a su cabeza ella lograba en un intento desesperado esconderse en el único rincón de la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, negro, por lo que muchas veces tropezó con su letrina en busca de un escondite. Tiritaba, rogando al cielo que cuando esa puerta se abriera no la tomaran, que la dejaran libre que nunca más le pusieran corriente o la quemaran.

Abrazó su delgado cuerpo, los brazos eran cubiertos por simple cuero que las personas llamaban piel. Todo lo demás había desaparecido. Ella sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía ver nada, movía sus globos esperando ver una luz pero no existía nada en esa habitación.

Las pisadas se hacían aún más fuertes, sabía que estaba afuera. La puerta se abrió lenta, el crujido chirriante apretó sus dientes. Sin embargo, esta vez no escuchó nada y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Él estaba ahí.

"Kakashi…"comenzó a gatear con desesperación, intentó mantener su frágil cuerpo en pie. Corrió por ese hombre.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó sólo pudo percibir el hedor a sangre y alcohol. Un fuerte dolor apretó su pecho y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Puso sus manos en la cara, quería gritar, maldecir a todo el mundo. La habían engañado, había roto el secreto. Lloraba con tanta desesperación que aumentaba aún más con esa risa burlona y asquerosa que ese hombre poseía. Nunca lo había visto pero con sólo escucharlo era horrible para ella.

"¡Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi!"el hombre se burlaba con aún más poder, el mismo que ejercía sobre ella y los demás "Él no está aquí ¿verdad? ¿lo puedes ver?"

Negó con su cabeza gacha, sus lágrimas brotaban descontroladas por sus huesudas mejillas. Una risa estruendosa sonó por toda la habitación.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Hija de Puta! Por qué eres una maldita ciega" tomó su cabeza con tanta fuerza que la pudo haber aplastado "¿Ves esto? ¡¿Eh?!"

Se apoderó grotescamente de su seno maltratado y lo comenzó a aplastar. Gritó en un inicio pero las reglas son de que no puedes gemir por tu vida.

"Gritaste pequeña zorra" tomó la cabeza rapada de la chica. Ella se aferró a su enorme brazo desesperada sin saber a dónde mirar, lo apretó con sus delgadas manos llorando, suplicando misericordia.

"Por...favor...puedes tocarme pero no me lleves…" se ahogaba en llantos "No me lleves…te lo ruego"

"Ya es tarde...hija de puta" y con una sola mano se la llevó fuera de esa habitación iluminada con la luz artificial.

Sin embargo, ella que lo veía todo en negro que esta ausencia del color la perseguiría aún en sus sueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, todo era un sueño o un mal recuerdo que aparecía en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía ver otra vez.

— No… — ¿estaba otra vez en ese lugar? Comenzó a tocar su rostro, su cabeza, sus brazos. Palpar si estaba en esas horribles condiciones pero no, estaba con su cabellera larga, sus pómulos redondos y extremidades en completa sincronía.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño otra vez? —escuchó al hombre entrar, tintineos resonaban y sabía que traía una bandeja con comida—Te traje el desayuno.

— Lo sé… — logró sentarse en su mullida cama y se mantuvo cautelosa con la mirada en el vacío. — Al final...me operaste.

— ¿Es necesario hablar de esto ahora? — el hombre tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de la chica. — Es mejor que comas...no siempre está el privilegio de probar mi comida.

— Me operaste…— apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre. No lo veía, otra vez estaba todo en negro. — ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Hinata, por favor — Kakashi comenzó a masajear su cabeza con fuerza, sabía que debía responder por sus actos. — Sabes que tenía hacerlo…

— ¡No! — gritó en dirección al hombre. — Yo no quiero volver a ser ciega...quiero ser libre...y sabes por qué lo digo.

— Lo sé — suspiró agotado, cada vez que la intervenía eran las misma discusiones. Le agobiaba ver a Hinata tan desprotegida, no le gustaba ser odiado, le cansaba todo esto.

— ¡No lo sabes! — por sus mejillas las lágrimas comenzaron a trazar su rostro. — ¡Tú no vas a estar en esa habitación! ¡Ya no quiero seguir en este estúpido juego!

Incrustó sus uñas en la venda y de sólo un movimiento arrancó toda la prenda que cubría sus ojos. Kakashi inquieto se mantuvo en su lugar mirando la estupidez que había hecho la chica.

Hinata no vio nada más que una potente luz que encandiló sus ojos. Se tapó con sus sábanas pues las luces comenzaron a quemar su vista. Pequeños gemidos de dolor hicieron que Kakashi rodara sus ojos aburrido. Se acercó a al bulto que estaba enrollado entre las sábanas y tomó otra vez las vendas.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso — con agilidad el hombre cubrió los ojos de la chica. Hinata se mantuvo boca arriba sin mirar al hombre. — No sabes lo caro que sale mandar hacer este tipo de prótesis.

— Pues a ti no te sale caro...tú mismo las fabricas — giró la cabeza en dirección a Kakashi, sin poder ver nada otra vez. Su pecho se apretaba de rabia al estar cerca de este hombre, que la engañaba por caprichos de grandeza, por sus temores al futuro.

— Los materiales son caros — respondió ofendido, se cruzó de brazos esperando otra reacción y nada, sólo se quedó con la mirada hacia él. — Será mejor que comas.

No hizo ningún movimiento, él simplemente la observaba como había mejorado. La carne era cubierta por una suave piel, estaba más sana y cada día se volvía más hermosa. La protegía como un perro guardián y nadie podía hacerse de ella sin que él estuviera vigilando. Constantemente se aísla en su propio trabajo para acallar sus deseos y sentimientos que sabe, por las miradas de la chica que no son correspondidos.

— Quiero estar sola — fue un pequeño susurro escondido entre la tristeza y la rabia. Suficientemente sonoro para que Kakashi escuchara.

— Hinata...yo quería desayunar contigo — habló en una suerte de puchero que a Hinata no agradó tanto. La chica apretó aún más los dientes con rabia hacia el mundo, a él y a ella. De su brazo comenzó a brotar una poderosa ráfaga de viento incontrolable, suficientemente fuerte para cortar a alguien.

— ¡Fuera! — su brazo se dirigió a la bandeja que tenía en la mesita de noche. La energía proveniente de su brazo levantó los trastes dirigidos en un ataque de ira hacia el hombre. Kakashi logró esquivarlos con precisión.

— Está bien — suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, sin antes observar a la chica que se deshacía en lágrimas. Era terrible para él sentir como la culpa lo acechaba por todas partes pero no podía hacerla entender que tenía las manos atadas con toda esta situación. — Lo siento Hinata...sé que en algún momento me entenderás.

No respondió, sabía que si continuaba en el juego de Kakashi todo se distorsionaría hasta el punto en que ambos se destruirían del dolor. Escuchó cuando la puerta se volvió a juntar y sabía que estaba sola de nuevo. Se estiró boca arriba en la cama y empezó a imaginar, a recordar que era estar ciega. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo veía el extraño color de sus ojos, eran blancos como la mirada de un lobo.

Palpó sus ojos cubiertos por la venda, su preciada vista que un hombre decidió curar. Kakashi siempre señaló que sus ojos no cambiarían pero que volvería a disfrutar de los colores de vida.

" _Sólo veo esta casa ¿cuándo veré los verdaderos colores?_ " Sólo podía observar de su ventana las praderas fuera del muro de la casa, sin embargo, no se podían tocar y sentir en la piel. La sensación de libertad que anhelamos los humanos, esa libertad espiritual estaba privada desde lo físico a una mujer de veinte años.

Decidió dormir a pesar de recién haber despertado prefirió seguir en el letargo del día. De esta manera podría la jornada acabar más rápido. Abrazó su almohada y gracias a no ver nada comenzó a dormitar otra vez, como en esas cálidas tardes de verano donde seguimos durmiendo a pesar de la hora.

Estaba tirada en el piso, como era de costumbre después de haber destruido su ser. No podía moverse, las lágrimas brotaban pero ella no hacía ningún gesto o alguna expresión de dolor. Se sentía humillada, ultrajada, violada. Tomaron su ser y lo rompieron en pequeñas partes esparcidas por esa sala.

Llevaba la misma ropa, una bata naranja que ella no podía ver. Su intimidad sangraba por los maltratos recibidos y ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo rogar su muerte, implorar para que su existencia se acabara, ya no le quedaba nada.

La puerta sonó otra vez, se abrió lentamente pero no se escucharon pasos. Gimió como único comunicado de temor. Su cuerpo estaba explotado y venían nuevamente por ella. Por fin pudo sentir los pasos cerca de ella, sus huesudas manos se enterraron en el suelo y como pudo intentó arrastrarse lejos de quien la seguía. Cada lamento que caía de su boca era la súplica de la salvación, sabía que si giraba hacia la izquierda podría esconderse bajo su catre.

"No te haré daño" una voz resonó más cerca de su cabeza y pudo sentir la presencia del hombre, con su débil mano pudo palpar un zapato de cuero que había a su derecha. Las experiencias le gritaban que se escondiera aunque fuera en vano por la supervivencia de su raza que rogaba beatitud. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el catre pero no pudo.

Suavemente, el hombre la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Ella sólo gemía de dolor, su cara toda magullada de golpes le impedían formular alguna palabra.

"Vine a curar tus heridas" su voz era cálida, ella solo seguía los sonidos y ese olor a bosque que él expelía. "¿Tienes nombre?"

Fue la pregunta más difícil de responder, pues ya no sabía quién era. En un intento de lucidez pudo responder lo primero que su cabeza llamó.

"Hina...Hi...Hinata" no tenía fuerzas para responder, su aliento era lo único que podía determinar su existencia.

"Hinata…" él repitió casi como un susurro. El hombre era tan silencioso que prefirió tener la mirada en el vacío pues era como el soplido del viento sobre las hojas, resonaba por toda la habitación. "Estoy aquí para ayudarte"

No sabía si creer aquello que decía, le estaban enseñando a no confiarse de los favores, a no confiar en los demás. Sintió una cálida mano en su huesuda rodilla que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus piernas para mostrar aquella intimidad dañada.

"N-no...n-no" empezó a desesperarse otra vez, con miedo a la violación o mutilación. Intentó mover sus piernas pero no había fuerza en ella, apretó sus ojos esperando lo peor.

"Tranquila, soy doctor" la chica aún tensa dejó que el hombre abriera sus piernas en busca de su intimidad. El sonido del metal comenzó a sonar cerca de él. "Voy a limpiar la zona, así que puede que te sientas incómoda"

Su voz era como el viento entre los pinos, tenía miedo que toda esta tranquilidad comenzara a ser de nuevo un espectáculo sangriento como hace unas horas. El doctor acercaba un utensilio que producía ardor en la parte dañada, Hinata comenzó a quejarse.

"Sólo un poco más, estoy desinfectando" intentó morder su boca para aguantar el dolor. "Te pondré gasa para que las paredes puedan cicatrizar mejor...esto puede que esté helado"

Un grito de dolor llenó la habitación, podía sentir como su zona la arrancaban de raíz. El hombre comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la chica, mientras seguía trabajando.

"Sé que es doloroso...sólo resiste un poco" Hinata se apoderó de la mano del hombre y la apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir aliviada su zona, sin mover ningún músculo pudo relajar su intimidad. "Hay que dejar que las heridas pasen un poco ¿si?"

No respondió nada, sólo podía sentir un poco de alivio dentro de su sufrimiento. El doctor se sentó en la pequeña cama, junto a ella y acarició su rostro dañado.

Ella sólo podía gimotear sonidos sin ningún sentido, como pudo buscó la mano del hombre sólo para apretarla con cariño y agradecimiento. Sentía alivio de que alguien pudiera cuidarla aunque sea por un momento. El doctor se mantuvo por un momento sentado a su lado, sin decir o hacer algún gesto que ella pudiera percibir. Pronto comenzó nuevamente a acariciar su magullado rostro y una extraña sensación la embargó, él la estaba tallando con sus manos.

"Tengo que irme" sin levantarse, Hinata pudo sentir el tintineo del metal que guardaba. "Trata de descansar ahora, vendré a verte más seguido" Pudo sentir que el peso desapareció aunque el olor a pino seguía por la habitación, juntó todas sus fuerzas para emitir sóla una simple palabra.

"Nom...n-nombre…" por largo tiempo no tuvo respuesta y era porque la sensación de la partida ya había comenzado. Su pecho se apretó en la tristeza y pensó lo peligroso que había sido esta situación, vendrían pronto por ella, no podría decirle a esa gente que lo que acaba de pasar sólo era una ilusión.

"Me llamo Kakashi" su voz resonó en la habitación, no supo en donde se encontraba, sólo pudo sentirla. "Por favor Hinata...no mueras" Esa frase se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en su cabeza, la muerte la acechaba constantemente y pedía pudrirse en las fosas comunes donde muchos murieron y jamás volvieron a sus tierras.

Despertó pasadas las cinco de la tarde, sabía que el borde de su cama daba hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación pero no había nada que pudiera apreciar. Muchas personas suelen soñar y crear mundos a través de su subconsciente, otras como Hinata, recuerdan constantemente aquellas vivencias que rompieron sus almas.

— No morir… — esa lucha logró que ella estuviera hoy día aquí, gracias a él que con paciencia pudo sacarla de ese lugar. — ¿Debería ser agradecida?

Giró su cuerpo para estar boca arriba, constantemente reflexionaba sobre aquellas visiones sobre lo ocurrido y antes de que todo se tornara negro. Jugueteó con sus manos mientras imaginaba el techo de su habitación, planteándose su relación con el hombre, si debía demostrar gratitud o seguir con aquella indiferencia por sus experimentos caprichosos. Ella sólo vivía en una constante utopía creada por un hombre solitario, Hinata lo sabía y no estaba de acuerdo, tratar de cambiar era toda una proeza.

" _Tengo que ir por él_ " Suspiró derrotada, sus pies tocaron el alfombrado piso. " _Cinco pasos hacia adelante_ ". Su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la oscuridad " _Ocho hacia la izquierda y ahí está el armario"._ Los dedos comenzaron a acariciar la madera hasta encontrar las manillas, buscó su ropa. " _Giro, treinta y cinco pasos hasta el baño_ " Entró en la habitación, nunca sacó sus pegatinas de las cosas, todo en braille para poder leer y saber. Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto no creería que hasta ayer podía ver.

Se alistó con un chaleco que ella misma tejió, unos jeans y sus tenis. Caminó con cuidado por todo el tercer piso hasta que llegó a la escalera. El olor a madera quemada le dio a entender que no estaba sola. Con mucho cuidado intentó mantener el silencio mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar. El sonido de las chispas en la chimenea dispuso que Kakashi se encontraba sentado leyendo.

— Yo… — llamó sutilmente, no sabía a donde mirar, sólo se mantuvo en el centro de las escaleras esperando respuestas. — Kakashi-san.

— Hinata-san — respondió igual que ella, sin embargo, burlándose de aquella chica que temblaba en la escalera. — ¿Vienes a disculparte por haber desperdiciado mi comida?

— ¿Qué? — aquella pregunta la ofendió tanto que los colores comenzaron a subir por su rostro. Respiró profundo y se planteó mentalmente que no seguiría el malvado juego de ese hombre. —Vine a conversar.

—¿En serio? Yo pensaba que te habías arrepentido de ser tan grosera, pero bueno, no todos los seres humanos son humildes de corazón, por lo menos deberías dar las gracias por haber limpiado el desastre de la mañana — espetó con gracia. Su tono de voz era un dardo al orgullo de la chica, que había juntado todo su valor para acercarse ese hombre.

— Eres un … — podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas como la lava que sale del volcán, empezó a apretar su mandíbula con fuerza, forzando a no gritar. — Eres un imbécil.

— Vamos Hinata… no me digas que sólo viniste a insultarme — Kakashi se encogió de hombros, aburrido por toda la situación. El hombre estaba cómodamente sentado en el largo sillón con su famoso libro que nunca terminaba de leer.

Hinata no pudo más dentro de su rabia, una extraña pero vitalizadora sensación inundó su pecho. Se lanzó hacía el hombre con la intención de golpearlo, sin embargo, su puño se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kakashi. Él siempre estuvo apacible, a pesar de que la chica se le tiró encima para lastimarlo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, la boca seca de la impresión y sus parpadeando constantemente detrás de la venda. —¿Puedo...ver?

Todo estaba negro, sin embargo, las luces destellaban tenue y todo se cubría por una delgada línea blanca que lograba delinear todos los contornos. Hasta su puño estaba demarcado por esta visón. Palpó sus vendas esperando que no sea una simple ilusión, podía ver a través de las gasas que cubrían su bello rostro.

— Kakashi…¡puedo ver! ¡Puedo ver a través de la cosas!— saltó emocionada, comenzó a girar, a recorrer todo el salón con su nueva visión. El hombre se levantó de su asiento perezoso pero feliz. Se cruzó de brazos observando complacido su creación.

Hinata comenzó a examinar todo con su nueva visión, podía detallar aún más los objetos, observaba los aspectos de creación y el deterioro de las cosas. Se volteó a ver al hombre, que sonreía con cariño, acercó las manos a su rostro y talló en él las hermosas facciones.

— ¿Es bueno ver otra vez? — habló con su timbre cálido, Hinata simplemente asintió mientras que con sus manos seguía recorriendo la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre. Kakashi se apoderó rápido de la pequeña cintura y comenzó a besar las palmas de chica. —Es decir que todo funcionó.

Quedó paralizada, hubiera sido menos terrible sin ver y sólo sentir caricias pero presenció cómo los penetrantes ojos del hombre la atraparon. Soltó el tacto de inmediato, los colores bailaban por sus mejillas que se iluminaban tenues en la habitación. Escondió su rostro en el flequillo, Kakashi comenzó a acariciar suave su rostro y con cuidado la acercó a su pecho. Cuando logró apartarse de él su mente se iluminó en el recuerdo y todas las palabras se acumularon en su boca.

—Yo...Kakashi...lo siento— comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, los colores bailaban por sus mejillas y Kakashi sonreía divertido por todo lo extraño que le parecía la chica. — No quise ser...no quise grosera, sólo estaba...estaba molesta...tampoco quise lastimarte…¡oh! ¿Te hice daño? Lo siento mucho...yo.

Sólo recibió las caricias en su cabeza, igual que los perros. Una cálida risa salió de los labios del hombre. Hinata se mantuvo estática en su lugar, su pecho se apretaba al intentar de comprender todas estas emociones.

—Está bien — Kakashi comenzó a detallar la casona, una divertida idea llamó su atención.– juguemos a las escondidas.

—¿Qué? ¿Escondidas? — Hinata estaba confundida, no sabía lo que eran las escondidas y tampoco comprendía por qué podía ver. — Espera, quiero saber qué pasa con mi vista.

—Lo sabrás cuando me atrapes — dijo juguetón, Kakashi comenzó a alejarse y a buscar rincones. —¡Rápido Hinata! No querrás perder.

—¡Pero yo no sé jugar! No es justo — observó como el hombre caminaba por la casa y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Cuenta hasta diez y después tienes que encontrarme, no es la gran ciencia— escuchó la voz del hombre a la lejanía.

—Está bien...— bufó cansada. –1...2...3...

Al llegar al final, algo había ocurrido, ya no podía ver. La presión en su sien dejó de existir y ahora todo se había nublado. Su respiración se agitó, la sensación del vacío le empezó a atormentar. Caminó por sala, con sus manos en alto buscando las paredes. Chocó con un pequeño jarrón que logró atajar.

" _Vamos Hinata...no te desesperes…_ " trató de calmar su conciencia. " _Si este es el jarrón...a mi izquierda debe estar el marco de la otra sala_ " Palpó el pilar " _podría ver si me concentro_ ", centró su mirada y comenzó a visualizar la imagen, los colores, las texturas y tamaños. Una leve presión ejerció sobre su vista, la misma cuando las personas quieren ver a la lejanía. La obstrucción de las venas alrededor de sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y leves siluetas se empezaron a detallar.

" _Vamos Hinata...sólo un poco más_ " ya podían distinguirse un poco más las imágenes. Una exuberante energía recorrió desde sus pies hasta su cabeza y todo se aclaró " _¡Lo logré!_ "

Saltó feliz y comenzó el juego, detalló toda la habitación, poco a poco la visión comenzó a agudizarse y se enfrentó a atravesar las paredes con sólo concentrarse. No fue difícil encontrar al hombre escondido en el ropero.

— Te atrapé — río feliz mientras abría de par en par el ropero. Kakashi sólo sonreía. —¿Ahora qué?

—Tú te tienes que esconder — hablo simple. Hinata no se había divertido en varios meses, corrió enérgica por otro escondite, como una niña se reía entre dientes por el nervio de ser descubierta. Jugaron por un buen rato hasta que ambos terminaron cansados ¿ambos? A Hinata sus ojos le pesaban con tanta energía que gastaba en ver a través de las cosas, pero Kakashi no tenía excusa, un pensamiento sobre la vejez logró soltar pequeñas risas.

—¿De que te ríes? — preguntó, la madera crujía enfrente, cálida iluminaba el íntimo ambiente. Ambos sentados en el suelo apoyados en el sillón juntos pero a la vez separados por las inseguridades.

— De nada — comentó graciosa, jugó con sus pies colocándolos con junto a los del hombre. —En una película que vi el otro día había un juego, donde se hacen preguntas, pregunto yo y preguntas tú.

— ¿Qué clase de película? Esas del siglo pasado para adolescentes reprimidos— río irónico.

—¡Yo! Yo sólo quería hacer algo diferente — respondió ofendida, giró su vista hacia el fuego. Una cálida mano acarició su cabeza.

— Sólo bromeaba — Hinata siguió la voz que le hablaba y se mantuvo en su dirección. A pesar de ver sólo unas vendas podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, sus hermosos labios rosa teñidos intensos por el fuego que se reflejaba. — Parte tú, no soy bueno con los juegos de niños.

—Acabamos de jugar a las escondidas.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de niños y no es adultos? — preguntó con ese típico timbre sabelotodo que a veces lo caracterizaba mucho. —Nunca has jugado a las escondidas.

Una divertida expresión nació del hombre al ver cómo Hinata abría su boca buscando alguna respuesta coherente ante este reto. La chica sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar todos los malos pensamientos. Suspiró derrotada.

—Bueno...mi primera pregunta es ¿siempre fuiste oftalmólogo? — abrazó sus piernas y dirigió la mirada al hombre.

— Algo así, soy médico cirujano pero después estudié oftalmología — explicó.

—¿Y por qué? — habló ansiosa.

— Alto ahí, ya hiciste tu primera pregunta — recriminó divertido. Moría por tener una cámara y grabar todas las expresiones de la chica.

— Pero...—

— Formula mejor tu pregunta para próxima — otra vez Hinata quedó con la boca abierta buscando las palabras. Kakashi tomó su barbilla en actitud pensante. — Ya se…¿te gusta vivir aquí? Debes explicar.

—¡Eso no es justo! — exclamó, escuchó las pequeñas risas de Kakashi. — Sí y no.

— Te escucho — esperó las palabras de la chica, una extraña sensación lo embargó, quizás el miedo a la verdad o felicidad, esa pequeña parte en el breve espacio que puede ser completado. — Parte por lo malo.

—Está bien — habló juguetona, dio un pequeño empujón pues sabía lo ansioso que se ponía con estos temas. — Quiero salir, conocer lugares y estar con más personas, estar encerrada aquí me hace sentir de nuevo en ese lugar…la incertidumbre de saber que morirás sin haber conocido el mundo.

—Te ayudé a recuperar la vista y estás pensando en morir, vaya…que agradecida — respondió falsamente ofendido, sin embargo, esta vez no logró su cometido. Hinata sonreía, cálida con sus mejillas rosadas, esa maldita expresión que comía a Kakashi desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, tragó profundo. —Y lo bueno.

—Es que tengo una familia, a pesar de todo, estoy segura con personas que se preocupan por mi — su voz era suave, como el arrullo del viento. Ella era feliz a pesar de las extrañas situaciones que vivía con ese hombre que muchas veces sacaban lo peor de ella. Habían personas en quien confiar. — Me toca ¿por qué te hiciste oftalmólogo?

—Para ayudar a un amigo que quedó ciego — explicó.

—Me imagino que lo lograste — Hinata se comenzó a concentrar en la madera. — ¿Lo conoceré pronto?

—Lo más probable, es mi colega — Kakashi sonrió ante tal pregunta, las respuestas maliciosas peligraban por salir. —Con él te operé ayer.

—¿Ah? — fue la única expresión que logró salir de su indignado ser. Hinata comenzó a maldecir en silencio, buscando fuerzas para no lanzarse otra vez a lastimar al hombre. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Mi última pregunta ¿qué sientes por mi? — preguntó pícaro, enderezó su espalda y observó detenidamente a la chica. Los colores comenzaron a subir rápidamente por esos pómulos de porcelana y una temblorosa voz se precipitaba por salir.

—Yo...emm...b-bueno— tragó saliva, una enorme disyuntiva comenzó a luchar en su ser. Le gustaba la calidez del hombre y se sentía agusto con él pero temía a las constantes caricias, acercamientos típicos que Kakashi hacía normalmente. Lo odiaba por sus caprichos y su carácter indiferente. Ella era un manojo de confusión en este momento. —Siento afecto...m-me importas.

—Es bueno saberlo — de un momento a otro la voz de Kakashi se tornó cálida e íntima, podía sentir al hombre más cerca que de costumbre. Ansiosa comenzó a amasar la alfombra de la sala.

—Me importas...tanto...tanto como me importa Kurenai-san — fue un gran balde de agua fría, el hombre tosió intentando distraer la atención de Hinata, a pesar de que esperaba esa respuesta su pecho se apretó en una dolorosa contracción. Ella comprendió el poder de sus palabras, suavemente se apoyó en el hombro de Kakashi y con su rostro se restregó por esa sedosa camisa. — ¿Te gustan la mujeres?

—¿Qué? Vaya, no era la pregunta que esperaba— río divertido, su cabellera negra lucía hermosa en el brillo del fuego. Con delicadeza inspiró su aroma de lavanda, buscaba las palabras correctas para no espantarla con su realidad masculina, su cabeza se junto con la de ella. — Sí, tengo inclinación por las mujeres.

—¿Y por qué no tienes novia? — fue otra pregunta innecesaria, Hinata lo sabía pero el masoquismo del ser humano en indagar en situaciones incómodas llamó su atencion. Nunca lo había visto con alguna mujer o esas situaciones que hablan los libros, "enamorado".

— Porque si tuviera novia una cierta chica con la que vivo no me miraría— su tono era insinuante, Hinata se encogió con aquella respuesta. Una mano tomó su pequeño rostro y lo acarició, suavemente el pulgar rosó por la tersa piel. Kakashi buscaba la manera de acercarse, ser bueno y atento, buscar el tacto preciso que eriza su textura. — Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a ti...

Sus labios tentadores, le hubiera encantado ver sus cálidos ojos pero con esas mejillas encendidas comprendía que sentía su presencia. Soltó el tacto y se mantuvo en silencio, esa tranquilidad que la mató pues no saber a dónde mirar la dejó a la deriva, sentía a Kakashi cerca y su corazón no dejaba de golpear en su pecho ¿miedo? ¿Ansiedad? No sabía qué emoción causaban estas vibraciones.

Estaba ahí, a su lado, confundida. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse, si tan sólo ella lo aceptara en su vida. La madera se comenzó a consumirse rápido y ya no crujía con tanta fuerza. Un pequeño impulso audaz llamó a Kakashi y se acercó lo suficiente para poder rozar la respingada nariz de la bella chica. Respirar su aliento que se detuvo en el tacto. Tan cerca para que la oportunidad que ha estado soñando se cumpla.

—¡C-creo que iré a dormir! — se volteó rápida, nerviosa se levantó como pudo. Kakashi se mantuvo en su posición distante en las mil y un cosas pasando por su mente. — Buenas noches...Kakashi.

—Te puedo llevar a tu cuarto — se levantó para llegar a la chica, sin embargo, ella retrocedió aún agitada. Kakashi suspiró derrotado.

—Lo siento… — dijo tímida, abrazó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho en un pequeño intento de calmar todo el remolino de su ser. Hinata sintió la decepción como una forma de ocultar la culpa. Sus ojos le comenzaron a picar y los pensamientos le seguían y seguían. — Que descanses...

La chica se desvaneció por la habitación, acostumbrada a su ceguera. Kakashi se mantuvo de pie, odiándose, acunó sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiró cansado. Buscaba alguna esperanza, algo que le diera fe en todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que estaba logrando. Lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era el corazón de Hinata, ella lo tenía en sus manos, si quisiera podría matarlo con sólo palabras. Pero ella era buena, tenía un alma pura que había sido torturada, no obstante la esencia nunca cambia porque es una pequeña luz con la que nacemos. Envidiaba esa pureza que había perdido al momento de nacer, tenerlo en sus manos quizás lo salvaría de su autodestrucción a la cual estaba destinado.

Había llegado tan lejos " _no hay vuelta atrás_ " pensó cansado, el fuego comenzaba a apagarse delante de él y lo único que quería saber era si en ella se había prendido algo.

Intentó conciliar el sueño rápido pero lamentablemente la siesta en la tarde logró disminuir sus ganas de dormir.

Aún podía sentir el tacto del hombre, su respiración y ese aroma a pinos, a esos bosques que rodea la casa. De cierto modo extrañó a Kurenai, ella lograba alejar a Kakashi cuando existían esas situaciones. Le destrozaba saber que su timidez destruía a ese hombre que con tanto esmero la cuidaba.

Su mullida almohada comenzó a darle una buena excusa para dormir y sus ojos se cerraron. Sin embargo, las ganas de ir al baño no perdonan ni al soldado peleando en las trincheras. Se levantó y vio su reloj.

—3:16…— bufó aburrida, se estiró buscando ganas para levantarse. — Sólo dormí dos horas...que mal.

Contó nuevamente los pasos en dirección al baño y comenzaron nuevas ganas, pero de tomar un té de hierbas. Más que ánimos era la necesidad de beber algo que le ayudase a conciliar el sueño.

—Podría probar esta nueva habilidad — volvió a concentrarse en sus pantuflas, la energía la rodeó y pudo visualizar todo nuevamente.

Bajó hasta la cocina y se preparó una infusión del recetario que le regalaron. Gracias a ese libro ha podido curar sus malestares al tomar medicamentos muy fuertes para su estómago. Apoyada en el mesón comenzó a jugar con su nueva visión y ver la mercadería del refrigerador. Sin embargo, sonidos la desconcertaron.

Eran pequeños pasos, no los de Kakashi que son silenciosos ¿Kurenai? Imposible pues ella vive en su casa y trabaja hasta las diez. Tomó la posible arma más cercana, un tenedor, escondido detrás de ella esperando que el intruso se acerque. Pronto la tetera hirvió y un pequeño salto le sacó el aliento, los pasos se hacían más sonoros. Apagó la cocina rápidamente para poder escuchar mejor.

—Hola — chilló asustada y cuando volteó no esperó encontrarse con esa persona. —Lo siento…¿te asusté?

—Yo...— ¿quién era ella? Una mujer notoriamente mayor que Hinata, tenía un lunar en la mejilla, cabello negro y largo, ojos marrones. Lo más inquietante era ver que lo único puesto sobre su cuerpo era una camisa enorme. —¿Cómo...cómo entraste?

—¿ah? — la mujer vio a Hinata un poco desconcertada, comenzó a agitar su mano sobre las vendas de la joven. —¿Puedes ver?

Hinata se alejó ofendida, sólo observaba como un felino a aquella mujer. De dónde había salido ¿Kakashi la dejó entrar? ¿Será un paciente? Muchas preguntas se aglomeraron en su cabeza, sin embargo, la mujer tomó la iniciativa y le tendió la mano con una radiante sonrisa.

—Soy Hanare— saludó amistosa pero Hinata continuó su indiferencia, observando cada expresión y detalle. Hanare recogió el gesto incómoda sonriendo por simple cortesía. —Bueno...Vine a preparar un poco de café, compermiso.

Hinata llegó hasta la tetera y sirvió el agua, con cautela tomó su tazón, observando cada movimiento que daba esa mujer. Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró, sin embargo, un mal presentimiento creció en ella. Utilizó su visión para rastrear en la habitación de Kakashi pero sólo había un ¿cuerpo? No lo distinguía bien, las paredes contenían algún material que dificultaba su vista.

" _¡Kakashi!_ " Su mente gritó ante esta imagen, corrió hasta la puerta del hombre, buscó a quien debía ͍ser la intrusa que estaba recién llegando a la planta superior. Sentía como su cuerpo le empezaba a quemar con tanta energía despedía por sus poros. Estaba preparada para enfrentarla, se mantuvo erguida y desafiante.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi? — espetó y se cruzó de brazos. Hanare llegaba con un tazón de café. A pesar de intentar ser intimidante la mujer se mantuvo serena e ignoró a Hinata lo cual logró que toda esta energía comenzara a fluir descontroladamente por sus venas. — Responde...

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?— la puerta se abrió de golpe tras de Hinata, dando a luz al doctor con su torso desnudo y bastante molesto, miró a su joven paciente con la misma expresión de siempre...nada.— Hinata.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la joven comenzó a mirar desesperada a ambos adultos, Hanare comenzó a reirse, por primera vez en su existencia Hinata detestó la expresión de alguien. Kakashi suspiro cansado y se encogió de hombros.

— Hanare, ella es Hinata— fue una de las situaciones más extrañas que ha vivido. —Hinata, ella es Hanare, me alegro que se conozcan.

— Es un gusto poder conocerte. Kakashi siempre habla mucho de ti— estaba petrificada, la mujer se había tomado todas las confianzas con ella, parpadea totalmente indignada. — Siempre habla de su pequeña hermanita.

— ¿Qué? — se dirigió al hombre que trataba esconder todas sus emociones, pensaba en la posibilidad de ocupar una máscara y así nadie sabría qué expresión tenía. Hinata estaba a punto de protestar cuando Kakashi tomó de la mano a la mujer y la haló dentro de la habitación.

— Fue una linda reunión pero Hinata tienes que ir a dormir, adiós — cerró la puerta en su cara. Se mantuvo en ese lugar por un tiempo, el dolor subió nuevamente por su pecho. Era una situación que desde fuera era bastante ridícula y graciosa, sin embargo, sintió que muchas palabras del hombre eran mentiras.

Caminó de regreso a su habitación pensando en aquellos cumplidos y gestos que tenía hacía ella. "Eres hermosa", "que linda sonrisa", "quiero que seas feliz", "te protegeré" y muchas cosas más que volaban por su mente. Esa mujer era preciosa, una mirada profunda y una seguridad envidiable que notaba que nada la derrumbaba. Pero Hinata, tenía unos ojos vacíos ya que eran blancos, indecisa y con poca determinación.

" _No soy fuerte…_ " abrazó su cuerpo no busca de consuelo ¿Por qué le dolía todo esto? ¿Quería que ese hombre fuera solamente para ella? Eso era injusto, no le podía dar una respuesta clara a Kakashi y tampoco poder corresponder a los gestos de cariños. " _Soy lo peor_ " y su mente comenzó a sufrir, las tímidas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos.

— ¿Hermana? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — tomaba el café que Hanare le había preparado, estaba molesto y buscaba la mejor forma de mantener su ser en total control. Masajeó su rostro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Claro ¿Qué querías que dijera? Hola, soy Hanare, la mujer que se acuesta con Kakashi porque tú no le das ni bola — la mujer dramatizó todo pero era cierto, saciaba todos esos pensamientos con otras mujeres y siempre trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible en que Hinata nunca se enterara pero ahora se dio cuenta por un torpe descuido.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que salir de la habitación? — no volteó a ver a Hanare, su voz era tensa y dura. La mujer no respondió, bajó la mirada dolida pues sabía las reglas pero ver al hombre descansado a su lado logró despertar una pequeña ilusión de un sueño, de aquellos que eliminan la soledad. Hanare salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonoro suspiro de Kakashi — Necesito que te vayas.

El hombre se levantó, tomó un sorbo de café y se dirigió hacia la mujer que aún tenía puesta su camisa. Kakashi fijó su mirada en ella pero sabía que estaba vacío, no existía nada en esos ojos. Sus grandes manos comenzaron a soltar cada botón, exponiendo una bella desnudez y que lograba que Hanare suspirara al sentir la tensión de ser deseada. Con cuidado deslizó la tela por los brazos, ella estaba completamente desnuda frente a él pero no era la persona que anhelaba sentir.

" _Hinata…_ " apretó sus ojos y suspiró, deseando que cuando abriera los ojos ella estaría ahí frente a él pero no, la realidad era cruel. Tomó el rostro de la mujer y besó suave sus labios, bajó hacia su cuello imaginando que su adoración lo había recibido. Hanare gimió ante tanta tensión.

— Si...si tanto la deseas...deberías acostarte con ella — se detuvo en seco y se alejó lento, le hervía la sangre cuando las personas se entrometían en asuntos ajenos. Hanare sólo observaba desafiante.

— Ese tema no te incumbe — su voz era filosa y tétrica. Se vistió con una remera gris, dejando la camisa en un pequeño cesto que se encontraba en el baño. Llegó a la puerta y se detuvo sin voltear. — Iré por tu auto, vístete rápido.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía espiar en la habitación de Kakashi ¿existían algún material especial que cubría la habitación? Era imposible ver si estaban juntos, sólo le quedaban sus oídos que rastreaban los movimientos.

" _¿Por qué me importa esto?_ " era el intento número treinta, había probado muchas veces contar ovejas que repetía constantemente cuando un pensamiento la distraía y la mantenía despierta. Sin embargo, el crujido de la puerta la mantuvo en alerta nuevamente. " _Hinata, no debes...es su vida y que haga lo que quiera_ ", se auto convencía pero lamentablemente su cabeza gritaba por saber lo que ocurría realmente.

Salió sigilosa de la habitación, en estos momentos un intenso dolor de cabeza detuvo su marcha, su vista estaba cansada. Era feliz con poder escuchar que pasaba, sus mirada se nublaba y se precipitó a la puerta de la habitación.

" _Esto está mal...muy mal_ " tragó pesado y entró, su visión casi se estaba cortando. Escuchó voces afuera, se acercó al pequeño balcón que había en una esquina y se sentó cansada en el suelo ¿qué estupidez estaba haciendo? Sólo esperaba que nadie pudiera verla desde arriba.

— Creo que no seré bienvenida de nuevo — se cruzó de brazos, sonreía triste ante la mirada de indiferencia del hombre.

— Ni siquiera se si viva mañana, así que no te antepongas a las cosas — Se encongió de hombros y su voz no mostraba ningún ápice de serenidad. Hanare tomó sus palabras como un pequeño destello de esperanza. Se acercó y dio un último beso a ese hombre, acarició su barbilla y se subió a su auto último modelo. — Que tengas un buen retorno.

— Gracias — el auto partió, la brisa madrugadora azotaba el bosque pero él no tenía frío, su mente estaba ocupada en todos los trabajos que tenía que realizar y sobre todo en Hinata. Seguir avanzando era peligroso pero si lograba que ella se interesara en él tanto como el sentimiento que poseía por esa joven, la podría salvar de la inminente destrucción que vendría en unos meses.

Entró a la casa y el deseo por ver a esa joven lo empezó a comer. Muchas veces pasó noches cuidándola sin dormir, noche tras noche y sólo para espantar las pesadillas que la atormentaban. Llegó a la habitación pero no encontró a Hinata, su corazón se apretó fuertemente. Corrió a su habitación buscando las cámaras de la casa, ella no podría estar muy lejos.

Sin embargo, un bulto en el balcón detuvo su carrera. Era ella, estaba dormida y lo más probable estuvo espiando su conversación ¿espiando? Suspiró cansado, las cosas no se podían poner peor. Se acercó cuidadoso de no despertarla y quedó embobado con aquella belleza a las luz de la luna, acarició su rostro suavemente temiendo en no trizar aquella hermosa piel.

" _Vas a terminar matándome_ ", sonrió nostálgico.

El olor a tabaco respingó su nariz, estaba tan cómoda pero le molestaba el humo. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no sabía dónde estaba y lo único quería era seguir durmiendo. Se acomodó en el pequeño sillón.

" _¿Sillón?_ " Se enderezó y notó que estaba cubierta por una manta gruesa, miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que aún seguía en el balcón. Alarmada se sentó en el sillón " _Kakashi sabía que estaba aquí_ ", se sentía estúpida porque igual la descubrieron. Buscó al hombre por la terraza pero no estaba.

— Por fin despiertas — saltó al escuchar la voz del hombre. Kakashi se sentó en el sillón continuó y dejó su cenicero en el brazo, sonreía cariñoso, cosa que desconcertó completamente a Hinata.

— ¿Qué hora es? — estaba desorientada, su cabeza volvió a punzar fuertemente. Desactivó su visión.

— Hora del espectáculo de Eos — sonaba feliz, Hinata apoyó su cabeza con tal de relajar los dolores. — ¿Te duele mucho?

— Un poco — mintió y sobó su cabeza.

— Tendrás que entrenar esta habilidad, así te cansarás menos — Kakashi miraba al horizonte, había veces que no podía dormir y gustaba de apreciar el amanecer. — ¿Sabías que Eos viaja por todo el mundo para dar la bienvenida a Helios? Se conoce como el amanecer griego.

— El amanecer...—repitió, sonrió con cariño. El hombre la trajo para presenciar uno de los fenómenos más maravillosos de la naturaleza. Si tan sólo no estuviera cansada. — Gracias Kakashi.

— Es un placer — soltó una bocanada de humo, sacudió el cigarro y miró como la luz comenzaba a destellar sobre ella. Se mantuvieron en silencio cómodamente, sintiendo la presencia del otro.

— ¿De verdad le dijiste que soy tu hermana?— rompió el espacio, sin embargo, no fue desafiante sino tímido, con el miedo a ser juzgada.

— No, ella se le ocurrió.

— Hanare...es hermosa ¿no?— su voz sonaba quebrada, estaba siendo egoísta ¿quién era ella para recriminarle?

— Hinata… —volteó a ver la chica que trataba de guardar sus emociones. — Lo siento, fue una estupidez todo lo que ocurrió.

— ¿P-por qué?...— las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus cristalinos ojos y mojar la vendas. — ¿Por qué...te disculpas?

Kakashi sólo sonrió, apagó el cigarro a su lado y levantándose de su asiento llegó frente a esa hermosa mujer que apretaba la manta que cubría ese frágil cuerpo.

—N-no tienes...que dar excusas...es tu vida— no notó cuando el hombre se posó frente a ella. — Soy egoísta...que clase de persona hace eso...negar la felicidad a sus seres queridos.

Se sentía horrible, era la peor escoria creada en este mundo. Kakashi había arriesgado su vida por liberarla, se desveló noche tras noche buscando alguna solución a su ceguera y siempre la protegía, siempre le recordaba cuanto la quería ¿que ha hecho para recibir tanto afecto? No sé lo merecía, en su mente el recuerdo de ese día la perseguía y lo miraba con culpa.

"Si te dijera que me importas ¿qué pensarías tú?" Habían salido a pasear por los campos, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores estampadas. Corría libre por los campos pero la pregunta del hombre la desconcertó.

"No lo sé" comenzó a caminar de frente al hombre "¿Cómo una familia?"

"Como los libros que lees, esas novelas de finales felices" sonreía, ella se detuvo en seco mirando al hombre. Una leve presión en su pecho comenzó desde su garganta. Kakashi se acercó cuidadoso y tomó la mano de la chica rogando que no se alejara. "¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que te quiero?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, él la miraba serio, suplicante. Los colores comenzaron a subir por las mejillas a un intenso rosa. Su corazón se agitaba violentamente en su pecho. Comprendía lo que estaba pasando pues en las novelas que leía las propuesta de amor eran iguales ¿amor? ¿Qué era amar? Un leve apretón de sus manos sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento…" soltó la mano del hombre y comenzó a andar lento en dirección a la casa, tenía miedo. "No creo que pueda…"

"Hinata" intentó detenerla. "Por lo menos piénsalo."

Ella salió corriendo, tenía miedo de saber que era el amor, temía por todo lo que conllevaba ¿y si nunca podía sentir lo que quería Kakashi? ¿Qué haría con ella? Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en su roto corazón.

Era cierto, se detuvo a mitad de camino, ella estaba rota ¿quién podría con eso?

Ahora Kakashi estaba ahí tratando de calmarla por su egoísmo, ella misma había visto su tristeza cuando lo rechazó, se encerró por dos semanas en su laboratorio. Y cuando existía la posibilidad que Kakashi fuera feliz ella lo destruía interponiéndose.

— Kakashi…— el hombre había estado acariciando sus manos con tal de tranquilizarla. —Seré feliz...si tú lo eres.

Esto le sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por Hinata pero esta declaración se llevó el broche. Sonrió enternecido y suspiró ante tanta inocencia.

—Hinata— la chica se detuvo y escuchó al hombre. —Eres muy inocente.

—¿C-cómo?— Kakashi comenzó a reír, Hinata soltó el agarre y se erizó, estaba indignada con el doctor. Estaba intentando de ser sincera, darle su bendición y así lo recibe.—Estoy...intentando decirte…cosas importantes y tú...tú...

Ya era demasiado tarde, Kakashi había alcanzado sus labios en un suave beso, apoyado en los brazos del sillón sorprendió a Hinata que estaba ya atrapada en el respaldo. Era tan cálido sentir al hombre que la mataba, ese sabor a tabaco y esos labios suaves que lograban erizar la de los pies a la cabeza, agarró la ropa del hombre desesperada. Un dulce beso la embriagaba, no era la primera vez que la besaba pero no era algo recurrente en su extraña relación.

Se separó para poder apreciar a la joven con sus colores, se estaba acercando el amanecer y sus mejillas se tornaban de tonos brillantes. Estaba feliz, había cumplido su cometido que había soñado hace semanas. Se acercó nuevamente para regalarle un beso en sus cálidos pómulos, lo que logró hacer chillar a Hinata que ya podía sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—N-no vuelvas...hacer...eso —habló cómo pudo, el hombre volvió a su lugar, a su lado y con su cigarrillo. Estaba demasiado agitada intentando procesar que había ocurrido, su cabeza volvió a ser un revoltijo de pensamientos y recuerdos.

— Entonces no vuelvas a ponerte celosa— respondió tranquilo, encendió un nuevo tabaco. Hinata se alertó con sus palabras ¿celosa? ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? De un momento a otro el cariño que nació en ella se derrumbó por completo.

— ¿Me besas pero estás saliendo con Hanare? Eso es ser infiel — se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesta con el hombre. No era justo para esa mujer que la estuvieran engañando.

—Hinata, por dios— Kakashi se apretó el tabique de la nariz rogando paciencia. — No salgo con Hanare, no salgo con ninguna mujer.

—¿Entonces qué es?— interrogó.

— Es...algo físico, no implica sentimientos— estaba bastante incómodo hablando del tema pero debía explicarle que en el mundo ocurren cosas así.

— Eso está mal, lastima el alma— poco a poco la chica comenzó a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, estaba enojada con el tipo de pensamiento que tenía Kakashi. —Siempre dices que me quieres pero estás con otras mujeres, estás lastimando a Hanare.

—Ella está de acuerdo— extrañamente Kakashi también estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, fumó de nuevo tratando de mantener su autocontrol.

— ¡Eres cruel! — gritó enojada, era normal que ambos pelearan, pues ambos poseían pensamientos e ideas completamente diferentes del mundo.

— ¡No quiero violarte! ¿Entiendes eso? — Alzó la voz, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos con Hinata. Se recostó cansado y suspiró cerrando los ojos, lo más probable es que ella se haya ido a su cuarto.

Pero no, ella estaba ahí, sentada intentando digerir las palabras del hombre. Era cierto, si ella no estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él eso sería considerado una violación, sabía que Kakashi no quería hacerle daño y por eso era distante, porque ella también lo rechazaba. Se acostaba con otra mujer porque no quería hacerle daño, qué tonto sonaba eso. No era un animal que deseaba tener sexo a cada rato, sin embargo, su mente recordó todas las veces que lo observó detenidamente.

" _Se ve cómo un lobo de las montañas_ " ese lobo solitario que podía ver los libros de flora y fauna.

— Se llama Byakugan.

— ¿Qué?— estaba sorprendida, Kakashi se mantuvo con la vista hacia el horizonte y suspiró.

— Byakugan, así se llaman tus ojos— explicó.

— ¿ojo blanco? Vaya no es muy original— bromeó pero Kakashi tosió para dar a entender que hablaba en serio. — ¿Cómo funciona?

— Muchas operaciones se centran en el nervio óptico que es el que lleva la información al cerebro, pero creo que eso es innecesario pues si existiese alguna forma de vincular el lóbulo occipital con las irrigaciones del nervio se podría sanar la ceguera sin necesidad de entrar a picar mucho — explicó.

— ¿Cómo una conexión inalámbrica? — alzó sus piernas para poder abrazarlas.

— Exacto, introduciendo un nanochip en el cerebro justo en los dos hemisferios podrían reemplazar neuronas. Además, otros dos nanochips que reemplazarían al nervio óptico, de esta manera los neurotransmisores podrían detectar estos aparatos como células neuronales y lograr la sinapsis— Kakashi explicó tratando de ser lo más gráfico.— Así sólo se ajustan los nanochips y no se opera el cerebro.

—Mucha información...—estaba agotada con todo, la discusión, su vista y ahora entender el tema. Se arropó con la manta, el sol comenzaba a salir y podía sentir la calidez en su rostro entrando por las montañas. —¿Kakashi?

—Mmm.

— ¿Cómo se ve el amanecer?

Sonrió con cariño y comenzó a narrar todo el espectáculo con gran habilidad. En ocasiones trataba de coquetear con la chica pero era rechazado dulcemente, típico de ella. Estaba tranquilo a pesar de la angustia que tenía su corazón, era estos momentos donde podía olvidar sus obligaciones y ser libre junto a la dulce joven que tenía a su lado.

Sin importar los malos ratos y todos lo problemas Kakashi y Hinata comprendían algo:

Se necesitaban mutuamente.

 **Aaaaay ¿qué está pasando aquí?**?

 **Bueno la relación de estos dos es bastante extraña. Igual Hinata no es la chica tan tímida que conocemos, por estas cosas que tuvo que vivir (Qué me la guarden )**

 **Nos leemos**  
 **Un abrazo**  
 **Lua**


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola chicos! nos vemos de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, se que pocos leen esto pero para los que lo hacen un regalito

Recuerden que los pensamientos están " _Así"_

Y los diálogos de los recuerdos están "Así"

Muchas gracias por leer!

 **3**

Cómo extrañaba a Kurenai, había pasado una semana que no sabía nada ella. Adoraba las comidas que preparaba, las conversaciones y su cálida compañía. Extrañamente Kakashi estuvo muy distante de ella, no en el sentido familiar sino en el laboral, dónde sólo lo veía para decir "buenas noches". El primer día el hombre dejó comida en la heladera, sin embargo, le explicó que por tema de tiempo debía aprender a cocinar. Aprendió de a poco a controlar su nueva habilidad, a pesar que estaba la mayor parte a oscura, fue la cocina su entrenamiento.

No fue tan difícil para aprender algo siemple: fideos y huevos cocidos. Luego de un tiempo se hizo la valiente para aprender a ocupar el sartén y cocinar carnes, verduras, legumbres, etc. En un principio quemó todo lo que tocó, hasta que comenzó con los programas de cocina y la técnica comenzó a mejorar. Por alguna extraña razón, los contenidos eran internalizados más rápido que antes, en una semana ya podía cocinar comidas de forma decente.

La mercadería aparecía mágicamente sobre la mesa de la cocina, ella le decía al doctor las cosas que faltaban y al día siguiente todo estaba en su lugar. Nunca se había tenido que preocupar por su ser desde que llegó a la casa, por lo que tener que alimentarse no era su actividad favorita, hasta que notó que el hombre nunca comía o sacaba algún refrigerio. Hinata lo encaró, sin embargo, muchas palabras del médico no iba a sacar así que todas las noches cocinó un humilde almuerzo para Kakashi.

Esperaba encontrar el pote en su lugar e intacto, pero no, estaba en la mesa completamente limpio y un mensaje de "gracias". No supo qué fue esa pequeña palabra que la animó para cocinar para el hombre, quizás la satisfacción de cuidar a una persona totalmente ajena a la realidad, a su realidad.

Ahora el agua corría por su cristalino cuerpo, podía bañarse siempre y cuando mantuviese sus ojos cerrados. Tomó unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera de un rosado pastel. Puso parches en sus ojos, los sonidos comenzaron a apoderarse de su mente y decidió bajar a desayunar. El olor a pan tostado con miel llenó el lugar con la fina fragancia.

— ¿Kakashi? — se precipitó al marco de la puerta.

—Él mismo— lo escuchó, se sentó frente al hombre. —Que bueno que viniste a desayunar.

— Es bueno que cocinaras — dijo sonriente, palpando la mesa llegó a una tostada. Kakashi leía su libro mientras bebía café.

— Gracias por darme tanto crédito — rió. — Pero yo no cociné.

El entusiasmo desbordó por todo su ser, la energía corrió por sus venas y tanto que logró activar su visión. Era ella, con su típica calidez, con su armónica presencia. Hinata se abalanzó hacia ella en un cálido abrazo, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez su nombre.

— Parece que alguien me extrañó — Kurenai la abrazó con cariño, esa mujer era como una madre para ella a pesar de ser joven. — Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Hinata, Kakashi…

Kakashi simplemente rodó sus ojos en una actitud desentendida, el hombre daba vuelta la página de su libro rogando a los cielos que Hinata no comentase nada. Un pícaro guiño desestabilizó a la joven. Los colores comenzaron a subir rápidamente por sus pómulos, el hombre no volvió a acercarse pero cada vez que su mente vagaba por los recuerdos era difícil disimularlo. Kurenai comenzó a servir comida a la joven mujer.

— ¿Por qué no estuviste en esta semana? — preguntó sentándose en su puesto, sirvió té en su tazón de lilas.

— Estuve de vacaciones — la mujer revolvió su infusión. — Volví para acompañarte.

— ¿Acompañarme? ¿Pasó algo?— interrogó confundida.

— Ese es el trabajo de Kurenai — sonrió, se acomodó en su asiento para poder hablar con la chica. — Hoy termina el periodo de recuperación.

Su respiración se detuvo por instante ¿era cierto? Eso significaba que su visión estaría perfecta, que no necesitaría más operaciones y sería libre de todo lo que rodeaba. El hombre se levantó, tomó la delicada mano de la joven y la llevó a la habitación en presencia del gran ventanal. Sentados frente a frente, comenzó a deslizar las vendas fuera de su cabeza. Con un algodón húmedo mojó los secos párpados de Hinata.

— Puedes abrirlos…

Podía sentir la luz a través de la piel, sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que observó fue el perfilado rostro del doctor que la miraba expectante. Fue una emoción increíble e indescriptible al mismo tiempo, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado en el pecho y los colores de su rostro completaron el cuadro perfecto.

— Tienes lindos ojos — sonrió de medio lado, se sorprendió antes sus palabras. Estaba tan absorta mirando toda la habitación que las declaraciones removieron su suelo.

— No molestes a Hinata— Kurenai apareció en la entrada de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos mirando desafiante al doctor.

— Perdón — Kakashi rió apenado rascándose la cabeza, se paró y colocó un telón con las figuras para la evaluación. — Dime cuáles son las direcciones de las figuras.

— Arriba, abajo, derecha, arriba— comenzó a nombrar todos las direcciones que preguntaba el médico, llegó hasta marcar las partes que con suerte podemos ver los simples mortales.

— Bien hecho — dijo Kakashi, hizo anotaciones en una tableta. — Tienes una súper vista.

— ¿Súper vista? Eso no suena real— bromeó Hinata.

— Este telón tiene micro figuras, esto no es aplicado a mis pacientes pero tú… — hizo una pausa y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. — Tienes algo extraordinario.

Estaba orgulloso de lo que había creado, la primera prótesis de nervio óptico totalmente tecnológico. Era la puerta a las nuevas investigaciones y la revolución de las ciencias médicas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — cuestionó. —Estoy curada ¿qué sigue? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Kakashi guardó silencio, un extraño pesar la inundó ¿acaso la dejaran encerrada por más tiempo? Ella comprendía los peligros del exterior pero el hombre no podía negar las promesas de libertad que le había hecho.

—Hinata ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al campo a buscar la cosecha? — Kurenai se acercó cariñosa, ella no podía estar sola en los campos, sin embargo, esta proposición no llamó su atención en lo absoluto. Kakashi se mantuvo en su posición indiferente, sin ningún ápice de preocupación por la chica.

La decepción es una emoción que duele en el tiempo, ella estaba acostumbrada a sentirla constantemente pero esta vez fue diferente. Hinata sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo que no debía conocer.

— ¿Hinata? —la mujer la volvió a llamar.

—Sí, vamos Kurenai — se dirigió a la mujer, susurró para ella. —No creo que haya mucho para mí en esta casa…

Fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo del hombre, suspiró cansado y masajeó su barbilla. Vendrían muchas cosas en pocas semanas, tenía preparar todo para su plan. Todo debía ser meticulosamente calculado, cada reacción, sensación y pensamiento. Controlado por las finas hebras que mantenían a su protegida con vida, aunque signifique el completo odio a su persona.

— No te pido que lo entiendas — comentó acercándose a las hortalizas. — Hay muchas cosas que están fuera de nuestra comprensión.

Guardó silencio, la brisa acariciaba su rostro. Las aves volaban libre y sentía una conexión mágica con ella, podían entenderla pero no a ellas. Comenzó a recoger junto con Kurenai en la pequeña huerta orgánica.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar con Kakashi?— preguntó colocando un rojo tomate en la cesta.

— No esperaba eso...— hizo una pausa. — Con Kakashi hemos trabajado durante más de seis años, no era algo fijo como ahora.

— Pero te conozco hace sólo dos años — inquirió la joven.

— Exacto, hace dos años trabajó en la casa pero desde hace mucho tiempo trabajamos juntos desde su área.

— ¿También eres médico? — desató sus sandalias y las guardó, el suelo estaba fresco en sus pies.

— No, soy gestionadora pública— secó el sudor de su frente y ató su cabello. — Realizo proyectos, le aseguro a mi cliente que obtendrá los fondos y me pagan. Con Kakashi hemos logrado muchos proyectos financiados por el ministerio de salud y asociaciones médicas internacionales.

— Vaya...— miró con asombro a la mujer, no sabía que Kurenai era exitosa, de por sí lo demostraba todos los días pero su trabajo se llevó el broche. — Eres...increíble.

— Tú también lo eres, Hinata — le sonrió cariñosa.

— Lo dices porque ahora tengo una "súper visión"— enfatizó sus palabras con un leve dejo de tristeza. — No he hecho nada en especial por esta vida.

— Claro que has hecho mucho, has sobrevivido y sabes que pudiste haber muerto hace mucho tiempo — se agachó buscando verduras maduras. — Tienes mucho porqué vivir.

— Gracias...— fue casi un murmullo, su pecho comenzó a calentarse. Estaba tranquila y feliz que alguien la ayudara, le diera un otro motivo por qué vivir. — Cuéntame más, quiero saber cómo lo conociste.

— ¿A Kakashi? — sonrió irónica, la joven simplemente asintió atenta. — Nos conocimos en la universidad, Kakashi era compañero de mi marido, ambos estudiaban y trabajaban mucho para ser los mejores médicos. En ese tiempo, las tecnologías no avanzaban tan rápido, en especial en la medicina. Ellos investigaron mucho para ser pioneros.

— No sabía que estaba casada — fue un comentario muy inocente. — ¿Cómo se llama su marido? ¿Es feliz con él?

— Sí, éramos muy felices...— la voz de Kurenai se comenzó a apagar y el silencio nostálgico sonaba a brisa. Hinata notó la tristeza en su compañera y por alguna razón la comprendió.

— ¿Él ya no está? — se acercó a la mujer y acarició el delgado hombro cubierto por finas telas. Kurenai tomó su mano y sonrió apenada.

— No, él se fue de este mundo...— acarició una sencilla cadena que colgaba de su cuello. — Su nombre era Asuma.

— Lo siento mucho...yo no quise preguntar— se avergonzó de sus actos pero la mujer la tranquilizó con suaves caricias en su rostro.

— Eres una chica buena Hinata — volvió a recoger lo que entregaba la tierra. — Falleció en un accidente.

— Eso es terrible, si no quieres hablar del tema...no sigas. — miró preocupada, intentaba de no incomodar y a pesar de hablar temas difíciles para las persona, no era un ambiente lúgubre sino familiar, de esas historias de nuestra gente que ya partió.

— Te cuento esto porque quizás comprendas algunas cosas.— hizo una pausa y miró a la joven de ojos como perlas. — Asuma murió en un accidente de tránsito, en él iban sus colegas y amigos. Él y otra chica no sobrevivieron. Kakashi también iba en ese auto.

No supo qué responder, su aliento se secó en sus labios.

— Chocaron con un camión que cargaba madera, se dirigían a esta casa y para llegar o salir hay sólo una ruta. El camión iba a exceso de velocidad para una curva tan pronunciada, tenía dos opciones: tirar el vehículo por el barranco y morir instantáneamente o aventarlo contra el camino. — observó el cielo claro y hermoso. — Fue en ese momento que apareció el auto de Kakashi por la curva, el camionero había tomado la decisión de aventarse contra el camino pero ellos estaban ahí...el vehículo quedó completamente destrozado.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — estaba paralizada, sólo podía escuchar con atención las palabras de esa mujer que por sobretodo era fuerte, totalmente poderosa ante la adversidad.

— Supe del accidente porque Kakashi me llamó desesperado, tomé mi auto y no sé cómo llegué tan rápido. Estaban todos los servicios de emergencia. Corrí para buscar a Asuma contándole a todo el mundo que era su esposa y sólo vi a Kakashi gritándole a la gente. — suspiró. — Tenía la cara cortada, el hombro por el suelo y cojeaba pero no paraba de gritar que sus amigos seguían ahí. Se metía en los escombros, no podía ver trataba de hacer. Sólo gritaba, estaba desorbitado. Entre cinco paramédicos intentaron tranquilizarlo, estaba en Shock, alegaba que estaba bien y que no le dolía nada.

— Es por eso que tiene la cicatriz en su ojo— Kurenai asintió.

— Los trasladaron al hospital más cercano, sin embargo...Asuma había muerto en el accidente, ya no había nada más que hacer — Kurenai miró con cariño a la joven que escuchaba todo al borde de las lágrimas. — Otra joven también murió, Rin, ella murió camino al hospital, no pudo soportar el impacto y sólo sobrevivieron ellos dos. Obito y Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo...c-cómo has logrado superar todo esto? — estaba quebrada, trataba de esconder su emoción pero no podía. Estaba triste por esa mujer que tuvo que pasar por esa terrible pérdida, decirle adiós a la persona que amas. Kurenai se acercó y limpió sus escurridizas lágrimas.

— La vida continua, Hinata, hay momentos que son difíciles de superar, eso es cierto. Pero debemos hacerle frente, en especial cuando tienes más responsabilidades.— La joven asintió tímida. — Fue terrible ir a ese hospital, cuando se enteraron que Rin no logró sobrevivir comprendí también el dolor ajeno. Obito gritó, maldijo a los cielos y al infierno, él no podía comprender que la persona que más quería ya no estaba.

— ¿ Él ahora está bien?

— Sí, pudo recuperarse, a pesar de los pronósticos. Su lado derecho quedó destrozado, el fuego quemó sus ojos y quedó completamente ciego.

" _Estudié para ayudar a un amigo_ " las palabras del médico subieron a su cabeza. De alguna forma comenzaba a conocer al hombre detrás de ese aspecto frío y reservado.

— Kakashi fue el que se la sacó más barata, quedó ciego de un ojo pero su cuerpo no tuvo un daño mayor. No te pido que entiendas lo que está pasando ahora pero quiero que comprendas que él sí se preocupa por ti — fue un giro demasiado drástico a la conversación.

— No...no te entiendo — sus colores ya estaban en sus mejillas pero ahora la adornaban en un destello brillante. Estaba pensando en todas esas palabras que comúnmente le dedicaba, que ya no escuchaba muy seguido por todo el trabajo extra que cargaba el hombre.

" _Yo no extraño esas cosas_ " se auto convenció de sus palabras. Kurenai llamó su atención colocando una zanahoria en su cesto.

— El expía sus culpas, cuidarte a ti es como cuidar a Rin.— explicó.

— Es decir...— tragó pesado tratando de entender la situación. — ¿Kakashi salió...con esa mujer?

— No lo sé realmente, nunca nos quisimos meter en ese tema. Obito estaba locamente enamorado de Rin. Kakashi nunca comentó nada y lo único que sabíamos era que esa joven si estaba enamorada de él.— se encogió de hombros.— Creo que Kakashi nunca quiso salir con ella por respeto a su amigo.

— Esto es mucho para mi...— rascó su rostro confundida. Prácticamente le habían contado casi toda la historia que siempre quiso saber y sólo causaban más interrogantes ¿cómo sería ese tal Obito? ¿Quién era Rin? ¿Qué necesitaba Kakashi de ella? Muchas cosas que debían ser resueltas. — No sé qué hacer con toda esta información —

— Ser cuidadosa y observar — Kurenai posó su mano en el hombro de la joven. — Están pasando cosas en el país, Hinata, aún no se ha dicho la última palabra pero debes de estar consciente de que Kakashi y yo te cuidaremos —

Sintió como su saliva pasó con dificultad por la garganta. Ella tenía prohibido ver programas nacionales y estaba desconectada de la realidad. Ahora le advertían de las cosas, sólo para llenar su mente de más preguntas. Asintió con una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que no demuestran nada y sólo son para cumplir.

— Bien, entremos, te enseñaré a hacer pastel de verduras —

— ¿Pastel de verduras? Suena delicioso — habló cálida a pesar que en su mente volaban ideas inquietantes.

A la semana siguiente, pensó que podía dormir hasta las doce del día. Abrazar su almohada feliz porque los rayos del sol no entrarían por la ventana, habían pronosticado parcialmente nublado. Sin embargo, Kurenai muy animada la despertó con un gran desayuno.

— Hoy es un gran día — puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Hinata escondía su rostro en las mullidas almohadas, gimoteando para poder lograr cinco minutos más de sueño. — ¡Vamos! No te lo querrás perder.

— ¿Puedes decirle al profesor de Ikebana que dejemos la clase para otro día? — se dio vuelta intentando dormir.

— No tendrás clases en todo el día — la mujer sirvió los terrones de azúcar en la taza. Hinata, perezosa se giró a la mujer.

— Entonces…

— Vamos a ir a la ciudad — habló Kakashi, irrumpiendo en la habitación, no estaba feliz y tampoco enojado. — Así que alístate rápido que tenemos mucho por hacer —

Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, a pesar de estar nublado la luz igual entró en la habitación. Kakashi se giró y le entregó una cálida sonrisa a esa joven mujer que tenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — rebotó en su cama llena de felicidad, se reía de lo nerviosa que estaba y no podía creer que era cierto.

— Será mentira si no te apuras — se encogió de hombros, esperando otra divertida reacción de la joven. Kurenai se acercó a Kakashi. — Te dejamos para que te alistes.

La puerta se cerró y lo primero que hizo fue saltar sobre su cama, gritar de emoción. Era la primera vez que salía de la finca, corrió por su ropa. Entonces las preguntas superficiales se apoderaron de ella.

"¿ _Algo cómodo para caminar?_ _O ¿algún vestido? ¿Sandalias o tenis?_ " No sabía que ocupar, pero ¿qué más da? Iba a tener una pequeña pizca de libertad y ese era el mejor regalo que podían darle en su pequeña existencia. Significaba que confiaban en ella, que ella viviría en este lugar y ¿quién sabe? Quizás le permitan tener lugares que visitar, amigos que conocer.

" _Amigos…_ " era cierto, ella no tenía amigos. Kakashi era un hombre que intentaba cortejar la siempre pero no sabía mucho de él, sólo hasta una semana supo un poco más de su vida pero ¿así son los amigos? Por otro lado, Kurenai era casi una madre que se preocupaba por ella. Entonces, en ese momento supo que esta podría ser su oportunidad, quizás para hacer algún amigo.

Ambos adultos estaban afuera apoyados en el vehículo último modelo, como de costumbre Kakashi con su cigarrillo en la mano y mirando el cielo, de tal forma que pareciera que a este hombre no le preocupara nada.

— Es bueno ver a Hinata tan contenta — comentó Kurenai, el doctor hizo el simple gesto de levantar las cejas mientras aspiraba un poco del cigarro. — No tienes por qué hacerte el desentendido, Kakashi.

— ¿Yo? — sonrió de lado y regresó a su habitual parsimonia. A decir verdad, estaba tratando de no abalanzarse sobre la hermosa mujer que saltaba en la cama con tanta alegría. — Creo que sí, de alguna forma me cambia el humor.

Tiró el tabaco al suelo y lo pisó.

— ¿Qué hacemos si se escapa? — Kurenai se mantuvo seria esperando respuesta.

— No lo hará — enderezó su espalda y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espina. — Confío en ella.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— Trabajé muy duro con ella, la consciencia es un arma muy potente, Kurenai — miró serio a la mujer y después pasó su brazo alrededor de los bien formados hombros, buscando tranquilizarla pero fue inútil. Kurenai era testaruda, lo miraba desconfiado, si fue una odisea para su marido sacar una idea de la cabeza de esa mujer para Kakashi era una tarea imposible. La soltó, suspiró y se encogió de hombros. — Sí tanto te preocupa sólo realiza el protocolo de seguridad y listo, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.

Hinata salió de la casa, radiante como nunca. Llevaba una chamarra color crema, unos pantalones ajustados y botines negros. Para los ojos del hombre, no importaba que se pusiera, ella iba a ser su luz siempre. Kakashi tosió intentando alejar los malos pensamientos.

— Siéntate adelante Hinata — abrió caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto y luego de pasajeros. Tomó posición para arrancar el vehículo. — Esperemos que no haya tanto tráfico.

— ¿Qué haremos en la ciudad? — preguntó ansiosa, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad como pudo, no era experta en la materia.

— Es sorpresa.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? — con el mismo tono de voz.

— Sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo es la ciudad? — ya comenzaba a recordar porqué prefería no estar muy cerca del hombre.

— Sorpresa — se tragó la risa que venía acumulando desde que inició el día y sólo por los expresivos ojos blancos de Hinata.

— Otra respuesta que no sea "sorpresa" — lo miró incrédula. Kakashi se detuvo un momento para pensar, manejaba tranquilo. Lo más increíble es que aún no salían de sus terrenos.

— ¿Te sirve "ya lo verás"?

— No — hizo un puchero molesta.

— Entonces creo que no, no tengo más respuestas — su risa estuvo a punto de explotar cuando vio esas mejillas inundarse de ese rojizo color. Esa expresión de que se estaba comiendo todas las maldiciones.

Hinata decidió ignorarlo y prestar atención a las verdes praderas cubiertas de rocío. Pronto divisó una cerca que separaba los terrenos del doctor con el resto del mundo. Ahora podía apreciar mejor el panorama, esa vez pareció que recorrió muy pocos metros pero no. Su pecho se apretó con fuerza ante los recuerdos.

Ella corría, no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas pero sus piernas se movieron como nunca. No sabía a dónde tenía que ir, sólo seguir hacia delante.

Habían llegado hace unos momentos al lugar que él llamó "casa". Aún así seguía sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

Explosiones, gritos y una mano que la halló fuera del recinto. La planta había desaparecido, todos esos hombres que se aprovecharon de ella habían muerto calcinados por las llamas. Una rica satisfacción sacudió sus labios, la sed de sangre que llamaba. Hinata libraría a sus amigos, no sabía cómo pero los sacaría antes que el fuego consumiera todo.

Estaba encerrada en esa tortuosa habitación, las llamas comenzaban a rodearla. Podía sentir el calor quemando su alrededor pero la puerta se abrió, el crujido sonó fuerte en su cabeza y supo que era libre.

Corrió por los pasillos, sus compañeros pasaban a su lado gritando sed de sangre. Ellos se habían liberado también. No sabía lo que pasaba pero era guiada por la turba enfurecida que mataba sin piedad a aquellos que corrompieron su mente, sin embargo, una mano tiró de ella lejos de la multitud. Asustada comenzó a forcejear a gritar desesperada pero él tapó su boca.

"¡Hinata! ¡Soy yo!" Se detuvo al reconocer la voz, tan rápido como pudo volvió a tirar de ella. "¡Hinata! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Mis amigos están ahí!" Resistió el agarre, el calor se hacía insoportable. No podía respirar con normalidad. " ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos, Kakashi!"

Quería soltarse, salvar a sus compañeros que también sufrieron con ella. Lloraba de la impotencia y comenzó a gritar.

"¡Suéltame!" Kakashi la sujetó de la cintura, la adrenalina corría tóxica por su cuerpo. Le daba fuerzas para resistir.

"¡Ellos van a morir, Hinata!" Detuvo su marcha, saltó cuando sintió una estructura caer a su lado. Comenzó a toser desesperada, a llorar sin consuelo. "¡No podemos hacer nada por ellos! Morirán cuando lleguen al final del pasillo"

Sujetó su dañada ropa y en un desgarrador grito desahogó toda su impotencia. Ellos morirían, tantas esperanzas. Tanto planearon escapar, tanto desearon la muerte de esas personas que ahora todo sería en vano. También quería morir con ellos.

La tiraron de nuevo pero ya no se resistió, lloraba mientras guiaban su cuerpo por los pasillos que aún no quedaban destrozados. La explosión había sido detonada cerca de su habitación, tenía la oportunidad de vivir.

" _¡No es justo! Yo no lo merezco…_ " ella corría con el hombre. Lo escuchaba muy agitado, el calor comenzaba a quemarla, pudo sentir como su espalda comenzó a hervir.

" ¡Hinata! ¡Corre!" Volvió a tirarla pero ahora no sentía al hombre, sólo corrió sin pensar nada. Su instinto le gritó que siguiera adelante y fue en ese momento donde todo ocurrió.

La segunda explosión detonó el edificio. El impacto la lanzó unos metros fuera de la planta. Sentía un agudo y molesto sonido en el oído, estaba tirada sobre los escombro. Estaba desorientada.

La levantaron y comenzó a moverse, sin saber a dónde o qué lugar era el mejor. Su espalda le dolía, las piernas le pesaban. Su adrenalina comenzaba a bajar.

"No te detengas…" el hombre seguía a su lado. Un cómodo lugar la recibió, el movimiento del lugar la desorientó más. "Lo logramos" escuchó al hombre suspirar. Hinata no podía más y durmió todo el camino.

Al llegar caminaron el línea recta, él abrazaba sus delgados hombros. Cojeaba e intentaba comprender lo que había ocurrido.

"Llegamos…" Kakashi jadeaba cansado, no sabía en qué lugar estaba. Todo olía a pinos y bosques en plena frescura. Sus pasos guiaban a un lugar cerrado. "Vivirás aquí...será tu casa"

Estaba asustada, bruscamente se alejó del hombre golpeando un objeto detrás de ella. El estruendo la paralizó ¿qué sería este lugar?

"No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras a la casa" podía sentir al hombre frente a ella y su movimiento. Se agachó y Hinata lo imitó, con su huesudas manos palpó el suelo.

" _¡¿Vidrio?!_ " Sigilosa tomó un trozo, no sabía si él la estaba observando pero no dudó. "¿Kakashi?"

"Dime" su voz la guió a donde estaba. " _¡Ahora!_ "

Sin pensar, enterró el vidrio en el cuerpo del hombre. El quejido de dolor le indicó que lo había hecho. " _¡Corre!"_

Así fue como se encontró corriendo. Con todas sus fuerzas, las piernas volaban por el camino. Su pecho apretado sin poder respirar. Pronto sería libre, no queda nada, sólo un poco más.

Estaba asustada, no confiaría en ese hombre, él estaba con la gente que le hizo daño y sabía que no estaría segura con él. El camino se hacía más estrecho, juntó todas sus fuerzas, los músculos se tensaron e intensificaron la carrera.

Sin embargo, tropezó con barrotes " _¿qué es esto?_ " Tomó desesperada esos largos fierros. " _Una reja...trepa, no te detengas_ " enredó sus pies entre la estructura y comenzó a subir. Jadeaba, sus manos ardían de lo quemadas que estaban.

Un chirriante sonido llenó el espacio seguida de una voz.

« _PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVADO_ »

La voz seguía insistiendo en el protocolo. Pero eso no le importó. Continuó su marcha pero fue imposible, los barrotes quemaron su cuerpo en un electrificante ataque. Cayó golpeándose en toda su espalda, le dolía respirar y eso daba indicio en que pudo haberse quebrado unas cuantas costillas.

Intentó levantarse pero era inútil, su cuerpo pesaba mucho más que antes. El ladrido de perros alertó sus oídos, giró como pudo para quedar boca abajo. Gritó de dolor pero con pocas fuerzas comenzó a arrastrarse.

"¡Aquí está!" Escuchó la voz de un hombre, los perros se oían rabiosos detrás de ella. "¿Le tiramos los canes, señor?"

Se paralizó por completo, iba a morir por unos perros. Su sucio rostro comenzó a limpiarse por las lágrimas que brotaban por los pómulos. Tenía miedo, quizás Kakashi la torture por haberlo atacado, quizás fue un error haber confiado en ese hombre. Ella debió morir con sus compañeros y no huyendo como la cobarde que es.

"No, ella vivirá aquí" la voz resonó por su cabeza. " Si le tocan un pelo, los mato"

Levantó su fracturado cuerpo y la cargó devuelta a la casa. Ocultó su rostro entre las manos, las lágrimas caían lastimosas como si estuvieran quemando esa sucia cara. Kakashi la sentó en una superficie metálica, estaba muy fría que su piel se erizaba aún más. Tomó sus hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, ella gemía por su tormentoso llanto.

Escuchaba el tintineo de metales por toda la habitación, aún temía por su vida pero ya no podía moverse. Le dolía mucho su cuerpo. Un frío metal llamó su atención y el sonido de la ropa rasgándose frente a ella le alertó. Buscó con sus manos a quien se atrevía a usurpar su cuerpo.

"Tranquila, tengo que limpiar tus heridas" ese aroma, dejó de respirar tan profundo, sufría cuando su pecho se elevaba. El aroma a pinos era como anestesia.

Tenía frío, sabía que no tenía ningún trapo puesto sobre su delgado cuero. Sin embargo, un suave tacto comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, era tibio y húmedo. Pasaba por todo su ser, desde la planta de los pies hasta su clavícula, mojaba la nuca y sus pómulos. Por la frente escurría el agua, ese aroma que tenía el paño era de lavanda.

Había estado todo ese tiempo buscando a qué olía. Kakashi nunca se aprovechó de ella, la vestía y le daba de comer, igual que una muñeca. De cierta forma le dio fuerzas para continuar.

— ¿Qué piensas? — su voz la sacó de sus recuerdos. Sólo lo observó y vio su hombro, en esa parte ella le enterró el pedazo de vidrio, cosa que vino a saber mucho después cuando le sacó en cara que lo había atacado.

— Nada...— sonrió tímida, Kakashi sólo apretó la pequeña mano que estaba a su lado. Todo era tan efímero para Hinata, la vida pasaba muy rápido, las personas van y vienen. Quizás para el resto del mundo todo sea natural: vivir, amar, respirar, morir. Pero en ella vivía constantemente la interrogante ante cada naturalidad. Todo debía aprovecharse, en cualquier minuto las personas podrían irse.

El camino era rocoso, pudo notar que toda la vivienda se ubicaba en las planicies de las montañas. Descendían por una pronunciada curva, los árboles se afirmaban cómo podían de sus raíces. Fue entonces que lo notó, una pequeña cruz al costado del camino con unas hermosas flores y colgado un llavero de fresa. Su mente se detuvo, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue mirar a Kurenai quien sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! nuevo capítulo

Me siento feliz que leas mi historia!

Un saludo a todos

Los personajes de esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es mía.

4

Estuvo expectante todo el camino. Fue un viaje de una hora y media. Para ella no se hizo una eternidad mirando los cambios de paisaje pero para Kakashi fue una interminable racha de "¿cuándo llegamos?" "¿Falta mucho?" " ¡oh! Mira una vaca" "mira una torre, un edificio" Estaba recapacitando la idea de traer a la joven a la ciudad.

— Kakashi…

— ¡Ya! — exclamó sobrepasado, vio su error en la cara de disgusto de Hinata. — Ya...llegamos.

— ¿Qué? — Todo estaba cubierto de cemento, el suelo no era de tierra. La gente pasaba sin mirar a los demás pero lo que llamó su atención era imágenes que se movían ¡ocupaban un espacio tridimensional!

Kakashi detuvo el auto en un estacionamiento. Bajaron y ella aún no podía con la emoción, intentó salir pero chocó con una pared invisible. La palpó y era como si estuviera llena de agua.

« _Inserte su tarjeta de pago_ » habló una voz en un pequeño parlante. Ella saltó al escucharla y volvió a intentar salir pero era imposible.

— ¿Qué es esto? — con su dedo comenzó a inspeccionar la pared de agua.

— Es un muro automático, hay que pagar para poder salir — Kakashi acercó una tarjeta al molesto parlante que repetía una y otra vez la frase.

El muro de deshizo frente a ella. Eso la asustó pero fue aún más cuando nuevamente la voz salió.

« _Gracias por su preferencia_ »

— Vamos Hinata — llamó Kurenai, ella estaba intentando comprender si era magia o tecnología. — Hay muchas cosas que ver.

— ¿Siempre hay que pagar para salir de un lugar? — preguntó volviendo al lado de sus acompañantes.

— No, sólo pasa en los estacionamientos— Kakashi sonrió ante tal curiosidad.

" _Va a ser un día interesante_ " pensó.

Ella se asustaba de todo lo que veía, imágenes holográficas que se movían en plena calle. La gente hablaba sola o siempre miraba su reloj. Kakashi le explicó que interactúan con personas que estaban en otro espacio del mundo. Hinata no lo comprendía, pasó cuatro años viviendo lo más natural posible, eso querían para ella.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba completamente vacía de seres humanos pero repleto de artículos extraños.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — giraba por lo espacio inspeccionando todo. Comenzó a entrar más personas.

— Una tienda— respondió simple Kakashi. Se acercó a un producto en vitrina observando cada detalle. Para Hinata era una simple linterna con una cajita de plástico blanca a un lado. — ¿Este es el último modelo del Falcón?

Una misteriosa voz sonó después de esa pregunta.

— Sí señor, es el nuevo Falcon X con aplicador incluido. Posee 5.000 TBs de memoria con 14.000 núcleos de procesador. Hemos expandido la experiencia ya que su duración está establecida en unos doce años aproximadamente, distanciandonos de la competencia.

— ¿De dónde está hablando? — se acercó a Kurenai discretamente, pensando en que la voz omnipotente podría oírlos.

— Es un sistema de aerosol auditivo, sólo nosotros podemos escucharlo — no ocultó su cara de asombro, este extraño lugar ocupaba una forma muy impersonal de tratar a sus clientes según ella. — Nos rocían de este aerosol cuando entramos en la tienda, es casi imperceptible.

— No quiero pensar en el tipo de control que podrían ejercer sobre nosotros — observaba inquieta, había estado encerrada en una burbuja para saber que la humanidad seguían estando esclavizada por las nuevas tecnologías.

— La humanidad está de acuerdo con el control de sus inútiles vidas a cambio de entretención y una miserable seguridad. — Kakashi se unió discreto a la conversación. Hinata suspiró, pensando si este era el mundo en el cuál ella debía y quería participar. Quizás aún existan personas que ven lo esencial de la vida.

— ¿Cuál es su medio de pago, señor? — en la vitrina se extendió una pantalla táctil.

— Tarjeta.

— También se ha innovado la nueva forma de pago a través del ADN ¿desea probarlo? — la pantalla mostraba la animación de un hombre pulsando la opción de pago.

— No quiero que mi privacidad la tenga unos imbéciles empresarios, así que reitero, pago con tarjeta. — su voz sonaba fastidiada, acercó el trozo de plástico a la imágen y el símbolo de compra apareció.

— Muchas gracias por su compra.

En la afueras de la tienda Kurenai y Kakashi se decidían cuál sería el próximo destino, sin embargo, para Hinata era una constante interrogante sobre la ciudad. Analizó que si todo estaba conectado no servía de nada esconder el ADN, sabrían quién eres con sólo buscarte y ahora mismo podrían estar grabando o tener una imágen de su posición.

— Vamos Hinata — Llamó el hombre, ambos adultos ya comenzaban a avanzar.

— ¿A qué te referías con que tuvieran tu privacidad?

— Eso…

— Dijiste que eran empresarios — Suspiró aburrido y rodó sus ojos buscando alguna respuesta.

— Verás — alzó su dedo en un gesto intelectual. — El sistema de pago ADN significa entregar tu información genética, lo cual muestra tus conexiones familiares y todos tus antecedentes. Almacenan el contenido para poder venderlo al estado y así, conseguir disminuir la delincuencia, hacer estadísticas...que sé yo.

— No suena tan malo. — Kakashi sonrió irónico. — No debe ser tan terrible vivir aquí.

— Puede ser pero depende mucho lo que el Estado considere como delincuencia.

Fue una frase que costó encontrar un sentido, sólo comprendió sus palabras cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Se dedicaron ir de compras, en especial para Hinata. La ropa que ella quisiera ocupar y todo pensado en su sueño de salir al mundo. Buscaba vestuario que pudiera modelar, cosas sencillas pero hermosas para su gusto. Las vendedoras quedaban fascinadas con el carisma de la joven ya que en esas tiendas eran frecuentadas por mujeres u hombres que se sentían poderosos. Ella humilde aceptaba las sugerencias y corría al probador. Kurenai junto con las trabajadoras de la tienda opinaban de los conjuntos, Kakashi decía que sí a todo.

— Si quieres llevártelo todo hazlo. — el hombre no hacía problema pero Hinata sí. Pensaba si era muy costoso comprar tanta ropa y se miraba al espejo preguntándose qué debía hacer. Suspiró y decidió que llevaría dos conjuntos, así no causaría problemas al bolsillo del doctor. Comenzó a desnudarse cuando un rostro se asomó. — Vamos Hinata ya compré todo.

Gritó avergonzada, denunciando que era un pervertido, lo peor del mundo. Kakashi sorbeteaba lo que podría ser una mucosidad cubierta de sangre que temía que se escapara por su nariz.

" _Creo que terminaré feliz este día_ ", pensó mientra rascaba su sonrojada mejilla.

Kurenai se despidió por unos momentos luego de haber dejado las cosas en el auto, excusándose de ir a entregar unos informes para sus clientes. Hinata la miró triste, le dolía separarse de la mujer por el simple hecho de que no confiaba en lo que el hombre le pudiese hacer. Sin embargo, Kakashi tuvo una buena idea a destacar, pasear por un concurrido y hermoso parque. Esa necesidad de verde que deseaba poder sentir a su alrededor.

El parque, según ella, era hermoso. Todo rodeado de árboles y sobre todo gente. Muchas personas con animales, en pareja, niños jugando, el ambiente cotidiano para muchos pero increíble para ella.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó a su lado, llevaban caminando muy poco y ya estaba la presencia de un carro de golosinas. Ella miró confundida todos los dulces que habían en vitrina.

— ¿Qué es eso? —señaló una semiesfera cubierta por chocolate o caramelo.

— Es una manzana confitada — sonrió al escuchar una tierna sorpresa por parte de Hinata. — ¿Quieres una?

Asintió cuál tímida niña, ese dulce llegó a sus manos y nerviosa se preguntó cómo se comía esta rara manzana. Primero lamió la cobertura, el caramelo atrapó su lengua. Luego intentó morderla, pero sus dientes crujieron y una incómoda mueca demostró su dolor.

Kakashi sólo estaba embobado, las expresiones de la joven era igual a los bebés cuando comían limón. Siguieron avanzando por el parque, no hablaban mucho y era extraño para ella, Kakashi siempre intentaba sacar sus palabras con comentarios intelectuales o sólo molestando la pero ahora estaba con la mirada fija en el camino, con sus ojos profundos.

" _Esto no está tan mal…_ " le gustaba este silencio, cómodo, esta sensación de estar conectados de alguna manera. Sin embargo, Kakashi había dejado de caminar y estaba totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa?— se volteó a mirar al hombre.

— Yo...— volvió al mundo cuando la joven lo llamó pero su atención seguía perdida en ese hermoso anaquel. —Hinata…si quieres puedes, no sé… pasear por ahí...yo iré a ver unos libros, no me tardo.

Se escabulló entre el parque hasta llegar ante un pequeño estante, lleno de libros y un gran letrero que indicaba que los menores de diesiocho años no podían ingresar. Hinata comprendió en ese momento que el poco aprecio que tenía por ese hombre, desapareció completamente.

Se adentró por los pastizales y soñaba con caminar todos los días por esos lugares. Hacer los quehaceres diarios y detenerse a sentir la naturaleza, observar a las personas que caminan siempre, sus expresiones y cómo actúan, quizás ser parte de ellos.

— ¡Cuidado! — un proyectil canino se abalanzaba sobre ella. Gritó pero pudo sostener al pequeño animal que había colisionado con ella. — Lo siento mucho, Akamaru nunca salta sobre las personas.

" _Akamaru…_ " miró curiosa al animal en su regazo, un pequeño perro blanco con cara de buenos amigos. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaban los animales en especial los perros. Tomó al animal y se levantó.

— No te preocupes, es un lindo perrito— entregó el animal a su dueño que extrañamente tenía unas marcas en su rostro, un aspecto salvaje con esos ojos filosos.

— Es bueno saber que Akamaru no causó problemas ¡cierto chico! — El perro ladró feliz y comenzó a revolotear por las piernas de su amo. — Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva en el barrio?

— Algo así — rió tímida mientras ladeó su cabeza. — Es difícil conocer a la gente en una ciudad grande como esta.

— ¡Se nota que no eres de aquí! — soltó una carcajada por la inocencia de la chica. — Esto es considerado un pueblo al lado de las grandes ciudades, pero bueno, ya te acostumbraras. Muchos vienen por la universidad.

— ¿Universidad? — interrogó, el joven tomó un pequeño juguete y lo lanzó para que el perro pudiera jugar. — ¿Estudias en una universidad?

— ¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué más vendría aquí? No tiene mucho encanto esta ciudad — Hinata comenzaba a entender el entorno que la rodeaba y observaba cómo el joven mimaba a su perro. — Dime, ¿tú estudias?

— No, aún no...— murmuró, pensaba en lo natural que sonaban sus palabras. Al parecer todo el mundo iba a estudiar, todo el mundo elegía. — ¿Qué estudias? Debe ser una gran carrera para que vengas acá.

El extraño joven sonrió ante tal halago.

— Es la mejor carrera— dijo señalando su ser orgulloso .—Estudio medicina veterinaria, así podré salvar y estudiar muchos animales.

— De verdad es un lindo propósito — posó sus manos en el pecho, sintiendo lo cálido y la felicidad de este chico, siguió la mirada del joven y regaló una sincera sonrisa. — Espero de corazón que logres tu cometido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí!...lo haré— los colores subieron a la cara, Hinata sonreía feliz. Su corazón bondadoso le daba la posibilidad de ver a los seres humanos en su esencia misma. Regalar miradas de cariño a quien las necesite. — Es cierto...no sé tú nombre.

— ¡Hinata! — la joven volteó a ver al hombre de cabellera gris. — ¡Vamos, se hace tarde!

— Hinata...— el joven repitió el nombre de la hermosa chica a su lado. — Al parecer tu papá te está buscando.

— ¡No es mi papá!— exclamó avergonzada, los colores subieron a su rostro. Su mente no comprendía la idea de una relación paternal. — Disculpa pero me tengo que ir.

La chica corrió hacia el extraño hombre que la esperaba con una cara de aburrido.

— ¡Hinata! — el joven pronunció su nombre y ella detuvo su marcha. — ¡Me llamo Kiba y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar!

En su rostro se estampó una sonrisa nunca antes vista, sincera y feliz, pues había hecho su primer amigo.

— Qué chica más extraña ¿no crees Akamaru?— el perro ladró antes las palabras de su amo, sin embargo, hubiera preferido cambiar la palabra extraña para algo más apropiado para ella. — ¿Mística?

Kakashi guió a Hinata a un enorme edificio, era aquel que sobresalía de todo a la redonda. Ella no podía dejar de repetirse que había hecho un amigo, lo feliz que estaba y lo emocionada por volver a ver y quizás, compartir mucho más con esa persona. Por otro lado, el doctor maldecía al mocoso con el ratón blanco que tenía de perro por confundirlo con el padre de Hinata.

" _Lo que menos quiero es me vea de esa forma_ " había estado refunfuñando todo el camino. Ninguno de los dos cuestionó las direcciones del otro. Quizás era bueno para él que Hinata haya conseguido un amigo, eso la ha distraído del verdadero propósito de esta visita al mundo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — se detuvo a pocos pasos de la enorme entrada de vidrio. Una inquietante sensación recorrió su espalda.

— Es Academi Company — su voz sonaba como un robot, algo no estaba bien con el hombre que ni siquiera volteó a mirarla. — Es hora de conocer a los demás.

Hinata lo siguió desconfiada, en la recepción un hombre recibió con una simple reverencia pero sus ojos la seguían como un fenómeno de circo. Su pecho se apretó confundida, hacía mucho tiempo en que no se cuestionaba sobre su existencia. Entraron a un elevador que extrañamente sólo tenía pisos inferiores para lo alto que era.

El hombre se mantenía pasivo con la vista al frente como si ella no existiera a su lado. Su mente divagaba las múltiples razones del porqué la estaba evitando. Suavemente tomó la ropa del doctor y el leve tacto logró encontrarlos a ambos con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupada. La cálida mano de Kakashi se posó sobre ella y le regaló una sonrisa bastante falsa que no logró tranquilizarla.

— Nada, todo está bien.— estaba lista para protestar, sin embargo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando un salón completamente vacío. — Piso -22, aquí estamos.

Ambos se adentraron, el lugar era oscuro y extraño, pues los materiales de la habitación parecían haber sido creados a pedidos. Todo muy duro y protegido.

— Llegas tarde, Kakashi — una misteriosa voz llamó desde la oscuridad, instintivamente Hinata se resguarda detrás del hombre.

— Sí, teníamos cosas más divertidas que hacer que venir aquí, Orochimaru— de las sombras un delgado hombre con ojos afilados como serpiente apareció. Con un traje impecable y una sonrisa perturbadora. Kakashi acercó a Hinata al frente, todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una extraña energía que expelía ese ser. —Ella es Hinata.

— Así que por fin la trajiste— una mirada inspeccionó su cuerpo de arriba a bajo. No ocultó su rostro de desagrado, el hombre rió burlesco. — Espero que sepa cumplir, según tú son los mejores ojos que has creado. No nos defraudes.

" _Cumplir…¿qué es esto?_ " Se volteó a ver a Kakashi, esperando que respuestas pero no encontró nada en su mirada.

— Ve a cambiarte a esa habitación, cuando estés lista dirígete a la siguiente pieza.— Kakashi se alejó junto el extraño hombre llamado Orochimaru.

En esa habitación había un cubículo que sostenía un traje, lo observó detenidamente. Era un material parecido a la fibra de carbono, con pequeñas incrustaciones de luces que brillaban constantemente y todo estaba cubierto de un fuerte vidrio que lo aislaba del mundo y de ella. Palpó el vidrio y saltó nerviosa cuando una voz se escuchó por la la habitación.

— Ingrese a la cabina para el cambio de armadura.

— Armadura...— se preguntaba si iba a pelear, Kakashi le ocultó todo este tiempo que iba a combatir y no a probar su nueva visión. Su decepción creció, quería comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía unos ojos privilegiados y ahora esto, quizás la necesitaban para algo más. Intentó ingresar a la cabina pero la voz la interrumpió otra vez.

— Por favor, retire toda prenda libre de fibra de carbono.

— ¿Mi ropa?— los colores subieron por su rostro, avergonzada vigiló por todos lados por si alguien estaba mirando. Se deshizo de sus prendas, incluidas su ropa interior e introdujo su cuerpo a la cabina.

— Comenzando proceso de armadura, inserción del modelo aliae clypeus.

En el cubículo podía apoyar sus brazos a lo largo y sus piernas estiradas. Estaba muy nerviosa de estar desnuda, sin embargo, lo estaba aún más cuando las puertas se cerraron en su cara. El sonido de las máquinas funcionando lograba erizar su piel, cada engranaje era la interrogante constante sobre este extraño procedimiento.

Una aislación de metal mezclado con goma cubrió sus zonas íntimas, sosteniendo sus senos y aislando el pubis. Luego las fibras se adhirieron a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, resaltando cada articulación iluminadas por estas cerdas de energía color azul. Pronto saldría de la cápsula para encontrar que su cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto y extrañamente cargado. Había una extraña sensación de poder recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, no estaba totalmente segura.

— Diríjase al paso número dos, por favor— la voz llamó nuevamente y una puerta se iluminó a su derecha. Suspiró nerviosa, todo era una constante interrogante en la cual quería respuestas pero ahora estaba sola. Había intentado buscar a Kakashi pero los materiales se lo impedían.

" _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?_ " Apretó sus puños y entró en la otra habitación.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a más personas en ella, sin embargo, no eran normales sino que tenía la misma mirada, blanca como la nieve. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y el hombre que estaba ahí la miró desafiante, él también llevaba una armadura igual que ella.

— ¿Así que eres tú la que tiene los mejores ojos?— El hombre se acercó a ella déspota. Hinata comenzó a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban y cada vez se volvía más pequeña. Ella observó su rostro que tenía una gran marca en la frente como una cruz, sin embargo, la mirada insistente del hombre logró mantenerla a raya. —Eres muy débil para pelear conmigo, eres una burla.

— Yo...— sus palabras se secaron pero logró tomar un poco de valor y dijo lo más coherente que pudo precisar su cerebro. — Soy Hinata, un gusto.

— Hmp— retrocedió a lo que su parecer era molesto y se acercó al lado de una niña, con los mismos ojos blancos y una mirada melancólica. Su pecho se apretó pensando por qué esa chica estaba ahí, qué cosas tuvo que pasar para llegar aquí. — Me llamo Neji y ella es Hanabi, sólo no interfieras en nuestro camino.

Se mantuvo de pie intentando de no mostrar su tristeza, no sabía que era este lugar pero era totalmente despiadado ocupar una niña para cualquier motivo desagradable.

Desde lo alto, un grupo de magnates esperaban ansiosos el espectáculo. Kakashi estaba apartado de todo, le repugnaba cuando se juntaban a demostrar que arma era mejor, porque eso eran, unas simples armas desechables que podían destruirse y fabricar más. La vida humana no valía nada, en este tiempo pueden hacer personas en probetas tan rápido como pestañear. Pero para él Hinata no era un arma o un juguete, ella era única dentro de toda la destrucción de este mundo, la chica era la luz dentro de la oscuridad.

Miraba cómo armaban el campo de batalla. La culpa lo embargaba, no dijo nada sobre el verdadero propósito de este día, nunca le explicó el verdadero objetivo de tener esa vista tan privilegiada. Observó a los hombres que se jactaban, el machismo estaba aún inmerso en el dinero a pesar de la época. Todos lucharán por defender los intereses del capital.

— Estás muy callado, Kakashi.— Un hombre de cabellera larga se acercó. Sólo sonrió por cortesía, la verdad le desagrada ese tipo. —Acaso tienes miedo de que tus ojos no funcionen bien.

— Se que funcionan bien— enderezó su espalda y sonrió burlesco. — Yo mismo lo cree, al igual que tus ojos, Hiashi-san.

— Siempre tan confiado, espero que no te traicionen en la batalla.

— Mis intenciones van más allá de una banal lucha, hay países que siguen en guerra hasta ahora ¿qué más podemos hacer nosotros?— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y disfrutó la mirada disgustada del viejo. Este hombre amaba tanto el poder que sin pensar se arrancó los ojos para transplantar el microchip.

— Nosotros podemos salvar al mundo— se mantuvo firme con sus palabras. Kakashi rodó sus ojos aburrido, era tedioso escuchar palabras de personas que se creían dioses. — Por cierto, si estos ojos nuevos que tienes son mejores quiero que los trasplantes en todo mi equipo, incluso a mi.

— Lo siento pero eso no será posible— disfrutó decir cada palabra, Hiashi mostró su desagrado. — Los ojos de Hinata son únicos porque ella los hace perfectos, es una cosa de química que tú no entenderías. En fin, son los mismos ojos que tú tienes sólo que es algo de genética. Tú entiendes ¿verdad? Se podría decir que ella es superior.

— Parece que van a ingresar las armas— llamaron para acercarse al palco. Kakashi se adelantó para estar lo más pendiente de Hinata, colocó en su oído un auricular.

Hinata miraba a todos lados, buscando a Kakashi. Ahora estaba en medio de la habitación frente a otros ojos blancos que la miraban con sed de muerte. Trataba de no encontrarse con él.

— _Hinata ¿puedes escucharme?_

— ¡Kakashi! ¿Dónde...dónde estás?— buscó por todos lados al hombre pero pareciera que no había nadie más que ellos en la habitación. — ¿qué es esto?

— _Hinata, cálmate_ — su voz era seria y fría. — _Te estoy observando, nada malo te va a pasar._

— Pero...tengo miedo— abrazó su cuerpo tratando de controlar el torbellino de emociones que estaban por salir.

— _No tengas miedo, se fuerte_ — todos los hombres comenzaron a reírse. Kakashi los ignoró pero la voz de Hiashi sonó con furia en su cabeza.

— ¿Así que ésta es la maravilla que trajiste? Patético— Kakashi sólo lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos. El hombre apretó su micrófono. —Neji, destrúyela.

— Sí, señor— Neji tomó postura de combate y sus ojos se ensancharon con venas a su alrededor. —Terminemos con esto.

— _Hinata, él tiene las mismas habilidades que tú. Ten cuidado._

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — su voz temblaba, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos que se movían violentamente. Trató de calmarse. — ¿Kakashi?

— _Sobrevive._

El aire se cortó justo al entrar a su boca, su cuerpo rígido no obtuvo ninguna señal de su cuerpo. Sólo escuchó a lo lejos una sirena y la imagen de un contador que iba hacia atrás. Sus ojos bien abiertos porque no entendía qué hacía un contador en la habitación, sin embargo, cuando llegó a cero escuchó su voz.

— _¡Hinata!_ — pero ya era demasiado tarde, Neji ya venía por ella. Vio sus sangrientos ojos cerca de ella y el incontrolable dolor en su abdomen.

Lanzó su inútil cuerpo a muchos metros de distancia. En el suelo trataba de recobrar el aliento, Kakashi la llamaba constantemente pero ella no respondía. No había señales de vida.

— _Levántate, tú puedes._

— Ka...ka...shi…— buscó fuerzas para levantarse y de a poco sus piernas respondieron. De alguna forma este doloroso golpe ayudó a despejar un poco su mente. La energía corrió por sus venas ensanchando sus ojos.

— Pensé que ya habíamos terminado debilucha— Neji tomó nuevamente posición. — Te vas a arrepentir.

Fue como una imagen en cámara lenta, él venía hacia ella pero ya no lo veía sino que extraños puntos recorrían su cuerpo mostrando como una extraña energía avanzaba por su cuerpo. El puño de Neji buscó su rostro para destrozarlo pero ella logró esquivarlo.

— ¿Qué son esos puntos que veo?

— _Son puntos vitales, trata de bloquearlos y tú enemigo no podrá moverse._

— ¿Cómo...hago eso? — Neji intentó arremeter contra ella pero rápida comenzó a correr. Jadeante buscaba alejarse del puño rápido del hombre.

— _Debes golpearlo._

— No golpearé a nadie — se detuvo a buscar a Kakashi a través de las paredes.

— Que idiota — Neji aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear su hombro y una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer su brazo.

" _Mi brazo…¡se está durmiendo!_ " Vio el otro puño venir pero saltó tratando de esquivarlo. Aún podía moverlo, sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más pesado. Hinata comenzó a correr buscando una manera de planear algún contra ataque.

— Eres demasiado cobarde para representarnos, acaso ¿no aprendiste nada cuando te recluyeron? — Detuvo su marcha y le aventó el puño en su cara logrando que rodara un metros de distancia.

— Tú…también estuviste ahí...— su respiración era cortada y el sabor a la sangre en su boca era cálida, casi un recuerdo de su vida pasada. — ¿Por...qué?

—Para eso fuimos creados, para salvar a la sociedad.

— _Hinata… Tú no fuiste creada para eso._

— ¿Salvar...a quién?— ignoró la voz en su cabeza, se limpió la boca. Neji iluminó sus puños con una energía azul que recorría su cuerpo.

— A nuestros amos, de la inmundicia de la pobreza y las plagas. — Neji intentó cortarla con estos puños, pero Hinata se abalanzó al suelo. — Y si no eres apta para el puesto es mejor que desaparezcas.

Tomó su cabello para retenerla y le propinó una patada que logró sacar mucha más sangre. La sostuvo del cabello para mirar sus ojos lloros.

— Tú no puedes ser un Telum Pacem.— lanzó a Hinata nuevamente para que chocara contra la pared.

— Ka...kashi…¿eso es cierto?...— gemía de dolor, su mente dolía de la confusión.

— _Sí, los hombres con dinero buscaban jóvenes para cumplir sus deseos de protección…_

— Y tú…¿por qué…? —ella era un simple capricho, no comprendía nada y eso dolía mucho más que sus heridas. — Tú…¿por qué...me liberaste?

— _Porque quería que vivieras…_

Su voz sonó como un lamento, no sabía si creer lo que decía. Las lágrimas se agolparon contra sus ojos, en su cabeza no podría estar la idea de que alguien torturara personas con un fin de protección. Hicieron tanto daño y maltrataron a tantas personas con tal de cumplir un simple capricho. ¿A qué le tienen miedo?

Neji se acercó al lastimado cuerpo y se sentó sobre ella. Los puños encendidos comenzaron a golpear el rostro de Hinata. Abría sus ojos para encontrarse con las manos ensangrentadas una y otra vez.

Kakashi apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre corría entre sus dedos. No soportaba ver esta escena, se sentía impotente al no ir a buscarla.

— ¿Ya te rendiste? — la dejó de golpear y pudo sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Cómo su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. —Sí, señor…

— Neji…

— Todavía tienes fuerzas para hablar, vaya que eres terca. — alzó nuevamente su puño para golpearla pero su voz lo detuvo.

— Te torturaron...te golpearon...te destruyeron...igual que...a mí— sus lágrimas caían por su ensangrentado rostro. — ¿Por qué...por qué cumples...si ellos te maltrataron?

— Para eso fui creado, para cumplir al igual que tú.

—No…yo fui creada…para ser libre…— una sonora carcajada resonó en la habitación. Neji reía divertido, lo que produjo la risa de todos en la habitación a excepción de Kakashi que se mantuvo estático al escuchar sus palabras.

— Esa basura fue borrada cuando entramos a ese lugar, la libertad no existe y no ha existido nunca en la sociedad y menos para nosotros. — su voz inyectada en sangre hizo temblar a Hinata pero ella no se detuvo.

— Para mi si...la libertad es elegir...él me enseñó sobre…mi libertad. — tosió sangre, su cuerpo estaba muy maltratado. —fue la primera persona…en preguntarme…qué quería hacer…

Una potente energía recorrió su cuerpo, dolía pero no le importó. Su mano se cubrió como una filosa cuchilla que se dirigió al cuello de Neji. El hombre se alejó y ella pudo levantarse. No iba a perder, ella no quería que un ciego la derrotase. Le haría ver lo que es la libertad.

Ambos se prepararon para chocar sus cuerpos en una dolorosa batalla. Kakashi se mantuvo tenso todo el tiempo pero supo que ahora algo en ella había cambiado, tenía determinación. Había valorado su libertad.

Neji movía sus puños con furia logrando que Hinata retrocediera, sin embargo, aprovechó el descuido para golpear con sus palmas el centro de su pecho. El hombre gimió de dolor pero no retrocedió, ambos lograron lastimarse bastante. A pesar de que Hinata no supiera pelear, ella buscaba los momentos precisos para golpear los puntos de energía.

Ambos estaban cansado, golpeados y con sus miradas cansadas. Sin embargo, Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre y gimiendo por el dolor en su cuerpo.

— Creo que esto ya terminó— Kakashi habló tranquilo a Hiashi, su corazón estuvo colgando de un hilo todo este tiempo y ver que Hinata supo defenderse logró tranquilizar su cuerpo un poco más.

—Esto no termina aquí, Kakashi — sonrió despiadado.— Neji.

— _¿Señor?_

—Mátala. —Su corazón se detuvo, Hiashi sonrió perverso con la mirada de dolor de Kakashi. —No podemos contar un arma tan débil como la tuya.

—Maldito...—su voz sonó con fuerza.

Estaba cansada, le costaba respirar y todo su cuerpo se contrae del dolor. Neji venía hacia ella con intención de matarla, lo sabía, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y esa mano con forma de cuchilla venía a arrancarle el corazón. Trato de levantarse, no le temía a la muerte, ya no más, ella no huiría por tratar de salvar su vida. Hinata le haría frente a la muerte.

Un fuerte crujido resonó en la habitación y el gemido de dolor hizo eco. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, la sangre salpicaba al suelo. Gemía con tanta fuerza porque él le rompió el brazo.

— Ka...ka...shi— él se había atravesado pero ¿de dónde salió? Neji gritaba con fuerza sosteniendo su brazo roto.

— Te dije nada malo iba a pasar — escuchar su voz fue extrañamente tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, su mirada fue lo que la inquietó.

—¡Tú ojo!...— intentó alcanzar su rostro pero no pudo, el cansancio y la fatiga mitigó en su cuerpo desplomándose contra el suelo. Kakashi logró sujetar la a tiempo.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Eres un infeliz!— Hiashi se unió a ellos.— Rápido, traigan a los paramédicos.

Kakashi sostenía a la chica en sus brazos y su mirada era cruel, no había ningún ápice de bondad en ella. Miró su obra desangrándose y retorciéndose. Le había roto el brazo de tal forma que la muñeca y su mano bailaba suelta de su cuerpo, los huesos astillados afloraban sobre la piel. Neji trataba de cualquier mantener unida su extremidad que amenazaba con despegarse.

—¡Tú tendrás que arreglar esto! — Hiashi molesto apuntó al doctor. —¡Tú pagarás los daños! Maldito monstruo.

Kakashi rió irónico.

—No soy el juguete nadie, aún que debería arreglar al tuyo— acomodó a Hinata en sus brazos y emprendió camino sin antes despedirse. — No sé si pueda cumplir…eso sería muy malo ¿no crees Hiashi?

Tomó el elevador dejando como regalo un escalofriante retrato en el rostro de los hombres.

— Kakashi se alejará de los asuntos del estados— Orochimaru saboreó sus palabras.— Será mejor que los dejemos entrar en el partido. Sabrán cómo deshacerse de aquellos que no cumplen con nuestros intereses.

Estaba muy adolorida, con pereza abrió sus ojos y el cielo era parecido a otro paisaje que ha visto. Era su habitación, no se acordaba cómo había llegado ahí o qué había hecho antes. Lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo estaba molido.

" _Yo estaba peleando…_ " era verdad, había peleado como nunca en su vida. Ese chico Neji le propinó una paliza que logró desmayarla.

— Que bueno que despertaste— escuchó su voz, intentó levantarse pero fue imposible.— No te esfuerces, estás muy débil.

— Kakashi...— observó su rostro, respiró profundo cuando recordó la imagen. Esos ojos no eran los que ella había visto, él tenía una pupila totalmente roja. — Tu ojo estaba rojo...yo lo vi.

— Sí, bueno, eh Hinata, creo que te debo una conversación. — se rascó la cabeza incómodo, sabía que esta conversación llegaría pero nunca estuvo preparado para esto. — Es una historia muy larga.

— Quizás podrías partir con la explicación de porqué tienes un ojo rojo. — Kakashi tragó saliva, pensó de todas la preguntas que le pudo hacer partió con esa. Hinata desvió la mirada tímida.— Kurenai me contó sobre el accidente.

— ¿Lo hizo? —asintió temerosa de revelar un secreto.— Eso logra acotar muchas cosas, ¿supiste que quede ciego de un ojo? Bueno, esa prótesis funciona igual que la tuya. Es toda una maravilla.

— Pero ¿por qué es rojo? No debería ser blanco o negro como las otras prótesis. — Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo una caja de lentillas, para deshacerse de su lente.

— En un principio fue negro, como mi otro ojo pero lamentablemente esta prótesis funciona igual que un virus. — mostró su ojo rojo, era inquietante mirarlo. Era como si la sangre se corriera por sus venas hasta llenar la pupila. — Se que doy miedo, por eso ocupo el lente.

—No es tan terrible después de un momento— mintió pero eso le produjo risa a Kakashi.

— Al igual que la tuya, logra desarrollar capacidades del cerebro que se creían dormidas pero el costo vital es muy alto. Por eso funciona como un virus, mientras más tiempo lo ocupo más se reproducen las células causando una presión arterial. Podría explotar mi cerebro. — volvió a cubrir su ojo.

— Fue así como llegaste a mi...— Kakashi asintió.— ¿Qué fue todo ese lugar? ¿Quienes eran esas personas?

—Aquí viene la parte difícil — Se acomodó en un sillón al costado de la cama. — Ese lugar se llama Academi Company, es conocido como el ministerio de defensa pero desde la visión privada. Ahí se materializan compras de armamentos de gran nivel, incluyendo las bombas nucleares. El edificio funciona como cualquier oficina pero el subterráneo es donde ocurren todos los secretos de estado.

— ¿Entonces ellos me veían como un arma? ¿Por qué?

— Como dijo Neji, ese fue el propósito por el cual los encerraron. — Hinata suspiró agobiada, no podía creer que ella iba a servir para dañar personas. — Esos hombres gastan mucho dinero para entrenar física y mentalmente a jóvenes. Esas personas que viste ahí fueron compradas por un hombre que se llama Hiashi.

— Pero ellos también tienen el Byakugan.— no comprendía nada.

— Neji, Hanabi y tú pertenecieron al proyecto denominado Hyūga, en el cual hacían trasplantes de nervio óptico para lograr el pronunciamiento ocular. — Tragó pesado, su historia se basaba en estar encarcelada con el fin de servir. —Yo inventé las prótesis con el fin de ayudar a las personas con la ceguera pero ocuparon mis inventos para la guerra.

El ambiente estaba tenso, la palabra "guerra" causó más interrogantes en su mente. Kakashi trataba de responder a todas las preguntas, ella lo sabía pero tenía miedo de encontrar respuestas que no quisiera oír.

— ¿Estamos en guerra?— preguntó temerosa, su mente divagaba en todas las posibilidades. Kakashi se levantó de su asiento para apreciar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

— No...pero los poderosos tienen miedo que estalle un conflicto armado. Hace veinte años atrás hubo una guerra que dejó un gran agujero en la sociedad, constantes peleas han habido entre países y ahora los recursos son escasos menos nosotros. — podía ver que la lluvia caería pronto de entre las nubes, suspiró cansado. — Hay partidos políticos que quieres tener todos los bienes y no compartirlos con ningún país, los poderosos tienen miedo de perder.

— ¿Perder qué?

— El control del agua, quien controla este bien domina a todos. —todo sonaba muy tétrico, la realidad pareciera salir de los cuentos de Ray Bradbury donde el ser humano se revuelca en la miseria que él mismo creó. — Por eso necesitaban personas como tú o Neji, cuya voluntad está doblegada y adoran a sus amos. Capaces de pelear con armaduras potentes y destruir ejércitos enteros.

— ¿Para eso me necesitas? — No sabía cuál sería su respuesta, su pecho se apretó. Ella no quería ser un objeto que podría utilizarse, Hinata quería ser libre. Kakashi volvió a su lado con una mirada profunda, como si quisiera decirle algo muy escondido en su ser.

— Te necesito a mi lado— desvió la mirada, sus palabras salían silenciosas. — Pero no como un objeto, sino como una familia.

— ¿Familia? — los colores subieron a sus mejillas. Kakashi ya se la había dicho muchas veces, él era su familia, él siempre la ha cuidado pero le ha mentido. Su expresión cambió. — Las familias no se mienten…

— Lo sé.— bajó su cabeza, buscaba las palabras correctas. Ella tenía razón, le había mentido y le va la hecho daño. — No te mentiré Hinata, debíamos participar de esta muestra porque esas personas me vigilan. Debo ser cuidadoso o sino me desaparecerán.

— Kakashi...— por fin comprendió todo el engaño de todos estos años. Debían fingir estar de acuerdo con lo que pedían o sino los matarían. Hinata tomó la mano del doctor y él a su vez, la acarició con cuidado. — No dejaré que nada malo te pase, quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo…

— Hay que ser cuidadosos, si quieres ayudarme deberás ingresar a la sociedad como un ciudadano normal para que no te atrapen y vayas al campo de batalla.

— Quiero ser tu ayudante. — Eso fue una sorpresa, pues no esperaba que la chica quisiera trabajar con él. De cierta forma lo hacía feliz, muy feliz pero temía que fuera descubierta. Ella existía como una prófuga de la ciencia. — No tendré miedo, ya no huiré más.

Kakashi sonrió cariñoso.

— Sí es así, te toca un largo camino...nunca lo olvides Hinata, sobrevive— ella asintió. Tenía esa mirada de determinación que vio hace dos semanas en el campo de batalla. Se acercó para besar su mejilla y recibir gemidos de dolor y protestas. — Las familias se dan cariño ¿no?

— Yo… sólo no te aproveches…— trató de alejarse del hombre que buscaba su cariño. Kakashi acarició su cabeza como un perrito y la dejó.

Ahora volvería a ver el mundo.

Waaa cuarto capítulo, se han revelado cosas :D y espero que se sigan revelando más.

Un abrazo!


	5. Capítulo 5

_Hola chicos ! volví a subir el capítulo porque por tema de la página me cambio muchos de los tiempos verbales y cosas que me imagino que se dieron cuenta XD cosas que no dependían de mi._

 _Les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino que circulan en mi historia._

 _Un abrazo queridxs_

 **5**

La ciudad hablaba ruidosa, los autos andaban por las calles ronroneando sus motores y la gente vagabundos en todas direcciones.

\- De todas las cosas que puedas elegir, elegiste ser su ayudante. - habló molesta mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado.

\- Significa mucho para mi - dijo Tímida, cuando le dijeron que Kurenai esperaba una reacción positiva y entusiasta y la verdad, solo recibió un rostro sorprendido y palabras graves. Sólo quiero ser útil, ayudar con todo lo que está pasando.

— Lo único que vas a lograr es que te desaparezcan al igual que al otro idiota. — una triste mirada ocultó su respuesta. Kurenai suspiró y acarició el hombro de la chica. — Mira Hinata, tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase, se que quieres ayudar pero como están las cosas hubieras preferido estudiar otra cosa.

— Lo sé pero no me esconderé más, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo depender siempre de ustedes. — Algo en su mirada había cambiado, era la determinación que mostraban sus ojos o una fuerza que no había visto antes. Kurenai hizo todo el esfuerzo por sonreír y animar a Hinata.

— Se que eres fuerte Hinata, siempre lo supe...te ayudaré en lo que pueda pero insisto que es una estupidez lo que están haciendo. — movió el carro por los pasillos del supermercado. La gente paseaba comprando víveres. Sin embargo, las compras no se realizan como en nuestros tiempos sino que es todo automático. Se traslada la mercadería a una máquina que contabiliza los productos y se paga mostrando la tarjeta o con el nuevo sistema ADN. Kurenai sacó bolsas de tela para guardar los productos. — Debemos ir por tus libros.

— Sí. — expresó emocionada, abrazó sus manos contra el pecho. Estaba muy feliz de empezar este nuevo camino.

Kakashi le había mandado una lista bastante larga llena de materiales, insumos, libros y muchas cosas que no entendía. Sin embargo, empezar por los texto parecía más fácil o eso creyó.

— ¿De verdad no tiene "Principios de la Bioquímica"? no puede ser — suspiró derrotada frente al mesón de la librería. Kakashi había sido muy estricto en destacar que eran esos libros y nada más. — ¿y tiene estos otros?

— Déjame buscar. — la mujer que los estaba atendiendo tomó la lista y se fue en busca de los libros.

— Sólo espero que tengan los otros libros… — habló decepcionada.

— Tranquila, quizás puedas buscar los otros en la biblioteca. — le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda. Hinata quería cumplir bien en esta nueva etapa pero Kurenai tenía razón podría haber otra alternativa.

— ¡No puedo dejar a Akamaru amarrado a fuera! Se pone muy triste, quiero comprar mis libros de estudio. — fue una voz familiar, Hinata volteó y se encontró con un amigable conocido. — Esto es totalmente injusto, maldición.

— Lo siento señor, pero el animal puede ensuciar el lugar o molestar a los clientes. — el empleado intentaba apaciguar las maldiciones del cliente. Hinata se acercó curiosa.

— ¿Kiba-kun? — llamó confundida y como ella pensó, era su amigo que había conocido en el parque.

— ¿Oh? Hinata…— el chico con mirada canina que sostenía a su perro en brazos reconoció a la joven con ojos perlados. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara. — Que bueno que estás aquí, podrías decirles que Akamaru no ensuciará el lugar. No vengo a mirar los libros, vengo a comprar.

— Por favor… — intentó suplicar, al empleado que no cambiaba su actitud.

— Lo siento pero son políticas de la empresa — Hinata miró decepcionada a su amigo. Sin embargo una idea iluminó su cabeza.

— Ya sé que podemos hacer — sonrió cariñosa, Kiba entendió la idea y la esperó afuera. El animal revoloteaba por sus piernas mientras esperaba a la chica.

— Listo — salió de la tienda con sus libros y devolvió la tarjeta. Kiba se percató de la mujer de ojos extraños. Pensó en que las personas cerca de ella tenían mucho en común. — Aquí están tus libros, Kiba-kun.

— Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. — Akamaru ladró feliz.

— De nada, lo importante es que puedas estudiar. — sonrió feliz y después se percató. — ¡Oh! Disculpa, ella es Kurenai, es una amiga, me está acompañando a comprar unas cosas. Él es Kiba, nos conocimos en el parque.

— Un gusto.

— Igualmente. — Kiba volvió a Hinata. — ¿Al final vas a estudiar? Digo, para comprar aquí es porque necesitas textos de estudio.

— Así es. — abrazó sus libros con felicidad. — Nos veremos en la universidad, Kiba-kun.

— ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Tienes toda la cara de ser una chica de letras ¿eh? Hinata — una pequeña risa salió de su boca ante tanto entusiasmo. Estaba feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando, nuevos desafíos y retos. No estaría sola, tendría un amigo con quién hablar. Continuaron su camino junto con el chico y su perro, hablando sobre la vida universitaria y sus desafíos.

— Si sigues así te explotará el cerebro. — revisaba las resonancia colgadas sobre la luz. Todo indicaba que se estaba produciendo un leve deterioro, lo cual era alarmante. Ajustó su corbata que combinaba con la camisa gris y guardó una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón negro, pensando que se podría hacer. — Medicarte no hace que se regeneren las neuronas.

— Ya lo sé, vine para que me dieras algo para la maldita migraña. — su paciente estaba recostado en la camilla. Normalmente no lo venía a visitar a la casa pero a su parecer esto era una emergencia. — No me mires así.

— ¿Así como? — se hizo el desentendido mientras llenaba unas fichas.

— Como si fuera un mocoso, te conozco muy bien Kakashi. — escupió molesto, su cabeza le estaba matando del dolor y lo único que podía hacer era masajear su cien. — ¿Me vas a recetar las cosas? ¿O me tengo que ir a otro especialista?

— Vaya que eres impaciente…— suspiró, se dirigió nuevamente donde su paciente. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña linterna. Los sangrientos ojos fueron iluminados. — Tengo que ver cómo está el chip...por lo menos no está haciendo presión...bien, mantén los ojos abiertos. Por lo que veo no se han trasladado a otro espacio dentro de tus cuencas, siguen adheridos al nervio.

Volvió a su escritorio, mientras su paciente se aplicaba gotas en los ojos. El hombre se sentó en la camilla. Su mirada era inquietante, las pupilas eran completamente rojas y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de gruesas cicatrices.

— Por lo menos las prótesis están bien y no la has destruido. — escribió en la ficha. — Ya puedes ocupar las lentillas.

— ¿Has pensando en sacarte esa cicatriz del ojo? es extraña. — el hombre expandía sus párpados para colocar el lente.

— Me gusta mi cicatriz, me da un aire de misterio, a las mujeres les encanta— respondió aburrido. Una mueca de desagrado salió del paciente. — ¿Y a ti? Es asqueroso ver tu deformación, Obito.

— Gracias, que buen amigo. — Kakashi se rió divertido. El hombre de cabellera negra se acercó al escritorio del médico, tomó un frasco de pastillas y la engulló. — Hablando de mujeres ¿cómo está Hinata? ¿Aún la molestas?

— Sí, está bien y no, no la molesto. — habló irónico.

— Jeje...tranquilo, sólo escuché los rumores. Supe lo que pasó con Neji.

— Lamentable.

— ¿Le dijiste la verdad a la chica? — se cruzó de brazos y el silencio fue su respuesta. — Kakashi, tienes que.

— Ya lo hice. — apoyó la cabeza en su mano y comenzó a jugar con el lápiz. — Bueno...la mayoría.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres imposible, Kakashi! ¡Maldito vago! — le apuntó molesto, Kakashi sólo se encogió de hombros en su gesto de simplicidad y aburrimiento ante el mundo. — Sabes que confío en ti, ahora que mi sobrino va a ser mi ayudante.

— ¿Qué? — ahora era su turno de estar sorprendido, su estómago se contrajo ante la noticia. Intentó no sacar todas las maldiciones fuera. — No se deben encontrar ¿lo sabías?

— Sí, no soy un idiota…¡espera! No me digas que…— Kakashi sólo asintió y cerró sus ojos buscando alguna solución. — ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¿Cómo dejaste que ella también fuera tu pupilo?

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que me traerías a tu sobrino? debiste preguntar. — arrancó una página del talonario de prescripciones médicas. Estaba molesto, esto cambiaba todos los planes. — Aquí tienes tu receta.

— Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti. — ese silencio incómodo era producto de algo, Obito comprendió cuáles eran los temores que tenía su amigo. — Kakashi, haré todo lo posible para que no se encuentren, lo prometo.

— Sé que harás algo.

— Sin embargo, debes estar claro que Hinata de igual manera se irá de tu lado. — Obito intentó calcular sus palabras para no dañar. Pero Kakashi ya estaba con ese aire pensativo, distante y ajeno a lo que hablaba su amigo. — Tienes que estar preparado.

— Lo sé — suspiró, las ideas volaban en su cabeza, su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho ante esta cruda verdad. Por más que intentara retenerla en sus brazos, ella conocería nuevas realidades y personas con las cuales compartiría sus secretos. Le aterraba la idea de ver a Hinata con otro hombre, alguien que fuera para ella. Sonrió amargamente. — Yo no soy para ella…

— Kakashi — le regaló un leve apretón en el hombro. Una sonrisa nostálgica salió de los labios del médico. — Si no eres fuerte te golpearé.

— Seguro — volvió a tomar esa postura irónica y despreocupada que le gustaba hacer a pesar de que su mente fuera a estallar. — Pero aún puedo divertirme con Hinata, no todo está perdido.

— ¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡Eres imposible! — Kakashi era experto en molestar al mundo pero era casi una leyenda molestando a sus amigos. — ¡No tienes sesos! ¡Maldito cabeza hueca!

— Y le dices eso a la persona que te acaba de atender. — fingió estar ofendido para exasperar aún más a su amigo. Obito gritaba maldiciones constantes pero Kakashi se mantenía apacible intentando ocultar su risa.

" _Necesito una máscara…_ "

— No tienes remedio...será mejor que me vaya. — Obito comenzó a arreglar sus cosas mientras Kakashi se mantenía leyendo su libro.

— Trata de no ocupar mucho tu visión, arruinarás tu cerebro y no quiero cuidar discapacitados.

— Tranquilo no iré contigo, no sabes cuidar personas. — Kakashi rodó sus ojos indignado, Obito colocó la correa del bolso sobre su hombro y le tendió la mano al hombre con mirada aburrida. — Te llamaré cuando sepa más del tema.

— Está bien, te confío eso. — estrecharon sus manos, había mucho por qué trabajar. — Sale por la puerta trasera, no quiero que Hinata te vea.

— Kakashi, vi tu auto afuera y pensé que podrías estar… — ya era demasiado tarde, Hinata estaba en el marco de la puerta, con su característico buen humor pero ambos hombres la miraban igual que un fantasma. Una mirada espeluznante. — ¡Lo siento!...no quise interrumpir…

— Hola Hinata...— sus hombros estaban por el suelo y tenía una mirada lánguida. Hinata estaba totalmente confundida. Kakashi volvió a enderezar su espalda. — Hinata, él es Obito, un viejo amigo.

— Hola...— la chica se acercó tímida para dar la mano al hombre de cabellera negra.

— Kakashi me ha hablado mucho de ti, es bueno por fin conocerte— Obito tomó su mano entre las suyas. A muchas personas le hubiera difícil mirar a este hombre a los ojos pero a ella no. Le causaba curiosidad que la mitad de su rostro llevaba muchas cicatrices y su mano se sentía rugosa ante la suya.

— Gracias...— sonrió cariñosa.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya— volvió a tomar sus cosas y sacudió la mano de su amigo. — Te llamó después.

— Sí, trata de descansar un poco— Obito salió de la consulta. Volvió a su escritorio, pensó que no fue tan terrible como él esperaba. Creyó que Hinata lo había reconocido pero ella se quedó a su lado contándole animadamente sobre lo que había ocurrido en el centro.

— ¡De verdad no puedo creer que me encontré con Kiba-kun!— ella giraba levemente sobre la silla. Kakashi sólo la miraba divertido. — Eso debía contarte, no tenían un libro ¿qué podemos hacer?

— Mmm...— acarició su barbilla, pensando. — Creo que puedo conseguirlo en la universidad, pero este será digital.

—¿Digital? — interrogó.

— Sí, ya no se fabrican libros a papel, todo es digital — se sorprendió bastante con la noticia, para ella era normal ver libros por toda la casa. Acariciar sus páginas y apreciar ese olor a papel.— Para ti es mejor ocupar libros de papel, asi no dañaras tu vista con la luz artificial.

— Creo que es mejor así — observó al hombre que poseía una mirada vacía, en su mente sabía que algo pasó pero no quiso preguntar. Quizás el temor de encontrarse con otras verdades angustiantes. —¿Cuándo entraré a clases? Kiba-kun me dijo que entraban el próximo mes los novatos.

Kakashi sólo alzó la vista pues estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Se levantó del escritorio y buscó en un armario.

— Entrarás el próximo año.

— ¿Cómo? Pero...si las clases comienzan este semestre — siguió al hombre, su ilusión comenzaba a romperse. — Dijiste que estudiaría…

— Estudiarás conmigo primero— sacó una capa negra y unos utensilios. — Tengo que ver si serás buena en esto, no puedo dejarte participar si no tienes las aptitudes.

— Está bien...— murmuró decepcionada, giró la silla dando la espalda al hombre y se apoyó en la mesa.

" _A veces Kakashi omite partes importantes...esto sí que es molesto_ " el hombre el reía disimuladamente pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera escucharlo. — Dime…¿cómo obtendré estas aptitudes?

— Ya lo verás — Kakashi sonreía, ella lo observó por un momento. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar con él que es difícil poder apreciarlo detenidamente. Él extendió su mano. — Vamos.

Hinata la sostuvo sin titubear, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones que parecía ser un gran baño, sólo que no tenía inodoro sino grandes lavabos y espejos. La guió hacia una silla y colocó la manta sobre sus hombros.

— Primero, tu cabello es muy largo y frondoso para trabajar en un laboratorio — habló mientras pasaba su mano por las suaves hebras que nacían desde su cabeza. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. — Debemos cortarlo.

— ¿Qué?— se giró indignada, tomó su cabello y lo alejó de las manos peligrosas del doctor. — Sabes que me gusta mi cabello...tomó mucho tiempo para que mi cabeza sanara y volviera a crecer mi pelo.

Su voz comenzó apagarse. Ella aún tenía una gran cicatriz en la nuca, que separaba la mitad de la cabeza. Hecho con un cuchillo lo suficientemente filoso para que pudo haber llegado al cráneo. Tragó pesado y evitó que las imágenes volvieran a agolparse en su mente.

— Toma— le entregó una cinta para pelo, ella lo recibió confundida. — Intenta sujetar todo tu cabello, los mechones deben alcanzar tu nuca, nada más. Si te pasas debemos cortarlo.

— Está bien…— bufó aburrida e intentó de todas las formas posibles ordenar su cabello. Primero lo ató pero era tan largo que caía sobre sus hombros. Luego juntó todo en un peinado de tomate pero se desarmó por completo. Y finalmente decidió trenzar su cabello y atarlo sobre la nuca. Todo estaba bien en ese momento, incluso sonrió victoriosa al médico que estaba sentado leyendo, sin embargo, un mechón escapó del peinado e intentó ponerlo en su lugar y el resultado fue bastante peculiar. La trenza había explosionado en su cabeza en un completo desorden. Volvió la vista a Kakashi que sonreía socarronamente. — Tú ganas.

Volvió a su puesto en la silla y un mechón rebelde colgaba sobre su frente, resignada lo llevó hacia atrás con el resto del desastre. El médico acercó una pequeña mesa con utensilios de peluquería. Hinata miró un poco confundida, esperaba que Kurenai hubiese aparecido para hacer el trabajo.

— No sabía que eras peluquero — habló esquiva, esperando lo peor. El hombre roció un poco de agua en su cabello.

— He hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi existencia — con un cepillo comenzó a desenredar la explosión anterior. Esperaba sentir el dolor en su cuero cabelludo pero no, en el espejo podía apreciar las manos del hombre sobre su pelo. Era mucho mejor que Kurenai en ese sentido.

Después de emparejar y alinear todo el cabello comenzó a cortar. Podía ver como los mechones caían al suelo. Hinata no era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba fervientemente de su aspecto pero el tema del peinado era algo sensible, había pasado por mucho para que volviera a crecer y sentir su movimiento. Suspiró, pensando que eso podría arreglar un poco el panorama.

Todo estuvo en silencio por bastante tiempo, jugaba con sus pies o con las manos. Cada tanto el médico intentaba sacar alguna frase de sus labios. Quizás dedujo que estaba enojada con él y dejó de insistir. Pudo apreciar que su cabello ya iba a la altura de su brazo casi llegando a los hombros. Su mirada continuó subiendo hacia el doctor que estaba muy concentrado cortando y cepillando esas hebras negras.

Siempre tuvo la inquietud de si el color de sus eran marrones o negros, sólo sabía que eran oscuros y profundos. Empezó a apreciar cada rasgo marcado del hombre. Su mirada aburrida que muchas veces no comprendía, su barbilla formada que encajaba perfecto con su mandíbula. Desde que comenzó a ver, la idea de su lunar cada vez se hacía menos notoria hasta el punto de pasar desapercibido y no, no era una verruga como ella pensaba. Su nariz era recta y perfilada como si todo en ese hombre encajara correctamente.

" _Y yo sufro con mis ojos que son grandes...son tan notorios... Kakashi es tan...normal_." Después cayó en la conclusión de que tener el cabello gris era bastante extravagante. " _No he visto a nadie con ese color...sólo a los abuelitos…_ " Quiso pensar que el doctor era un hombre joven y no un anciano que buscaba salir con una mujer menor. " _Kakashi no...yo no pude haber besado a un anciano…_ " lo pensó con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera se percató del hecho hasta que sus perlados ojos se fijaron en los labios del hombre. Se veía tan suaves, incluso al sonreír estaban perfectos. Ella sabía lo suave que eran y las emociones que él podía transmitir. " _¿Por qué pienso en esto?..._ " No era como si extrañaba la cercanía del hombre " _Claro que no...siempre me alejo de él…no es como si quisiera…_ "

— Es de mala educación mirar la boca de una persona con esa cara — habló serio y cerca de su oído. Ella saltó al sentir esa profunda vibración de voz. El espejo mostraba su rostro totalmente ruborizado hasta las orejas. — ¿En qué pensabas Hinata?

— Yo...eh… — se mordió el labio buscando respuestas coherentes, maldiciendo por haberse delatado con mirada. Volvió la mirada avergonzada hacia Kakashi que se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación. Observó el reflejo y ahí comprendió las intenciones del hombre, sacarla de quicio. " _¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo?_ " pensó derrotada y suspiró, esperando el siguiente knockout del doctor.

— Por lo menos te distraje un poco, estabas muy tensa cuando cortaba tu cabello — sonrió cariñoso. Pasó las manos por el delgado cuello de Hinata y retiró la capa. — Está listo, ahora puedes decir que tengo buena mano.

Todo se detuvo por un momento, su reflejo la guío cerca del espejo y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado observaba cual era el resultado final. Su cabello ahora estaba sobre los hombros, pasó la mano enredando sus dedos entre los mechones. Ladeó su cabeza curiosa, había pensado que estaría mucho más corto.

— Justo sobre los hombros, así tapará la cicatriz de tu cuello — Kakashi acercó un espejo detrás de ella para poder apreciar el resultado final.

— Es cierto...no hay cicatriz — dijo casi murmurando, se veía diferente y se sentía distinta. Kakashi guardó las cosas mientras Hinata seguía contemplando su corte.

— No quiero alejarte de tu reflejo narciso, pero hay trabajo que hacer — llamó su atención irónico. Hinata sólo asintió y siguió al hombre hacia otra habitación.

Kakashi le enseño todo el implemento de salubridad que debía tener al momento de ingresar a las siguientes recámaras. El lavado de manos, cuáles eran los lugares que podía ocupar delantal blanco. Además, de cómo atar su ahora corto cabello hasta cómo vestir adecuadamente las batas estériles. Todo tenía un procedimiento lo suficientemente riguroso que para una persona sin las ganas aprender hubiera colapsado antes de la primera lección. El médico guió a la chica hacía una mesa con una cápsula de petri como él lo llamó. En su interior había un extraño tejido.

— Como te expliqué, todo está marcado con sus respectivos nombres, así podrás aprenderlos. Cuando te acostumbres al protocolo no será necesario ocupar todo el implemento, sólo la mascarilla al momento de manipular alguna muestra que no esté cubierta. — Hinata asintió a las instrucciones. — Muy bien, ahora comienza tu prueba.

— ¿Prueba? Pensé que estudiaría contigo — era difícil hablar con la mascarilla puesta y tener el tacto de los guantes. Kakashi rodó sus ojos aburrido.

— Para los exámenes debemos estudiar y esto será tu prueba. — tomó la pequeña cápsula de vidrio y se la entregó. — Lo que tienes ahí es un trozo de piel humana ¡no hagas eso! — Hinata reaccionó ante la reprimenda.

— Lo-lo siento… — Hinata se encogió avergonzada. Kakashi suspiró cansado y masajeando su frente cuestionó si la chica serviría para esto.

— No puedes poner cara de asco, debes ser objetiva con este trabajo ¿entendido? — Asintió apenada. — Bien. Como te decía, este es un trozo de piel humana, por lo tanto esto es considerado parte de un órgano. El individuo falleció hoy día en la mañana por causas naturales: sesenta años, hombre sano sin sobrepeso o enfermedad cardiorrespiratoria, ningún indicio de diabetes o cáncer de algún tipo. Aquí tienes su ficha. ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Qué...tengo que hacer con esto? — estaba absorta mirando el trozo de piel.

— Esa es la parte divertida… — una extraña risa salió de los labios del médico que lograron erizar la piel de la chica. — Al momento de morir lo primero que se produce en el cuerpo es la descomposición. Intenté detener el proceso por el mayor tiempo posible, ahora te toca a ti.

— ¿Cómo? — no quería creer lo que estaba diciendo.

— Debes detener el proceso de descomposición por el mayor tiempo posible, mínimo dos días.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Yo no sé nada de procesos químicos y biológicos. — exclamó confundida y poco a poco comenzó a subir su desesperación, todo iba empeorando porque podía sentir su sonrisa burlona detrás de la mascarilla. Kakashi comenzó a retirarse de la habitación. — Debías enseñarme antes de hacer algo práctico.

— Para eso están los libros que compraste. En tres meses debes tener un resultado positivo y si no lo tienes…

— ¿Qué pasará si no lo obtengo? — sus palabras resonaron en toda la habitación. Kakashi estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y lastimosamente se tomó su tiempo para dar una respuesta.

— No podrás salir al mundo cómo quieres — se volteó para regalar una cínica sonrisa. Lo había comprobado, ese médico podía ser un maldito tragasantos cuando quería. Vió como ese cabello plateado salió de la habitación y un profundo malestar le recorrió desde la garganta hasta su estómago.

Para estar en la sociedad debía ser útil y por eso eligió ser ayudante de ese doctor pero si no iba a aportar ¿qué gracia tenía que ella fuera parte del mundo? " _Es algo que pensaría Kakashi_ ". Dejó la cápsula sobre la mesa y la observó por un largo rato. Hinata no tenía ni idea cómo iba a solucionar esto en tres meses. " _El tiempo transcurre demasiado rápido…_ ". Ella quería dar lo mejor de sí para ser útil a ese hombre pero aún más, quería tener la opción de vivir independiente. Tener algo por qué valer.

" _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_ ". Suspiró y salió del laboratorio a una pieza continua para sólo tragar la información de todos sus libros. Lo primero que buscó fue cómo preservar órganos en soluciones. Ocupó todos los químicos posibles tratando de mantener aislada la muestra de los agentes ambientales e internos del recipiente. Después leyó que la cápsula de petri servía para cultivar bacterias, mohos y otros microorganismos. Estuvo trabajando con sistemas aislantes e intentando retener toda la información posible.

Su cerebro le pedía a gritos un descanso pero sabía que podía rendir más hasta que su estómago llamó. Rendida se desplomó el escritorio, el crujido insoportable dio en ella una buena razón para ir por un refrigerio. Buscó un reloj por todos lados, ingresó a las demás habitaciones pero nada, no existía ningún indicio sobre el tiempo en el sótano de la casa.

" _Deben ser como las doce de la noche_." Pensó, estiró sus brazos y miró el desastre que tenía sobre el escritorio. Realmente se cuestionaba si podría detener el avance de descomposición de ese tejido. " _Por lo menos ya estoy ocupando los términos_." Sonrió cansada, ahora comprendía porqué Kurenai quería que estuviera lejos del médico...a veces podría ser muy exigente. " _Demasiado…_ " Pero sacudió su cabeza, no podía ser conformista, ella debía superarse y demostrar que puede aceptar un desafío casi imposible.

Su estómago volvió a rugir, gimoteo incómoda y acarició su abdomen. " _Es mejor que vaya a comer algo...aunque sea pequeño._ " Atravesó el sótano buscando la salida, con cuidado se asomó a la primera planta siendo lo más discreta posible para no despertar a su amigo. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina cuando una voz la paralizó.

— Buenos días, Hinata — ¿cómo que buenos días? ¿Acaso Kakashi madrugó o le estaba tomando el pelo? El hombre detrás de ella se adelantó a abrir la puerta y Hinata permaneció en su puesto inmóvil, sin mirar al doctor que pasaba delante de la joven dejando una estela de luz.

" _Sí...es de día._ " sus hombros cayeron y suspiró cansada. No podía creer que pasó toda la tarde y noche estudiando para mantener vivo ese tejido. Acarició su brazo pensando en que no tendría vida en los siguientes tres meses. Como un muerto viviente se ingresó en la habitación, pudo comprender el poder de la mente pues al momento que tuvo conciencia del horario su cuerpo comenzó a pesar tanto que podría caer en cualquier superficie plana.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la primera noche estudio? ¿Te desvelaste? — sólo escuchaba al hombre hablar con ese característico humor e ironía. Estaba preocupada de no golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, así que la sostenía con sus cansadas manos. — Ten...es necesario que te alimentes bien para que tu neuronas hagan sinapsis.

Genial, más términos que debía aprender. Miró la mesa y Kakashi iba llenando con frutas picadas, avena, jugo, tostadas. Ni siquiera podrá comerse todo eso sin antes golpear el comedor. Lentamente comenzó a llenar su boca de alimentos cosa que el médico miraba divertido.

— ¿Sacaste el tejido de la cápsula? — Kakashi se sentó al frente con su tazón de café. La joven asintió silenciosa. — ¿Dónde lo colocaste?

— En...u-una solución de Wisconsin — no pudo evitar tartamudear, el cansancio le comía hasta la lengua.

— Es una de las más efectivas y caras…— habló doloroso de su billetera, no había mucho de qué preocuparse económicamente, sólo rogaba que Hinata utilizara los químicos con moderación. La joven asintió mientras masticaba un trozo de fruta. — Es buena porque previene la-

— Acidosis intracelular y el edema celular e intersticial. — lo interrumpió repitiendo exactamente las frases del libro. Poco a poco el azúcar comenzó hacer sus funciones en el cuerpo de la pequeña ayudante y el cambio notorio de ánimo llegó a ella. Aún seguía cansada pero por lo menos sonreía. — ¿Kakashi?

— ¿Mmm? — el hombre leía su libro mientras sorbeteaba un poco de café.

— ¿Es cierto...que no podré salir si repruebo? — preguntó tímida, trató de evitar la mirada curiosa de Kakashi. Él lo había dicho ayer pero si era verdad, no quería pensar que ésta prueba era una escapatoria del mundo que tenía con el médico, aunque fuera un final evidente.

— No, sólo lo hice para ponerte presión — mucho creerían que lo dijo con su típico tono irónico que lograba exasperar a Hinata pero no, lo dijo serio y con ese acento marcado cuando tenía algo importante que decir. Hubiera querido sonreír en las primeras palabras pero conocía al doctor por casi dos años para saber cuál era su forma de hablar. — Es por eso que tu y yo debemos conversar.

— ¿De qué...exactamente? — Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada, había algo que no estaba bien.

— Te veo afuera, primero termina de comer. — Kakashi se levantó de la mesa y Hinata de un momento a otro su apetito desapareció. Sabía que el hombre era experto en dar las peores noticias y eso ya revolvía su estómago. Suspiró amargamente, estaba empezando a entender que involucrarse en este tema comenzaba a ser peligroso.

Salió fuera de la casona para encontrarse con el médico que extrañamente vestía ropa deportiva. Su cansancio le impidió observar al hombre cuando se saludaron hace un rato, pero ahora un extraña emoción la embargó, todo el malestar desapareció cuando comenzó a analizar su vestimenta. Una musculosa negra dejaba apreciar unos torneados brazos. Su cuerpo bien marcado estaba cubierto por esta tela oscura, su mirada pasó por su pecho, bajó por su marcado abdomen y llegó a admirar lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones sueltos.

Los colores subieron al rostro de la joven " _¿por qué pienso en esto?...Kakashi me iba a hablar de algo importante_." Se acercó sigilosa, el hombre estaba leyendo cuando notó a la joven. Esperaba una sonrisa pero él sólo levantó la vista serio.

— ¿D-de qué querías hablar?— jugaba con sus manos, Kakashi dejó el libro en una banca que estaba en el patio y se acercó a Hinata, su mano buscó su blanquecino rostro y escondió un mechón negro detrás de la oreja para después acariciar ese delgado cuello. El aliento de la joven se detuvo por un instante. — ¿K-kakashi?

— Derribame...— la miró serio y sus palabras fueron heladas. Hinata ladeó la cabeza confundida.

— ¿Qué? — no comprendía lo que el hombre quería. En especial porque seguía acariciando su cuello con ese tacto tan cálido. — Yo no-

— Derribame. — le interrumpió, su voz se volvió un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo? — Esto se estaba volviendo incómodo, esperaba que Kakashi comenzara a reír y dijera que todo era broma pero él seguía con esa actitud. Intentó alejarse del tacto pero el doctor hizo una leve presión para darle a entender que no debía moverse. — ¿Qué hago?

— Golpéame.

— ¡Yo…! No haré eso — exclamó, esta situación la estaba impacientando. — Por favor...s-suéltame.

— Tendrás que golpearme— tensó sus hombros indignada ¿de verdad era Kakashi? ¿Aquel que predicaba que ambos debían cuidarse? ¿Por qué pedía eso? — ¿Quieres que te suelte? Inténtalo, haz que te suelte.

— No quiero hacer esto...— su voz comenzó a apagarse, desvío la mirada pero Kakashi aplicó más presión en su cuello logrando un quejido de la chica. — E-Eso duele…

—Vamos Hinata.

— No, yo-

— Hinata— su voz resonó en su cabeza. Suspiró derrotada, intentó ser rápida y golpear el pecho de Kakashi pero él tomó fuerte su muñeca. Intentó forcejear, sin embargo, no hubo resultados ya que el hombre ejerció más presión sobre el agarre.

— No es justo. — movió bruscamente su muñeca pero Kakashi no la soltaba. Con su mano libre intentó zafar el agarre del cuello y lo logró por un segundo pero el doctor aprisionó sus brazos.

— ¿Qué harás? Tus dos manos están inmovilizadas— Hinata lo miró como un monstruo, estaba molesta con él. Comenzó a forcejear violentamente, Kakashi se mantenía firme en el agarre.

Le molestaba esta situación, el silencio de Kakashi y no ser directo con ella e ir al punto central del asunto, debía hacer este tipo de cosas horribles para poder hablar serio con él. Le enfadaba el hecho que él ejerciera presión sobre ella, sentirse débil y manipulable...era cierto, era débil. Agachó su cabeza triste, Kakashi apretaba sus muñecas pero lo único que sentía era coraje y frustración, no quería que más personas pasaran sobre ella. Sus venas ensancharon sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y una corriente de energía llegó tormentoso a sus brazos. Los movió en un ataque violento logrando que Kakashi la soltara.

— Yo...— miró sus manos, se sentían diferentes. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Volvió la vista al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, las manos que la aprisionaron estabas rojas como si algo las hubiera quemado. ¿Ella lo hizo? — T-Tú mano, lo siento mucho...no quise…yo…yo

Intentó acercarse al hombre pero él retrocedió, lo miró a los ojos y no supo que descifrar en ellos ¿le tenía miedo? ¿Estaba molesto? Apretó los ojos tristes intentando reprimir sus emociones. " _Yo de verdad no quise...por favor...no me odies_."

Sin embargo, Kakashi estiró su mano que a pesar del ardor insoportable llegó hasta la frente de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza revolviendo su flequillo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, los colores subieron a su rostro, sólo por el simple hecho de que estaba feliz. El hombre la miraba con esa característica sonrisa cálida que siempre le regalaba para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Vas bien Hinata. — guardó las manos en los bolsillos. — Debes ser capaz de derribar a una persona.

—Yo…¿por qué? — ambos volvieron a ese semblante que aparecía cuando compartían este tipo de temas.

— Es cierto, lo que te dije ayer era para ejercer presión pero también tiene una cuota de verdad. — rascó su cuello incómodo, buscaba las palabras exactas para poder iniciar el tema. — Este lugar puede desaparecer dentro de un tiempo, no sé cuando pero es posible.

— ¿Qué? —ahora todo se volvía confuso, cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho. —Pero es tu casa…

— Sí, es mi casa, está a mi nombre pero la verdad pronto no existirá este tipo de viviendas.

— No comprendo lo que me quieres decir. — Kakashi suspiró, trataba de ser lo más claro pero era obvio que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

— Mira. — de sus bolsillo sacó un pañuelo negro, en el centro estaba estampado el logo de una nube roja. — Ese es el logo del partido de ultraderecha Amanecer, también conocido como Akatsuki.

— Akatsuki...— repitió mientras acariciaba el pañuelo. Había algo en el que llamaba su atención. — ¿Quienes son?

— Partieron como un grupo de prestamista, dando servicios gubernamentales y así adquirir su estatus. Desde que comenzaron a sonar en ciudades su mensaje empezó a tomar adeptos, acabar con las guerras y conflictos a través de la seguridad nacional y establecer una moral universal, prometiendo deshacerse del enemigo de la sociedad.

— ¿Quién es el enemigo? — Kakashi la observó serio y en ese momento comprendió cuál era su posición aquí.

— Todos aquellos que pensamos diferente. Hinata, dentro de tres meses habrán elecciones y hasta el momento Akatsuki lleva la delantera dentro de los votantes. Intentarán llegar a mi y si me atrapan...— cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Me atraparán a mi...— terminó la frase, su saliva se sintió amarga por su garganta. Kakashi asintió. — ¿Me buscarán por ser tu ayudante?

— Te buscarán porque eres un fugitivo de un campo de concentración. — habló sin rodeos, sus ojos se ensancharon y su respiración se hizo más pesada. Creía que en el momento que ese lugar se destruyó todo acabaría, las torturas; las vejaciones; su ser. Ahora el miedo de ser descubierta volvió. — Es por eso que necesito que te prepares, en unos meses más podrían venir a allanar este lugar y debes ser capaz de defenderte.

—¿Qué...qué pasará si me atrapan?— un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, podía sentirlo nuevamente, ese olor a sangre que la esperaba. Kakashi se acercó para acariciar sus hombros.

—No dejaré que nada malo te pase— levantó su vista hacia el hombre que la miraba con cariño. — Pero tienes que ser fuerte, esas personas te buscarán y te meterán en un lugar peor con tal de corromper tu mente y les sirvas como arma.

—Como Neji…

— Sí, también pueden matarte sin piedad o resentimiento. Son peligrosos y debes tener cuidado. Por eso te enseñaré cómo defenderte.

Cada cierto tiempo debía digerir información bastante dura pero ahora no sabía si iba a lograr todo lo que el médico pedía. Entrenar con él y tratar de salvar un trozo de piel. Esto ya se estaba poniendo imposible. Tapó su rostro con las manos tratando de asimilar todo.

— No sé si pueda cumplir con todo, ni siquiera sé si pueda cumplir con la prueba para ser tu ayudante...lo siento, no creo ser la más apta para tomar esta responsabilidad. — regaló una sonrisa triste.

— Hinata, confío en ti, si no fueras capaz nunca te hubiese dado esta tarea. Sé que lo harás y en los tiempos que corresponde. — le regaló unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando el hombre le interrumpió. —Como quedó todo claro, tendrás todas las mañanas entrenamiento con o sin mi, después te dedicarás a trabajar en la muestra de piel y la noche será tú libre disposición; podrás dormir o estudiar, como tú quieras.

—¿Hasta cuando? — desvió la mirada cansada, no le dio tiempo para protestar con respecto a sus habilidades y ahora debía adaptarse a su nuevo horario.

— Hasta que se cumplan los tres meses...ahora será mejor que duermas un rato, te pondré el despertador para que puedas trabajar en la tarde. — apretó su delgado hombro en un gesto cariñoso, Hinata asintió y se dirigió a la casona sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras del médico. — Necesito un informe detallado del trabajo que estás haciendo, la primera evaluación será en dos meses si no hay avance y comienza a pudrirse la muestra… repruebas, descansa Hinata.

La voz saltarina de Kakashi logró encrespar todos sus sentidos, apretó sus dientes tratando de no gritar por la desesperación que causaba ese hombre. Durmió casi toda la mañana y como dijo el doctor, el despertador sonó justo al momento de trabajar.

Durante los siguientes semanas la rutina cada vez se volvía más pesada. En la mañana entrenaba con Kakashi técnicas de defensa personal que eran potenciadas por la extraña condición visual de Hinata. Era muy recurrente que el hombre estuviese leyendo mientras le daba una paliza a la chica y cuando no podía derribarlo tenía que correr o ejercitar su cuerpo. Ya a medio día toda la musculatura de la joven estaba palpitando lastimosamente.

A lo anterior se debe sumar el hecho que la muestra de piel no estaba manteniendo su estado inicial, Hinata cada cierto tiempo adhería algún químico en cual pudiese conservar el fragmento pero nada estaba resultando. Mientras más leía más interrogantes surgían en ella, trataba de digerir la mayor cantidad de información posible. Ocupaba su nueva visión para leer de forma más ágil aunque eso significaba un dolor de cabeza horrible que no le permitía dormir.

Pasaba horas contemplando la muestra, pensando cómo podía detener el avance natural de la descomposición. El tiempo transcurría peligroso, se aproximaba la primera evaluación en el cual el doctor había sido bastante específico.

" _Si está putrefacto repruebas_ "

Comenzaba a creer en lo imposible que era este trabajo. Se avecinaba la prueba, su cuerpo estaba cansado por todas las mañanas en las que pasaba peleando con el hombre. Ahora estaba preparando todo para que el médico lo examinara, había dejado la muestra en una solución lo suficiente para resistir unas horas pero no sabía si cumpliría con los dos días mínimo como él pedía.

Dejó todo listo, la muestra en su contenedor, el informe sobre la mesa hasta una exposición lista con los avances sobre el proceso vivido. Todo como él lo había pedido.

Pasaron las horas pero él no aparecía, por precaución guardó la muestra y se sentó a esperar. Aburrida giraba en su silla, movía el lápiz o sólo jugaba con una pelota de goma; de esas que llaman "anti-estrés", según ella no tenían mucha utilidad. Vio el reloj en su muñeca y el médico debió haber aparecido hace seis horas. Pensó en la posibilidad que el hombre le haya surgido una emergencia, quizás un paciente de urgencia, así que decidió ir a dormir y esperar el siguiente día.

Su cuerpo se acostumbró a levantarse temprano para ir a entrenar, sin embargo, el médico tampoco estaba en el patio esperándola. Suspiró preocupada, quizás si fue una emergencia. Sólo estaba Kurenai con su laptop hablando con personas que estaban en otro lugar del planeta. Sintió la necesidad de entrenar y comenzó a correr, saltar, patear. De vez en cuando la mujer le daba una botella de agua y ánimos para continuar.

Se duchó antes de comer, en su mente sólo estaba la imagen del médico ¿dónde estará? ¿Habrá tenido algún problema? No lo sabía y Kurenai tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Enrollaba en el tenedor un poco de espagueti para luego meterlos en su boca. La puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando al médico con su característica ropa y su típica cara de aburrimiento. Puede que Hinata también haya tenido una extraña expresión en su rostro, en especial porque el tenedor cayó sobre la mesa y podemos imaginar que su boca también.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Quieres algo de comer?— Kurenai se acercó al mostrador para servir otro plato de comida. Kakashi asintió con un cálido agradecimiento y se sentó a comer tranquilamente, mientras Hinata aún intentaba comprender de dónde había salido el hombre.

— T-te estuve esperando ayer...— su voz sonó débil, trataba de que sus emociones no golpearan en su boca. —Pensé que me evaluarías.

— La evaluación es hoy, es más— miró su reloj. —Tienes una hora para preparar todo.

—¡¿Qué?!— saltó de su asiento indignada.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Sí te dije, expresamente te expliqué que evaluaría el estado de la muestra. Tiene que durar dos días. — Kakashi estaba indignado, no podía creer que lo acusaron de mentiroso.

— ¿Y por qué apareces ahora?— Hinata podía sentir el color en sus mejillas, como un volcán a punto de explotar. Kurenai se mantuvo en silencio, comprendió que cuando estos dos discutían no había nada ni nadie que pudiera pararlos.

— Porque hoy se cumple el día dos— fue en ese momento donde todo tuvo sentido para ella, él aparecería justo en el momento donde terminaba el plazo. Bajó la mirada cansada pues no sabía cómo estaría la muestra en el laboratorio, lo más probable es que ya haya comenzado el proceso. — ¿Hinata?

— Bien… — suspiró triste, — Iré a preparar todo…

Hinata salió de la cocina dejando su plato a medio comer y con un nudo horrible en su pecho. No sabía si saldría de esta. Kurenai se sentó al lado del médico que intentaba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Kakashi se centró en su plato ya terminado, siempre comía muy rápido, pero esta era una de las veces en que se arrepentía. En su mente quedaba la inquietud si Hinata había entendido desde un inicio cuáles eran las condiciones del trabajo. Se rascó la cabeza buscando alguna palabra de aliento que en realidad sería inútil.

— Creo que estás siendo muy duro con ella — la mujer llamó su atención, él sólo la miró por un instante y volvió nuevamente a observar el vacío.

— Todo debe salir bien, Kurenai — aflojó su corbata y se echó en la silla, acarició el delgado hombro de la mujer. — Ella debe aprobar.

— Eso es muy caprichoso — Kurenai se apoyó en la mesa mirando seria al médico.

— Puede ser, pero…— se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió dentro de la casa. — Hoy me dieron información valiosa, nos vendrán a visitar muy pronto y Hinata debe actuar bien o sino se la llevaran.

No volteó a ver la cara de asombro de Kurenai y caminó directo al sótano de la casa. Una extraña sensación lo embargó. Fue abriendo puertas hasta llegar al laboratorio que le había asignado a Hinata, antes de ingresar vistió los implementos necesarios para poder acceder. Entró en la habitación para ver a su joven pupilo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos hinchados.

" _Estaba llorando…_ " pensó, intentó regalarle una sonrisa para poder calmar sus malos augurios. Acarició su cabeza y pudo sentir ese leve temblor de su cuerpo, sus labios estaban apretados. Trató de ignorarla, dar seguridad o un poco de humor ante el ambiente.

— Bien...vamos a examinar — intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible y lo más optimista pero Hinata lo detuvo antes de observar la muestra. Buscó los ojos de la chica curioso.

— Dime...d-dime la v-verdad — podía sentir como se ahogaba con cada palabra. — ¿Qué pasará conmigo si no apruebo?

Sus ojos blanco estaban clavados en él como la luna llena, suspiró pensando en las palabras de la chica. Hinata todavía sostenía su brazo en un fuerte agarre, sabía que no quería que la soltara, veía que tenía miedo...al igual que él.

— Hinata…— desvió la mirada y miró el informe sobre la mesa, aún no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero por lo menos lo intentó. — Dentro de unos días, vendrán a supervisar...tú eres un prófugo pero que está bajo el resguardo de alguien "importante"...

La chica guardó silencio y asintió a sus palabras. El médico tragó pesado.

— Si no estás trabajando para mi, siendo yo quien hace un labor para el estado…— se enredó con las palabras. — Si no trabajas...te llevaran, pues serás útil en otros oficios del siguiente gobierno.

— Es decir que… — Kakashi asintió lentamente, los labios de Hinata comenzaron a temblar. — S-seré un arma…

La mano soltó su ropa, podía ver como Hinata se escondía en ese auto abrazo. Su boca temblorosa y sus ojos desesperados dieron en él un fuerte golpe. Quizás ella no estaba preparada, todo el mundo se lo dijo hasta Obito, incluso ella misma pero no quiso oír; aún tenía la suficiente fe en que las cosas salieran según lo planeado y que por fin pudieran estar tranquilos de los que ocurría en esta maldita sociedad. Sus lágrimas corrían por las mejillas perladas y en él su pecho se apretaba preocupado.

" _Todo estará bien ... Hinata._ "Su boca estaba completamente seca para pronunciar palabras. Suspiró intentando alejar estos demonios y comenzó a revisar las evidencias que tenía su alumna. El informe estaba perfecto, todo lo que estaba escrito: desde el procedimiento hasta los anexos. Tomó la muestra de la piel y el acercó al microscopio ... fue en ese momento donde su respiración se cortó y donde todo se puede derrumbar en un milisegundo.

Buscó el sonido para poder pronunciar esa palabra.

\- Reprobaste...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente! aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas a pesar de ser poquitas, agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Recuerden que los personajes de Naruto corresponden a su creador.

Nos leemos en los comentarios!

Un abrazo enorme queridxs!

* * *

 **6**

La madera crujía mientras se rompía debajo de sus manos. Golpeaba tan duro que podía sentir como las astillas se metían entre sus dedos.

" _Reprobaste_ "

La voz en su cabeza sonaba dolorosa. Con más fuerza agredía el tronco y las lágrimas volaban con cada movimiento. Su pecho estaba tan lastimado y no era precisamente físico sino era la humillación detrás de sus palabras.

" _No importa Hinata, te cuidaré_."

La sangre salpicaba en el suelo, apretó la mandíbula.

" _Nunca creíste en mí._ "

Jadeaba, estaba con la vista perdida en el centro del universo. Su mirada dolía, la venas alrededor de sus ojos se hacían más intensas. Las palmas de sus manos estaban cubiertas por esta extraña energía que había descubierto hace unos días atrás.

Golpeaba con furia, se sentía tan impotente. Le pegaba a todo el dolor en su corazón. A los maltratos, a las torturas. Todas esas veces que la violaron hasta partirla en dos, esos momentos donde sus gritos se ahogaban mientras un cuchillo partía su cabeza. Trituraba esos segundos de agonía que creyó que nunca terminarían.

Se detuvo antes de golpear nuevamente ese árbol y la imagen del médico llegó a su mente. Las lágrimas se agolparon con coraje, tantas veces le había mentido para salvarse...tantas veces que la vio indefensa.

" _Porque en realidad lo estoy…_ "

Azotó el tronco con más firmeza y gritó y lloró por todas las veces en las cuales él ha hecho daño. Por todos esos momentos que la vió cómo el ser más pequeño del mundo, por anteponer sus caprichos por sobre ella.

" _Porque a pesar de todo...sigo de su lado_ " pateó con fuerza la madera. No comprendía porque seguía aquí, podría escapar, siempre pudo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón era una cobarde que debía pleitesía...en el fondo, sabía que tenía sentimientos.

" _Realmente no estoy seguro si podrás pasar la prueba_ " Dio el último golpe con ambas palmas, flameando esta energía azul que escurría por sus venas. Llegó profundo en el árbol, podía sentir la savia deslizándose por sus dedos logrando irritar sus heridas y aún así comprendió que no llegó hasta el fondo del tronco sino que tocó el núcleo de su corazón.

Cayó de espaldas al pasto húmedo, gemía en su pena, en su inutilidad. Ella quería demostrar que no necesitaba protección, que podía hacerle frente a todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero nunca creyó en que lo lograría, es por eso que el fracaso se siente tan amargo, si ella no podía creer Kakashi tampoco lo haría.

" _Suena tan fácil_ " levantó sus manos a la altura de la cara, las miró, estaban rasgadas y magulladas. Dolían tanto que ya no bastaba preocuparse por ellas, pronto sanarán. Sin embargo, parecía que desde el cielo caía algo que rozó sus manos, una hoja, que se batía entre el verde y el café. La sostuvo entre sus dedos.

La miró y comenzó a jugar con ella, con sus dedos intentaba equilibrar la en el espacio. Esta energía apareció en la punta de sus dedos con tal de mantener la hoja por más tiempo en el aire. Sin embargo, cuando cayó a su palma iluminada el gastado color café empezó a mezclarse con el verde para unificarse nuevamente.

Lo soltó asustada, no supo qué fue lo que hizo. Se volteó para observar con más detalle, la hoja ahora era más verde que café. Volvió a tomarla entre sus manos y la iluminó con la energía. Pronto los detalles verdes comenzaron a cubrir toda la hoja y darle ese aspecto a vida.

"¿ _Vida?_ " La hoja comenzó a vivir en sus manos ¿acaso ella tenía esa habilidad? ¿Podía curar con sólo desearlo? Corrió nuevamente hacia el laboratorio y colocó la muestra sobre la mesa. Tenía miedo de lo que acaba de descubrir ¿qué era todo esto? Sus ojos activaron este extraño poder y sus manos se cubrieron de esta energía. Con temor acercó su dedo al tejido, todo en ella quedó claro.

La piel comenzó a restaurarse, el aliento de Hinata se detuvo ¿cómo era esto posible? Tomó la muestra bajo el microscopio y era cierto, no había evidencia de descomposición, daba la sensación que podría haber sido retirada hace unas horas del paciente. Guardó todo y caminó por la habitación pensando, analizando cuál sería la razón de este fenómeno ¿era ella? ¿Esta energía? ¿Todos pueden alcanzar a esto? Surgían cada vez más interrogantes, tomó libros de relatividad, psicología y filosofía y se los llevó a su cuarto; esta noche leería hasta encontrar una respuesta.

El sol no estaba tan cálido como otras veces, llevaba su sudadera gris y sus pantalones deportivos. No quería estar ahí, después de la discusión que tuvo con ella anoche pensó en no aparecer pero debía continuar con sus planes. Pateó una piedra, se preguntaba porque todo en este mundo era complicado hasta él.

Recordar causaba un amargo sabor en su boca en especial cuando vió a la chica golpeando ese árbol, tenía su nombre escrito en el. No pudo dormir pensando si ella estaría bien, incluso llegó antes al entrenamiento.

"Reprobaste…" fue difícil pronunciar esas palabras, sus lágrimas caían por esas rosadas mejillas y el dolor era pronunciado en pequeños gemidos. Acarició su rostro con ambas manos y limpió sus ojos. "No importa Hinata, te cuidaré."

"S-Sí im-mporta...era importante para mí" la acercó a su pecho para consolarla, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. "Quería demostrar...quería demostrar que podía...que soy capaz"

"Quizás aún no estás lista yo...lo siento, quizás era muy difícil para ti, yo"

"¿Cómo?" Se alejó molesta, su pecho subía y bajaba agitada. "No entiendo...entonces ¿por qué…?

"Hinata…" intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió, las venas en sus ojos se agolparon repentinamente. Esa chica ahora estaba en alerta.

"Sabías que no lo lograría…" con fuerza limpió sus lágrimas. "V-viste lo mucho que estudié…"

"Hinata, te protegeré, no tienes que demostrar nada. Esos imbéciles no pondrán ni una mano sobre ti" su pulso también comenzó a subir, su voz era tensa y oscura.

"¡No es por ellos!" Gritó, estaba tan furiosa, decepcionada y dolida. "Es por mí...esto lo hice por mí…ya no quiero depender de ti"

Kakashi guardó silencio, buscó la manera de poder llegar a esa chica que tenía enfrente. Sus manos ya estaban cubiertas por esa energía azul, podía esperar un golpe por parte de ella quizás eso la haría sentir mejor y a él más miserable. Buscaba en esos ojos que decir pero no podía embellecer esa dolorosa verdad.

"S-siempre...me dicen que soy fuerte y cuando tengo que demostrarlo…se encargan de tratarme al igual que una inválida…" las lágrimas aún salían en un penoso llanto. Apretó sus labios, su voz temblaba y los gemidos aparecieron. Él estaba ahí de pie, inútil sin poder hacer o decir algo coherente. "Yo…sólo quería ser fuerte…tú nunca creíste en mí."

Volvió a mover una piedra que tenía debajo de su tenis. Suspiró triste, lo estaba realmente, lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a esa chica y estaba haciendo un trabajo de maravilla. Sonrió amargamente y enderezó su espalda.

" _Soy un imbécil_." Miró el cielo y su mente se echó a volar como las aves que ahora recorrían los alrededores. Podía sentir la brisa de otoño en su rostro y podía escuchar cómo Hinata llegaba detrás de él. Se giró intentando regalar algún gesto amable pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue observar.

Esos ojos hinchados y serios, esa mirada que mostraba que aún guardaba dolor en su corazón. Sus labios apretados, aunque su actitud era lo que menos le sorprendía. Las manos estaban cubiertas con vendajes hasta el antebrazo, era claro que estuvo golpeando ese árbol por más tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos esperando algún saludo o señal de vida por parte de Hinata pero nada salió de la boca de esa chica.

—Buenos días, llegas tarde— la miró desafiante.

— Tú llegaste antes— no lo miró a los ojos, tenía la vista pegada al suelo. Suspiró cansado y se rascó la nuca, esto sería más difícil de lo que imaginó.

—Bien, bien…si así van a estar las cosas…— sacó su libro del bolsillo y comenzó a leer. — Empieza cuando quieras, te estaré esperando.

Asintió, tomó postura de ataque. Hace dos meses pulieron esa formación muy parecida a la que Neji tenía. Sus ojos se ensancharon, mostrando esa cantidad de venas que cubren su mirada. Kakashi la miró de reojo, tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser diferente pues esa rigidez y determinación no la había presenciado antes.

" _Creo que tendré que guardar mi libro_ " suspiró y la imitó, se apoyó en sus caderas para imitar a Hinata. " _Sólo espero no tener que sacar mi lentilla_ " la brisa no disminuye la tensión del ambiente. Esperó a que ella atacara.

Hinata corrió hacia el médico, alzó su mano directo al ataque. Sin embargo, Kakashi sostuvo su brazo antes que ella pudiera hacer algo. Ya la había inmovilizado pero la chica no se rendiría tan fácilmente, con su mano libre comenzó golpear con las palmas abiertas siendo todas desviadas por el médico.

En un movimiento rápido se deslizó por el suelo intentando derribar al hombre. Él saltó lo suficientemente alto para esquivar a la chica pero nunca soltó el agarre.

" _¡Ahora!_ " Todos pudimos haber pensado que le torcería el brazo al momento de saltar pero ella aprovechó ese momento para atacar. Esta energía golpeó como un rayo en el pecho del hombre que buscó la manera de no perder el equilibrio y caer bien a tierra.

Por un momento sintió que su corazón se paralizaba con esa energía. " _Debo ser más cuidadoso_ ", Hinata volvió arremeter contra él. Sus palmas estaban iluminadas, cada golpe que trataba de detener era como tocar una plancha caliente. Ella estaba dispuesta hacerle daño.

Buscó un espacio en todos los golpes que daba para poder propinar una patada al estómago de la chica. Su sangre en el suelo fue una buena señal, se había pasado con la fuerza. Hinata estaba arrodillada sosteniendo su abdomen que dolía lo suficiente para hacerla vomitar.

— Lo siento, creo que me pasé, dejémoslo hasta aquí y co-

— No…— se levantó del suelo y volvió a su postura. — Sigamos.

Suspiró resignado, iba a contar cuántas veces había hecho eso en menos de un lapso de dos horas. Hinata saltó para golpear desde el aire pero Kakashi nuevamente la tomó de la muñeca, ella aprovechó para tocar su cuello y en ese instante supo lo fuerte que era esa mujer.

Apretó con fuerza su cuello como si la sangre fuese a salir pero no había nada " _¿qué ha hecho?_ " Podía sentir como su clavícula se empezaba a dormir, esa misma sensación cuando se suelta del cuerpo. La miró molesto ¿qué está tratando de hacer? ¿Matarlo?

Hinata aprovechó ese momento para seguir peleando, Kakashi tardó mucho en responder y sólo logró poner el brazo para que ella pudiera nuevamente adormecerlo. Trató de repeler cada golpe, sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más difícil. La piel comenzaba a quemarse a medida que ella arremetía. Golpeó sus hombros, tratando de que bajara los brazos pero nada servía, ella seguía con sus palmas en dirección hacia él.

Y fue en un momento donde todo se cortó, Hinata logró que Kakashi abriera su barrera y con fuerza sus palmas encendidas apretaron el pecho del médico. Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Abrió los ojos desorientado, la boca se secó en un instante. Podía sentir como sus pulmones dejaron de recibir aire y su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Esa tenebrosa sensación de la muerte sólo dio pie a que sacara un revólver de la parte de atrás del pantalón y apuntara a la cabeza de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella se detuvo al sentir el metal en su cabeza, jadeaba cansada. Comprendió que esta energía era limitada dentro del ser humano. Observó al médico que también respiraba con dificultad y tosía sangre mientras sostenía el arma. No estaba para nada feliz con esto, llegar a los límites para lograr respeto no era algo que enorgullecía su ser.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora...que tienes un arma en tu cabeza? ¿Qué harás?— sonaba serio, con una mano limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca.— Aprenderás a cómo desarmar a una persona.

Asintió y él jaló del gatillo, el clic sonó pero no ocurrió nada. Y Hinata, se mantuvo en su misma posición.

—Es bueno que no estaba cargada— suspiró, tratando de recobrar el aliento y sonrió. Volvió a guardar el arma.

—Kakashi.

—¿Mmm? — levantó la vista a la chica que estaba frente suyo.

— Dame otra oportunidad, déjame continuar con la prueba — apretó los puños. Él la miró bastante sorprendido, comenzó a estirar su dolorido cuello. —Sólo será un mes.

—No creo que sea lo mejor Hinata, no necesitas demostrar nada, en especial a mi. —guardó sus adoloridas manos en los bolsillos.

—Por favor…—esa mirada que una vez vio cuando hablaban de los sueños. Donde sus ojos tenía esa determinación. — Se que aprobaré.

— Está bien— comenzó a caminar por el patio, pensando. — Pero trabajarás con otra muestra, otro paciente, será más difícil ¿comprendes? No habrán más oportunidades.

— Sí. — su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y después de todo lo que pasaron por fin pudo ver esos ojos iluminarse en una felicidad interna. Se acercó, estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su alumna pero ella retrocedió molesta. —Necesito muestras de sangre.

— ¿Muestras de sangre? — volvió a mantener la distancia, a pesar de todo aún habían resentimientos.

— Sí, es mi teoría.— lo miró a los ojos, eran blancos pero muy expresivos. — Necesito que sean personas muy inteligentes y veganas.

— Vaya, eso sí que es extraño— se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna explicación pero nada. Ella no iba a hablar. — Muy bien, tendrás todo...ahora será mejor que vayas a comer algo.

Hinata asintió y entró en la casona. Estaba preocupado ¿de dónde habrá sacado tantas ganas de matarlo? Sabía la respuesta pero estaba molesto, ella de verdad quería lastimarlo. Tener poder es una gran responsabilidad y si las emociones te dominan puedes causar un gran caos a tu alrededor. Encendió un cigarrillo para calmar la ansiedad, miró sus manos que estaban lo suficientemente rojas pero no era importante ahora. Sintió el humo bajar por su tráquea, la sensación de muerte fue lo más inquietante de todo.

—Eres una mujer de cuidado— se quedó observando la ventana de la cocina. Ahí estaba, con su cabello atado y esa musculosa color violeta. Estaba cubriendo sus heridas con parches, no lo podía negar, era hermosa con esos ojos tan expresivos. Volvió a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo, él era privilegiado por estar cerca de ella pero un mal agradecido por causarle dolor hasta las lágrimas. Hinata encontró su mirada y él soltó el humo del tabaco, cómo le cortaba todo a ese hombre hasta su respiración. Sonrió y alzó su mano para saludar aprovechando de botar un poco de cenizas. Sólo percibió el ligero rubor en sus mejillas de porcelana, al fin de cuentas, no todo estaba perdido.

Eso creyó, todas las veces que intentó acercarse a la chica ella lo esquivaba. Entrenaban en la mañana y buscaba hablar con ella halagandola pero nada, sólo le dirigía la palabra para despedirse, esa era la primera derrota. La segunda era al momento de pedir los materiales, ella los encargaba pero Kakashi pedía una recompensa a cambio, siempre era un estúpido juego que hacía para sacar alguna sonrisa de la joven pero nuevamente nada, es más, sólo causaba el efecto contrario ya que ella se marchaba y lo ignoraba; al final él cedía con todas sus solicitudes. La tercera derrota fue los múltiples intentos fallidos por saber cuál era el procedimiento de la chica, Kakashi además de trabajar en la urbe también continuaba sus investigaciones en los laboratorios subterráneos de la casona. Encontraba a la joven por los pasillos cargada con cajas y él amablemente se ofrecía ayudarla lo cual ella asentía pero el viaje terminaba en la puerta del laboratorio donde sólo le agradecía, luego cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Muchas veces quiso enfrentar a la chica pero sabía que el resultado que él esperaba estaba muy lejano de ser cierto. Llámenlo orgullo, quizás, pero esperaría a la joven el tiempo que quisiese. Así se llevaron dos semanas, le hubiera gustado haber hablado antes con ella, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ese día.

Estaba como de costumbre leyendo en el sofá con la chimenea puesta. Los días comenzaban a ser cada vez más fríos. En la mesa de centro tenía servido su café, disfrutaba releer el nuevo ejemplar que compró hace unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, el sonido del comunicador lo alertó. Kurenai no venía a trabajar ese día, dio el último sorbo a la taza y fue a ver quien era el visitante.

Apretó el botón en la pantalla, no esperaba para nada a esa persona. Un hombre con cabello plateado y peinado hacia atrás, con esa sonrisa burlona.

—Diga.

— _¡Hola doc! Quién como tú de tener esta finca ¿eh?—_ el hombre modeló ante la cámara con esa sonrisa de más de mil dólares. — _¡Venga!_ _Abre esa puerta que te vine hacer una visita._

— Disculpa, no te conozco, recomiendo que te alejes—habló serio, cortó la comunicación pero la llamada volvió a sonar. —¿Qué te dije?

— _Doctor...no creo que quieras empezar mal ¿no?_ — fue lo que menos esperó, el hombre acercó una pequeña piocha con forma de una nube roja. Era parte de ellos. — _Sólo vine a charlar…_

— Pasa.

Esto era muy malo, sabía que ahora Hinata estaba en su habitación pero ¿podría actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias? Pasó la mano por su cabeza intentando pensar algún plan para este sujeto, respiró hondo. Se paró en el marco de la puerta de la cocina que daba hacía el patio, ahí se puso a esperar al personaje como si nada pasara.

Un auto negro se estacionó frente a la casona y de el bajó con su sonrisa molesta. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona pero ya lo conocía. Supo que era el más despiadado de su clase.

—¡Hey Kakashi! Tremendos lujos que das aquí— extendió los brazos intentando abarcar todo el espacio. —¿Qué es de tu buena vida y tú poca vergüenza?

— Trato de ser simple— se encogió de hombros. —¿A qué debo el honor Sr.?

—Hidan y nada de señor, no me gustan esas mierdas— Kakashi asintió en silencio. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante— hizo el gesto y ambos hombres ingresaron al salón. —¿quieres servirte algo?

— Whisky si tienes —sin permiso o alguna señal se sentó en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Seguro? Estás manejando— se dirigió al bar que extrañamente era abierto, casi era parte de la decoración.

— Me importa un carajo, dentro de unos meses podré hacer mucho más, recuérdalo— recibió el vaso y bebió enseguida. —Está muy bueno, se nota que gastas muy bien tu dinero.

— De vez en cuando me doy mis gustos— movió el vaso que tenía en su mano, lo observaba cuidadosamente mientras consumía un poco. Hidan le sonrió burlesco y sólo le respondió con un gesto amable.

— Cuando uno viene a este tipo de lugares, caros, elegantes, bien cuidados— Hidan se levantó y comenzó a examinar todo el salón. —Donde sus dueños son tipos con clase, no cualquier ser inmundo de la calle…así da gusto trabajar.

Kakashi guardó silencio, el hombre tomó en sus manos una antigüedad que estaba en el estante. El silencio era bastante tenso, ambos sabían cuál era el propósito del otro.

— Mira doc…pronto seré el ministro de salud, todos los médicos estarán bajo mi atenta mirada incluyendo esos campos de concentración, qué nombre más feo, prefiero que se les llame "campos de recreación y trabajo", suena mucho mejor ¿no?Bueno, estos campos desaparecieron lamentablemente…al igual que muchas vidas— miró la madera crujir en la chimenea. —Como buen ministro de salud tengo que cuidar de mis médicos y por eso vine, a ver cómo estaba el mejor especialista del todo el país. Eres una maldita celebridad Kakashi.

— Me siento halagado— el hombre comenzó a reír.

— Me gusta tu buen humor...verás Kakashi, se que eres célebre por tus prótesis esto y aquello pero también por tu pasado —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca. —Eras uno de los mejores.

— Lo sé, pero es algo que quiero dejar atrás— dio otro pequeño sorbo de alcohol.

— No venía necesariamente a pedir que vuelvas a las pistas sólo necesito saber qué pasó con el arma 2712— dejó el vaso sobre el estante y acomodó sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

— Debe estar muerto, todos murieron ese día— miró el contenido del vaso, buscó alguna postura relajada.

— Sabes, eso es muy lamentable porque tú estabas a cargo de ella…eso sale en el informe.

— No sé nada de esa arma, estuvo bajo mi cuidado pero luego de explosión, era difícil reconocer los cuerpos…yo la vi— miró al fuego melancólico. — Esa marca que tenía en el brazo y luego todo se derrumbó…

— Vaya eso suena muy mal— dijo con falsa tristeza.— Entonces doc ¿quién es la persona que está en la otra planta?

— Mi novia. —respondió desafiante— Vivo con ella.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con Hanare? Al parecer ya no tiras con ella— Kakashi frunció el ceño, ese tipo había investigado más de lo que él creía.

— Fue sólo una vez— se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Hidan sólo lo examinó escéptico.

— Como digas…y dime ¿cómo se llama tu novia? ¿La puedo conocer?— tragó todo Whisky e hizo unas muecas, casi enjugándose con el licor.

— Su nombre es Hinata y sí, la puedes conocer— se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la escalera.

—¿Hinata? Tiene nombre de estar buena— ese comentario produjo una cara de pocos amigos por parte del médico. — Soy sincero.

Suspiró, esta situación le estaba sobrepasando. Hidan lo siguió, estaba en ese momento donde un paso en falso podría hacerlos caer por un precipicio.

— Hinata ¿puedes bajar?— la llamó pero no hubo respuestas. Kakashi tragó pesado, mal momento para estar peleados. Hidan rió divertido y aplaudió tal cual fuera un espectáculo.

—Parece que alguien no quiere saber nada de ti, déjamelo a mi. Soy bueno con las chicas gruñonas— alardeó, Kakashi guardó silencio pero no ocultó su malestar. El hombre ajustó su corbata, estiró su traje y pasó la mano por su engominado cabello.— ¡Hinata! ¡Primor! ¡Baja un momento! ¡El tío Hidan vino hacerte una visita!

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos y el hombre sonrió victorioso.

Con cuidado se asomó por la escalera ahí fue donde conoció a ese hombre. Esa sonrisa molesta y esa postura de amo y señor del mundo que lograba revolver su estómago. Bajó con cuidado hasta llegar donde los hombres.

— Vaya Kakashi, no pierdes tu tiempo, es joven y está buena. — miró desconfiada al hombre.

— No hables así enfrente de ella.— Hidan rodó los ojos aburridos, el médico bastante molesto buscó la mano de Hinata quien no entendía nada— Hinata, te presento a Hidan...quería conocerte.

— Es un honor conocer a la novia de esta eminencia médica. — Hidan tomó su mano para besarla. En ese momento estuvo a punto de protestar por lo de "novia", sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio ese símbolo en su traje.

" _Es él…vienen por mí_ " sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se cortó en ese instante. Con habilidad el hombre giró su brazo y la examinó, buscaba algo en ella...algo que pudiera delatarla.

— Un gusto...— forzó su sonrisa, sentía como el corazón podría salir por la boca. Estaba demasiado asustada. Hidan le regaló una sonrisa, si tan sólo se hubiera detenido.

— Dime querida ¿de dónde vienes? —el hombre se cruzó de brazos confiado. Hinata sonreía con su boca seca, no sabía si podría formular palabras.

— Yo...—esto era malo, nada salía de su garganta. Kakashi se acercó para pasar su brazo por sus hombros y ese olor a bosque la aterrizó.— Soy de la región pero…provengo de las zonas más rurales.

— Ya veo...pásame tu identificación— ordenó serio. Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba y las ganas de llorar picaba en sus ojos. Sólo sonreía, todo parecía una eternidad, el médico suavemente besó su sien y susurró en su oído. Hinata se giró para encontrarse con esos ojos cálidos asintió.

Fue a la cocina y buscó en los cajones, las manos temblaban tanto que tenía miedo de tirar o romper alguna cosa. Ahogó su llanto en un suspiró, todo pasaba tan lento. Encontró su identificación, nunca supo que tenía una sólo agradeció por esta vez los secretos del médico. Se detuvo detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar.

—¿En serio doc? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Al momento que pase esa tarjeta por el verificador tu mentira se acaba— su voz era burlesca, tenía mucho miedo. Se tapó la boca porque temía de sus emociones, de ese llanto que podía sentir que se estaba acumulando en su garganta. —Se que es ella.

— No sé a quién te refieres pero ya te dijo, ella viene del campo. Hace dos años fui hacer una visita al centro médico que está al interior de la Villa Konoha. Puedes preguntar, ahí nos conocimos. Ella era paciente de ese lugar y no dudo que provenga de más lejos. —intentó explicar pero Hidan parecía no estar convencido.— esa arma, tenía una marca en el brazo yo mismo la examiné.

— Buscaré las pruebas, Kakashi…y no tendrás más remedio que entregarla al nuevo gobierno— amenazó, cada palabra fue un susurro y golpe para Hinata. Sabía que no se detendrían, irían nuevamente por ella.

—Aquí está— interrumpió, no quería seguir escuchando a ese hombre, le entregó la tarjeta y podía sentir como su mano temblaba, rezó para pasar inadvertida. Hidan analizó a la chica, buscando algún punto de inflexión en ella.

— Veamos...— desde su reloj comenzó a escanear su tarjeta. — Esto será sólo un minuto, explícame algo Hinata ¿eras ciega?

— Sí…Kakashi fabricó unas prótesis para mi— su voz era casi un susurro. El médico le regaló una sonrisa, cual pareja.

— Eso no es ético Hatake, acostarse con una paciente. — se burló del médico mientras escribía en la pantalla táctil que proyectaba el reloj.

— Uno no elige de quien enamorarse— habló tranquilo, Hinata sonrió por mera cortesía y se apegó más al cuerpo de su "novio". Por lo menos eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

—Dime preciosa ¿harás algo por esta sociedad o te quedarás con la jugosa billetera del doc? —era amenazante, todo en ese hombre tensión y miedo. Kakashi estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Hinata posó su mano en él.

— Estudiaré el próximo año, entraré a tecnología médica —intentó sonar serena y controlando de no tartamudear. Kakashi acarició su hombro, podía sentir el miedo y el temor.

— Vaya vaya, de secretaria a tecnóloga. Tú sí te las traes Hatake— una sonora carcajada resonó en el salón. Devolvió la identificación. —Es bueno haber vivido en el campo… ahí no es necesario un DNI, puedes ser invisible para el Estado toda tu vida si quieres.

Hinata sonrió, buscando alguna cosa inteligente que decir y tratando que su voz no se pierda en el miedo.

—Bueno Doc, yo ya he terminado por hoy…tengo mucho que hacer todavía. Un gusto conocerte Hinata— asintió cortes. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al patio. Ella se quedó ahí parada, sonriendo hasta el final y cuando escuchó el auto partir su corazón por fin pudo volver a latir.

Su llanto sonó en un ahogado suspiro, se llevó la mano a sus labios intentando resolver qué había pasado. Ese hombre había venido en su búsqueda, él sabía quién era ella. Todo se sintió una eternidad, la tensión de ser descubierta. Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas caían inertes. Cuando lo vió a él en el marco de la puerta no lo pensó y sólo se hecho en sus brazos, lo necesitaba.

—Tranquila...— la abrazó con fuerza, pudo respirar aliviado. Ella lloraba amargamente sobre su camisa y por un lado comprendía ese miedo, no quería que nadie la fuera a dañar otra vez. Con cuidado tomó su rostro y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. —Tranquila— la volvió a abrazar, Hinata se apoyó en su pecho mientras escuchaba latir su corazón. —Te protegeré.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, se acercaban las elecciones y con eso la evaluación. Estaba confiada, todo había resultado de acuerdo a los fundamentos que investigó. De cierta manera las cosas se arreglaron un poco después de ese día, ya no estaba tan seria y recibía de mejor manera las bromas del médico. No le gustaba estar molesta con él pero su pecho se apretaba cada vez que lo veía y las ganas de llorar se agolpaban. Aún así todavía esperaba las disculpas.

Kakashi le había dicho que se tomarán un día libre para descansar de todo el ajetreo que lo más probable vendría después de las elecciones. Ella estaba a punto de terminar con sus investigaciones y él lo sabía, por lo que le empezó a dar otras responsabilidades como su ayudante. En ese momento Hinata sólo pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del médico y decir "gracias" un montón de veces.

Estaba en la cocina preparando una infusión, vestía un largo chaleco gris y sus vaqueros. Era la perfecta escena para el otoño. Inhaló la suave fragancia de las hierbas, le encantaba pues relajaba su garganta y la transportaba a diferentes sensaciones.

Unos rápidos pasos la desconcertaron, al lado de ella llegó una pequeña niña con el cabello revuelto y sostenía una taza con forma de perrito. Parpadeó un par de veces, ella la miraba curiosa. Ambos se quedaron observándose por un tiempo. "¿ _De dónde habrá salido?_ " Pensó preocupada ¿se habrá perdido? ¿Será un paciente?

—Aua— la pequeña levantó el vaso pero Hinata no pudo entenderle.

—¿Qué?— se agachó para estar a su altura. La niña siguió levantando el jarro.

—Quiedo aua.

— ¿Agua? Ah...muy bien— tomó el pequeño jarro y lo llenó. Mentalmente se reprochaba, entender el lenguaje de los niños era una proeza. Le entregó y ella comenzó a beber exageradamente con sonidos "glu, glu, glu" igual a las caricaturas. —Dime ¿de dónde vienes?

— De mami— se rió por la respuesta, la pequeña sostenía el vaso cerca de su boca lo cual causaba más ternura en Hinata. — Mami dice que vie de su panza.

—Ya veo…—por lo menos sabe de dónde vienen los bebés. La pequeña le volvió a pasar el tazón y Hinata nuevamente lo llenó con agua. La niña bebía dramáticamente.— Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Mirai!— la voz del médico sonó en la habitación. La pequeña tiró el vaso lo suficientemente lejos para botar el agua, Hinata cómo pudo intentó atajar pero resbaló con el líquido. —Vaya…

— ¡Doggy! — la pequeña levantó los brazos en dirección hacia el hombre. Hinata se levantó como pudo del suelo y volteó a ver a Kakashi que tenía esa ridícula mirada de falsa inocencia.

— ¿Estás bien?— con Mirai en brazos se acercó a la chica. —Lo siento.

—No importa, los accidentes pasan —sonrió cálida. A pesar de todo ella siempre mantenía el buen humor. — ¿Y quién es la pequeña?

—Es la hija de Kurenai…es muy traviesa— la miró con reproche pero ella seguía en su mundo de niños. —Pasaremos un buen día de campo.

— Doggy ¿quién es ella? —la pequeña se acunó en el pecho de Kakashi, Hinata trataba de entender el porqué del extraño sobrenombre además nunca se había enterado que Kurenai tenía una hija.

— Mirai, te presento a Hinata — la niña comenzó a inspeccionarla, lo encontraba muy extraño pues fue ella quien se acercó con su jarro de perro.

— Hola — saludó cariñosa, nunca había tenido contacto con niños y eso le asustaba un poco. En especial cuando Mirai le devolvió el gesto con una risa, no sabía que esperaría de ella. —Ella es muy hermosa.

— ¿Qué tal si van a jugar? — puso a la niña en el suelo. — Se que a Hinata le gustaría jugar contigo.

— ¡¿De vedad?! — miró ilusionada a la joven que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de espanto.

— Yo no creo que-

— ¡Vamos! Mirai no muerde — alegremente la pequeña sostuvo su mano y la jaló para ir patio. Hinata dio una mirada preocupada al médico que sólo sonreía con ese característico desinterés.

— ¡Hina! ¡cuenta! ¡tú! — Mirai estaba demasiado emocionada saltando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Las escondidas? — asintió feliz, — Está bien, ve a esconderte.

Hinata comenzó a contar ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Estar con jugando con una niña, la verdad es que la hija de Kurenai era muy tierna, no podía resistir a esa sonrisa que tenía. Buscó a Mirai por el patio pero no hubo rastro de ella " _No quiero hacer trampa_ ", pensó. Una camioneta estacionó en el patio y bajó la madre de la pequeña.

— Hola Hinata ¿cómo va todo? — saludó amable, pero la joven no estaba tan alegre como la otra mujer.

— B-bien, todo bien — comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando alguna pista sobre la niña.

— ¿Conociste a Mirai? Kakashi insistió en que disfrutaramos todos — habló cariñosa, Hinata asintió nerviosa. — ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

— Yo…estaba jugando con ella, a las escondidas pero no la encuentro por ningún lado…— había aplicado su visión dentro de la casa y el perímetro pero nada, no estaba en ninguna parte. — Lo s-siento...Kurenai.

— Tranquila, debe estar algún lado no impacientes, Mirai es así— estaba claro que ella era así porque desde la pradera venía el médico con sus ocho perros que normalmente estaban en la parte trasera de la casona. Todos corrieron para saludar a Hinata que casi se le escapaba el alma, ella sólo podía ver como la niña montaba feliz a ese enorme bulldog.

— ¡Doggy! Mia mia, es ¡Hina! — la pequeña empezó a saludar tan animada que logró hacerla suspirar de alivio. Hinata se acercó y Mirai extendió sus brazos para ser levantada. — Doggy dice que tú eres su novia pero dice que es serecreto.

— Mirai, los secretos no se dicen — Kakashi movió nervioso sus manos y con eso la correa de su perro. Hinata no dijo nada, sólo lo miró seria con las mejillas llenas de color. Se llevó a la niña en brazos dejando al médico dando tontas excusas.

La niña al ver a su madre corrió por sus brazos. El médico subió a los animales a la camioneta y cuando ya estaba todo listo partieron partieron a su destino, un reserva nacional que incluía los distintos tipos de ambientes para la recreación. Kakashi explicaba que este era una de las maravillas de vivir en una zona como ésta, alejada de tanta urbanización. Aún se podía respirar aire limpio. Aparcaron y organizaron sus cosas, a pesar de que Hinata estuviera ayudando su mente estaba distraída con todo el paisaje. El otoño era algo maravilloso, la combinación de texturas y colores lograban ese momento que andaba buscando; cuando la naturaleza se fusiona con su ser. Los perros corrían por los alrededores, revoloteando por las hojas secas que caían de los árboles.

— ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el parque? — la voz del médico la llamó, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada observando la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Fue pequeña su respuesta y se acercó al médico que ya había comenzado la marcha. Caminaron por senderos rodeados de árboles, tomaba las hojas más grandes pues tenían los colores más extraños y Kakashi se burlaba de ella diciendo que tenía la cabeza del tamaño de una hoja.

Habían estanques por los alrededores, como una niña corría a ver el espectáculo. Tiraba de la manga al médico porque él caminaba muy lento a su parecer. Kakashi prefería ir a un ritmo diferente, no era un tema de contemplación a la naturaleza, sino era otro tipo de naturaleza esa que podría llamarse humana. Cuando Hinata apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla del puente a ver el rocío caer o los pequeños peces que se movían en el agua, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir feliz. Le hablaba de muchas cosas, en especial sobre que nunca había estado en un parque, muchas cosas no las escuchó y sólo sonreía.

— No estás escuchando — soltó una pequeña risa, no sonaba como un reproche, ella se divertía con esas miradas de sorpresa cuando pillaba al médico.

— Quizás — sonrió cálido, un ligero rubor subió a esas blancas mejillas. Trataba de no intimidarla pero había una pequeña parte de su ser que no podía controlar, esa espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba. Tosió desviando la atención de la chica. — ¿Sigamos?

Siguieron por los senderos, ella continuaba hablando sobre la naturaleza ya que dentro de su evaluación leyó muchos libros de flora y fauna. Expresaba todo con tanta pasión que sólo atinaba a sonreía. Habían dos caminos pero Kakashi le explicó que había un tercero a lo cual Hinata protestó sobre las reglas del parque y que no debían meterse en problemas pero también sabía lo terco que era el médico. Tomó su mano, logrando erizar toda su piel, podía sentir las mejillas muy caliente y sólo recibió una risa por parte de él. Llegaron a un escondido lugar rodeado de árboles y una pequeña banca deteriorada con el tiempo.

— Mi padre solía traerme aquí y me contaba historias — su voz sonaba al igual que el viento, la guió hacia la banca. Esperaba que ella hablara o preguntara un poco más pero no dijo nada, sólo lo observó y luego comenzó a contemplar el lugar. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, no había mucho que decir, quizás eso pensó la chica pero Kakashi si debía decir algo. — Hinata…

— Kakashi — lo imitó con una sonrisa y esos ojos expresivos lo atraparon.

— Quería disculparme — eso la tomó por sorpresa, sus hombros cayeron confundida.

— Eso ya pasó…no importa.

— Creo que sí importa, no quiero que pienses que te veo como inválida o que no eres capaz — se rascó el cuello y suspiró, estaba un poco avergonzado a pesar que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo. — ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que casi me matas? ¿sí? Ahí me di cuenta de lo letal que podrías ser.

— Lo siento, no quise…de verdad no quise lastimarte— jugó con sus dedos, ese momento fue bastante fuerte, después de ese día juró no volver hacer daño de esa manera, en especial a sus seres queridos.

— No fue para tanto — rió, Hinata no entendía, acaba decir que casi lo había matado. Kakashi acarició su cabeza. — Lo que quiero decir es que te subestime en conocimiento y fuerza, estaba tan preocupado en cuidar te que nunca me di cuenta de tus capacidades. De verdad confío en que serás un gran especialista y estaremos en el frente, luchando por lo que es justo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón una pequeña llama se encendió, supo en ese momento que la determinación había crecido un poco más. Estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso a pesar de que no habían resentimientos, el simple gesto logró emocionarla. Volvió a mirar el paisaje, quizás vendrían muchos desafíos pero aquí estaría ella dando lo mejor para entregar un granito de arena a quienes lo necesitaran, lo haría por todos esos compañeros que murieron esperando la libertad. Ahora no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un gran equipo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! aquí un nuevo capítulo**

 **Aquí hay un salto temporal muy grande por lo que los diálogos serán presentados** "así"

 **Y los pensamientos** " _así_ "

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía**

* * *

 **7**

Tenía mucho frío, lo único que podía calentar en esta vieja choza era esa madera húmeda. El fuego flameaba débil y sus ojos blancos se iluminaban. Volvió a cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo, las mantas le aportaban algo de calor.

Su cabello goteaba mojando la manta alrededor de sus hombros, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Kakashi colocaba más madera y movía la que ya había, la interrogante estaba en cómo podía estar con su torso desnudo sin sentir el frío gélido que ocurre después de la lluvia.

Estaban atrapados, podían ir a su hogar cuando ellos quisieran pero con todo el ajetreo que ocurrió hoy día fue mejor esconderse. La verdad es que estuvo bastante escéptica de las cosas que decía el médico hasta que lo presenció en este fin de semana. Arrimó las mantas más cerca de su cuerpo y miró al médico que trataba de secar las páginas de su libro.

Sabía que debía comenzar desde el principio.

Viernes.

Estaba feliz, las personas que la rodeaban causaban en ella este sentimiento. Ver a la pequeña hija de Kurenai divertirse con los perros y el médico mostraban en ella la simpleza de la vida.

"Deberías ir a jugar, se nota en tu cara" Kurenai la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella colocaba un pequeño almohadón para estirarse.

"Prefiero mirar, gracias" sonrió tímida, abrazó sus rodillas. "Nunca supe que tenías una hija…"

"Supe que estaba embarazada el día del accidente de Asuma, tuve mucho miedo de perder a Mirai" Hinata volteó a ver a la mujer, estaba muy sorprendida.

"Entonces…¿Esto ocurrió hace casi cuatro años? ¿Yo...estaba?" Era cierto, Hinata llegó en ese tiempo y su recuperación física como mentalmente partieron desde dos años. La mujer se sentó y atrapó con esa rojiza mirada a la joven.

"Aún no llegabas, Kakashi ni siquiera había mencionado en traer una persona a su casa. Sólo pasó un día" se encogió de hombros, "Después que salió del hospital, le pregunté si quería que fuera a quedarme con él...para cuidarnos, ambos estábamos dolidos, pero sólo se encerró en su casa y dos años después me llamó para decirme que estaba viviendo contigo…ese hombre"

"Sólo recuerdo estar sola con él" observó al médico. Durante dos años estuvo en recuperación y lo único que escuchaba era su voz, muchas veces estuvo sola aprendiendo a vivir como ciega, pasar horas sentada frente a la ventana imaginándose cómo eran los pinos.

"Lo más probable es que lo estuviste, todavía tenía secuelas del accidente y se empecinó en pasar todo eso solo, nos veíamos en su oficina" saludó a su hija. "Podía ver la cicatriz en su hombro, a veces se manchaba, era asqueroso"

Rió ante la mueca de Kurenai, sin embargo, todo desvaneció cuando recordó. " _Su cicatriz…_ " el médico le reprochaba constantemente que le había enterrado un vidrio en el hombro. " _Entonces...su cicatriz…¿es por una operación?_ " Un ligero malestar comenzó a nacer desde la boca del estómago, todo este tiempo creyó haberlo herido pero en realidad no fue así. Apretó su mandíbula con rabia y los colores comenzaron a subir.

Kakashi podía sentir que alguien lo estaba observando y por alguna extraña razón, no quiso saber quién era.

"A pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de agradecer" Hinata volvió a mirar a la mujer a su lado. "Kakashi y un alumno de Asuma me cuidaron durante mi embarazo, no estuve sola como le pasa a muchas mujeres…traer vida al mundo no es tan fácil como se ve, hay muchas cosas que pasan por tu cabeza"

"Mirai…se ve feliz en este mundo" sonrió cariñosa, los niños traen esperanza, eso sale en la mayoría de los libros que hay en su estante.

"Quiero que lo sea…al igual que tú Hinata" suspiró ante sus palabras, la joven la miraba sorprendida. "Te vi estudiando, entrenando y me sigo preguntando ¿eres feliz con todo esto?"

"¿Feliz?" Repitió, ella era feliz estando con las personas que amaba pero lo que estaba haciendo, para lo que se estaba preparando ¿qué causaba en ella? Se mordió el labio buscando alguna respuesta. "Creo que nunca estaré tranquila si no hago algo por esas personas que sufrieron al igual que yo"

"Me gustaría entender a lo que te refieres pero no puedo" Kurenai descansó su cuerpo en sus manos. "¿Ser ayudante de Kakashi cambia algo?"

"¡Claro que si!" Su voz se elevó pero volvió a su postura tímida tratando de que sus emociones no la dominen. "Lo que digo...e-es que al momento de ingresar al sistema podré ayudar a sacar gente de esos campos…podré evitar que se lleven a esos niños…"

Había dolor en sus palabras, todavía existían los campos que eran camuflados con el servicio militar. Apretó sus labios, sólo imaginar que en esos lugares hacían los mismos experimentos y torturas lograba en ella recorrer un gélido escalofrío.

"Eso es muy peligroso Hinata" sintió la voz de la mujer a su lado. "Podrías morir"

"Lo sé…" miró sus pies descalzos, eran pálidos, tenían vida. "Pero quiero ayudar…se lo debo a mis compañeros"

Una ligera brisa cruzó el campo, sonrió ante la mirada preocupada de Kurenai. La determinación en sus ojos, su voluntad era más fuerte que un arma.

"¡Mami!" La pequeña venía corriendo por el campo hasta los brazos de su madre y detrás el médico con su típica parsimonia.

"¿Ya te cansaste?" Arrulló a la pequeña en sus brazos, Kurenai era feliz siendo madre, poco a poco empezó a comprender lo que era la felicidad.

Kakashi se detuvo frente a los pies de la joven que muy distraída miraba a su amiga.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Habló con una cálida sonrisa pero no se esperaba que la joven lo recibiera con su mirada hinchada y sus venas pronunciadas. Hinata lo observó detenidamente y no dijo una sola palabra. "¿Hinata?"

"Esa herida que tienes en el hombro ¿de dónde es en realidad?" Sus hombros cayeron y rodó los ojos en dirección a la madre.

"Kurenai…¿qué le contaste?" Suspiró abatido, más aún porque la mujer sólo respondió "le conté cuando estaba embarazada". Su mente comenzó a buscar alguna explicación lógica pero era inútil, la chica ya se había ido a acariciar a los perros que estaban recostados en un árbol, obviamente, ignorando al médico.

Sábado.

Estaba fresca después del baño, el entrenamiento iba en ascenso, pudo desarmar a alguien con cuchillo y aunque fue una tarea difícil las técnicas de defensa personal eran interiorizadas con gran habilidad.

Entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se encontró con el médico leyendo aún con su ropa deportiva, un cigarro y un café. Sonrió ante la imagen ya que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos físicos y su gran inteligencia este hombre no hacía nada por cuidar de su salud. Se mordió el labio para reprimir sus palabras, no importaba cuantas veces intentara cuidarlo, era imposible.

Llenó su botella de agua y mojó los labios con el refrescante líquido. Observaba al hombre, a pesar que haya entrado él seguía absorto en su lectura pero en realidad ella estaba nerviosa, se despertó con ansias y entrenó esperando a que llegara la tarde.

Despejó su garganta y decidió hablar.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Su voz temblaba levemente.

"¿Hum?" Fue un simple sonido pero suficiente significativo para ella.

Era "hago que te escucho pero en realidad no estoy interesado" y eso lograba en ella suspira de cansancio. Habían ciertas manías que se contagiaban. Se apoyó en el extremo de la mesa e insistió.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Su mirada era ansiosa, como un niño esperando un regalo. El médico la miró de reojo, aspiró un poco de tabaco y dio vuelta la página centrando nuevamente la mirada en la historia.

"Es día de elecciones"

Sí, es verdad, este día se definiría al mandatario del país y lo más probable muchas cosas horribles llegarán a los ciudadanos, incluidos a ellos dos. Kakashi pudiendo participar de las elecciones no lo haría, el sufragio es electrónico por lo que quedaría en el sistema su opción electoral y por lo tanto sería notoriamente un blanco para el partido. Hinata también lo sabía y a pesar del temor que causaba en ella, este era su día y mostraría el fruto de su trabajo.

"Kakashi…hoy debes evaluarme" sus mejillas estaban encendidas, con nerviosismo empezó a jugar con sus dedos. El médico alzó la vista hacia la chica y volvió a su libro apoyando su cabeza en una mano. "Yo…"

"¿Para qué quieres que te evalúe? Ya aprobaste o sino no te hubiera dado trabajo extra" se encogió de hombros. Hinata quedó petrificada, en su interior corrían las maldiciones " _nunca cambiará…_ " pensó, sacudió la cabeza alejando todo lo malo y regaló una suave sonrisa.

Con cuidado se acercó al médico y acarició su hombro, cosa que tensó su cuerpo por completo al sentir esa pequeña mano sobre él.

"Está bien, Kakashi-kun" esa sonrisa, esa mirada sonrojada y esos pequeños ojos curvados, lo tomaron por sorpresa ¿y que era esa cosa del "kun"? Normalmente nunca se trataban con ese tipo de sufijo y en ella sonaba tan…

" _Lindo…_ " terminó la frase en su mente. No se preocupó en ocultar su asombro, la chica salió de la cocina y él con la boca abierta ante tanta osadía por parte de la joven. El cigarro que tenía en sus labios cayó sobre su libro logrando una fea mancha en las páginas.

"¡Mierda!" Comenzó a sacudir las hojas. "Esto es malo, muy malo"

Amarro su cabello y comenzó a trabajar. Empezó por fraccionar las muestras de sangre que estaban en su reserva. El tejido estaba sobre la mesa en una pequeña placa, su investigación lograba aislar cualquier microorganismo. Inyectó el plasma a una jeringa y se dispuso a comenzar si no fuera por el médico que abrió de par en par la puerta.

Del susto casi suelta la jeringa.

"Bien, comencemos con esto" vestía su típica bata blanca y su mascarilla. Se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo sin importar que la joven tenía todo sus artefactos sobre el frío metal. Hinata sólo lo miró seria y ladeó su cabeza mientras analizaba al médico. "¿Qué? Te escucho"

Lo volvió a observar por un instante y comenzó su explicación.

"Según Nikola Tesla, más energía significa mayores niveles de poder operativo para nuestra conciencia, sin embargo, el ser humano por más saludable que se encuentre nunca usará por completo esta energía…a eso le llamo energía sobrante" hizo una ligera pausa, observó el archivo y se lo entregó a Kakashi. "Mi teoría plantea que las personas que son capaces de incrementar su energía humana con una buena alimentación, ejercicio e inteligencia emocional su sangre serviría para una posible restauración celular"

"Eso es muy interesante" comentó.

"Exacto…este exceso de energía es visible en el plasma de la sangre" Hinata ingresó muestras a la centrífuga. "Al separar el plasma de los elementos formes, este servirá como combustible para un condensador"

"¿Eléctrico?" Interrogó, su mirada seria analizaba el informe.

"No" sonrió victoriosa, sacó las muestras de sangre fuera de la centrífuga y separó el plasma. Inyectó la sustancia en una jeringa y la ingresó a una pequeña máquina muy parecida a las que ocupan los médicos para suturar eléctricamente. Colocó tres cánulas y los engranajes comenzaron a moverse. "Es un condensador de energía"

"¿Modificaste indumentaria médica?" Se adelantó a observar la máquina que en su interior giraba rápidamente las muestras.

"Sí…¿puedes observar la placa?" Kakashi la miró escéptico y puso la muestra debajo del lente del microscopio. "¿Qué observas?"

"Claro signo de descomposición biótica, cambios de textura y color en sus distintas capas" le entregó nuevamente la muestra.

"Es decir, está pudriéndose pero si insertamos esta energía humana…" acercó la cánula al tejido e inyectó la sustancia.

Ambos quedaron expectantes, mientras la joven presionaba, el tejido comenzaba a cambiar su consistencia, su color y forma. Estuvo a punto de soltar su respiración pero prefirió mantener la calma puesto que la chica que estaba a su lado seguía con su mirada serena. En un lapso de cinco minutos la muestra volvió a su estado inicial como recién extraído del cuerpo.

"Podemos regenerar células y hasta tejidos" le indicó que volviera a tomar la placa.

Lo intentó pero esta vez no pudo ocultar su asombro, toda la muestra estaba en su estado original incluso él se encargó de examinar cuáles eran las características iniciales. Alejó su vista del microscopio, Hinata lo observaba expectante, debía decir algo pero no había nada cuerdo que pudiese salir de su boca.

"Kakashi-kun…" sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar su nombre de esa manera. Hinata colocó sus dedos en su brazo pero él se alejó como si la chica fuera de fuego. "Esto…"

"¿De dónde salió el " _kun_ "?" Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, daba gracias al universo por estar ocupado mascarilla.

"Ah…eso…" desvió la mirada avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un tierno rosado. Estaba claro, él iba a explosionar en cualquier momento. "Kurenai me dijo que te llamara así cuando estés distraído."

"Ya veo…" la miró indignado y suspiró " _A veces estás en mi contra Kurenai…_ "

"Entonces…¿qué dices?" Juntó sus manos emocionada, la observó un poco aburrido y partió fuera del laboratorio. Hinata intentó detenerlo. "No te vayas sólo quier-"

"Es una gran teoría, la iremos puliendo en el camino" su voz resonó en la habitación, alzó su pulgar sin mirar a la joven. "Bien hecho"

Su pecho se apretó, estaba muy feliz. No ocultó su sonrisa o esa risa traviesa que corría por su boca, la explicación a esta sensación era indescriptible. Es cuando luchas tanto por algo, te esfuerzas, caes y vuelves a poner tus pies sobre la tierra hasta llegar a una línea final cruzando cómo todo un campeón. Quizás esa era una pequeña parte de todo lo que podía sentir en su interior.

" _La verdad es que tengo un poco de envidia, pasar poco tiempo estudiando para desarrollar una nueva tecnología que revolucionaría a la sociedad y yo…sólo curé la ceguera_ " las cenizas caían a un costado mientras él observaba el paisaje desde el balcón. Suspiró derrotado "Estoy perdiendo mi toque"

Aspiró el humo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras pasaba por su garganta y luego todo salió.

Domingo.

El invierno acechaba y se podía apreciar en esas mañanas donde el sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes.

Con el exigente horario, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Quería seguir durmiendo.

En esas búsquedas de un mejor espacio pestañeó lo suficientemente lento para darse cuenta que el médico estaba ahí, sentado, apoyado en el escritorio mientras leía tranquilamente. Apretó sus ojos, quizás estaba soñando, no habían acordado en hacer algo. Los abrió despacio.

No era un sueño, él seguía ahí.

"¿Kakashi...?" Habló un poco desorientada, él la miró y cerró su libro.

"Pensé que dormirías toda la mañana" se levantó de su puesto para quedar al lado de la chica. "Tenemos que trabajar"

"¿En qué precisamente?" Se sentó en la cama ya despierta y decidida a lograr cualquier objetivo.

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, te espero en el auto."

Su respiración se cortó, tragó pesado ¿tendrá que volver a luchar? Estaba preparada para hacerlo, sin embargo, no quería dañar a nadie. " _Me habría dicho_ ". Suspiró, saltó de la cama y después de un buen baño buscó la ropa más cómoda para cualquier tipo de situación.

" _Con él puedo esperar lo que sea…_ "pensó derrotada, a pesar de que estaban trabajando juntos en el laboratorio no se fiaba de los viajes a la ciudad.

"¿Estás lista?" El hombre sonrió cuando Hinata cruzó la puerta de la casa. Vestía una sudadera y pantalones ajustados, en cambio, Kakashi nunca perdía ese toque elegante con su gabardina y pantalones negros. "Te ves bien"

Hinata agrandó sus ojos en asombro y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. " _¿Por qué me avergüenzo?_ " Mantuvo el silencio, se paró frente a la puerta del copiloto. "¿Qué...haremos hoy día?"

"Te lo explicaré en el camino".

Asintió y ambos entraron al auto. Observó el paisaje, esa fresa que colgaba de esa lápida, el camino que cada vez se oscurecía con las nubes. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con la energía que brotaba de ellas, podía encender la punta de sus dedos.

"Va a llover más tarde" parpadeó un par de veces y prestó atención al médico que iba centrado en el camino. "Espero que esto no nos tome mucho tiempo."

"¿Para qué?"

"Hoy se realizará una marcha contra las elecciones" explicó.

"¿Marcha?"

"Protesta, la gente se reúne para manifestar su descontento sobre algún tema social" se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de tener muchas preguntas en su cabeza "Te preguntarás ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros en esto?"

Asintió curiosa.

"Las manifestaciones no son muy agradables para un gobierno como Akatsuki, las personas que marcharán serán sus enemigos y nosotros…" detuvo el auto, observó por la ventana cuando notó que ya habían llegado a la urbe. "Nos aprovecharemos de eso."

Ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, Kakashi bajó del auto.

"E-espera" Hinata bajó del auto para llegar al lado del médico, estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo. "¿Cómo que nos aprovecharemos? ¿Eso es correcto?"

Kakashi no respondió y sólo le regaló una sonrisa, cuando ambos salieron Hinata pudo comprender a lo que se refería. Muchas personas estaban en la calle gritando, con pancartas, marionetas. Todos tenían la consigna de "Tú no me representas" o "Tú eres represión" .

Una extraña conexión sintió cuando vió a todas esas personas caminando. Quizás ella también estaba de acuerdo con esta manifestación, esas personas no sabían lo crueles que podían llegar a ser por lo que Hinata si tenía una voz en todo esto. Kakashi tomó su mano, lo miró curiosa y él tiró de ella fuera de la multitud.

"Debemos aprovechar la marcha para llegar antes que ellos."

"¿Antes que ellos?" Intentó preguntar, ya habían emprendido camino.

"Antes que Hidan"

Sus labios se entreabrieron al escuchar su nombre y su piel se erizó, sintió un malestar en su estómago. Ese hombre no los dejaría en paz, lo sabía cuando vieron anoche los resultados de las elecciones, todo estaba predispuesto. Kakashi la guiaba entre los callejones y los lugares más escondidos de la ciudad pero su mente no estaba en las mejores condiciones, inconscientemente apretó la mano del doctor.

Apretó sus ojos…tenía miedo.

"Hinata" se detuvo al igual que él, estaba serio con su mirada endurecida. "Concéntrate"

"Yo…L-lo siento" bajó la cabeza apenada, una mano la sorprendió cuando acarició su barbilla y levantó su rostro. Los colores comenzaron a subir a sus mejillas.

"Demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres" sonrió y acarició su suave mejilla, Hinata podía sentir como su respiración se cortaba"¿Vamos?"

Sacudió su cabeza intentando de alejar esos pensamientos, miró la mano que se tendía frente a ella y la tomó con fuerza.

"Vamos…"

Siguieron hasta llegar a un edificio totalmente diferente a Academi Company, este era más pequeño pero aún así no dejaba de ser lo suficientemente moderno. Subieron hasta el piso 36 que tenía enfrente una puerta de vidrio con la inscripción de " _Mirror_ ".

"¿Dónde estamos?" La puerta se abrió frente a ellos y en la recepción estaba una persona conocida que lograba revolver su estómago.

"Hanare ¿cómo estás?" Kakashi se apoyó en el mesón, por supuesto la mujer no ocultó su sorpresa al verlo y en especial fue muy expresiva al observar a Hinata que estaba detrás del médico.

"Doctor Hatake…no pensé que fuera a venir"habló sorprendida y muy incómoda, Hinata se preguntaba porque hablaba con tanta formalidad si ya se había paseado semidesnuda por la casa.

"¿De verdad? Pensé habértelo dicho ¿acaso esperas alguien?" La mujer claramente se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, la inspeccionó por un instante y rodó sus ojos aburrido. "Eso creí…Hinata, sigamos"

"S-Sí"

"Antes que se me olvide…" apoyó una mano en su frente mientras pensaba. "Tú no nos has visto y tampoco estoy aquí…debes decírselo a cualquiera que pregunte por mi, en especial a las personas que estás esperando"

"¡Kakashi, yo no-!"

"No tienes por qué explicar, Hanare. Vamos Hinata, se nos hace tarde"

"Compermiso" la joven dio una pequeña reverencia ante la atónita secretaria que balbuceaba súplicas, siguió al médico al interior del piso. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Mi oficina" sonrió, ingresaron a la sala que contenía una gran cantidad de estantes y archivadores, a pesar de la existencia de grandes tecnologías Kakashi prefería ocupar el papel antes que los almacenamientos digitales o las tabletas. "¿Ves esos archivadores? Necesito que saques todos los papeles y los coloques en esas cajas, debemos sacar todo"

"Sí" comenzó a buscar en los cajones y a sacar carpetas tras carpetas, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, era que muchos archivos tenían nombre como "desarrollo de prótesis", "investigación celular", "desarrollo muscular integral". Pudo haber sido cualquier informe científico pero todos estaban firmados al nombre del "Dr Hatake", los guardó en cajas y observó al médico que estaba realizando la misma tarea. "¿Kakashi…?"

"¿Hum?"

"¿Qué hacemos con esto?" Cerró la primera caja llena de informes.

"Lo quemaremos" el médico apiló una caja sobre otra, Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

"Pero estos informes son tuyos…son tus investigaciones" los tomó con fuerza, ella sabía que eran años de trabajo y sólo para deshacerse de ellos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podían ser un aporte para el mundo? Kakashi la observó con indiferencia mientras guardaba más documentos. "Con esto podrías ayu-"

"Con esto podría matar a muchas personas" un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, la joven contuvo la respiración y miró el informe en sus manos. "Hace mucho tiempo existió un científico que hizo grandes descubrimientos para la humanidad"

Observó cómo el hombre seguía guardando las cosas.

"Por el temor que se creara una nueva arma, el científico habló con el mandatario de un país para advertirle" suspiró y volvió apilar otra caja. "¿Y qué es lo que hicieron?...crearon la peor arma de destrucción masiva"

"¿Eso…de verdad pasó?" Preguntó tímida, Kakashi se acercó para sacar el informe de sus manos.

"Sí, así fue como descubrieron la bomba atómica" ella sabía por los libros de historia lo desastroso que fue el uso de armamento nuclear durante las guerras ¿harían lo mismo con sus investigaciones? "Por lo mismo, no quiero que mis informes caigan en manos equivocadas…nunca pasé la información al formato digital, de esa manera no tendrían acceso"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Akatsuki" suspiró. "En especial Hidan…los grandes investigadores tienen más en su mente que en el papel y nunca podrán entrar a tu cabeza...recuerda eso"

Miró la caja a sus pies y siguió guardando informes, era cierto, muchos podrían leer e interpretar la ciencia de distintas maneras y a su manera. " _Nunca podrán entrar a tu cabeza_ ", repitió en su mente, intentaron entrar muchas veces pero nunca la pudieron romper como ellos querían. Observó al médico que seguía trabajando ¿será una lección lo que estaba diciendo? " _El mundo puede destruir aquello que he creado…_ ", mordió sus labios, debía ser más cuidadosa.

Kakashi le explicó que la oficina debía estar tal como llegaron, no podía estar nada fuera de su lugar, de esa manera nadie sospecharía que estuvieron ahí. Ya casi no quedaba nada más que guardar.

"Hinata ¿puedes ver si están por llegar?"

"¿Puedo hacer eso?" Preguntó sorprendida, al parecer su visión eran más poderosa de lo que creía.

"Claro que sí" sonrió orgulloso. "Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día"

Las venas de pronunciaron alrededor de sus ojos y su visión comenzó a recorrer por el edificio. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa, mientras más se concentraba por ver más lejos llegaba.

"Nada sospechoso en el edificio" recorrió todas las habitaciones buscando a los miembros del partidos.

"Busca alrededor" ordenó.

"Espera…" divisó toda la cuadra pero ningún rastro de las personas, sin embargo, se detuvo. "¡Los encontré! A tres cuadras de aquí…no sólo viene Hidan…hay otro hombre y un pañuelo cubre su rostro."

"Parece que no pierden el tiempo" terminó de ordenar algunos estantes.

"¿Quién es?" Hinata siguió observando mientras detallaba su aspecto, ese hombre estaba lleno de cicatrices y su aspecto era repulsivo. Ellos llevaban armas pero ese hombre estaba cargando con cuatro pistolas, cuchillos y… "Tiene explosivos"

"¿Ah?...ya veo, así que también vino él"

"¿Él?"

"Kakuzu, uno de los mercenarios más temido y la mano derecha de Hidan" una voz habló detrás de ellos.

"Pensé que no vendrías" suspiró cansado.

"¡Obito-san!" Estaba sorprendida, el hombre sonrió ante escuchar su nombre. Hinata desactivó su visión y se acercó a él "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Traje un poco de ayuda" mostró encantado una carretilla, Hinata sonrió feliz y comenzó a cargar.

"Por fin haces algo útil" habló aburrido, Obito regaló una cara de pocos amigos.

"Soy la persona que siempre te salva el pellejo, Kakashi" espetó molesto. "Espero que no lo arruines, como siempre lo haces"

"¡No peleen! Todavía debemos cargar más cosas" Se cruzó de brazos molesta, no entendía cómo Kakashi podía decir que era su amigo siendo que se trataban de esa manera. Los hombres se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, una cierta nostalgia había en el ambiente.

Ambos sonrieron.

Terminaron de cargar pero habían muchas cajas que de igual manera debían llevarlas a cuesta. Hinata estaba a punto de levantar una pero Kakashi se lo impidió y lo miró confundida.

"Necesito que vayas observando en cada momento" tomó la caja por ella.

"Sí" le regaló una mirada decidida y sus venas se agolparon sobre su rostro.

"Esta es la maravilla de tus prótesis" Obito movió la carretilla, el médico sólo se encogió de hombros. "¿Están listos?"

"Sí" respondieron al unísono y emprendieron camino hacia el tejado. Hinata iba en todo momento señalando los movimientos de los intrusos. Cargaron por completo el ascensor, temía que el peso detuviera la marcha.

Llegaron al último piso y la joven se sorprendió al observar un gran contenedor de basura que alrededor tenía muchas cajas iguales a las que traían.

"Tú nunca pierdes el tiempo" bajó las cajas, estiró su espalda.

"No soy tan vago como tú, Kakashi" sonrió, "Además, la regeneración celular es un campo muy peligroso"

"¿También trabajas en eso?" Preguntó sorprendida, una gran euforia comenzaba a crecer en ella.

"Por supuesto, soy oncólogo" apiló una caja sobre otra y se acercó a la chica para susurrar. "Si quieres puedes dejar a ese vago y venir a trabajar conmigo"

Un sonoro quejido salió de la boca del oncólogo que enseguida comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

"Con mi ayudante no, Obito" sentenció serio, lo que logró soltar una pequeña risa en la joven que observaba expectante todo lo que hacían. "Será mejor que comencemos, Hinata, vigila su posicionamiento. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto…debemos ser rápidos, la lluvia no tarda en venir."

Las nubes comenzaron a agruparse en un gris paisaje, Kakashi y Obito estaban rompiendo todos los papeles para arrojarlos dentro del contenedor. Años de investigación destruidos sólo porque la humanidad no ha abandonado su codicia. Podía sentir ese olor a humedad.

"Están ingresando al edificio" describió, cómo odiaba cuando esos tipos se movían o hablaban, creyéndose los dueños del mundo. "Están en elevador…"

"Ya casi estamos" rompían los papeles, se cortaban las manos pero seguían sin detenerse.

"Llegaron donde Hanare" su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, su boca empezaba a secarse. "Ella los hizo pasar"

"Que leales tus empleados, Kakashi" bromeó mientras rompía más hojas.

"Es sólo por despecho" se encogió de hombros, la verdad que estaba bastante molesto por la traición pero no había tiempo para las maldiciones. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Hinata?"

"Ya están revisando tus cosas…se ven molestos"

"Descubrieron que me llevé las cosas…Obito" miró a su compañero pero él sonrió victorioso.

"Yo me encargo" sacó un bidón de gasolina y comenzó a rociar dentro del contenedor. Kakashi terminaba de echar las últimas cajas, no debía haber evidencia. "Amo el fuego"

"Típico de ti" sonrió y encendió su cigarro, "¿Hinata?"

"Rompieron los muebles" su voz comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo despiadados que podían ser.

"Vaya que simios" Obito apretó su puño molesto. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, Kakashi"

Aspiró una bocanada de humo y se acercó al borde del tejado.

"Obito, no has aprendido nada en estos años" lo miró confundido pero Kakashi se alejó para observar por un instante los otros edificios, las multitudes ya estaban corriendo por las calles. Comenzó la represión. "El tiempo lo creamos nosotros"

Lanzó su cigarro hacia el contenedor y el fuego se desató con fuerza. En ese momento desde todos los tejados comenzó a correr el humo, muchas personas incendiaron sus techos en un grito anárquico contra el sistema. Se podía distinguir un denso humo sobre la ciudad y de este, las gotas pesadas de una intensa lluvia.

"¡Kakashi!" Gritó eufórico levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo. "¡Wow! ¡Eres un maldito genio, amigo!"

Se cruzó de brazos y posó el pulgar en su sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo extasiado por los distintos puntos que estaban incendiados.

"Eh…disculpen…" el médico centró la mirada en la chica que ya estaba bastante pálida observando. "Pero…vienen subiendo"

"¡Oh! Cierto" sonrió el médico y rápidamente tomó la mano de la chica. "Debemos irnos"

"¡¿Por dónde?!" Kakashi sólo la tiró cerca del precipicio. Fue en ese momento dónde descubrió que le temía a las alturas.

"Por la escalera de emergencia, claro" el hombre sólo sonreía pero para ella que ya podía sentir que esos sujetos se aproximaban, no era una buena razón para sonreír. Más aún que para llegar a la escalera de emergencia había que descender por una vertical. "Vamos Hinata, no te quedes atrás"

Ella estaba de pie, al borde del tejado y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Veía cómo el hombre le gritaba que bajara pero ella no escuchaba, estaba paralizada. No sólo por la altura…era esa energía de muerte que se estaba aproximando.

Una gota la despertó.

Miró hacia el cielo, su visión era tan perfecta que pudo diferencia cómo caían las gotas con gran velocidad. Dio un pequeño vistazo al contenedor que aún ardía, el agua comenzó hacer su efecto contra el fuego y un intenso humo cubrió la azotea.

Fue todo muy lento, ella lo vio así y bajó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, estaba muy molesto cuando las personas no cooperan y se esconden como ratas. Su pecho subía de la ira que se sentía, más aún porque todos los tejados estaban igual.

"Pudo haber estado en cualquier techo" sus dientes crujieron. "¡Maldición, Kakuzu!"

Un cuchillo llegó hacia su cuello pero él no se intimidó. La gélida mirada de su compañero podría aniquilar a cualquiera pero Hidan era casi inmortal.

"A veces me sacas de quicio" su voz era rasposa, esos graves que resonaban en su pecho eran tétricos. "Te advertí que harían algo como eso"

"¡Mierda!" Alejó de un golpe el cuchillo que tenía en su cuello, se acercó al borde de la azotea y la sangre comenzó a hervir. "Ahí están…¡ahí están los hijos de puta!"

Corrió hacía la puerta pero su compañero le enterró un cuchillo en el hombro. No hubo ningún quejido, la sangre era limpiada por la lluvia y empapaba el suelo. Hizo una mueca ante ese insolente ataque.

"Te dije que me sacas de quicio" retiró con fuerza el cuchillo. "Ya perdiste demasiado tiempo…ahora lo haremos a mi manera"

"¡¿Qué mierda estás hablando?!" Escupió en sus pies. "Yo soy el rostro visible del ministerio…"

Nuevamente volvió a enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho muy cerca de los pulmones pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, su paciencia se estaba acabando. Escupió sangre a un costado.

"Bien, sólo deja de apuñalarme, es molesto" el cuchillo salió y él sólo acarició su herida, posó las manos en sus caderas. "¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué se vayan?"

"Que sepan que van ganando…" miró el suelo, ellos iban corriendo para mezclarse entre la multitud. "Recuerda que necesitamos al arma y al doc vivo"

"¿Y el oncólogo?"

"Él vendrá por su cuenta…"

A pesar del agua su mano seguía cálida, él no la soltó en ningún momento mientras corrían. Kakashi explicó que era mejor salir rápido de la zona. Podía ver la respiración agitada salir por sus labios y los colores en sus mejillas. No supo cuánto avanzaron, la imagen de ese hombre era temible…sentía que ya lo había conocido.

Sacudió la cabeza " _es algo que nunca he sentido_ ", analizó, era cierto de alguna manera. Podía sentir la cantidad de vidas que pasaron por sus manos.

La plaza se veía a lo lejos, sabía que estaban llegando, pisaba las pozas sin importar lo húmedo que se ponían sus zapatos. Se detuvieron en un callejón, jadeaba y la garganta la sentía seca. Observó al médico que se mantenía tranquilo, como si hubiese caminado tranquilamente esas cuadras.

"Es peligroso estar cerca de la multitud" advirtió Obito, examinó su reloj. "¿Dónde está tu auto?"

"En el subterráneo" señaló la entrada de los estacionamientos. "Pero…creo que no tendré auto por hoy día"

Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos resignado. Hinata vio cómo la policía se agolpaba en la entrada del estacionamiento con clara intención de bloquear el paso. Frunció el ceño preocupada.

"¿Por qué hacen eso?" Intentó asomarse fuera del callejón pero el médico se lo detuvo.

"Para que nadie entre o salga, de esa manera es más fácil ver quien infringe la ley" explicó Obito y suspiró. "No es bueno estar tanto tiempo debajo de la lluvia…yo los llevo a casa"

"Espera" de su bolsillo sacó un teléfono celular conocido como "almeja" por su estructura ergonómica. "Diga"

« _¡Eres el único ser humano en este planeta que todavía ocupa un celular!_ »

"Kurenai, me alegra escuchar tu voz" rió irónico. "Me imagino que sabes dónde estoy."

« _¡Claro que lo sé!...Dios…estoy con Mirai, estaba preocupada que ellos vinieran y destrozaran todo estando Hinata dentro…pero no responde…_ »

"Eh…sí, hablando sobre eso…" tragó pesado. "Hinata está conmigo"

« _¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un maldito, Kakashi! ¿Acaso la quieres matar?_ »

"Kurenai, sabes que eso no pasará"

« _Sí…sólo cuídala por favor… fue horrible llegar, están bloqueando la salida de la ciudad. No sé si puedan llegar_ »

"Entiendo…"miró a su amigo preocupado. "Lo solucionaré, tranquila, por mientras resguárdense de la lluvia, les abro enseguida"

Sacó algo muy parecido a un reloj de bolsillo y tecleó unas letras.

"Está listo"

« _Bien, cuidaremos la casa y tú…por favor…cuida a Hinata_ »

"También me puede pasar algo ¿sabias?" Habló triste pero Kurenai colgó la llamada, suspiró y observó a su pupilo. "Bien, no podemos llegar a casa y la lluvia no para…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cerraron la salida de la ciudad" se cruzó de brazos pensando, observó a las personas que chocaban con la policía y ellos respondían con violencia. "Obito"

"Por supuesto que sí" sonrió, Hinata lo miró confundida. "Vuelvo enseguida"

Salió corriendo por las calles.

"¿A dónde fue?" Abrazó su cuerpo, el agua la enfriaba más rápido de lo que creía, le era difícil poder ver e intentó colocar la capucha sobre la cabeza pero ésta también estaba empapada.

"A buscar su auto, nos iremos con él"

"Obito-san es muy amable" comenzó a temblar e inútilmente intentó calentar su cuerpo masajeandolo. "¿Kakashi?"

El médico se desprendió de su gabardina y la puso sobre la cabeza de la joven. Sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba sus hombros para causar algo de temperatura. Jadeó molesta, él podría sufrir más que ella ya que llevaba una simple camisa y el agua comenzaba hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo.

"Te estás mojando aún más…" habló molesta, el calor empezaba hacer efecto sobre ella y sus mejillas se encendían cálidas. "Kakashi…"

"Estaré bien" sonrió. En momentos así, donde la adversidad arremete él es feliz sólo con verla. " _Que cursi…_ " intentó ocultar su risa, a veces no era bueno provocar a su ayudante.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza para evitar la potente mirada del médico pero tampoco quería encontrarse con lo que acaba de ver. " _¡Kiba-kun!_ ", su respiración se cortó al ver a su amigo siendo apaleado por las fuerzas de orden público. Arremetían contra él de una manera brutal ¿y qué hacía ella? Se había especializado en defensa personal y aún así no era capaz de defender a alguien.

" _Mentira_ ", ella si era capaz de defender a sus seres queridos, activó su visión y alejó el tacto del médico algo que no le pareció muy correcto a Kakashi. Intentó salir del callejón a toda prisa.

Corrió por la calle pero un auto venía a gran velocidad, la luz de los focos la cegaron, el sonido de la bocina la desorientó. Apretó los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero no ocurrió nada, la bocina seguía sonando con fuerza pero a nadie le importaba pues todos estaban pendiente de las fuerzas que luchaban. Volteó su rostro buscando a su amigo que seguía resistiendo, debía seguir.

"¡Kiba!" Intentó pronunciar su nombre pero una voz sonó más fuerte que la suya. Entre las multitudes, un chico de cabellera rubia arremetió contra la policía, los golpeó aunque ellos tuvieran armamento a él no le importó y como pudo sacó a su amigo. Lo cargó y fue en ese momento donde encontró su mirada.

Esos ojos azules llenos de determinación.

Fue todo en una fracción de segundos, Kakashi ya estaba detrás de ella tomando su mano y guiándola dentro del auto. Quiso protestar pero mantuvo el silencio, comprendió que habían situaciones completamente ajenas a ella. Pertenecía a otra realidad, semejante pero totalmente diferente.

Observó la mano que la sostenía, él estaba sentado a su lado mirándola con preocupación. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, un pequeño brinco dio su corazón al tener tanta cercanía intentó alejarse pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Lo observó, sin embargo, un punzante dolor golpeó en su sien y se apoyó en el mojado hombro del doctor.

"Ocupaste lo último de tu energía en intentar salvar a tu amigo" acarició la parte adolorida. "Es normal que estés agotada"

Sólo asintió, cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Tiene mucha resistencia" comentó su amigo mientras manejaba, no recibió respuesta por parte de su colega. "Kakashi…¿crees que esto está bien?"

"Debemos resguardarnos, no pueden tener nuestra información" suspiró cansado, les tomó toda la mañana y tarde en hacer todo.

"Lo sé, pero me refería a Hinata…" miró por el retrovisor y observando a su amigo. "Tienes que protegerla"

"Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer" se acercó al cabello húmedo de su ayudante y apoyó su mentón. "Ya casi está terminado el libro"

"Eso es lo que me temo…" suspiró y siguió manejando, prefería no tocar este tipo de temas y mantener distancia pero le preocupaba el destino de esa joven al igual que de su sobrino. Sabía que Kakashi cuidaría de ambos pero no se fiaba de la sociedad en la que les tocó vivir.

Y aquí estaban, en la cabaña de caza de Obito dónde sólo había una mesa estilo futón; una pequeña cocina; una chimenea; armas y un poco comida. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada por lo que estaba sobre una rejilla esperando secarse.

Restregó sus ojos, había dormido todo el camino y lo único que sabía era que pasarían la noche aquí, entre las montañas, al norte de la ciudad. Una zona poco resguardada por la policía. El médico seguía intentando secar su libro hasta que levantó una página y se destrozó por completo, suspiró triste. La verdad que se sentía bastante culpable, ella llevaba su abrigo cuando salió corriendo por la calle y no le importó saltar en las pozas mojando aún más su ropa y lo que había en ella.

Dejó el libro cerca de la chimenea mirando el fuego con nostalgia. Él no llevaba ninguna manta, Kakashi se había encargado de que la chica estuviese bien pero para ella todo estaba mal.

—Por favor…toma una manta—murmuró con vergüenza mientras descubría su blanquecino cuerpo, él sólo sonrió y siguió mirando el fuego. —¿Kakashi?

—Estoy bien, no tengo frío — no la miró, se mantuvo sentado con las piernas abiertas. Hinata volvió a cubrirse, el malestar en su pecho volvió a nacer, mordió su labio para tener un poco más de valor.

— Lo siento…de v-verdad lo siento— su voz temblaba pero no había tristeza sino vergüenza por toda la situación. —De verdad no quise…dañar tu libro.

—¿Ah? ¿Esto?— señaló su libro sorprendido y tímidamente asintió produciendo una sonora risa en el médico. —Tengo más ejemplares, sólo quería matar un poco el tiempo. No hay de qué preocuparse Hinata-chan.

Un profundo rubor cubrió el rostro al escuchar su nombre de esa manera. Sin embargo, apretó sus labios molesta causando confusión al hombre. Se tapó aún más con tal de ignorarlo.

—¿Estás enojada?

— Cruel…—la cabeza del hombre cayó de golpe al escuchar esa palabra. Hinata desvió la mirada. —No puedo creer que las cosas ocurran así…

Enderezó su espalda para escuchar a la chica, el fuego iluminaba sus ojos claros.

—¿Por qué la policía actuó de esa manera?— el fuego lucía tan bello entre las brazas. —No es correcto…

— Es correcto para ellos— soltó un sonoro suspiro.—Les dicen quienes son los enemigos y sólo actúan, creen que son héroes.

—Los héroes no hacen eso.

—¿Entonces, qué hacen?—la miró por sobre el hombro.

—Cuidan a las personas, derrotan a los malos— sonrió tierna.

—¿Te has preguntado si los amigos de los villanos los consideran malos?

—Es difícil…entonces—abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. —¿Somos los malos?

— Somos lo que somos…para muchos eres una mala persona, para otros eres buena. Si vivimos pensando en qué lugar estamos nunca avanzaremos— era casi una lección de vida de un hombre que había vivido sólo un poco más que ella, sufrir a veces te llena de sabiduría y otras veces de rencor. Hinata pensó de qué se estaba llenando en su corazón.

El agua empezó a sonar en las ventanas, había vuelto la lluvia y la madera crujía mientras se consumía. Ambos guardaron silencio, a veces intercambiaban miradas, sonrisas pero volvían a ese trance de mirar la chimenea. Kakashi se adelantó a revisar la ropa que lamentablemente seguía húmeda para la joven, buscó su chaleco.

—Toma, no puedes enfriarte— le entregó el chaleco pero ella no lo quiso recibir.

—Kakashi…estoy bien, tú debes ocuparlo— habló tímida, él se había preocupado que no se mojara, que tuviera las mantas y ahora esto. No le gustaba cuando entregaba demasiado, no quería que él sufriera.

—No fue una sugerencia— y sin decir nada más se lo arrojó en la cara. Hinata lo miró molesta pero a él no le importó y siguió su camino hacia una pequeña despensa. —Debes tener hambre, haré un poco de comida.

La verdad es que si tenía mucha hambre, sólo había comido una fruta en la mañana y no hubo nada que comer hasta ahora. Observó al hombre que cocinaba sobre la pequeña mesa, había una pequeña estufa a gas porque no existía la electricidad en esta zona lleno de naturaleza.

" _Siempre me cuidas_ " se abrazó con ese pensamiento. Era cierto, él la cuidaba tanto y aunque muchas veces se ha equivocado no la defraudaba, aparecía en el último instante y en el momento más inesperado…pero estaba ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras miraba al médico cocinar, se veía tan familiar.

" _Él es mi familia_ …" sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y con agilidad escondió su rostro frente al fuego. Se acunó en las rodillas. " _¿Por qué me siento así?_ " Unas horribles ganas de llorar se aproximó en su pecho pero no había tristeza sino ¿felicidad? Una extraña emoción que desde niña no sentía.

Estaba feliz por volver a sentir.

Suspiró intentando controlar las lágrimas, creyó nunca poder experimentar algo así. La destruyeron por dentro lo suficiente para anidar odio y anular cualquier rastro de emoción de su ser. Ahora todo vino como si rompieran las cadenas de esa caja en donde se anidaba su corazón.

—Hinata-chan, acércate a la mesa, la comida está servida— escuchó su voz cantarina, lentamente tomó las mantas y cubrió su cuerpo, se sentó frente al médico. —Gracias por la comida.

—Gracias por la comida…— tomó la cuchara y revolvió el estofado que estaba servido. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir cómo tiritaba su mano. " _Qué no se de cuenta, que no se de cuenta, que no se de cuenta…_ "

Podía sentir las mejillas muy calientes.

—¿No te gusta el estofado? Se que no cocino tan bien como Kurenai pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo— se erizó por completo cuando lo escuchó de nuevo. —¿Hinata-chan?

Lo miró sorprendida ¿de dónde salió esa forma de llamarla? Volvió la vista al plato y sacudió su cabeza.

—Se ve delicioso— intentó sonreír, era imposible comer con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte. Temía que la escuchara.

—Eso es bueno— cerró sus ojos en una sonrisa genuina y fue en ese momento dónde Hinata supo que estaba perdida. Todo se detuvo, hasta su corazón cayó en la simple y mundana conclusión.

" _Me gustas…_ "

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa te gusta?— abrió los ojos como plato y tapó su rostro con las manos.

Había pensado en voz alta, que tonta ha sido, podía sentir hasta las orejas calientes. Tragó pesado y dejando un espacio entre sus dedos observó a Kakashi que estaba muy atento esperando una respuesta mientras apoyaba la cara en sus manos.

— E-El estofado —rió nerviosa y daba un bocado enorme, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien pero debía cambiar la dirección en que iba el tema.

—Eso ya lo dijiste— rodó los ojos aburrido, sabía perfectamente cuando le estaban ocultando las cosas. Vio como Hinata enderezaba su espalda…tensa.

—Yo…—esto es malo, desvió la mirada. No sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera si ella ya conocía la respuesta a esta situación. Es más, era Kakashi quien estaba esperando que decidiera. Volvió a mirar esos ojos profundos que reclamaban por unas palabras.

" _Creo que tomé una decisión…_ " soltó la respiración, apretó las manos.

—Kakashi…

—Dime. —aún no entendía porque Hinata lo miraba tan seria.

— Me gustas— habló sin titubeos, tenía miedo de ver su reacción pero si se había aventurado para decir esas palabras, debía estar preparada para lo que vendría. Levantó la vista y Kakashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos ¿acaso se habrá equivocado?

— También me gustas Hinata— tenía una mirada nostálgica y no mostraba ningún sentimiento ¿ninguno? Sí, frío como la piedra.

Sus hombros cayeron, estaba decepcionada, no esperaba esa reacción tan fría o simple. " _Ni siquiera sonrió…_ " apretó su mandíbula, quizás se había demorado demasiado y había llegado tarde sólo para escucharlo por mero compromiso.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero era mejor actuar antes que quedarse suplicando.

—Me iré a dormir— se levantó enojada y sacó el pequeño futón que estaba debajo de la mesa. Acomodó todo y se arropó. — Buenas noches.

Prefirió guardar silencio, buscó si todavía tenía alguna cajetilla en su pantalón pero todos los cigarros estaban húmedos, vaya mala suerte ¿qué acaba de pasar? No lo sabía, a pesar de su gran experiencia no pudo prevenir en esos habituales sonrojos y miradas lo que ocurriría después.

Apoyó su cara en una mano y se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Hermoso con la luz del fuego, como todas esas noches que pasaron juntos frente a la chimenea consolando su llanto y cómo la luz iluminaban sus pómulos.

Había recibido la respuesta que tanto había esperado y sólo supo decir lo que había preparado desde entonces, pero no hubo nada espontáneo en él. Suspiró triste " _Soy experto arruinando los momentos_ ", pasó las manos por su cabellos y lo sacudió buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

" _Nunca pensé que esto pasaría_ " era verdad, se había resignado a ser el perro guardián de Hinata pero nunca imaginó que compartirían el mismo sentimiento. Se levantó y llegó a su lado.

—¿Hinata?...—la llamó con cuidado, quizás ya estaba dormida. Acarició su hombro, respiró con dificultad, a veces ser un imbécil dolía más en estas circunstancias. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó acariciar la curva de su cuerpo, pasó los dedos por su cabello, por los delicados brazos temiendo despertarla.

Sin embargo, quedó con la mano en alto cuando la joven se sentó para encararlo. Lo tomó por sorpresa, sus mejillas ruborizadas y esa mueca de disgusto que estaba acostumbrado de ver pero por primera vez no estaba feliz con eso.

—¿Por qué?...— su voz temblaba. — Te doy una respuesta…u-una que esperabas…pero…yo no quería eso.

— Lo siento — no quiso mirar sus ojos, sabía que estaba llorando, sólo se fijó en sus manos que estaban apoyadas en las piernas.— ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

Fue un pequeño empujón de valor, la osadía que nunca imaginó tener. Veloz tomó su rostro y lo bajó hacia sus labios. Besó su boca entreabierta, cerró los ojos con fuerza porque tenía miedo de encontrarse con el rechazo. Sintió el cuerpo del médico totalmente tenso y sin responder…

Lentamente separó el tacto, bajó su mirada, estaba tan nerviosa. Sabía que se había equivocado y debía pedir perdón por eso. Alzó la mirada y Kakashi aún seguía con los ojos bien abiertos intentando procesar lo ocurrido.

—¿Kakashi?— lo llamó triste, en ese momento por fin la miró pero sus ojos expresaban algo totalmente diferente, eran cálidos. Su corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza.

Ahora era su turno de quedar sorprendida, Kakashi acunó su mano en esa suave mejilla. Con ambas manos se aferró a su muñeca, sentía que podía caer en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo tan próximo y sólo se detuvo a sentir todas estas emociones que comenzaban a nacer.

La besó con tanto cariño, podía sentirlo. Las manos del médico lograron cerrar la brecha entre ellos, comenzó a acariciar su pequeña cintura y su espalda. Torpemente pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ese tacto lento que recorría por su cuerpo producía que volara por los cielos.

Siempre soñó ser recibido en sus brazos y ahora delineaba su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices como si fuera una enredadera. Profundizó el beso, logrando sacar pequeños gemidos de sus labios o al momento de tocar su lengua. Podía morir ahora y lo haría feliz.

Mordisqueó su labio logrando erizar por completo su cuerpo. Era exquisito sentir como se acunaba aún más en su figura, sin embargo, ya no quería sentir sus labios y su cuerpo lo hacía notar con esas ganas horribles de apegar la aún más a su ser. Ya no podía soportar la tentación con su dulce ayudante que se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda desnuda.

Pero había una línea que no podía cruzar.

Rompió el beso, dejando a una Hinata totalmente confundida con lo que acaba de pasar. Estaba sentada en sus piernas sólo con ropa interior, bajó la mirada avergonzada pero Kakashi le regaló un pequeño beso y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Deberías seguir durmiendo.— su voz resonó en su cuello, jadeó al sentir tanta cercanía. Estaba feliz pero muy confundida con todo esto ¿qué vendrá ahora?

—Sí…— se alejó del cálido cuerpo del médico y volvió a su cama, miró la improvisada almohada que había hecho con el chaleco de Kakashi. —Toma…gracias.

Recibió la prenda y la observó por un momento antes de apreciar a la joven que todavía estaba muy ruborizada. " _Muy tierno_ " sonrió con cariño.

—Me estaba muriendo de frío— bromeó ante la cara de indignación de Hinata.

—¡Pero…dijiste que estabas bien!— protestó pero lo único que consiguió fue agrandar su risa. Con cariño acarició su frente revolviendo ese negro flequillo.

Las gotas caían entre las hojas, las aves a pesar de la lluvia comenzaban a cantar. Miraba la naturaleza que los rodeaba, había despertado ante que Kakashi, no pudo evitar apreciarlo por unos instantes mientras dormía. Preparó un improvisado desayuno para ambos y salió a recorrer alrededor de la cabaña.

Era diferente, muchos más bosques y podía sentir a los diferentes animales que circulaban por los sectores. Estaba feliz de ocupar nuevamente su ropa. Los recuerdos de anoche producían que su pulso se agitara violentamente. Aún no creía todo lo que había ocurrido.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y la pegaron contra ese cálido cuerpo. Kakashi apoyó la cabeza en ese pequeño espacio de su cuello.

—Desperté y no te vi— besó su mandíbula. —Me preocupé.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por q-qué? — se volteó totalmente nerviosa, todo el valor que adquirió la noche anterior había desaparecido. Sus pómulos estaban encendidos y su corazón palpitaba ágil. —Sólo…quise tomar aire.

—Está bien— sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. —Obito no tardará en venir, nos llevará a casa.

—Eso… e-s bueno…—no podía frenar el tartamudeo, miraba hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con una piedra debajo del zapato. No quería que pensara que se había retractado.

—¿Hinata?

— ¿Si? —se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Me gustas.

* * *

 **Vaya vaya...muchas cosas pasaron, sin embargo, siguen algunos misterios por descubrir.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Lua**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

" _Me gustas_ " las palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza. Todo pasaba en una fracción de segundos, ella avanzaba en otro tiempo y el mundo se movía más rápido.

Sonreír con cariño mientras Obito estacionaba el auto. Kakashi sólo le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y continuó como si nada. Quizás debían dejarlo así, era cómo extraerse de la situación, mientras observaba las calles cubiertas de basura, piedras en el suelo y hasta sangre. Él se había sentado en el copiloto para conversar con su amigo, ella seguía los paisajes.

Ese fuerte abrazo pudo despertarla, sólo un poco, la mirada preocupada de Kurenai mientras la acunaba en sus brazos. Esa reprimenda al hombre que sólo se encogía con cada palabra.

—¿Hinata?— pestañeó varias veces antes de prestar atención. —¿Estás bien?

— Sí…— miró al suelo y tomó una pausa para seguir hablando. —Sólo estoy un poco cansada…eso es todo, fue un día muy largo...necesito descansar, nada más.

—Entonces ve— Kurenai con cariño la guió hasta su habitación. Era cierto, estaba agotada, no había dormido bien y el ocupar su visión tan prolongadamente podía causar estragos en su cuerpo.

Observó de reojo a Kakashi, él se mantenía serio en su puesto. Un ligero malestar llenó su pecho.

Le encantaba leer novelas, de todo tipo pero sus favoritas eran aquellas que podían dejar una enseñanza de vida. Aclarar su visión del mundo, esa que ha sido limitada por su realidad.

Las historias de amor las encontraba poco realistas hasta que poco a poco se dio cuenta que comenzaba a vivir una. Se preguntaba qué clase de hombre era Kakashi y leía novelas intentando delinear algún perfil pero era imposible. Constantemente se preguntaba si era cierto que estaba viviendo esta historia de amor.

No era una relación muy convencional. Era difícil encontrarse, Kakashi constantemente iba a la ciudad y ella se quedaba en la finca terminando las investigaciones que él le pedía. Creyó que el médico se acercaría un poco cuando estaban en el laboratorio pero no, siempre mantenía esa distancia profesional con ella. Le hacía feliz que la respetara, sin embargo, una parte de su corazón lo extrañaba.

¿Kakashi se había vuelto más frío? Sí, eso era obvio. Podía apreciarlo cuando se encontraban. Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a su lado cuando se topaba con él en los pasillos, desviaba la mirada con sus mejillas ruborizadas esperando algún gesto pero él sólo la miraba y se iba.

Trató y luchó por días para que esas situaciones no le afectasen. Pero era inútil. En las novelas mostraban que las personas tenían citas, se conocían o simplemente se regalaban cariño. Ella quería lo mismo…

—¡Hina!— la pequeña niña la llamó, dejo los trastes en el lavaplatos. Sonrió al ver a Mirai tan contenta y llegó a la altura para ver qué traía en sus manos. —¡Papá Noel me trajo un peluche!

—¡Qué bello es!—siguió la corriente. Era navidad, la primera fiesta que había alegrado su corazón cuando llegó y ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Habían cenado la noche anterior todos como familia y al amanecer no había rastro del médico. Se preocupó bastante, sin embargo, luego se resignó.

— Hina… ¿estás bien?— la voz de la pequeña la trajo a este mundo, ella abrazaba ese osito de peluche y la miraba preocupada.

— Estoy bien— sonrió y acarició el suave rostro de la niña.

— Hinata, no te preocupes por los trastos, después lo hacemos— la mujer apareció en el marco de la puerta. — Ven a ver tus regalos.

—¿Mis…regalos?— estaba confundida, normalmente no tenía regalos, con estar con sus personas cercanas era feliz.

— ¿Acaso Kakashi no te lo dijo?—negó en silencio logrando que Kurenai soltara un sonoro bufido. — Ese hombre…no importa, sólo ven, vamos.

Esa espontánea animosidad lograba sacar sonrisas en su blanquecino rostro. Se adentraron al salón donde en el centro había un gran árbol con papeles esparcidos a su alrededor, era obvio que pertenecían a la pequeña. Hinata estaba confundida y sólo se dedicaba a observar a Kurenai que sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

—Para ti— habló emocionada, sostuvo con cuidado el regalo, pues no se sentía merecedora de aquello. Lo abrió para encontrarse con un bello colgante que en su centro tenía una luna de plata. Su respiración se cortó. —Para que nunca olvides que en la oscuridad hay algo mucho más grande brillando en el cielo y esa luz es la que debes seguir.

Las lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas, sostuvo con fuerza su regalo. Era lo más hermoso que le habían regalado. En un ligero impulso, se abalanzó a los brazos de la mujer a sólo repetir gracias una y otra vez.

—Gracias a ti, por existir— Kurenai también estaba emocionada sólo que intentaba tragar sus lágrimas con esa actitud de fortaleza que tenía. Separó el abrazo y limpió su rostro, del bolsillo sacó un sobre. — Este es de Kakashi…sólo espero que no sea nada pervertido.

Su mirada se apagó al momento de escuchar ese nombre. Recibió el sobre, en él había una carta escrita mano que llamó su atención. La leyó, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Suspiró cuando terminó y colocó el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

—Parece que ustedes dos se traen cosas entrenamos— la mujer se cruzó de brazos sospechando algo, Hinata sonrió y las frases de esa carta volaron solas.

" _Hinata_

 _Esta carta tiene pasos a seguir, cuidado al momento de hacerlo._

 _Primero: no le muestres a nadie el contenido de esta carta y no le reveles nada a Kurenai, podría matarme_. _Solamente explícale «tengo que ir al prado_ »"

—No es nada…— sonrió tierna. —Dice que tengo que ir al prado.

—Pues vamos.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los alrededores, un pequeño calor comenzó a crecer en su interior a pesar del frío que había. Su corazón le dio una pequeña respuesta a lo que sentía…no estaba sola

" _Segundo: se que esperas más de mí, lo único que te pido es que confíes en lo que hacemos y sobre todo en tus sentimientos._

 _Yo también lo hago_ "

— Es increíble que no haya nevado este año— miró al cielo, normalmente los inviernos en las montañas están acompañados con nevazones pero este año sólo ha llovido.

— Ha estado muy húmedo el ambiente…—siguieron avanzando por los pastizales.

—Te ha cambiado el rostro ¿ha pasado algo?— sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante esa pregunta y los colores subieron intensos.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?— se sorprendió a sí misma por no tartamudear. Kurenai la miraba con ojos acusadores.

—No lo sé… encuentro muy extraño que llegaras como muerta ese día, estabas cansada y sin ánimo…ahora pasa que lees esa carta y todo vuelve a su orden.

—Yo…

" _Tercero: no puedo evitar que ocultes tus sentimientos. Acepto la responsabilidad_ "

—Él me gusta…y mucho— bajó la mirada apenada, avanzó unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo. Kurenai estaba atrás, sus ojos tristes lograron remover a la joven ¿qué estaba pasando? Intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió. —Kurenai…

— Hinata…—ladeó su cabeza con dolor. — Debo ir a ver a mi hija…no puede estar sola.

— Sí…

" _Cuarto: si lo comentas, debes aceptar el rechazo. Será difícil de asimilar pero en la vida hay que ser fiel al camino que escogimos_ "

Abrazó su cuerpo, cada paso que daba era un constante cuestionamiento de lo que estaba pasando. Cómo extrañaba volver a sentir pero eso implicaba todos estos desaciertos, la impulsividad y el no poder controlar este torbellino.

Estaba tan feliz de haber leído esa carta pero su ser se acongojaba con el rechazo de una de las personas que más confiaba ¿así iba hacer? ¿Kurenai sabía algo que ella ignoraba? No lo sabía, todo esto era como caminar en oscuridad, no sabes a dónde te diriges.

Acarició la pequeña luna en su pecho y leyó de nuevo la carta.

" _Quinto: dirígete al final del prado, ahí estará tu regalo_ "

Al final del camino, en ese lugar donde una vez el médico declaró sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ahí estaría algo que llamó "libertad".

" _Sexto: la libertad sólo se puede conseguir si estás dispuesto a vivir con ella. Con sus altos y bajos, Bueno o malo, si elegiste vivir que sea en libertad._

 _Lo único que puedo hacer es regalar algo que te ayudará en un futuro_ "

Sus hombros cayeron al verlo y el recuerdo de su nublada infancia apareció. Cuando era pequeña siempre le gustaba recorrer los valles en una simple bicicleta y ahora, frente a ella estaba algo muy parecido.

Una bicicleta con suspensión, especialidad en los distintos tipos de terrenos. Más parecía una motocicleta en menor nivel. Con temor lo montó y se dio cuenta en la dirección en la que apuntaba el camino.

" _Séptimo: recorre lo que quieras, me imagino que Kurenai no está contigo. No te preocupes, disfruta tu regalo, podrá llevarte muy lejos si quieres_ "

Pedaleó con fuerza hacia esas enormes rejas, podrías temer que se estrellará contra la salida pero no. Se abrieron de par en par y esa respiración salió como la brisa entre las montañas.

No ocultó su sonrisa, en las planicies levantó sus brazos mientras se movía a gran velocidad, podía sentirse un poco más cerca del cielo. Viajó hacia la ciudad, observando a las personas que a pesar de lo acontecido estaban de buen humor.

Todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, recorría las tiendas y las calles.

En su interior sabía lo que estaba buscando, a su amigo. Desde ese día quedó preocupada si estaría bien o seguro, sabía lo peligroso que podían ser los miembros del partido.

Pasó frente a una tienda y vio, en la vitrina un colgante parecido al suyo con una hermosa rosa en el centro. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, buscó la tarjeta con el cual podía comprar. Siempre la llevaba consigo y nunca pensó que la llegaría a ocupar.

Atravesó el parque con su bicicleta, observando lo hermoso que era la naturaleza aún cuando los árboles no tenían hojas. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo, un pequeño puesto de libros y quizás hubiera pasado de largo sino fuera porque reconocía las portadas de esos ejemplares.

" _Son los libros que lee_ " con curiosidad se acercó al puesto pero no había nadie. Buscó al interior del stand y nada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece niña?— saltó al escuchar una voz a su lado.

—¡Yo solo e-estaba mirando!— se encogió de hombros asustada, el hombre frente a ella era alto e imponente con su cabellera blanca y unas dos líneas rojas pintadas en su rostro.

— ¿Viste el cartel? —se lo acercó a su rostro. —sólo mayores de edad, mejor sigue caminando niña.

— Esto…—ella lo era, entrecerró los ojos.— Es para un amigo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues dile a tu amigo que tiene que comprarlo él— habló burlesco y entró en su puesto.— Ahora vete, no todos tienen la posibilidad de conocer al autor de sus libros.

—¡Pero!...

—¡Ero-sennin!— la resonante voz de un chico la calló. —¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

—¿Qué dinero?— el hombre se hizo el desentendido. — ¿No ves que estoy con un cliente?...ahora dime ¿qué libro querías?

" _Pero dijo que no me vendería nada_ " entrecerró los ojos confundida.

—¡No me la harás de nuevo! ¡Quiero mi dinero!— esta vez el chico habló más fuerte y le apuntó descortesmente. —¡Tengo que pagar mis estudios!

—Naruto— suspiró derrotado el hombre. Hinata observó al chico rubio que tenía a su lado, lo reconocía de ese día. Sonrió al verlo, de cierto modo lo encontraba divertido. —Te devuelvo el dinero después de esta compra ¿bien?

—¡Bien!—el chico cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, claramente estaba molesto. Hinata continuó la compra pero podía sentir la mirada insistente del chico mientras pasaba la tarjeta.

—¿Dijo que era el escritor?

—El mismo— con el bolígrafo apuntó a una fotografía. — Me llaman Jiraiya-sensei.

— Mejor dicho el ero-sennin— murmuró molesto el rubio, logrando una pequeña risa que llamó su atención.

—¿Podría autografiar el libro?

—Por supuesto, es bueno saber que tengo nuevos fans —soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a escribir el libro. —Toma niña, feliz navidad.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— guardó sus cosas y se fue feliz. Miró por última vez a ese chico rubio que comenzó a discutir con el escritor, realmente era muy gracioso.

" _Naruto_ " pensó, el chico con esa mirada de determinación.

Palpó su cuerpo, se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente. Sabía que nunca saldría de esa silla de ruedas pero por lo menos podría aliviar esas heridas y cicatrices. Lo que más le sorprendía era ese ánimo que nunca desaparecía. Siempre fue molesto mas estaba feliz de saber que no perdería las esperanzas.

—¿Cómo lo ves, Kakashi?— dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos esperando una respuesta.

— Mucho mejor, quizás la próxima semana pueda quitarte el yeso— comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

— ¡Yeah! ¡Ese es el fruto de la juventud! ¡El trabajo duro recompensado!— de un salto salió de su silla para hacer ejercicio. Kakashi sólo lo observó resignado…él nunca cambiaría.

— Gai…

—Dime eterno rival— escuchó su voz en el suelo, era extraño hablar con una entrepierna.

—Ya casi termino— serio volvió a su silla, observó al médico que melancólico tenía un libro en la mesa.—Este sobre es tuyo y el otro…es cuando llegue a tu casa.

—Entendido.

—Lee tu carta dentro de un año ¿alguna pregunta?— esa mirada vacía le preocupaba mucho, aún no entendía del todo esta situación. Quizás podría distender el ambiente con una mundana conversación.

—Y dime Kakashi ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya tienes novia?— rió forzado, él médico lo miró indiferente por un momento y acarició la tapa de su libro.

—Algo así— suspiró, aunque su amigo lo recibió con efusividad. Se acercó y le tendió la mano.— La verdad es que todo va bien, como debe ser.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! Yo sabía que la juventud nunca te abandonaría ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, mi eterno rival!— lo guió hacia la puerta de la casa, Kakashi sonrió con cariño.—Debe ser una chica buena, lo mejor para ti, espero poder conocer a tu novia muy pronto.

Una suave risa se formó en sus labios, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo sus últimas palabras.

—Sobre mi cadáver— bromeó, salió de la casa dejando a su amigo con esa sonrisa forzada y un mal sabor en la boca.

Condujo su auto hacia el último destino y la pudo ver, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pedaleaba por las calles. El viento movía su cabello, el bolso volaba tras de ella y su mirada estaba iluminada como a él le gustaba. Pudo haberla traído a casa pero no quiso alejarla de aquel paraíso en el que se estaba moviendo. Prefirió observar desde lejos como decían sus palabras.

" _Octavo: no te sientas sola porque yo estoy contigo. Se que anhelas el cariño que aún no te puedo dar…es sólo que mis investigaciones lo han impedido en este tiempo pero quiero que recuerdes y recuérdalo bien…estoy a tu lado, nunca me he ido_ "

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar a su casa pero desde lo alto el firmamento se lucía en todo su esplendor. Al llegar notó el auto estacionado del médico, ruidoso su corazón comenzó a latir, estaba ansiosa por verlo. Con cuidado dejó su regalo en el patio y entró sigilosa. Buscó en la nevera un vaso de jugo, se sentó a disfrutar el brebaje en la mesa de la cocina, sin embargo, una silueta apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?— su voz era seca y dura. La mujer frente a ella estaba notoriamente molesta.

—Estuvo bueno…—su voz sonó fina y suave, volvió la vista al vaso sobre la mesa. —Kurenai, quería-

—No digas nada, yo comprendo— la mujer suspiró, alejó una una silla y se sentó a su lado. —Sólo es un poco difícil de digerir…¿entiendes la diferencia de edad?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te buscarán con más fuerza que antes?

— ¿A qué…te refieres?

—Hinata, tratarán de romper a Kakashi y eso sólo lo lograrán dañandote a ti. — acarició el hombro de la joven. — ¿Entiendes que podrían matarlos a ambos?

Su respiración se volvió lenta, guardó silencio, no sabía qué responder. Lo entendía, desde el comienzo sabía cuál era el costo de estar a su lado. Buscó los ojos preocupados de la mujer.

" _Noveno: te he dicho que nunca me iré de tu lado,pues bien, quiero que sepas que te protegeré con mi vida. Confía en eso_ "

—Lo protegeré— eso quería, cuidarlo, porque sabía que él lo haría por ella. — No estaré sola…

— ¿De verdad te atrae ese hombre?— suspiró resignada, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y un pequeño objeto tocó su brazo. —¿Qué es eso?

—Feliz Navidad— sonrió con cariño. Kurenai abrió la cajita y no pudo evitar emocionarse, las duras lágrimas salieron de esa mujer fuerte.

— ¡Oh, Hinata!— la acercó a sus brazos, se quedaron unidas por un tiempo. Con cuidado secó sus lágrimas intentando no dañar el maquillaje.— Me importas tanto…no quiero que te pase algo.

—Estaré bien— de alguna forma le estaban diciendo lo mucho que la querían. Le regaló el último abrazo y se fue.

Kurenai sentó a su hija en el auto, la aseguró como estipulaba la ley. Se volteó a ver a esa joven que esperaba la despedida.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo— acarició la cabeza de la joven. —También estoy aquí para cuidarte.

—Muchas gracias…— juntó las manos frente a su pecho. Kurenai suspiró y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Bien— secó rápidamente su rostro. —Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Se quedó ahí, de pie hasta que ya no pudo divisar el vehículo. Una ligera tristeza anidaba su corazón, no sabía por qué. Las dudas comenzaron a crecer en su pecho. Miró el auto del médico, era cierto, tenía miedo de caminar a su lado pues sabía lo difícil y tortuoso que sería. Las historias de amor eran más realistas de lo que ella vivía, parecía una completa ficción, saber que puedes morir por querer a alguien.

Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y tocó el libro que estaba en el interior. " _Es verdad_ " aclaró su mente, se encaminó al interior de la casa. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Golpeó.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Respiró profundo, tomó la manilla y abrió.

Cosquillas se hicieron en su sonrisa al ver la escena. El médico aún con su ropa puesta estirado sobre la cama, parecía un trapo que lo arrojaron al suelo. Se acercó con cuidado y sin querer despertarlo se sentó a su lado.

Con cariño removió esos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su cicatriz. Acarició esa marca que recorría sus ojos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba siendo intrusa. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un hermoso color carmín, se mordió el labio inspeccionando el rostro dormido de Kakashi.

" _Debió trabajar muy duro_ " comprendió muchas partes de su carta, él de verdad llegaba cansado y no es que no la quisiera sino que su trabajo lo consumía por completo. " _¿Qué estás esperando del mundo?_ " Estaba intrigada, hacer tantas cosas pero ¿para qué?

Observó en la mesita de noche un pequeño libro con cubierta de cuero. En el centro tenía grabado un rombo con cuadrículas en su interior. Nunca había visto algo parecido y dentro de su curiosidad quiso tomarlo.

Sin embargo, una mano la detuvo. Saltó al sentir ese tacto tan repentino, miró el origen pero su corazón se detuvo ante esos ojos penetrantes.

Uno negro y otro rojo, el más oscuro era sombreado por los mechones por lo que esa sangrienta pupila la miraba intensamente. Se heló por completo, tuvo temor al intentar retirar la mano.

—¿K-Kakashi?— lo llamó con cuidado, el agarre comenzó a aflojar y su mirada convertirse en lo cálido que era. " _¿Habrá tenido pesadillas?_ "

—Hinata— su voz volvía a esa tranquilidad de siempre. Se sentó para mirar a la chica, se veía cansado. Rascó su cabeza. —¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo…— bajó su cabeza apenada, al final de todo, él seguía igual de frío. Sacó de su bolsillo el libro que había estado guardando y se lo entregó. —Te traje un regalo.

— Vaya…— no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, extrañamente esos ojos disparejos se iluminaron. Tomó el regalo en sus manos y miró curioso a la chica que estaba frente de él. —¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy es navidad— estaba muy avergonzada, no sabía cómo comportarse cerca del médico. Lo único que reconocía era que su corazón latía por mil.

Sostuvo el libro, era el mismo que se había hecho añicos por la lluvia. Estaba feliz por ese gesto, lo abrió y leyó la inscripción, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando leía cada frase. Intentó guardar esa risa que iba creciendo pero fue imposible, sonó por toda la habitación. Hinata se inclinó para ver qué era lo gracioso.

—Para esta niña aficionada a la buena lectura, nunca te rebajes a malos trabajos. Todos tenemos un lado que no queremos admitir...con cariño Jiraiya-sama— los hombros de la joven cayeron por el suelo con cada palabra pronunciada, le quitó el libro de las manos lo cual aumentó la diversión del hombre al ver cómo leía con tanto afán. —No sabía que te gustaba esta lectura.

—¡No m-me gusta!—su rostro estaba totalmente encendido como un volcán a punto de explotar. —Le dije… que era para un amigo.

—¿Un amigo?— vaya…eso dolió.—¿Soy un amigo?

—Yo…— se dió cuenta el efecto de sus palabras. Sin embargo, no podía negar aquellos gestos que dolían en ella. Ladeó su cabeza y tomó valor. —No se que soy para ti…me tratas diferente…sólo quiero que todo sea como antes.

Guardó silencio, era cierto. Desde hace dos meses que había cortado el contacto con ella y sólo por estar preparando todo. Después podría descansar, sin embargo, es muy difícil que lo entienda. Alzó su mano para acariciar ese blanquecino rostro.

—Lo siento, pero debes confiar en mí— de nuevo lo mismo, estaba cansada de escuchar esa frase. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se levantó.

—¿Hasta…cuando?— su voz comenzaba a desaparecer por su garganta. Kakashi sólo la miraba serio, podría decir que hasta indiferente. Apretó los puños, sus lágrimas cayeron y sacó todo el dolor en su corazón. — ¿Hasta cuando debo esperar?...yo…yo… te quiero.

Temblaba levemente, no quería mirarlo porque sabía que se encontraría con esa indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos. No estaba bien sentirse así.

Suavemente sintió cómo esas manos la atraparon. Quiso alejarse pero él la sostuvo con firmeza mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. Se resistía, quería que supiera lo cansada que estaba de todo esto. Apretó con fuerza las manos sobre su pecho.

—Sólo dos meses más— susurró, su cuerpo se tensó por completo al sentirlo tan cerca. —Espérame sólo dos meses y tendré menos trabajo.

—¿Cómo p-puedo confiar en eso?...— estaba muy nerviosa, en especial en la forma que acariciaba sus hombros y baja por sus brazos, lo hacía constantemente, pero no perdería la compostura.

—Porque te pedí que lo hicieras.

Sorprendida buscó sus ojos, esa extraña mirada teñida con bicolores le suplicaban. Ya no le inquietaba verlo de esa manera sino su forma de expresar esos sentimientos que guardaba. Suavemente alzó su mano y acarició el lado izquierdo de su rostro, pudo sentir el aliento en su mano, pausado y relajado.

Separó el tacto y desvió su mirada.

—Está bien…confiaré en ti— estaba avergonzada, esquiva pero aún así le gustaba esa tentación que producía el hombre en ella. Audaz Kakashi intentó besarla pero ella lo detuvo con sus dedos. —Pero si no cumples…me retractaré de todo lo que siento.

Kakashi sólo sonrió de bajo de su mano. Apretó su cintura como un gesto de cariño y la volvió acercar. Estaba feliz, ella confiaba en él, buscó su boca para besarla con pasión.

¿Se puede extrañar a una persona que ves todos los días? Pues claro, si tanto anhelas sentir ese pequeño tacto que los une. Bueno, para Kakashi era lo mismo, día a día la observaba pero moría por rozar sus labios, verla sonreír, sus rubores, abrazarla y millares de otras cosas que quedan en su sucia conciencia.

No estaba preparada para tanta efusividad, torpe intentaba seguir el ritmo del médico que cada vez iba aumentando la intensidad. Cómo pudo se aferró a su cuello, él devoraba sus labios con hambre e intentó alejarse un poco inclinándose hacia atrás pero sólo causó el efecto contrario. Kakashi la siguió para profundizar aún más el tacto.

Sin embargo, algo hizo clic en ella, un extraño calor en el vientre cuando el hombre acarició su nuca y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Desde el fondo de su ser salió un gemido que no pudo reprimir mientras con firmeza besaban sus labios.

Fue un llamado de alerta para Kakashi, con solo besarla pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba arder y ahora, quizás Hinata también comenzaría a quemarse junto a él. Se separó de ella, su labios hinchados y su rostro colorado lograron sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró profundo, debía calmarse.

—D-debería…irme a dormir.

—Sería lo mejor — su voz resonaba en su cabeza, podía sentir cómo su pecho vibraba con cada palabra. Bajó la mirada, estaba confundida, para mañana volverían a ser simples desconocidos extrañando un pequeño gesto por parte del otro. Intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?!— alzó sus brazos como escudo, se mantuvo alerta ante cualquier ataque. Estaba completamente roja. — ¡No podemos!...es decir… tú… yo…

Kakashi rodó los ojos aburrido y sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Tendré mucho trabajo, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo para que no estemos tan separados—detuvo su verborrea y se quedó analizando su propuesta. Tenía mucho sentido pero ¿si pasaba algo? Algo que no quería. Kakashi alzó su mano izquierda y con la derecha la posó en su pecho a la altura del corazón. —Prometo mantenerme al margen.

—No he d-dicho que sí…— cruzó los brazos molesta. Kakashi alzó una ceja, con esa mirada que le decía "deja de mentir, por favor"— Sólo no hagas…nada raro.

—Palabra de caballero.

—Iré…por mis cosas— se alejó rápidamente del hombre. Kakashi sólo sonreía con cariño ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? No tenía la costumbre de avanzar tan rápido pero había esperado tanto por ella.

Hinata regresó con su pijama puesto, pantalón y remera básica. Intentaba cubrirse como si estuviera desnuda pero a Kakashi no le importó porque él ya estaba sentado en la cama leyendo su libro. Se acercó a la cama, pareciera que se iba acostar en fuego, intentaba hacer el menor contacto posible.

Al interior de las sábanas se mantuvo en posición fetal, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Él seguía absorto en su lectura, se preguntó si se había percatado que ella estaba ahí. Mientras fuera invisible todo estaría bien.

Lo observó por un momento, llevaba un pijama gris típico de invierno y unos lentes ópticos. Poco a poco el sueño le comenzó a ganar pero con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener sus ojos a flote. No confiaba del todo en el hombre.

Cada vez era más difícil concentrar la imagen, lo más probable es que no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida.

Kakashi terminó de leer un capítulo cuando notó que la joven que estaba a su lado ya se había retirado a otro reino. Sonrió con cariño, la vida le estaba regalando mucho y debía aprovecharlo.

Apagó la luz de la habitación y se adentró en las profundidades de su lecho. Estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse a observar a la chica que tenía al lado. Con cuidado de no despertarla llegó a ella y apoyó su cabeza junto a la de ella.

El infierno se aproximaba, pero podía estar en el cielo unos momentos antes de bajar.

" _Décimo: Te quiero_ "

* * *

Bueno bueno, aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Disculpen la demora, la verdad está bastante desmotivada para escribir (la historia está lista, no falta la inspiración. Tiene todo hecho ya).

Sin embargo, me desmotivaba que al parecer nadie leía mi historia

¿Y para qué publicar si nadie la lee?

Pues dije, porque quizás haya una persona en algún lugar del mundo que lo haga.

Solo espero que hagan señal de vida

Basta de lloriqueos ! Este capítulo es un poco más corto porque estamos en una transición en la historia. Momentos en donde se afianzará esta relación extraña de Kakashi y Hinata.

¿Se dieron cuenta que Hinata conoció a Naruto? ¿Qué significará para ustedes?

Gracias a las personas que votaron y se dedicaron a leer. Si gusta deje un comentario.

Un abrazo enorme  
Nos leemos  
Lua 💕❤️


	9. Chapter 9

La universidad es un gran paso a una formación académica. Los estudiantes gastan mucho tiempo de su vida en el aprendizaje de nuevos contenidos.

Ellos se despiden al momento de llegar las fiestas porque se anuncia el merecido descanso después de tanto sacrificio. Sin embargo, aquellos que no cumplen con la expectativa deseada deben pasar estas fiestas encerrados con pilas de libros y una bebida alta en cafeína o un café negro como el alquitrán.

Él lo consumía constantemente cada vez que encendía su cigarrillo. Estaba fuera del laboratorio clínico de la universidad, esperando, aunque nunca tuvo mucha paciencia con las personas creyó que esto lo valía. Sacudió un poco las cenizas evitando que cayeran sobre su zapato. El frío arremetía contra su cuerpo, sabía que vendría la nieve a pesar de esa humedad que cubría el ambiente.

Pisó la colilla en el suelo y pasó la mano por su grisáceo cabello, se estaba demorando demasiado en aparecer. Esperó por otra hora más, varios estudiantes ya habían salido del laboratorio y creyó que nunca saldría. Se imaginó que fue el último.

Ese chico salió con cara de muerte, llevaba un termo y se sirvió a su parecer, café.

— ¿Tú eres Kiba?— se acercó cauteloso, el chico que tenía unas ojeras que casi llegaban a su boca, lo miró molesto.

—¿Quién pregunta?— enderezó su espalda y comenzó a olfatear al médico, lo cual causó que retrocediera incómodo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ella?— levantó una foto a la altura de su rostro.

—¡Es Hinata!— inspeccionó la imagen con cuidado, analizó al hombre que tenía en frente y un recuerdo lo embargó. —Tú eres…el papá de Hinata ¿cierto?

Entrecerró sus ojos evitando mostrar su molestia. Su comisura se ensanchó en una forzosa sonrisa y rió incómodo.

—Eh…sí— rascó su cabeza, los ojos estaban cerrados en su expresión de falsa alegría. —Verás Kiba, mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata…le haría muy feliz verte.

—¿De verdad?— su mirada brilló mientras apreciaba la foto en sus manos pero apretó su mandíbula y le entregó el papel. — Me gustaría pero no puedo ir.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?— ladeó su cabeza.

—Mañana es el último día que tengo para estudiar para el examen— explicó.— Si no estudio reprobaré el semestre.

—Ya veo…— hizo una mueca analizando al chico que tenía en frente. Que bueno que Kakashi siempre tenía un plan bajo su manga. — ¿Y si te ofrezco un trato?

Kiba retrocedió asustado.

—A mi no me engañas, pervertido— se mantuvo a la defensiva.

" _Ahora me veo viejo y pervertido_ " pensó con sus hombros caídos. No le dió mucho tiempo de respuesta y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato que funciona como una tarjeta de presentación holográfica.

—Vas mañana al cumpleaños de Hinata y yo me encargo que apruebes el semestre— le extendió la mano. Kiba seguía perplejo mirando la tarjeta en sus manos.

Ahí comprendió la clase de persona que era ese hombre que tenía su mano extendida.

La noche anterior se preocupó bastante en marcar cuál era su metro cuadrado en esa mullida cama. Sin embargo, durante la mañana ella despertó algo desorientada al ver que no era su habitación y un poco incómoda al sentir un gran peso en su abdomen.

No había nadie a su lado o eso creyó. Bajó la mirada para notar que el médico estaba apoyado en su abdomen descubierto y sus manos acariciando inconscientemente la espalda que también estaba desnuda.

Los colores subieron rápidos por su rostro hasta sus orejas, con cuidado intentó sacar al hombre de encima pero sólo logró que se aferrara más fuerte a su cuerpo. Pequeños gemidos molestos le indicaba que todavía seguía durmiendo.

—K-Kakashi…—comenzó a moverlo. —Despierta…

Pero nada.

—Por favor…— empujaba sus hombros pero era demasiado pesado.

—Mmm…—se restregó en su abdomen logrando que pequeñas cosquillas erizaran su cuerpo. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión aburrida y somnolienta. Pudo sentir cómo las manos de Kakashi empezaron a recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su ombligo para acariciar la zona. — Dame unos cinco minutos…

—¡K-Kakashi!— chilló enojada logrando que el hombre volviera en sí y se incorporara pero sobre Hinata, apoyando las manos al costado de su cabeza.

Acunó nerviosa sus manos sobre su pecho, él la miraba curioso como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasa?— habló con tranquilidad, Hinata temblaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

— Estabas…durmiendo sobre mi—su voz sonaba cortada, Kakashi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y?

—Sobre mi piel…

—¿Ya?

—Piel…descubierta.

—No le encuentro lo malo— se encogió de hombros con ese tono simplista. Rápidamente tomó una almohada y cubrió su cuerpo.

—¡Lo prometiste!— abrazó la almohada como una forma de protegerse. Estaba tan apenada, sabía que no debía haber aceptado dormir con él.

Kakashi se arrodilló en la cama y suspiró. La verdad es que estaba muy cómodo durmiendo, podría seguir así toda la mañana. Observó a la chica que ocultaba su rostro en esa almohada. " _Es tierna_ ", pensó indiferente. Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo. Se deshizo de la camiseta de dormir arrojándola en el cesto del baño.

Tímidamente lo miró curiosa ¿que iba hacer? Él seguía estirando su cuerpo, rascándose la barbilla, tomando un vaso de agua. No podía negar lo guapo que era a pesar de estar recién levantándose. Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando estiró el elástico del pantalón notando la parte inferior de su abdomen…

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!— se incorporó rápido, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Pero Kakashi sólo se giró alzando perezosamente su mirada.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

—¿Por…q-qué?

—¿Porque es higiénico?—cuestionó. Con la vergüenza que tenía apenas pudo terminar de hablar. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para tomar el pomo. —¿Qué?

No respondió, sólo dio la última mirada al hombre que por fin mostró esa sonrisa, esa que significaba que estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Quieres entrar conmigo?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata sintió que el calor en su cuerpo era horrible, sabía que su rostro estaba más sonrojado de lo normal y escapó de la habitación.

" _Odio cuando se burla_ ", inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba sentada en el suelo con el cuerpo apoyado contra la puerta. Revisó el calendario colgado en la pared. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. " _Es hoy…_ "

Ella no se acordaba de su cumpleaños, pocos recuerdos tenía de su vida. Todo había sido borrado cuando estuvo en ese lugar. Kakashi le había dicho que podía escoger cualquier fecha que ella quisiera pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba tan destrozada que el día en que había llegado al mundo era lo menos trascendental en su pequeña vida.

Sólo pasó un día, el médico trajo un pastel con velas y le dijo feliz cumpleaños. En ese tiempo todavía se encargaba de vigilarlo, incluso hizo que él comiera primero para cerciorarse de que no estuviese envenenado.

Abrazó su cuerpo, la nostalgia la embargó. No le gustaba su cumpleaños porque era una fecha que tenía el mismo serial que su número de prisionera.

Acarició el muslo, todavía podía sentir la cicatriz.

Podría decirse que sólo le gustaba ver a las personas que la rodeaban. Era feliz con ver esa expresión expectante por su falso nacimiento.

Buscó un atuendo simple para el día. Examinó con su visión el edificio, no estaba Kurenai y tampoco el médico.

" _Se fue rápido_ " vertió agua en el tazón. De alguna manera le tranquilizaba estar sola este día, deseaba a veces tener ese encuentro con ella para poder reflexionar o comprender muchas cosas.

Observó el patio que estaba cubierto de nieve, suspiró triste, no podría andar en bicicleta. Quizás deba seguir con su investigación, Kakashi le había dado la tarea de estudiar archivos oncológicos.

Sopló para enfriar su tazón. No habían muchas ganas de trabajar. Miró el líquido que se movía cada vez que intentaba enfriarlo. Sus ojos blancos se centraron en la nieve que caía, quizás pueda hacer algo.

Tomó gorro, abrigo, botas y se adentró en la nieve. Comenzó a caminar por los prados cubiertos por esa manta blanca que casi llegaba a sus tobillos. Los árboles estaban nevados y algunas ramas con mucho peso caían al suelo.

Estar ahí era como ahondar en su alma, clara pero tormentosa, tanto que podría llegar a quemarte.

¿Cómo te sientes?

" _No lo sé_ ", puedes pensar que ella tiene de todo: un hogar, personas que la aman, estudios y quizás un trabajo próximo. Pero había algo en Hinata que no estaba bien.

El viento removió fuerte su cabello logrando volar el gorro, cayendo a unos metros de distancia. Lo recogió y nuevamente la naturaleza voló sobre ella mostrando quien era en realidad.

Posó la mano en su nuca.

Estaba ahí como un recordatorio. Nunca se podrá liberar de su pasado.

No quería sentirlo, hacia todo lo posible para no saber de la carne apretada o esas cicatrices que se dibujaban en todo su cuerpo como un muñeco. Todos los días evitaba ver quien era, prefería observar su ser cubierto por esas gruesas telas.

Las marcas eran parte de ella

Recordó todas la vejaciones sobre su cuerpo y espíritu. Logró unir los cabos sueltos para distinguir la persona que era. Acarició con cuidado esa cicatriz que nacía desde su frente y terminaba en el coxis. En el cuello, precisamente, corría una línea vertical con pequeñas fisuras horizontales.

Cómo dolieron esas heridas, apretó fuerte su cuello. Fueron horribles cada una de sus cicatrices y aún así, todo lo que había dentro era mucho peor.

Quiso llorar pero se lo prohibió su espíritu doliente, ese inútil orgullo que aprendió y reprimió su llanto.

¿Quién eres?

" _Hinata_ " miró al cielo, los pequeños copos caían sobre su rostro.

¿Estás segura?

" _No_ " cada día intentaba recordar quién era antes de entrar a ese campo pero no había nada, todo se lo llevaron y sólo le dejaron su nombre «Hinata»

Cayó de espaldas a la nieve, era blanda y húmeda, no sentía frío. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Las preguntas venían a su cabeza, si pudiese responderlas sería todo más fácil. Si no hubiese duda en su corazón no estaría aquí, acostada en el nieve.

¿Crees que has avanzado en algo?

" _Sí_ " podía sentir, podía reír y amar. Eso era suficiente ¿no? Para muchas personas sí, pero para Hinata, que buscaba algo más allá de lo mundano, más allá de lo que sueñan las personas, más allá de la existencia misma.

Ella buscaba estar completa.

Sus cicatrices eran como un rompecabezas que unían su cuerpo pero su alma y espíritu, seguían fragmentados vagando por el infinito.

La primera vez que sintió que todo se volvía a unir en su ser fue un día tan simple.

Ella sabía que estaba nevando, no lo veía aunque lo añoraba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver la nieve.

Su esquelético cuerpo fue dejado en el centro del "patio", como le decían los carcelero. Su carne sólo estaba cubierta por una tela desgarrada y la sangre manchaba el suelo. Estaba temblando mientras avanzaba. La desnutrición caló hondo en ella logrando que se desplomara en el frío invierno.

La herida estaba abierta, desde su cabeza hasta la espalda baja. Los hombres se reían diciendo que el hielo cicatrizaría el daño que le habían hecho. En cierta forma era correcto, pero todo su cuerpo se quemaría al contacto con la nieve.

Temblaba violentamente para conseguir calor y aguantar el dolor que le producía el suelo. Aguantaba las lágrimas lo más que podía, se estaba desesperando porque sólo escuchaba las voces de esas personas y la nula posibilidad que alguien la rescatase.

Cerró los ojos y se transportó a ese momento. Podía ver su cuerpo desnutrido en la nieve, esa mirada confundida buscando algo que no estaba y esa creciente angustia que mostraba su semblante.

Fue un copo, pequeño pero efectivo, que logró centrar su mente. Comenzó a nevar y una tranquilidad la embargó. No le importó morir de hipotermia, sólo supo que se estaba reconstruyendo.

Había paz en ella al final de todo. Un interior que nadie lo podía alcanzar. Era como la nieve cuando cae y sientes que la puedes tocar pero al final siempre llegará a su centro que es el suelo. No puedes atrapar todos los copos que caen del cielo.

Así se sentía, podían tocar partes de su ser pero nunca la tendrán completamente. Fue una sensación tan satisfactoria que levantó sus delgados brazos al cielo y comenzó a reír. Le gritaron loca, empezaron a patearla hasta que se dieron cuenta que no podían con ella.

Vio cómo llevaban su cuerpo de regreso a las celdas.

" _No podían conmigo_ " abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que la estaban observando.

—Hola— saludó tranquilo, ella sólo lo miró.— ¿cómo estuvo el paseo?

—Bien…creo—estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Kakashi le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Por lo que sé, cuando quieres hacer ángeles en la nieve tienes que mover tus brazos y piernas…no se harán solos— estaba divertido viendo a la joven a su lado, ella limpiaba su ropa.— Te estaba buscando.

— No fui muy lejos— por fin lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. — ¿Vamos?

— Claro— pasó su brazo alrededor de los delgados hombros y ella sujetó su cintura. Su rostro estaba encendido en pequeñas luces rosadas sobre sus mejillas. Sonría con cada frase que él soltaba.

Por alguna razón, su rostro le recordó esa vez que ella reía con muchas ganas. Estaba tendida en la nieve con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera agarrar los copos que caían del cielo.

—Puse la chimenea para calentar la casa— le explicó cuando ya iban llegando. —No sabía que te gustaba tanto la nieve.

—No sé si me gusta— se pararon en la entrada de la casa. Hinata volteó a ver cómo la nieve seguía cayendo desde las nubes.— Sólo me trae recuerdos.

Se mantuvo en silencio observando a la chica con esa mirada que se mezclaba con el clima.

El médico abrió la puerta y fue como si todo se cubriera de colores.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Las serpentinas volaban y esa expectante sonrisa que tenían al verla a ella. Hinata se mantuvo en su puesto intentando digerir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Del techo colgaba un cartel con su nombre, había pastel, globos, serpentinas y muchos colores. Mirai estaba jugando con una pequeña corneta, Kurenai sostenía el pastel y…Kiba con Akamaru en sus brazos.

Cálidamente Kakashi acarició sus hombros estando detrás de ella. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y tenía esa horrible picazón en los ojos.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Nunca pensó que lloraría en un cumpleaños que ni siquiera era el suyo. En una fecha que no le gustaba y con personas que había conocido hace unos pocos años.

Pero supo que esas personas que estaban ahí preocupadas por sus lágrimas. Ellos...

Los quería mucho.

Intentó aclararles que estaba feliz, que no se preocuparan por ella pero las palabras no le salían correctamente. Kurenai con ese cariño inmenso que tenía hacía Hinata la abrazó.

No supo en qué momento todos en ese lugar la abrazaron, a excepción del médico que se quedó con sus brazos cruzados.

Se sentaron para disfrutar la comida y la conversación. Un poco más calmada pudo explicar cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas. No dudó en expresar su enorme felicidad de ver a Kiba que orgulloso decía que no se perdería la fiesta de una amiga. Al momento del pastel, Hinata sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos para soplar las velas. Las risas en su corazón no tardaron en salir. Kurenai hábilmente cortó trozos para cada invitado, una bello pastel de fresas. Kakashi ofreció su parte a lo que él llamó «chico perro».

—Hinata se ve feliz— Kurenai miraba a la joven paseando con su amigo por el patio. Recibió el plato húmedo para secarlo.

—Eso es bueno— sonrió mientras pasaba la esponja por los trastos.

—Fue un lindo gesto traer a ese chico.

No respondió, era esa sensación calmada que había en su corazón. Evitaba hablar cuando las palabras sobraban. Sin embargo, no podía negarlo, estaba feliz de ver la chica con esa sonrisa genuina. Muy pocas situaciones han podido sacar esa mirada en ella. Se sentía tranquilo con ser un simple colaborador.

Le volvió a entregar otro plato húmedo y se encontró con esa mirada seria.

—Kakashi— frunció su ceño.— Hinata te quiere…

—Lo sé.

—Eso es lo que más me aterra— dejó el plato sobre la mesa.—No quiero que le hagas daño.

—Sabes que no lo haría— la miró serio, buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar todo. —Ella es una mujer fuerte.

—Se que es fuerte…— bajó su vista a ese nuevo traste que secaba. —Pero no quiero que la arrastres contigo.

—No me la llevaré a ningún lado, vivirá a acá no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Las cosas que pasarán…se que tienes todo bajo control. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

La miró confundido.

—Hay oscuridad en tu corazón Kakashi— se acercó y tocó su hombro. El médico frunció el ceño antes sus palabras, la mujer pudo sentir esa tensión en su pecho.—No te la lleves por el mismo camino que Rin…

Tenía razón, aún habían tinieblas en su alma y no podía negarlo. Él sentía miedo, temor de esta tormenta que lo perseguía. Sin embargo, la mirada dulce de Hinata llegó a su mente y supo en ese momento que ella era la esperanza de todo su ser.

—Quizás tengas razón—se concentró nuevamente en el lavaplatos. Suspiró sus palabras.— Pero ella es la luz en todo esto.

Ambos llevaban un buen rato caminando o jugando con Akamaru mientras revoloteaba en la nieve. Kiba le regaló un pequeño llavero de un perro de peluche. Para algunos eso era poco pero para Hinata era una montaña de oro.

—Muchas gracias por venir— juntó sus manos.— Fue una gran sorpresa.

—No hay de qué, fue tu papá quien me invitó— se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa frase. —¿Hinata?

Estaba completamente ruborizada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—K-Kakashi…n-no es mi papá— miró al suelo nerviosa pero notó un ligero error en su frase que cuando volvió a ver a su amigo, este llevaba los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con ese viejo?!— apuntó hacia la ventana. Podía ver cómo echaba fuego por sus ojos. Hinata intentó tranquilizarlo— ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Kiba, no hagas nada— su voz sonó con determinación, el chico se mantuvo estático al igual que un perro. — No digas nada, por favor.

—Pero Hinata, él-

— Por favor— lo miró suplicante, en ese mismo momento Kiba conoció esa tierna mirada que no se podría resistir. Gruñó molesto.

—¡Pero si te hace daño se las verá conmigo!— fue una expresión que le sorprendió, a pesar de no tener tanta confianza como otras personas, ese gesto de protección la hizo sentir importante.

—Promesa— Akamaru corrió hacia su dueño y lo arropó en sus brazos. — Me regalaron una linterna pero no sé cómo se ocupa.

—Muéstrame.— Hinata sacó de su bolsillo el artefacto pero la mirada del chico se agrandó al ver tanta modernidad en un trozo de plástico. —¿Es que has vivido en una cueva todos estos años?

—¿P-por qué?— habló un poco avergonzada.

—Porque este es un Falcon X, es el modelo más reciente del mercado— lo tomó en sus manos soltando al animal. Kiba estaba demasiado extasiado.— Esto vale mucho dinero.

—¿Y es malo?— preguntó inocente.

—¿Qué? Claro que no…es el mejor del mercado.

—¿Para qué sirve?— el chico la miró curioso.

—Pues…—suspiró— mejor te lo explico desde el principio. Mis abuelos ocupaban los _Smartphones_ para comunicarse, ver sus redes sociales, tomar fotografías, grabar, entre otras cosas.

—Eso suena muy novedoso.

—Sí, para la época, pero estaban muy limitados.— observó detenidamente el objeto.— Entonces sacaron este tipo de modelo óptico. Esto es el aplicador, lo ocupas durante el día y en la noche te lo sacas. Te informará de todas las notificaciones aún si no lo tienes puesto.

— ¿Cómo lo uso?

—Es fácil…colocas el lente sobre tu ojo abierto— hizo la representación.— presionas el botón al costado y listo.

—No creo que sea muy seguro— le devolvieron el visor.

—Vamos, no es lo que piensas.

—Está bien— suspiró nerviosa.

Realizó todos lo pasos a seguir, en su interior temía por la prótesis de nervio óptico. Al presionar el aplicador no sintió nada, fue extraño. Lo alejó de la cara y lo analizó, quizás estaba averiado. Kiba estaba expectante en todo momento.

—No creo que-

Se detuvo cuando escuchó esa voz en su cabeza.

 _Bienvenido a la experiencia FALCON, por favor registre su identidad._

—¡Me habló!— tapó su oído confundida, creyendo que iba a desaparecer la voz.

— Es genial ¿no?— el chico rió al ver a su amiga tan confundida. —Debes decirle tu nombre.

—Mi nombre…—susurró. — Me llamo Hinata.

 _Nombre: HINATA y su apellido, por favor._

Ella no tenía apellido, sin embargo, una ligera luz llamó su atención. Sacó la identificación de su bolsillo. Ese nombre no tenía significado para ella hasta que supo su significado, Hinata provenía de ese proyecto. Apretó los labios antes de decir su nombre completo.

—Hinata Hyūga

 _Bienvenida Hinata Hyūga._

Kakashi fue a dejar a Kiba a su casa y ella sólo se despidió agradecida de su visita, aunque le hubiera gustado hablar de los incidentes del día de las elecciones pero supo que ese era un tema confidencial para las personas que viven en esta casa. Alzó la mano mientras el auto desaparecía entre los árboles.

Durante todo el camino ninguno pronunció una palabra. Se mantuvieron distantes, ambos cumplían por un bien común que era la felicidad de Hinata pero no se podía decir que eran los mejores amigos. El médico aparcó frente a los dormitorios de la facultad.

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada…— se mantuvieron en silencio.—Kiba-

—¡Cuide a Hinata por favor!— el chico alzó la voz con preocupación. Kakashi se mantuvo tranquilo— Ella…ella es una buena persona, no quiero que algo malo le pase…con todo lo que está ocurriendo en la universidad...por favor.

Guardó silencio, era cierto, las cosas no iban muy bien en los servicios públicos. Estaban comenzando a investigar con más profundidad a las personas y buscar quiénes eran desertores del Estado.

—Ella estará bien— sonrió, era bueno ver personas que se preocupasen por Hinata.— Gracias por venir…estaba muy feliz de verte…bueno, has cumplido con tu parte. Mañana no es necesario que te presentes al examen, estás aprobado de igual manera.

—Disculpe Kakashi-sensei pero me presentaré mañana a rendir la prueba— miró sus manos que descansaban sobre las piernas. Su voz sonó determinada.— Los amigos no se intercambian por nada…agradezco que haya intervenido por mi pero Hinata vale más que un examen.

—Es bueno escuchar eso— sus ojos se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Entonces… éxito en tu examen.

—Gracias— rió— tendré la mejor calificación.

Encendió el auto y se alejó del lugar, sin mirar por última vez a este nuevo amigo. Manejó lento por la carretera. Pensaba en lo simple que había sido todo, en lo bien que se sentía al ver a Hinata con esa sonrisa y sobre todo lo mucho que ha mejorado.

Detuvo el auto y sacó las flores del maletero. Se deshizo de aquellas que ya estaban muertas y limpió el pequeño monumento cubierto de nieve.

" _Es difícil…_ ", su pecho se apretó en los pensamientos que surcaban su mente. Hace unos años se había ido de este mundo, no podía verla reír o animar a sus amigo. Todo por ese egoísmo que tuvo con ella, porque sabía que había caído tan hondo en su vida y sólo quiso salvarla.

Kurenai tenía razón, él la arrastró por el precipicio que era; ese agujero negro que había en su alma.

" _Debí ser más sabio…_ "

Caer te ayuda a avanzar evitando aquellos baches con los que tropezaste. Sin embargo, hay caídas mucho más profundas donde tienes que escalar para salir de ahí.

Cerró sus ojos intentando visualizar esa sonrisa donde se formaban pequeños hoyuelos y cuando reía su mirada se cerraba de lo contenta que estaba.

« _Kakashi-kun_ »

Aún podía escuchar su voz en el interior de su alma. Tantas cosas que le gustaría decir y lo más probable es que ya lo sepa. Sonrió, acarició la pequeña fresa que colgaba del monumento.

Intentó silenciar su corazón, a veces era mejor no escuchar esa bruma que comenzaba a crecer.

 _Tienes una video llamada._

—¿Quién?

 _Desconocido._

—Atiende.

—¿ _Hola? ¿Se escucha?...¿me puedes ver?_

A pesar del frío pudo sentir su cuerpo un poco más cálido. Era el momento menos apropiado para hablar y eso causó en él una suave risa.

—Sí, te puedo ver— parecía confundida.— Dime, Hinata ¿pasó algo?

— _¡No!...nada…sólo que estaba probando este artefacto, Kiba-kun me enseñó a usarlo...Kurenai me dio tu contacto._

—Eso es bueno, espero que te sirva.

— _Muchas gracias—_ pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica, lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Tragó pesado y supo en ese momento que quedó expuesto ante ella.— _¿Kakashi?_

—Dime.

Hinata ladeó su mirada, en ese pequeño gesto le dio a entender que pensaban en algo, pero negó con la cabeza.

— _No es nada—_ intentó sonreír.— _¿Vendrás a casa?_

Su respiración se cortó en ese instante, mantuvo el silencio y bajó la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver lo apenado que estaba. Estuvo esperando toda su vida por una pregunta tan simple como esa. " _Esta chica…_ " por más que quisiese ocultar su rostro con la mano sus ojos mostraban todo lo que ocurría en su interior.

— _¿Estás ocupado?—_ su voz comenzó a apagarse.— _Lo siento-_

—¡No!— alzó sus manos intentando detener a la chica. Rascó su cabeza mientras reía avergonzado.— Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

— _Oh…_ —quedó confundida con su extraño actuar.— _Te esperaré…_

—Nos vemos allá.

— _Nos vemos._

—Hinata.

— _¿Sí?_ — sus ojos resplandecieron al escuchar su nombre.

—Gracias— las mejillas se encendieron a pesar de esa mirada desorientada. — Adiós.

— _Adiós._

Dejó la flores donde debía estar. Ya no se sentía fatigado y condujo hacia casa. Sonreía cada vez que sus palabras sonaban en su cabeza.

Kurenai tenía razón, él llevó a la oscuridad a una persona que no debía pero ahora alguien lo está sacando de ahí.

Quizás ella era la luz que debía seguir.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer de corazón aquellas personas que han leído esta historia y me lo han hecho saber en los comentarios o de otras maneras. Lo aprecio mucho! En este momento estamos en un quiebre del fic pues se vienen más cosas que ni yo quiero que pasen. º-º**

 **Bueno bueno**

 **agradecerles (ya saben quienes son) aquellos que han comentado o han puesto un fav. Gracias por su apoyo! :D**

 **Un abrazo enorme**

 **Lua**


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Llegas tarde!— su voz resonó en la oficina y la madera crujió en ese violento golpe contra la mesa.—¡No es un buen día para que llegues a la hora que se te pare el culo!

—Tuve unos inconvenientes en la mañana— guardó las manos en los bolsillos recordando aquel traspié en su casa donde la chica estaba dormida sobre su pecho, él no la iba a despertar.

—Tú siempre tienes problemas en las mañanas—escupió sus palabras con odio y giró su silla de cuero mirando a la ventana.—Hoy habrá una charla en el aula magna sobre los desafíos del año académico.

—No se escucha tan terrible.

—Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo—lo miró de reojo y un mal presentimiento apretó su pecho.— La persona que dará la charla será un miembro del ministerio.

—¿Te refieres a?—inconsciente empuñó sus manos.

—Sí, Kakashi...esos desgraciados vendrán a inspeccionar a toda la universidad.

—Tsunade-sama...¿no puedes hacer nada?

—Somos una universidad pública, estamos a merced del Estado— suspiró cansada.— Te estoy informando de esto primero porque sabes...

—¿Por Hinata?— fue difícil pronunciar su nombre sin pensar en las intenciones del ministerio. Tsunade asintió en silencio.

—No debemos poner en peligro a los demás estudiantes, Kakashi— explicó, no le gustaba cómo iba la conversación. — Si ocurre algo, no podré defenderla.

—Es decir...¿la entregarias?— su mirada se agudizó con fiereza. Tsunade no respondió, sólo se dedicó a tomar otro sorbo de alcohol que tenía en el escritorio. — ¿Harías eso?

—¡Carajo! ¡Claro que no!— el vaso sonó en la mesa. —¡Es tu obligación mantenerla a raya!

Sabía que la mujer se ponía ruda cuando estaba bajo demasiada presión. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró compasivo a su jefa.

—No te preocupes, Hinata pasará como un estudiante normal— a pesar de sus palabras, esa expresión no se suavizó. —¿Hay algo más?

Un sonoro suspiro llenó la habitación.

—Ya hablé con la Federación de estudiantes...—sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos por un momento, todo se estaba tornando más complicado de lo que pensaba.— Lo más probable es que ingresen funcionarios o estudiantes infiltrados que espíen y delaten ¿sabes que significa eso?

Quiso responder pero supo que guardar silencio era lo mejor que podía hacer.

— Van a desaparecer personas, Kakashi.

Cerró los ojos, el malestar en su interior debía canalizarlo, neutralizarlo con el razonamiento. Era cierto, muchas personas morirán durante los próximos años y él aún no podía hacer algo por ellos.

Durante dos meses terminó de estudiar. Pasaba las mañanas entrenando, luego trabajando con el médico que más que una profesión eran clases particulares. Aprendió lo necesario para ingresar a segundo año de tecnología médica. Era increíble lo mucho que había avanzado.

Además, su relación con Kakashi seguía extraña desde lo romántico. Todas las noches después de estudiar, ella llegaba con dos tazas de té al balcón del médico, él aparecía en el umbral de la puerta y se sentaba al lado de la chica. Conversaban todas las noches o sólo se quedaban mirando el cielo.

Hinata aprendía de Kakashi con sólo observar su comportamiento: él nunca se tomaba el té que le traía; apoyaba su cabeza en la mano cuando la escuchaba y cuando no, cruzaba los brazos; en el segundo cigarrillo terminaba la conversación parándose de la silla y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas; cuando estaba muy cansado sólo miraba hacia el cielo hasta que cerraba los ojos, Hinata intentaba despertarlo pero sólo lograba sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrayéndola a sobre sus piernas. Nunca supo de dónde salía una manta que los cubría a ambos. Supo pequeños segmentos de su vida como que pasó su infancia y adolescencia en el extranjero o que nunca conoció a su madre. Sin embargo, era muy reacio a hablar sobre cómo llegó a trabajar en los campos de concentración, el lugar que le causaba más curiosidad.

Aún así, lo más adrenalínico que vivía Hinata era el momento de compartir cama con él, en ocasiones evitaba el contacto yendo a su habitación pero la necesidad de estar con Kakashi se había vuelto una misteriosa droga que no podía entender. Estar mirándose por largos ratos mientras él acariciaba su mano que caía sobre la almohada, insistentes besos que terminan en una muralla divisoria o simples abrazos donde se acomodaban para esperar el día siguiente.

El día anterior no contuvo sus ganas de hablar de lo muy emocionada que estaba por entrar a la universidad.

Y no se equivocaba.

Estaba extasiada con lo que veía, los botones ya estaban floreciendo por la primavera. No podía creer que este día por fin había llegado, tocó el pilar de la entrada.

No, no estaba soñando.

Una de las mejores universidades abría sus puertas para una mujer que busca restaurar su humanidad. Ingresó tímidamente al campus observando a todas las personas que conviven en una extraña armonía. Algunos sentados en los pastos, otros en parejas o llevando muchos libros; podía definir a algunos profesores pero lo que le sorprendía de todo el paisaje era la humanidad que recorría el ambiente. Todos se veían como iguales en diferentes situaciones.

Apretó la libreta contra el pecho, no quería dar una mala impresión en el primer encuentro con las personas. A pesar de la temperatura intentó cubrir su cuerpo, quería evitar que sus cicatrices se volvieran el centro de atención.

 _Recordatorio: Tienes clases a las 11:30 am, salón B315_

 _"Vamos Hinata...empecemos ¡tú puedes!_ " Se animó mientras se dirigía al edificio principal.

—¿Tsunade-sama ya habló contigo?— estaba apoyado en el barandal que daba hacia el patio.

—Sí— encendió un cigarro de puro ocio, no quería fumar, quizás podría ver cómo se consumían las cenizas en su mano.— ¿Habló contigo?

—Me citó a primera hora— rió irónico— Fuiste tu quien llegó tarde, la reunión era para ambos.

—Lo sé y eso es impresionante...tú eres el impuntual— se detuvo a mirar el primer piso del edificio.— Pero es mejor separar el tema de Sasuke y Hinata ¿sabes?

—Eso es cierto...Kakashi, no podrás evitar que se encuentren— se giró al ver a su amigo.

—Obito...hay cosas más importantes que eso—por fin se detuvo a mirar al hombre a su lado, que llenaba sus ojos con lágrimas artificiales.

—¡Claro que lo sé!— protestó y pestañeó con fuerza.—Es más ¿no deberías estar en reunión?

—Cierto— perezoso se levantó de la baranda y comenzó a caminar. —Tú deberías estar ahí, yo no.

—¡Cielos! ¿Comenzarás con lo mismo? Eres el médico más apto— sonrió animoso.

—No me gustan estos puestos— suspiró.—Eras el mejor para el cargo.

—¡Vaya que llorón! ¡Algún día debes asumir responsabilidades y dejar de ser vago!— la sonora risa de Obito llenó el corredor. —Será mejor que vayas...no es un buen día para que llegues tarde.

—Nos vemos más tarde— alzó la mano.

—Nos vemos Sr. Decano— suspiró cansado al escuchar la burla de su amigo, no importa cuanto tiempo pasase, ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

No esperaba reconocimientos por su labor, era bastante egoísta con sus investigaciones y sólo iba a examinar pacientes según le ordenaran. Su fama no la podía tapar con un dedo, desde un gran médico hasta un hijo de puta como profesor. Y sin embargo, lo eligieron a él como representante de la facultad de salud. Lo negó varias veces cada vez que salía la propuesta, no le gustaban este tipo de responsabilidades y más aún sabiendo que Obito era uno de los más aptos para el puesto. Ese hombre tenía el perfil perfecto, a pesar de ser un poco despistado tenía ese grado de humanidad que a él le faltaba desarrollar, es a fin con los estudiantes y colegas.

Cuando supo que no podía seguir rechazando la oferta se mantuvo todo el día en el tejado mirando el cielo, quizás era una forma de evadir la respuesta pero apareció él con su alegría, no supo muy bien que hablar en ese momento y prefirió ignorar todo aquello que le quisieran decir. A cambio de eso recibió un apretón y le dijo con cariño "vamos, sé que lo puedes hacer".

Eso era lo que más admiraba de él, esa entrega incondicional que tenía por aquellos que amaba.

" _Eso sonó muy gay_ ", suspiró antes de llegar al cuarto piso.

Miró el reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes que llegaran los decanos o eso pensó. Abrió la puerta del salón de consejo para ver ese mar de miradas acusatorias y suspiró, odiaba el excesivo sentimiento de responsabilidad de sus colegas. Tal parece que todos iban a tener un mal día. En silencio tomó su puesto como uno de los directivos de la universidad.

—Pensábamos que no llegarías— habló el decano de la facultad de educación, Iruka Umino

—Estaba en una reunión con mis tesistas— se encogió de hombros, sabía que podía bromear un poco con su amigo.

—Nunca cambias— el viejo Shikaku Nara, decano de la facultad de derecho. Sólo se limitó a reír para distender el ambiente.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?— preguntó Mei Terumi, decano de la facultad de ciencias naturales y exactas.

—A Tsunade-sama...fue a recibir a un invitado— la voz nerviosa de Tenzou, decano de la facultad de artes, alertó lo que posiblemente podría venir.

—¿Te refieres a?— Iruka no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Había escuchado rumores pero nunca pensé que sería cierto— comentó Shikaku.

—Es por eso que nos convocaron a esta reunión— el médico sostuvo las manos sobre su rostro.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto— Yamato movió nervioso su lápiz sobre la tablilla electrónica. —Se mueven más rápido que nosotros.

—Lo han planeado desde un principio— la mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su busto.— Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Debemos resguardar a los estudiantes— propuso Iruka. Sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

" _Oh...mierda_ "pensó cuando lo vio cruzar por esa puerta, todavía tenía esa sonrisa socarrona y no podía negarlo, tenía unas ganas de molerlo a golpes.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, revolvía su té desganada y apoyaba la cabeza en una mano. Había recorrido todo el edificio, estaba segura que lo hizo por completo y nunca encontró el salón. Pasó cuatro veces por la cafetería hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que caminó en círculos todo ese tiempo ¿te puedes perder en una universidad? Claro que sí, en especial cuando hay más de cinco edificios en todo el campus.

Era un desastre, intentó preguntar pero por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo estaba interesado en una charla magistral en el aula magna. Suspiró derrotada, pensaba que este día sería perfecto para ella. " _No puedo perder la primera clase ¿qué hago?_ " Tomó su cabeza entre las manos mientras se lamentaba.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¡Kiba-kun!— se sorprendió ver al chico que caminaba entre las mesas para llegar a ella.

—¡Vaya! Así que por fin entraste a estudiar— el chico se sentó a su lado y puso su vaso junto al suyo. —¿Estás bien Hinata?

—¿Ah?...sí...no, en realidad estoy perdida...—bajó la cabeza apenada, ya se sentía patética y su voz lo reflejaba. —No encuentro la sala B315...

—Tranquila, a todos los novatos les pasa— sonrió y habló orgulloso. —Menos a mi, claro, toda mi familia ha estudiado aquí así que me se esta universidad de memoria.

—¿En serio?— sus blanquecinos ojos se iluminaron. —Kiba-kun...eres genial.

—¡Eh! Claro, lo soy...— por primera vez en su vida alguien lo encontró importante después que a nadie le gustaba su fanfarroneo, entonces apareció, en forma de una chica muy despistada pero apareció. Tosió un poco incómodo. —El salón que buscas está en el edificio que está frente a la fuente.

Parpadeó confundida.

—Esta es la facultad de ciencias y la que buscas es la facultad de salud.

—Oh...— ahí fue cuando supo que sí se veía bastante patética. Sonrió intentando alejar los malos pensamientos.—¿Aquí es donde estudias?

—Sí, aquí están las carreras relacionadas con fauna y flora...también están los chicos raros de laboratorio. —habló bajó señalando a unas personas que estaban sentadas en la otra mesa con sus computadores y varios granos en la cara.

—Me gusta trabajar en un laboratorio— infló los cachetes molesta.

—Pero estás en el área de salud, no como esos chicos de allá— aplastó las mejillas de Hinata soltado todo el aire en una expresión de inocencia.—Además, te juntas conmigo, eso te hace guay.

—Guay...—ladeó su cabeza y sonrió, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Estaba muy feliz que Kiba fuese su amigo. —Y dime Kiba-kun ¿estabas en clases?

—Sí, desde temprano y aproveché de pasar por la cafetería.— Saboreó un poco de su tazón— ¿cómo van las cosas con Kakashi-sensei?

Esa palabra la detuvo antes de responder.

—¿Sensei?— miró curiosa a su amigo, Kiba no dudó en expresar su sorpresa.

—Pensé que lo sabías...Kakashi-sensei es-

—¡Kiba!— lo vió a lo lejos, esos ojos azules que brillaban intensos apretó sus manos instintivamente, no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía por esa persona.

—Naruto...—susurró, el chico no se percató de las palabras de Hinata.— Es él...

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Naruto?— notaba el leve tono de fastidio. — Estoy ocupado ¿ves?

—¿Ah?— el rubio entrecerró los ojos detallando cada aspecto de la joven. Se sentía intimidada más aún cuando soltó un grito que logró erizar todo su cuerpo.— ¡Tú! ¡Eres la chica que lee libros pervertidos!

Fue un silencio absoluto. Todos en la cafetería se giraron a mirar a Hinata, los colores subieron por su rostro como un volcán a punto de iniciar la erupción y las insistentes ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar se hicieron insoportable. Ocultó su cara entre las manos, en un pequeño movimiento quiso ver a su amigo que la miraba con asco.

—¡Kiba-kun! ¡N-no...no es lo que crees!—intentó acercarse pero el chico seguía totalmente impactado con la noticia.

Volvió a cubrir su rostro. Tenía razón, este día no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

—Como sea ¿a qué vienes?— Kiba le restó importancia a las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo, notó esa espesa aura que nacía de la chica a su lado. — ¿Hinata? ¿Qué tienes?

" _No soy pervertida, no soy pervertida, no soy pervertida..._ "

—Vaya...— Kiba tragó pesado al ver el depresivo ambiente que cubría a Hinata.

—¡Naruto! Por Dios, te he estado buscando por todos lados ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Sakura-chan...—parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder formular sus palabras.— Necesitaba hablar con Kiba pero está con su amiga rara.

"¿ _Rara_?" Un duro golpe a su autoestima, se acostó sobre la mesa derrotada.

—¿Qué le pasa?—la chica de cabellos rosado habló con Kiba.

—Naruto la ofendió— señaló al rubio.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!— furiosa tronó sus puños.

—¡S-Sakura-chan!— retrocedió temeroso, el cuerpo del chico temblaba violentamente con cada paso que daba la joven.

—¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre ofender a las señoritas?! ¡No has aprendido nada! ¡Eres un idiota!

Los estruendosos sonidos lograron llamar su atención. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la molesta mirada de una chica de cabello rosado. Ella era delgada y se veía totalmente segura de su ser. Sakura notó esos extraños ojos que se posaban sobre ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata...—respondió tímidamente, no quería hacerla enojar por ningún motivo, se notaba a primera vista que tenía un carácter explosivo.

— Me llamo Sakura— se sentó frente a ella. —Disculpa a mi compañero, no tiene cerebro.

—No importa— sonrió.

—Fue una buena paliza— Kiba señaló el cuerpo golpeado del chico que yacía en el suelo.— ¿En qué andas?

—Estaba buscando a Kakashi-sensei, necesito el currículum de primero para hacer las clases— apoyó la cara en su mano en acto de fastidio. Otra vez mencionan al médico y eso le causaba curiosidad.— Ese vago...nunca está cuando lo necesito.

Kiba miró a Hinata inquisitivamente. No sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Hablando de eso ¿eres de primer año?

—¿Eh? No...soy de segundo año en tecnología médica— intentó esquivar la mirada sorprendida de la chica. Le avergonzaba tener tanta atención.

—¡No me digas que!—apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa. Hinata sostuvo la respiración ante tanta euforia.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura?—intervino el chico perro.

Rápidamente la joven sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y llegó al lado de la chica de ojos blanco. La luz iluminó sus pupilas, quiso alejarse de esa molesta sensación pero Sakura sostenía firme su rostro. Estaba totalmente incómoda siendo examinada por ella.

—¿Sakura?— tímidamente la llamó pero ella seguía extasiada con sus ojos.

—Kakashi-sensei me contó que llegaría una paciente a estudiar...¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Tienes sus prótesis!...Nunca había visto una.

—Sakura...suéltala— Kiba exigió extrañado con toda la situación. — Hinata no es un ratón de laboratorio.

—¡Lo siento!— la soltó enseguida con una risa nerviosa, Hinata sólo sonreía por mera cortesía mientras que ella cubría sus manos pidiendo perdón. —Sólo quería conocer las prótesis...lo siento mucho.

—Está bien...no importa Sakura-san—dijo masajeando su rostro, la había apretado muy fuerte.

—Al final de todo eres rara— se burló de su compañera que le dió una mirada asesina. Hinata rió divertida, estas personas tenían algo que le interesaba mucho.

 _Recordatorio: tienes 10 minutos antes que comiencen la primera clase._

—Disculpen— se levantó rápido y tomó sus cosas— Tengo que ir a clases.

—¡Espera! Tengo clases contigo— la chica de cabellos rosado la siguió.

—¿También estudias tecnología médica?

—No, estudio medicina pero tengo algunas materias con otras carreras.— sonrió, los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron en una cálida bienvenida. — Adiós chicos.

—S-Sakura...chan—Kiba escuchó el quejido de dolor de su amigo caído en batalla.

—También tengo que ir a clases— se alejó.

—Me duele...ayuda...

—¿Trabajas en la universidad?— caminaban por el campus.

—Algo así, soy ayudante de la carrera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Haces reforzamiento, revisas evaluaciones entre otras cosa— escuchaba con atención pero no podía dejar de apreciar el edificio que se erguía frente a ellas. Totalmente tecnológico y notoriamente más grande que los otros espacios, claramente fue despistada por no verlo antes.—Entonces cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultar conmigo.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-san.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—tenía una mirada esquiva, dejó de apreciar el edificio para fijarse plenamente en la chica.

—Claro— siguieron avanzando. Por un momento se cuestionó si Sakura tenía información clasificada ¿la habrá descubierto? Lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa esperando sus palabras.

—¿De verdad fuiste ciega?— parpadeó unos instantes confundida buscando la respuesta correcta.— Lo siento...pero tus ojos blancos, nunca había visto algo como eso.

—Oh...—guardó silencio por un momento— Está bien...fui ciega de nacimiento...Kakashi-san...él me ayudó con el tratamiento y me insertaron prótesis .

Sakura le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Era extraño, no lo podía negar, esta persona lograba inspirar en ella un tipo de confianza que le estaba agradando. Quizás se estaba apresurando a los hechos y sólo debía mantener la distancia pero estar cerca de ella le daba una sensación amigable, igual que con Kiba.

Entraron a un salón con forma de anfiteatro y pupitres compartidos, ella sólo seguía a su compañera por la sala hasta que sin darse cuenta chocó con su espalda.

—¿Sakura-san?

No respondió, estaba ahí parada frente a la corrida de mesas observando a lo que su parecer era un chico, uno con una mirada muy oscura. Su cabello era negro y su tez blanca, vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa azul. Miró a Sakura quien estaba con su rostro encendido en carmín, supo enseguida cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo una extraña emoción inundó su pecho, acarició la clavícula intentando relajar el cuello. Sentía que esa presencia ya había estado con ella pero ¿en qué lugar? El chico giró su mirada en dirección hacia ellas pero no miró a la mujer de cabellos rosados sino que se fijó directamente en sus ojos blancos.

Frunció el ceño como si hubiera visto a su peor enemigo y se alejó a otra mesa, Sakura balbuceó cosas ilegibles de comprender. Hinata tragó pesado, no sabía que le había hecho para recibir aquel gesto ¿acaso se conocían?

Se sentaron y vio como Sakura observaba aquel chico que estaba unos puestos más adelante de ellas. Era esa mirada de tristeza que descansaba sobre su mano.

—¿Estás bien?

— Sí— su voz sonó débil y cómo si le hubiesen golpeado, despabiló en un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —¡Sí! Estoy bien...sólo que...

—¿Sólo qué?—sonrió cariñosa buscando un pequeño gesto de confianza.

—Hinata-chan ¿tienes novio?

Fue sólo una fracción de segundos cuando el rostro del médico apareció en su mente. Los colores subieron rápidos por su rostro y un pequeño chillido la delató. Sin embargo, fue una pregunta difícil de contestar porque no tenían una relación formal cómo salía en las novelas, Kakashi no le había pedido ser su novia aunque le dijo que la quería, pocas veces, pero lo dice y tienen una cierta cercanía que ambos disfruta. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—¿Hinata?— volvió a llamar como un pequeño cable a tierra.

—Algo así...—sostuvo su dedo sobre los labios intentando aparentar que estaba pensando pero en realidad estaba tratando de articular bien sus palabras.

—¿Entonces sabes lo que se siente estar enamorada y no ser correspondida?— volvió a tomar ese aire melancólico.

En realidad no lo sabía, ella era correspondida y es más, esperaban de Hinata una confirmación hacia los sentimientos. La verdad, todo fue muy rápido para ella a pesar que siempre le tuvo mucho cariño al médico nunca se detuvo a analizar lo que realmente sentía. Sin embargo, pudo notar que no era la respuesta que su compañera esperaba de ella.

—¿Cómo se llama?— intentó desviar el tema haciendo que suspirara con más tristeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha...también es de tercero en medicina— acostó su cabeza en la mesa— Y creo que me odia...

—No creo que lo haga...quizás es tímido— trató de buscar el lado positivo.

—Dios te escuche.

" _Sasuke Uchiha_ " su nombre sonó en su mente, debía averiguar un poco más de él.

La clase comenzó, muchos dirán o pensarán "con normalidad" pero les pregunto ¿qué es normal para una persona que estuvo fuera del sistema toda su vida? Esa una interrogante que debemos plantear ante la visualización de esta chica. Comencemos por el hecho de que todos ocupaban tabletas, teclados digitales, computadores o grabadoras Falcon. Hinata por su parte ocupaba una pequeña libreta con un lápiz que decía "buena suerte" a un costado, lo que le valió la mirada desconcertada de muchos compañeros a su alrededor, incluyendo Sakura. Otro punto es la confusión que le producía la profesora al momento de explicar algún contenido u objetivo de la clase, no entendía que se guardaba o que se elimina de la materia.

Suspiró derrotada, las clases con el médico eran más simples: un "haz esto y aquello", con la típica interrogante de "¿y cómo lo hago?" Él sólo respondía "los libros tienen la respuesta". Pero ahora no sabía si la encontraría en esta clase.

La docente se llama Shizune, especializada en citodiagnóstico. Notaba tener una esencia agradable y jovial. Mientras explicaba vio a alguien en la puerta e hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar sobre él. Ahí estaba, con el chaleco sobre la camisa, esa mirada desinteresada que buscaba algo en la sala. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando lo vio entrar.

" _Así que trabaja aquí_ " a pesar del nerviosismo que le causaba su presencia, no podía negar que estaba un poco molesta porque él no le dijo nada. Odiaba cuando ocultaba información. Apoyó su cabeza entre las manos, estaba enojada y frunció el ceño hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, todo se derrumbó dentro de ella cuando le regaló una sonrisa. "¿ _Por qué hace eso_?" infló sus cachetes en protesta a esos ojos. Sin embargo, la distrajo la cantidad de murmullos a su alrededor con semblantes rosas y corazones.

"Kakashi-sensei es tan sexy", "es uno de los mejores médicos", "Kakashi-sensei es muy guapo", "¿Tendrá novia?", "Quiero ser su novia"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ese malestar en su pecho. Se sentía igual que cuando conoció a Hanare. Rodó los ojos molesta, no quería que nadie se refiera a su novio de esa manera. " _Espera...No es mi novio_...", es decir que no podía recriminar nada. Apretó los labios, de igual forma, le enfadaba los comentarios de esas personas.

—No se que le ven... es un vago— musitó molesta, Hinata se sorprendió ante tal gesto de sinceridad. —¿Qué? Es verdad, nunca está para hacer su trabajo y nunca entrega las cosas a tiempo. La gente debería bajarlo de ese pedestal.

Se cubrió la boca para evitar esa risa maliciosa que amenazaba por salir. Había alguien que lo conocía bien.

—Buenos días, soy Kakashi Hatake, su nuevo decano— habló un poco incómodo, sentía que alguien estaba hablando mal de él.— Cualquier situación háganlo saber a su coordinador y jefe de carrera ¿alguna duda?

Alguien alzó la mano y habló.

—¿Podemos ir hacia usted como última instancia?

—No, tengo poco tiempo para estar resolviendo problemas— su respuesta causó una sonora protesta por parte de los presentes.— Bueno...si no hay más dudas...hemos dado tiempo libre para que puedan asistir a una charla en el aula magna. Buen día.

Nadie esperó la opinión de la profesora que quiso hablar con sus alumnos sólo se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón. Hinata comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

—Te dije...es un vago— repitió.— ¿Vas a la charla?

—Sí. —colgó su pequeño bolso sobre el hombro

El gran salón ya estaba repleto y mucho de alumnos estaban amontonados en los pasillos o la zona posterior, siendo que ya parecía un teatro, la cantidad de personas sobrepasó el número de asientos, incluso ellas se quedaron de pie en el último rincón del auditorio. Es probable que haya estado toda la comunidad universitaria, un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería creerlo pero supo que lo podía sentir desde lejos. Unas ganas horribles de ver a través de los pesados telones la embargó, quizás podía activar su mirada y averiguar quiénes eran los invitados. Volteó en ambas direcciones inspeccionando el lugar, debía ser cuidadosa.

" _Derecha: Sakura-san está distraída, todos están mirando hacia el frente, no hay nadie a mi lado izquierdo y atrás...bien...hagámoslo_."

Sólo un instante, nadie tiene que notarlo. Cerró los ojos concentrando su energía y poco a poco podía sentir esas pequeñas irrigaciones apareciendo por su cara.

—¿Quién crees que vino?— desarticuló todo en un instante e intentó ocultar su rostro con la mano.

—No lo sé...— murmuró mientras que con las yemas de los dedos palpaba los pómulos, asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar.

" _Eso fue arriesgado_ " suspiró buscando calma.

Un hombre joven se acercó al podio, tenía su cabello sujetado en una coleta y una cicatriz atravesaba su rostro.

—Buenos días.

—Creo que nos metimos en una charla de educación— sonrió irónica moviendo sus cabellos rosados.

— _Ilustre rector de nuestra universidad Tsunade_...

—¿Por qué lo dices?— murmuró.

— _Decano de la facultad de artes Yamato, director de asuntos estudiantiles Inoichi Yamanaka..._

—Él es el decano de la facultad de educación—suspiró fastidiada— deberíamos irnos, podría preparar mi material.

— _Un cordial saludo a todos los presentes_.

—¿Te acompaño?—siguió a Sakura hacia la salida.

—Si quieres.

— _El día de hoy nos acompañan importantes representantes del ministerio de educación, que han escogido nuestra casa de estudios para hablar de los desafíos, oportunidades y proyecciones para este nuevo gobierno._

—¡Espera! — detuvo a la chica antes de que saliera.— Quiero escuchar...

Podía sentir que la piel se comenzaba a erizar por debajo de su ropa.

—Brindemosle un caluroso aplauso al señor Sasori Akasuna.

Los sonidos de las palmas eran bastante hipócritas, todos estaban atentos cómo sería ese funcionario de gobierno. Desde el costado del escenario salió un hombre joven de cabello rojo, vestía un traje con el distintivo con forma de una nube roja que lograba erizar su piel.

—Muchas gracias— su voz era calmada, sin embargo, en el salón había un ambiente amenazador. La tensión podía palparse. —Como gobierno...no podíamos perdernos la inauguración del año académico de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y que ha brindado tanto progreso a nuestra sociedad.

—Sin embargo, como Estado democrático debemos delinear alguna directrices que se implementarán a lo largo del país— leía pausadamente la tableta frente a él.— Estamos en tiempos difíciles, no se los podemos negar, con el avance de las comunicaciones todos podemos saber sobre las situaciones políticas internacionales. Es por eso que debemos resguardar nuestra patria.

Los murmullos empezaron a sonar en la sala.

—Cuando nuestro partido lo componían únicamente doce miembros ya tenía dos principios: Primero, sería un partido con una verdadera ideología y segundo, sería intransigentemente el primer y único poder representativo del país— observó a Naruto quien constantemente hacía muecas, Sakura se mantuvo a su lado, por alguna razón nunca le soltó del brazo. — Tuvimos que permanecer en la minoría ya que movilizamos los elementos más valiosos de lucha y el sacrificio de la nación, que siempre no han estado en la mayoría, sino más bien en la minoría.

—¿Qué es esta mierda? — la voz de su compañera se tensó considerablemente.

— No lo sé...pero no me gusta como va esto...

— Hay siempre una parte del pueblo que sobresale como luchadores realmente activos y más se esperan de ellos que de millones de compatriotas camaradas de la población en general, para ellos no es simplemente suficiente poner la promesa: "Yo creo", si no más bien la aseveración "Yo lucho" — hizo una pausa, todo estaba tan silencioso que podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, una agobiante eternidad. — Es por eso que te llamo a tí hombre y mujer joven, que estudian por nuestra patria que luchen activamente contra el enemigo que corrompe nuestra sociedad.

— Para contrarrestar a este fiero adversario debemos definir los roles futuros de cada género. Para eso hemos abierto más cupos en las carreras de enfermería, educador, modismo, obstetricia, secretariado; designando la prioridad al desarrollo de la mujer y la creación de escuelas para futuras amas de casa — las voces comenzaron a sonar con más potencia, era denigrante escuchar esas palabras y muchas personas protestaban desde sus asientos. — Los hombres deben ser las cabecillas de nuestra sociedad, el pilar de la familia y el guerrero férreo de la patria, ellos tienen que luchar contra el enemigo y tú mujer, espéralo paciente conteniendo su fuerza.

—¡No puedo creer lo que está diciendo! ¡Le romperé el cráneo! — Sakura tronó sus nudillos. — No dejaré que me ofenda así.

—Espera... — apretó nuevamente su brazo y le señaló a un hombre de traje negro que las estaba observando— Ellos quieren que reacciones así...

—Maldición— con rabia mordió su pulgar.

—Nunca la dirección de esta juventud estará en manos de otros que no hayan salido de la Idea y del Movimiento. Él os ha formado, de él tenéis los estudios y a él serviréis. Así como vosotros hoy estáis frente a mí, de esta manera las jóvenes generaciones se encontraran, año tras año durante siglos, frente a nuestros líderes venideros. Aquellos que no quieran ser educados en el nacionalismo, fuente de nuestra sabiduría, encontrarán la respuesta en el aislamiento.— respiraba con dificultad mientras lo escuchaba, tenía coraje, no podía creer que hablara de los campos con tanta simplicidad, era una ofensa para ella. — En especial a tí.

Soltó el brazo de Sakura y pudo sentir cómo la mirada de ese hombre cruzó todo el teatro para llegar a ella. Su boca se secó causando un trago duro cayendo por su garganta.

— _Te estamos buscando..._

La voz se distorsionaba en su cabeza con sonidos graves y rasposos como si un demonio le estuviese hablando ¿Es posible que dijera eso en el discurso? ¿Han hackeado su Falcon? Las entrañas se retuercen en su interior, el dolor era horrible, contrajo las piernas para soportar el tormento que comenzaba a sentir.

— _No puedes escapar de nosotros..._

— ¿Escuchaste eso...?—habló con dificultad, buscaba la voz que salía de los altoparlantes pero la mirada confundida de su compañera horrorizó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tendremos clases de historia y nacionalismo? Lo encuentro ridículo— todo su cuerpo se congeló, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿se estaba volviendo loca? Miró sus pies buscando estabilizarse pero esa voz no la dejaba tranquila, era el horrible sonido chirriante de sus sílabas.

— _Sabes quienes somos y lo que tú eres..._

"¡ _No_!" Apretó los ojos con fuerza, su corazón palpitaba rápido, debía salir de ese lugar y huir lo más lejos posible. No estaba segura en ningún lugar, ellos vendrían por su cuerpo para destruirla de otra vez y caer en la miseria de este mundo.

— _Eres el arma que hemos estado buscando..._

El dolor era horrible, su mirada comenzaba a temblar e intentaba mantener la compostura pero era imposible. Sentía náuseas, podría vomitar ahí mismo " _Tranquilízate_..." respiró profundo intentando llenar sus pulmones pero por alguna razón el oxígeno de la habitación iba disminuyendo drásticamente, jadeaba desesperada e inútilmente masajeaba su pecho buscando calmar su resollar.

— _Solo debes aceptarlo_...

" _Nunca_ " tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, no quería escucharlo, las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas ¿por qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?. "¡ _Paren esto por favor_!" Gritaba pero su voz ya no se escuchaba sólo estaba ese horrible sonido que llenaba la sala. El llanto ahogado en esa crisis de pánico

— _Hinata_...

Abrió los ojos, los horrores de su mente la seguían torturando. No había nadie en el teatro sólo él y ella...el abismal ser sobre el podio dirigiéndose a la única persona.

— _Pronto iremos por ti..._

No podía estar pasando, el miedo era una sensación helada que petrificaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ella había luchado por su libertad, cada herida fue zurcida por el tiempo que resquebrajaba su piel, no volvería a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento. Inspiró la última gota de energía que quedaba en el íntimo espacio de su ser y vociferó su respuesta.

—¡No!

—Muchas gracias...— fue un shock, el pulso de su corazón la trajo de vuelta. ¿Qué había pasado? Miró hacia todos lados, no escuchaba nada y un molesto chillido llenaba su cabeza, perturba presionó su tímpano.

Todos estaban en el teatro, Sakura gritando al lado de Naruto. Nadie se había ido, ni nadie vio o escuchó lo que pasó. Rápidamente el sonido volvió como el roce de una bala.

—¡No nos representas! ¡No nos representas!— los gritos se escuchaban con fuerza, estaba desorientada. El dolor volvió.

Corrió chocando con todas las personas a su paso buscando un baño, su cuerpo se embistió contra las puertas llegando al retrete más cercano y expulsar todo el infierno por su boca.

¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba abrazada al borde del inodoro, la boca le sabía a bilis y a ácido ¿ellos lo sabían o sólo estaba jugando con su mente? Volvió a vaciar su estómago, las lágrimas caían inertes y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo dejaba de responder.

Lo único que sabía es que esas personas son peligrosas con ideales perversos. Su espalda cayó contra él puerta del baño, respiraba con dificultad. Sentía impotencia, no entendía si estaba loca o eso de verdad pasó, su cabeza le daba vueltas y le irritaba, ellos habían atravesado el único lugar seguro de su ser:

La mente.

El agua corría por su boca intentando limpiar el asqueroso sabor del vómito. Estaba agotada, suspiró, no sabía si eso le aliviaría pero trataba de controlar su cuerpo.

La puerta del baño se abrió de un arrebato.

—Creo que te confundiste de baño— sus ojos se agrandaron, esa voz la congeló por completo.— A menos que estés buscando un poco de acción.

—Hidan-san...— retrocedió intimidada— No me di cuenta...me iré al otro...

Intentó salir pero el hombre golpeó el muro evitando su paso. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Iremos por ti— susurró en su oído, quedó petrificada al sentirlo tan cerca. Sus manos temblaban. —¿Sabes? Sólo necesito una pequeña muestra.

—Lo siento...no sé a qué se refiere— cada vez se hacía más pequeña, intentó avanzar pero fue inútil, ahora una fina hoja impedía su paso.— De verdad...no sé nada...

—¡No me mientas perra!— su voz resonó en toda la habitación logrando un pequeño temblor.— ¡¿Sabes que puedo hacer con esto?!...dejar una puta marca en ese rostro de muñeca ¡veamos si tu doctor te dará duro con una cara de mierda!

Se mantuvo quieta, ese hombre sólo presionaba la punta de la hoja sobre su mejilla. Odiaba a ese sujeto, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ultraje pero ese hombre tenía algo que lograba hervirle la sangre hasta el punto de querer deshacerse de él de la manera más cruel posible. Apretó los dientes molesta, todo el coraje se estaba acumulando en su pecho y las horribles ganas de golpearlo empezaban a crecer dentro de ella. Podía sentir como esa energía se acumulaba en su pecho.

—Vamos...muéstrame las maravillas de ser un arma— su voz filosa le irritaba, apretó los ojos con fuerza, podía sentir la irrigación de venas en sus ojos— Un poco más y serás mía...

" _Maldito...contrólate, por favor, resiste_ " ¿por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse en este momento? No quería que esto pasara y que las emociones se desbordaran sobre ella. Respiró antes que todo se perdiera en el vacío.

—Vamos puta...

—Yo-

—Ministro, con que aquí está— una mano apareció en el hombro del sujeto que hábilmente guardó su navaja. —Tsunade-sama lo estaba buscando.

—Gracias... Kakashi— su voz sonaba tensa, esa mirada de odio no lo logró intimidar. —Sólo no hagas cosas que podrían llevarte a una investigación.

Respiró con tranquilidad cuando el ministro se fue, más aún teniendo al médico frente a ella. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Que bueno que llegaste...— las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y con fuerza restregaba sus ojos, no quería llorar. Por mucho que ella entrenase o se prepare para una inminente guerra no tenía la cabeza fría, no poseía ese espíritu con sed de sangre. Hinata seguía siendo débil.

—Nadie se debe enterar de este poder...no lo debes ocupar o pondrás en peligro a todos — su mirada era seria y su voz firme mientras con cariño acariciaba su cabeza. — ¿Está claro?

—Sí...— susurró, podía sentir el enojo del médico, casi fallaba y arruinaba todo. Suspiró, apretó sus manos buscando algo de valor y enfrentó esa mirada indiferente. — Sabes que no fue mi culpa.

Alejó su mano sorprendido, a pesar de las lágrimas ella estaba de pie frente a él con determinación. No quiso molestarse pero la sangre le hervía al saber que el ministro estaba cerca de ella. Estaba preocupado, desde que la vio salir tambaleándose del aula magna hasta saber que ese tipo estaba amenazándola con intención de delatarla fue más que suficiente para él. Suspiró y guardó las manos en sus bolsillo.

—Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones— su voz se cortaba en lo que sentía. Hinata agudizó su mirada como un felino y lo observó esperando aún más de él. Se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. — Lo siento...estaba preocupado.

La joven sonrió cariñosa, amaba esas mejillas coloradas y sus ojos cálidos cuando lo hacía pero odiaba cuando lo empujaba a hacer este tipo de cosas, sacar lo más profundo de él. Hinata rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Era casi instintivo acogerla con estos gestos, rodearla para atraer su pequeño cuerpo más cerca y descansar sobre su nuca. Respirar un poco más del cielo.

—Gracias...quería escuchar eso— despegó la mejilla del pecho del hombre y miró esos profundos esos.

—Eso fue trampa— habló ofendido lo que causó una pequeña risita en la joven. Acarició sus labios con la yema del pulgar, pudo sentir como la chica comenzaba a tensar su espalda en una reacción instintiva, se quedaron así un momento. Hinata poco a poco comenzó a levantar su cuerpo en la punta de los pies, esa mirada de deseo que guardaba en su interior lo enloquecía ¿cómo lograba tenerlo a sus pies? En sucabeza sonó la alarma de situaciones peligrosas y fantasiosas, no debía dejarse ganar por ese vil instinto— Hay asamblea de estudiantes...van los representantes de cada carrera pero puedes ir a ver la discusión...Es abierto a todos...quizás quieras saber qué piensan tus compañeros sobre la charla.

Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar, qué tonta había sido, él trabaja en este lugar y no pensó en lo poco decoroso que es la situación, Kakashi es profesor de la universidad y ella una simple estudiante. Bajó la cabeza apenada, se alejó lento de ese cálido cuerpo, movió su cabeza en afirmación a lo que escuchaba.

— Nos vemos más tarde— estiraba su cuello un poco incómodo, simplemente se volteó y asintió con esos ojos blancos esquivos. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse mojó su rostro. Intentaba bajar todo el torbellino que le producía esa chica, no era correcto emocionarse, en especial con tanta gente vigilando. Suspiró, sin embargo, una potente arcada tronó la habitación. Desde el último baño había otro alumno con indigestión a su parecer. Rozó la perilla buscando destrabar la puerta pero para su sorpresa estaba abierta, tosió ante el horrible olor. Ahí estaba, abrazado al inodoro. — Vaya Sasuke...comiste mucho en la mañana.

El chico sólo lo miró con odio, ahora habían dos intoxicados o mejor dicho, dos hackeados. Remojó un pañuelo y se lo entregó para que pudiera limpiar su boca, frunció el ceño mientras observaba al chico. Lo sabía, la saliva se torna de un color marrón mientras intenta expulsar los componentes del organismo, ellos vieron cosas y debía averiguar cómo pasó todo, Sasuke le devolvió el pañuelo y él lo guardó.

—Eres asqueroso...deberías botar eso— jadeaba mientras sujetaba su estómago "cólicos", temblaba y sus labios cambiaron de color "posible fiebre".— ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Nada, sólo que te ves adorable— sonrió burlón, el chico notablemente molesto intentó arrojarle el papelero pero el sonido de su estómago gruñendo lo detuvo volviendo otra vez a verter todo el contenido en el inodoro. Kakashi cerró la puerta— Llamaré a tu tío.

Buscó en su chaleco una bolsa aislante para meter el pañuelo, odiaba cuando la gente lo tomaba por idiota, aunque le gustase jugar con las mentes de los demás esta no era una situación donde las cartas se juegan a la azar.

Salió del baño pero esa mirada lo detuvo en el pasillo, no parecía un alumno ni un colega, apretó la mandíbula, sabía a dónde pertenecía.

Un chico pálido con la mirada asesina, lo querían culpar si no entregaba esa información y ese sujeto estaba ahí para llevarlo. Otra arma utilizada por el gobierno.

Esos ojos marrones lo sostenían en una distracción perfecta, quería que cayera en su prueba pero él era más inteligente. Suavizó la mirada, los típicos ojos de docentes se posaron sobre ese chico.

—¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó, sonrió amable pero él no retrocedió. El primer paso que dio al frente el chico se escabulló entre las personas, al igual como un espectro dejando caer un pequeño papel. Se acercó y recogió la lámina que para su sorpresa era una hoja de fotografía. Marcada con plumón leyó esa macabra inscripción. — No olvides quien realmente es...

Con sólo tomar la fotografía entre sus dedos podía sentir la desesperación recorrer por cada vaso sanguíneo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, su corazón se paralizó completamente cuando vio quien estaba en esa foto. Buscó nuevamente por los pasillos, pero ya no había a nadie a quien culpar.

Guardó la imagen en su chaleco, nadie debía verla ni siquiera Hinata.

—¡Tranquilos, compañeros! ¡Acordamos juntarnos mañana para un nuevo Consejo de Presidentes!— una chica rubia se alzaba entre la bulliciosa reunión. —¡Por ahora, llamen a sus carreras a asamblea!

Todos hablaban contra lo que decía esa chica, Sakura le explicó que se llama Temari y que era secretaria de la Federación de estudiantes. Podía palpar la tensión de todas estas personas, sin embargo, le sorprendía la excesiva tranquilidad de ese chico llamado Gaara que permanecía de pie observando todo, él era el presidente. Una joven levantó la mano para hablar.

—Soy Tenten, presidente del centro de estudiantes de licenciatura en artes...entiendo que debemos hablar con nuestras carreras pero...primero hay que resguardar a todos los estudiantes politizados. — un amargo silencio embargó la sala, todos se miraban unos a otros entendiendo el dolor que significaba eso.

—Disculpa pero ¿qué pasa con aquellos que quieran luchar contra estos imbeciles?— sus palabras dividieron nuevamente a todos los presentes, Ino, representante de diseño de vestuario. —Debemos hacerles frente.

—Yo no expondré a los médicos a tus estupideces Ino-puerca— Sakura se alzó furiosa, nuevamente comenzaron a atropellarse unos con otros. Era una simple espectadora, quería contarles todo lo que sabía y decirles que era una locura enfrentarse a ellos, mostrarles lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser.

—Que problemático...— un chico se paró al lado de su pupitre, el vicepresidente de la Federación, Shikamaru Nara. La observó por un momento y luego centró su atención en la discusión, Sakura e Ino seguían exponiendo que era lo mejor. Apretó el lápiz en su mano, no había tiempo para discutir de esa manera.

—¡Deja de idealizar todo Ino! ¡No es necesario mandar a todos a la muerte!— la voz de Sakura resonó en el aula, sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando ese chico entró con la mirada de dolor. Apretaba los puños con rabia, los dientes apretados y ese coraje que nacía de su pecho. —Naruto...

—Hay algo peor que la muerte Sakura-chan y lo sabes...— le sorprendió el hermetismo que se produjo, como si ese chico causara mucho respeto entre sus compañeros.— Sasuke perdió todo ¡todo! Su humanidad, el amor, su vida por esos imbéciles que lo torturaron y lo arrojaron ¡tú lo sabes!

Buscó la mirada de la chica, las lágrimas caían por ese blanquecino rostro. No podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, otra persona había vivido lo mismo que ella. La piel se erizaba, sabía que ese chico tenía mucho que contar.

—¡Lo tiraron a la basura Sakura-chan! ¡Y dices que no vas a pelear! Pues no hables por todos yo-

—¡Suficiente!— entre los representantes, el presidente se hizo camino para llegar al lado de Naruto

—¡Pero Gaara!— protestó, sin embargo, guardó silencio cuando el presidente sonrió amable. Avanzó unos pasos para hablar a todos los delegados.

—Compañeros, comprendo su sentir y sus temores pero no podemos desconocer las atrocidades que ha hecho el oficialismo en tiempos anteriores. Todos estamos al tanto de el caso del compañero de medicina y no hacer algo estaría mal...pero no podemos arriesgar las vidas de otros estudiantes— escuchaban atentos, por primera vez en la reunión se respiraba un ambiente de paz y unidad— Ustedes nos eligieron para ser su Federación y vamos a velar por todas las posturas...hablen con sus carreras, eviten las confrontaciones y manifestaciones; expliquen a los estudiantes politizados que habrán espacios democráticos en donde podrán expresar sus posturas y mostrar el rechazo ante las reformas pero lo más importante en estos momentos es permanecer unidos, debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros.

Nadie se movió de su asiento, Sakura e Ino se miraron apenadas. Hinata tenía más preguntas que respuestas de todo lo que estaba pasando

—¡Se cierra la sesión de hoy! Enviaremos la acta a los respectivos representantes.

Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas cuando Naruto se acerca a ella con una mirada triste ¿qué podía ofrecerle a ese chico? No había nada que los conectara o eso creía, contempló esos ojos azules que causaban un remolino de preguntas. Intentó sonreír, abrió su boca para saludarlo pero él la ignoró como si fuera un ser invisible en el camino. Vio a quien realmente se dirigía, Sakura, ambos se abrazaron en la tristeza. La curiosidad comenzaba a picarle las pupilas ¿qué tan importante era ese chico Sasuke?

—¿Así que no piensan manifestarse?— miraba en el microscopio la muestra de saliva. —¿Qué opina Naruto?

—Usted sabe que no está de acuerdo con eso...—suspiró mientras agitaba una probeta— No pondré a mis compañeros en riesgo.

—Naruto tampoco lo haría— comenzó a anotar en una libreta los componentes y llamó a la pelirosa — Acércame ese frasco por favor.

—Lo se, pero está preocupado por lo que le pasó a Sasuke— después de entregar el frasco se acercó por detrás del médico con actitud curiosa observando su investigación. —¿Qué está revisando?

—La saliva de una persona que consumió una droga— tomó un poco de la muestra y la introdujo en el frasco, lo agitó levemente hasta que cambió de color azul. — Un alcaloide ¿sabes de qué tipo?

—Salivación obscura casi café ¿el paciente sufrió alucinaciones?— asintió observando a su ayudante académica. — Debió vomitar por la cantidad que había en su sangre.

—¿Por lo que es?

—Dimetiltriptamina, es un potente alucinógeno, el color de la saliva muestra que tampoco era de buena calidad. — sostuvo el frasco mientras analizaba más posibilidades.

—Por eso eres mi ayudante— sonrió encantado con la pelirosa, ahora tenía más preguntas ¿en qué momento y lugar fue suministrado?

—Claro que si, usted no puede hacer nada solo— a pesar de la clara mirada ofendida que dio el médico a ella no le importó en absoluto. —Es más, tengo que quedarme aquí viendo cosas que no me competen ¿acaso no tiene otro ayudante?

—Sí tengo otro ayudante...— habló entre dientes, con esos ojos de cachorro que la desesperaba aún más. —Sólo que tú eres lo más cercano que tengo en estos momentos.

—Lo odio ¿sabía?— le arrancó el informe de las manos y se fue a procesar los datos al computador.

—Pensaba que me amabas, eres mi estudiante favorita— dijo aburrido mientras Sakura refunfuñaba furiosa contra el teclado del ordenador.

Quería estudiar, quería tener una vida normal como cualquier adulto joven pero lo ocurrido hoy día solamente indicaba el inminente peligro que corría, no podía escapar de ellos, estarían en todas partes buscándola incluso si se iba a otro país. Aún no podía dimensionar el poderío militar que tenían. Por primera vez en casa el acceso a internet no bloqueaba páginas nacionales e internacionales, la web comenzaba a ser un importante medio de comunicación e información, en ese momento se enteró de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente ¿qué era este lugar aislado de todo? ¿Acaso nadie veía lo que estaba pasando?

Estaba inquieta, recordar lo que pasó durante el día le erizaba la piel y se preguntaba por sus visiones ¿estaba loca? ¿Acaso la paranoia estaba entrando a lo más profundo? ¿O ellos lo planearon? Tenía mil interrogantes, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, el tiempo transcurría peligroso para ellos para creer en alucinaciones. Aún no podía sacar el mal sabor de su boca ni olvidar el horrible perfume de marca de Hidan; sólo por ser él era asqueroso. Seguía en el laboratorio mirando los libros que iba a ocupar, su mente iba y venía con todo lo ocurrido. No tenía ganas de estudiar, a pesar de ser el primer día que a muchas personas les entusiasma para Hinata desapareció todo cuando los vio en la universidad. Acarició la tapa del texto, suspiró intentando dar un poco de ánimo a su vida. Lo único que podía hacer es ser cuidadosa con todos sus movimientos, ya sabía defenderse pero no había sangre fría en ella.

Tomó lo que necesitaba, salió en busca de su habitación. Unos ruidos la detuvieron a mitad de camino, pensó que era Kurenai pero era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera aquí. Su corazón se aceleró al momento que lo vio parado frente al fregadero de la cocina, esas horribles ganas de acercarse a él hacía que le picaran las manos.

Apretó los libros contra su pecho, sentía que estaba en familia cada vez que él aparecía, cada vez que sonreía podía estar segura. Quiso saludar pero el encendedor en su mano la detuvo, tenía una hoja que comenzó a quemar ¿qué era aquello que ocultaba?

" _No olvides que_..." fue lo único que alcanzó a leer antes que se consumiera y fuera arrojado al lavaplatos ¿por qué quiere olvidar? ¿Qué es esa mirada triste? Había dolor en su corazón y ella no podía dar consuelo a la persona que quería, sólo por ese extraño sentimiento de confidencialidad que ambos pactaron en silencio.

Los contenidos eran más simples de lo que ella creyó, supuso que era por la capacidad de poder internalizar más rápido aquellos aspectos de relevancia. Hacia pequeños resúmenes o simplemente leía lo suficiente y de vez en cuando activaba su visión para trabajar más rápido. Pequeños golpes detuvieron su estudio.

—¿Si?

—Permiso— abrió despacio la puerta— quiero saber cómo le está yendo a mi futura ayudante.

—Emm...bien, creo— sonrío, el médico se apoyó en el escritorio inspeccionando los libros y apuntes.

—Citodiagnóstico...interesante— una pequeña travesura atravesó la mente de Hinata, quizás una forma de llamar su atención.

—Sí pero no comprendí muy bien estos puntos...¿podrías ayudarme?— hizo lo posible para no tartamudear pero sus mejillas ruborizadas la delataban, Kakashi sólo alzó una ceja en una actitud desentendida.

—Claro— tomó un libro y lo ojeó por unos instantes hasta que lo colocó frente a la joven. — Deberías leer estos capítulos.

—Gracias...—suspiró desanimada, a pesar de que quisiera acercarse a él, nunca dejaba esa actitud tan profesional. Escuchó una pequeña risa, supo que todo era una broma e iba a protestar pero sólo recibió una caricia en su cabeza, al igual que los niños.

—Eres adorable— sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por esas mejillas avergonzadas, sin embargo, esa expresión se desvaneció en sus pensamientos.— Hinata...¿entiendes lo que está pasando?

Asintió desviando la mirada.

—¿Pasó algo durante el día?

— Hidan...me acorraló en el baño— movía el lápiz distraída, recordando cada palabra que ese hombre le escupió en la cara.

—Eso ya lo sé— apoyó su brazo en la mesa para estar más cerca, pero esos esquivos lo alertaron. —¿Hay algo más? ¿Algo por lo que entraste al baño de hombres?

—No— su voz nerviosa la delataban ¿cómo le podía explicar lo que había visto y escuchado? Ni siquiera sabía que había sido todo ese espectáculo en su cabeza, no quería que la tomaran por loca. —Sólo estaba muy ansiosa y vomité el desayuno o me cayó mal el té de la cafetería de ciencias...eso es todo...tú sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí, lo sé— había una nueva pista, sin embargo, el hecho que le mintiera removió su corazón. Pudo palpar el temor en sus palabras ¿no confiaba en él? Apretó los labios y se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo. Suspiró mientras se levantaba del escritorio. — Te dejo estudiar...te espero para dormir.

—No creo que pueda...— movía el lápiz, intentando esconder el nerviosismo. Kakashi se volteó curioso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, giró su silla para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Tengo que mucho...que estudiar.

Detestó esa mirada indiferente, no sabía qué más decir. Era cierto que iba a estudiar toda la noche y le apenaba no poder compartir más con él, como siempre lo hacen.

—Entiendo...— su voz sonó apagada ¿lo estaba lastimando? Hinata intentó explicarle pero dramáticamente alzó una mano en señal de silencio. —Ahora que estás haciendo lo que siempre quisiste, me desechas...

—¡No quise decir!

—Cómo un juguete...— lentamente se acercaba a la chica que se deshacía en disculpas y excusas, estaba haciendo lo imposible por no reír frente a ella. Apoyó su mano en el respaldo de la silla para poder acercarse a su tierna amante. —Yo que daría todo por ti...

—¡Yo también pero-!

—Sólo fui un medio para tus planes ¿cierto?— no entendía por qué decía esas cosas, durante estos meses han estado juntos disfrutando de los pequeños momentos de esa casa. Bajó su cabeza, no quería que él pensara esas cosas, quería demostrarle que ella... — Que siempre te he querido y me tratas así...

Esas palabras encendieron su corazón, muy pocas veces él hablaba de sus sentimientos y ahora lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si llevaran años en lo mismo. Levantó la vista con esas dulces luces dando vuelta por sus mejillas. Ahí estaban esos ojos profundos que la miraban buscando una respuesta. Sentía que caía por un precipicio cada vez que él la contemplaba de esa manera, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Sus manos sujetaron sorpresivamente esa camisa gris atrayéndolo lentamente a esa boca que lo estaba llamando desde que inició el día. Tenía esa capacidad de volverlo loco, un simple beso donde acariciaba con cuidado esos finos labios podían llevar su ser a otra dimensión.

Enredó sus delgados dedos en esa cabellera gris sedosa, disfrutaba de esa complicidad que el médico le estaba otorgando; besar a su ritmo donde ella dirigía las caricias. Era extraño, conociendo lo controlador que era en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a nublarse cuando el médico sacó las manos de la silla y comenzó a recorrer lentamente por sus hombros hasta la cintura. Describir esa sensación es imposible, ese calor que deja cada vez que comienza a presionar su cuerpo y volverse pequeña en sus brazos.

Rápidamente Kakashi buscó los muslos que sólo estaban cubiertos por ese short lila, el cuerpo de su amante se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca y un chillido se escapó cuando él la levantó. Hinata se aferró con fuerza por miedo a caer, sonrió mientras mordía suave sus labios. Con cuidado de no lastimarla la sentó en el escritorio alejando los libros y lápices. Ahora él se empeñaba en no acabar el beso, sus manos recorrían esa pequeña cintura mientras disfrutaba la profundidad de esa boca.

—¿Por qué...— presionaba los labios con fuerza mientras se abrazaba aún más al cuerpo del hombre. —...hiciste...eso?

—Me dolía la espalda— se separó sorprendida.— ¿Qué?

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender toda la fogosidad que había en el ambiente era producto de un dolor de espalda. A pesar que sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho no contuvo la risa.

Ese hombre sabía cómo sacar alegrías de ella.

—Eso es cruel, no hay conciencia por la gente alta— habló falsamente molesto mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

—Lo siento...—se cubrió la boca divertida, Kakashi hizo un puchero que encontró adorable para ser el frío médico, indiferente y vago. Sonrió, en un impulso pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apegó a él que la recibía acariciando su espalda. —Además...yo debería estar molesta contigo...

—¿Por qué lo dices?— estaba oculto en ese delicioso cuello, no perdió la oportunidad para dejar un pequeño beso mientras hablaba. Sin embargo, todo fue cayendo dentro de él cuando aún sujetando su cuello se separó levemente. Sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, esa sudadera suelta que caía sobre ese busto que lo enloquecía. Esas mejillas ruborizadas que mostraban el maldito monstruo que podía llegar a ser y esos ojos esquivos que buscaban las palabras adecuadas para desquiciar. Suspiró buscando algo de razón en su cabeza, sabía que Hinata podía tenerlo a su merced si quisiera con sólo chasquear los dedos.

—No dijiste nada...sobre tu trabajo en la universidad—quería entender esta sensación extraña que le producía esa insistente mirada del médico, era como si la estuviera retando a algún tipo de juego, como si el calor sólo naciera de él y ella se estaba consumiendo al estar tan cerca. No podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Debía decir algo?— su voz se volvió profunda, podía sentir la vibración del pecho mientras hablaba. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, una parte de ella quería detener todo y volver a tomar los libros pero la otra...quería saber hasta qué punto uno se puede quemar, debía elegir.

Y ella escogió el fuego.

—No lo sé...Kakashi-sensei— tomó el último aliento, sus alertas mentales fueron ignoradas y toda la cordura desapareció de él. Hinata había chasqueado los dedos.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Kakashi comenzó a besarla con hambre como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se aferró como pudo mientras intentaba sostener el ritmo frenético del médico. Intentó llamarlo pero era imposible, su voz no salía como ella quería, el calor la inundaba cada vez que él acariciaba su nuca y las terminaciones nerviosas la volvían más receptiva.

Sabía que debía detenerse y alejarse antes que todo empeorara, conocía las consecuencias pero estaba pasando por sobre ellas sin ningún remordimiento. Mordía sus labios, acariciaba con su lengua en cada posibilidad de profundizar. Tenía mucho calor y el cuerpo de su amante también se estaba envolviendo junto al fuego.

—Debemos...parar— Hinata asintió, sus labios dolían pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, no sabía porqué experimentaba todo esto. Estaba confundida, sólo recibía besos castos, debía separarse pero hizo lo contrario. Acarició su cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta los primeros botones de la camisa, pasó las manos por su clavícula hasta bajar lentamente. Escuchaba cómo la respiración del médico se volvía más agitada—Hinata...

—Lo siento...— se sentía responsable de provocar ese fuego, volvió a buscar su boca para seguir jugando. Kakashi se alejó para llegar a su cuello y besarlo, dejar caminos que hacían que se retorciera por dentro, buscar la manera de pegarse de alguna manera a su cuerpo. Lentamente buscó su piel debajo de la sudadera acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda, rozando los tirantes del brasier en una peligrosa tentación.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, alguien la estaba haciendo sentir en las nubes. Gemidos salían de su garganta cada vez lamía su cuello y buscaba su boca. Su vientre se erizaba con cada roce que hacía contra su piel ¿por qué quería más? Ella sabía que no estaba preparada para eso pero ¿qué tenía Kakashi que la hacía volar por el espacio?

—Eres...maravillosa...—su voz se cortaba entre besos, el dolor era incontrolable. Había algo dentro de él que le exigía más y más. Acariciaba sus muslos, sus caderas mientras la devoraba con amor. Le impresionaba cuanto podía quererla y cuánto la podía desear. Los botones de su camisa iba desapareciendo de rato a rato con las manos traviesas que lo buscaban. —¿Estás segura...?

Asintió mientras revolvía su cabello y se aferraba a él con necesidad. Rápidamente Kakashi agarró firme su culo para presionarla contra él y llevarla a la cama.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer.

No podía...

Su cuerpo se tensó con temor y el pánico comenzó a crecer dentro de ella al sentir el duro miembro contra su pantaloncillos, intentó repetir constantemente en su cabeza que eso era lo que quería pero ¿por qué estaba aterrada? Es Kakashi, el hombre que la ha cuidado desde que se conocieron ¿por qué la ansiedad comenzaba a atraparla desde lo más profundo? No estaba preparada, apretó los ojos angustiada, mentalizándose una y otra vez que sería con una persona que no la dañaría, que la cuida y la protege pero la desesperación se apoderó de ella con los desastrosos recuerdos.

" _Está bien...todo está bien..._ "

Pero en realidad todo estaba mal.

Tragó pesado todo lo que quería decir.

Un fuerte dolor nació en su intimidad, una dañada por las barbaridades de hombres enfermos que abusaban de ella todos los días y la torturaban con vejaciones, las sensaciones volvían a su cuerpo: las ganas de desgarrar el suelo esperando lo peor, la garganta seca por el miedo, buscar un lugar donde escapar. Tembló violentamente al sentir la suavidad de la cama, aguantó la respiración buscando su voz inexistente ahogada en los traumas pasados. Quería decirle que se había arrepentido, no estaba lista...aún no superaba todo el daño que hicieron.

Ayúdenla.

—¿Hinata?— su voz fue un cable a tierra, abrió los ojos y lo encontró preocupado mirándola mientras acariciaba su rostro. No supo muy bien qué pasó pero ya no veía nada, las lágrimas se agolparon en su vista. La rodeó en sus brazos que intentaban calmar ese llanto amargo. —Lo siento mucho...

¿Por qué ocurrían estas cosas? ¿Por qué no puede vivir como cualquier persona normal?

Se sentía inútil, estúpida, desconsiderada. Había jugado con fuego, quería mostrarle que lo quería, que entregaría su ser por él para protegerlo y cuidarlo. Pero estaba rota sin poder avanzar, con dolores que aún la martirizaban.

" _Rota_ "

No supo en qué momento dejó de llorar o que el médico se estiró a su lado mirando el techo como si fuera el cielo que todas las noches los encuentra. Ninguno hablaba, sólo estaban ahí en un espacio que contenía un todo y un nada.

—Lo siento... —aún sonaba quebrada.— No pensé...que me sentiría...así...

No recibió respuestas, la culpa nacía dentro de ella como una presión incómoda en su pecho que intentó pasar suavizando con su mano. Miró por un momento, al médico que parecía estar en otro lugar del universo. "¿ _Qué he hecho_?" Se mordió el labio triste, quizás estaba molesta con ella, pues se lo merecía.

—No te sientas culpable...a veces necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para dejar atrás las cosas que nos atormentan. — su voz era suave pero distante y pensativa.—No has hecho nada malo.

—Pero...— tomó una pausa, no sabía bien si debía decirlo. —Quería seguir...

—Yo también— suspiró, con cuidado tomó su mano y la cubrió con la suya acariciando la tersa piel.—No hay prisa.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro...siempre se puede hacer el amor en medio de guerras mundiales— volteó a verla con una sonrisa y ambos rieron.

En ese pequeño punto del espacio donde puedes reír, sin importar lo que esté ocurriendo afuera en el mundo. Kakashi lo sabía, esto no durará, desaparecerá antes que ella lo notara. Se extinguirán las notas y letras de amor que cosecharán en este tiempo.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó quedaron en silencio.

Dolía, no te lo puedo negar, duele saber que no serás la persona que terminará con todo y a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Igual serás culpado, porque de cierta manera, eres culpable.

******  
 **Holaaaa!**

 **Ufff casi dos meses sin actualizar, lo siento muchísimo**? ﾟﾏﾻ **pero fue un capitulo muy difícil de escribir porque quería expresar ese ambiente político y de persecución.**

 **Para los estudiosos de la historia, el discurso de Sasori eran extractos de los discursos de Hitler. Debía describir muy bien para las futuras relaciones y espacio en que se desarrolla nuestra protagonista.**

 **De verdad muchas gracias por leer** , **por votar y comentar (no** sé **por** qué **se** cambió **la letra)** Déjenme **sus opiniones en los comentarios** ❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️  
 **Ps: perdón por lo largo...**?  
Nos leemos  
Lua


	11. Chapter 11

Sólo un mes necesitaba, sólo uno para que comenzara la paranoia. Los sueños se volvían constantes como si fueran thrillers, cada uno con una secuela cada vez más sangrienta que el anterior. Las imágenes se volvían a repetir constantemente en cada visión tanto que pasaba más tiempo estudiando todas las noches hasta que llegaba el alba para evitar caer en la obscuridad.

Las pisadas a través de los pasillos, el sonido del goteo de la alcantarilla…los gritos de celda en celda que debía escuchar. Sus ojos se abrían violentos con el latir de su corazón, odiaba cuando se quedaba dormida con los libros pegados a la cara ¿qué le estaba pasando? No sabía, cada día se volvía más difícil de vivir y nadie podía ayudarla.

No confiaba en el médico que todas las noches le traía algo de comer, que trataba de entregarle esa protección que necesitaba. Ella no quería mostrar que estaba retrocediendo, que la angustia volvía a su mente y que todas las noches lloraba atormentada manchando sus libros. A pesar de que se iban juntos en el auto cada mañana no podía soportar el cansancio que le producía el insomnio y dormía durante el camino.

Estaba enloqueciendo y no quería que él la viera así.

Trataba de estar siempre acompañada de sus nuevos amigos en la universidad porque alguien la perseguía, ella lo sabía, tenía una ropa muy extraña y la miraba fijamente como si quisiera entrar en su mente, causar la locura persecución que creía que se estaba inventando pero nadie lo notaba, si decía algo él desaparecía como un fantasma. Sakura e Ino se habían vuelto su grupo cercano con el que puedes tomarte un café y arreglar el mundo por un momento pero no lo suficiente para sanar su mente.

 _¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cada vez que venían por ti?_

Estaba aferrada a su cuerpo delgado, acunado en un rincón de la celda. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada ¿Había comenzado a soñar otra vez? Ya no podía diferenciar la realidad, quizás toda esa vida junto al médico fue su escape.

Sostuvo el grillete amarrado a su tobillo, olía a carne podrida...quizás era la suya.

" _Es un sueño...es un sueño"_

No volvería a tener miedo, verdad o mentira, ella se antepondrá. Si quieren venir por su vida peleará hasta la última gota de sangre.

Volvía a escuchar las enormes pisadas en los corredores.

" _Eres valiente…eres fuerte_ …"

El horrible rechinido la alertó.

" _Sabes qué hacer…lo sabes…no retrocedas…sólo avanza_ "

Tambaleante alzó un pie sobre el otro.

" _Toma postura...y espera al enemigo_ "

Descansó la cadera sobre sus piernas, alzó sus manos esperando atacar. Podía sentir como el corazón agitado quería salir de su pecho con fuerza. Como de un momento a otro el silencio fue su mortal enemigo.

" _Prepárate para atacar…"_

No dolió…fue rápido y limpio. Intentaba respirar pero la sangre escapando de su cuello la ahogaba. Sostuvo la herida, estaba tan mojada...tan cálida, no comprendía porque sus piernas dejaron de responder. La boca sabía a metal.

Desde la oscuridad lo deslumbró.

" _Hidan…_ "

Ese hombre la matará y lo sabía.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, abrazó la almohada como si se estuviese aferrando a la vida ¿almohada? Se levantó asustada, ella estaba terminando de estudiar ¿cuándo se fue a dormir? La camisola que vestía la desconcertó aún más, por lo menos su ropa interior seguía donde estaba. Se sentó en la mullida cama, no era la suya así que la única respuesta que había era que se había ido a compartir la noche con el médico.

Rápidamente los colores cubrieron su rostro. Sostuvo sus mejillas intentando de esconder todo el torbellino que había en su interior ¿acaso de nuevo intentó ser cariñosa con él? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaron? Cubrió todo el cuerpo con las delgadas sábanas y comenzó a rodar por la cama, intentando recordar una y otra vez lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un médico ya vestido de camisa y pantalón, con la toalla alrededor del cuello. Hinata ya hecha un ovillo sólo pudo presenciar esa sonrisa burlesca que hacía mientras secaba su cabello.

—Bueno días.

—¿Qué…hago...aquí?— hablaba con la almohada pegada a su rostro con dificultades para pronunciar una frase correctamente. Kakashi pasó a buscar su cajetilla de cigarros que tenía cerca de la ventana del balcón. —¿Ka-kakashi?...

—¿Te he dicho que eres sonámbula?— sonrió mientras encendía el tabaco. Hinata saltó de la cama pero por razones del destino o la torpeza que nacía cuando estaba avergonzada, su pie quedó atorado en la sábana aterrizando en el suelo. También se comprenderá que Kakashi se mantuvo en su lugar secando de vez en cuando su cabello.

—Es imposible...— se mantuvo boca arriba mirando el techo, agradecía que el suelo era de alfombra.

—Cuando llegaste pensé que era un fantasma o algo así — botó el humo por su boca, estaba distraído.

—Estás mintiendo…— movía el pie intentando zafarse de la sábana que la apresaba. Era imposible—Estaba estudiando…fue alguna cosa tuya…

Dejó de intentar cuando el médico llegó por encima de ella mirándola con indiferencia. Suspiró, se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Quizás si o quizás viniste porque me extrañas.— De un rápido movimiento Kakashi sacudió las sábanas destrabando el pie de su asistente

—Eso no estuvo bien…me dolió…— se sentó para sostener su pie y masajear, no fue un actuar muy cuidadoso.

—Lindas bragas— quedó paralizada cuando lo escuchó, levantó la vista al hombre que miraba curioso y se dio cuenta la camisola era corta y, que al tomar su pie dejaba a la vista su entrepierna. Chilló tapando todo lo que pudiera estimular la imaginación del médico. — Te queda bien el azul con lunares blancos.

A veces podía ser exasperante, en especial cuando de manera ligera fumaba su cigarro.

Miraba una y otra vez su reflejo ¿estaba bien? ¿Se veía bien? Movía constantemente la falda de su vestido ¿le quedaba muy corto? No paraba de cuestionarse, no estuvo muy segura de aceptar el regalo ya que mostraba demasiada piel…bueno, estaba exagerando pero para Hinata exponer sus muñecas era ya un suplicio.

¿Habrá puesto bien el maquillaje? Intentó con unos kilos de base para cubrir la cicatriz de los grilletes en sus brazos y tobillos ¿Por qué tenían que salir? Ella quería quedarse en casa, suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el lavamanos.

"Vamos, será divertido" recordó las palabras del médico que muy animado le entregaba una bolsa. "Ve a cambiarte"

No se estaba divirtiendo para nada…

El naranja nunca fue su color favorito en especial los lunares. Pero ahí estaba ocupando un vestido naranja con lunares blancos. Volteó para ver si las heridas de la espalda sobresalían de las mangas.

—¿Hinata?— chilló asustada al escuchar su nombre detrás de la puerta.

—¿Si?

—¿Todo bien?

—¡Eh!— casi se cayó su estuche de maquillaje y torpemente lo atajó. — Sí, sí…ya salgo—habló nerviosa.

—Está bien, estaré afuera _Hime_.

No supo si respiró muy rápido o su respiración se cortó ¡le dijo _Hime_! Los colores subieron a su rostro y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos ¡No lo podía creer! Nunca creyó tener un apodo por parte de él, a pesar de que es muy demostrativo con sus gestos sus palabras eran escuetas. Normalmente el médico hablaba muchos idiomas hasta el punto de confundirse pero sabía que ahora no fue un enredo por parte de él.

" _¡Concéntrate!_ " Presionó sus más ejillas ¿cómo lograba explotar su mente con sólo hablar? Acercó su rostro al espejo ¿cómo se pudo interesar en ella? Sus ojos son muy blancos, parecía un fantasma y se estaba volviendo loca…cierto, no le había dicho nada sobre sus sueños y visiones, aún así él seguía a su lado cuidándola. Sentía que no hacía mucho por él.

Cómo le encantaba esa saga, la disfrutaba tanto, no importaba cuántas veces las haya leído o releído, eran una obra maestra. Estaba apoyado, en el auto, suspiró pensando en lo mucho que se estaba demorando su asistente…quizás no fue buena idea regalarle ese vestido, quizás se precipitó demasiado pero es necesario a veces cambiar de ambiente.

Dio vuelta la página y su cabeza rebobinó todo lo ocurrido anoche. Hinata estaba retrocediendo, lo sabía y odiaba que no confiara en él. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no era un proceso mental como ella cree…quizás siguen jugando con su mente y debía averiguarlo, alguna sustancia o simple persecución, todo para que ella se entregase.

Anoche escuchó un fuerte ruido, corrió en búsqueda de Hinata pensando que pudo ser un accidente pero no, estaba en un rincón llorando y gritando arrojando cosas a un ser inexistente. Se le partió el alma con sólo verla, intentó detenerla, realmente lo intentó pero ella no lo veía y eso lo desesperaba aún más porque no sabía que podía hacer. Gritó su nombre, la sostuvo de los brazos para tranquilizarla; todo fue inútil.

Volvió a pasar la página y vio su mano, quemada. No supo cómo lo hizo pero sus brazos se iluminaron en una potente energía azul que quemó sus palmas. Con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que golpear su abdomen para noquear. Suspiró triste ¿qué estaba pasando realmente? ¿Era seguro tenerla cerca? ¿Debía alejarla? Todo el plan se iría en picada si lo hacía. La vistió y la llevó a su cama, ella cálidamente se volteó dándole la espalda mientras abrazaba una almohada…se veía tranquila, le inquietaba saber que no le podía entregar lo que necesitaba realmente. Lo único que pudo hacer anoche fue abrazarla.

—Ho-hola…—escuchó su voz e instintivamente cerró el libro, abrió sus ojos sorprendido…estaba hermosa, malditamente hermosa con sus mejillas rosadas, sus manos juguetonas al frente y ese vestido que ondeaba con la brisa. —¿Kakashi?

—Ah…—sacudió su cabeza torpe y sonrió apenado. — ¿Vamos?

Asintió curiosa, el médico la estaba observando demasiado ¿no le habrá gustado cómo se ve? Quizás de verdad estaba muy corta la falda. Se acercó avergonzada a la parte del copiloto pues él seguía ahí obstruyendo la pasada ¿querrá decirle algo? Lo miró azorada, vestía una chaqueta simple de cuello alto, camisa, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir. Su corazón latió fuerte, de verdad era guapo su novio ¿qué? ¡No son pareja! ¡Claro que no! Sólo comparten un sentimiento mutuo. Kakashi se volteó para abrir gentilmente la puerta del auto y de esa manera permitir que pudiera sentarse partiendo así el viaje.

El ambiente estaba muy silencioso, lo podía notar ¿estaba aburrida? ¿No quería venir? Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente, empezó a conducir hacia las montañas mientras observaba de reojo a la chica que estaba muy ruborizada, suspiró y volvió la vista a la carretera.

—¿A dónde vamos?— su corazón se calmó cuando la escuchó.

—A pasear.

—¿Un sábado?

—Sí ¿por?— habló intrigado.— Los fines de semana se descansa.

—Nunca dices esas cosas— escuchó la pequeña risita de Hinata. — Siempre me haces trabajar los fines de semanas.

—¿Qué?— se hizo el desentendido porque era verdad pero tenía justificativo ya que él trabajaba durante la semana y los fines de semana podía dedicar tiempo a sus investigaciones, la miró de reojo. — ¿Qué clase de jefe tienes para que te haga trabajar tanto?

—Uno muy exigente…— suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió esa mano cálida acariciar su pierna. Lo miró ruborizada, a pesar de que estaba tocando su piel desnuda no percibía segundas intenciones, sólo cariños. Él le devolvió la mirada simple como si no sintiera nada pero ella podía palpar lo que le quería decir. —Kakashi…

—¿mmm? — soltó el tacto para pasar a otro cambio del motor.

—¿Por qué viajamos realmente?— no despegaba la mirada de él.

—…— guardó silencio por un momento y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Le estaba empezando a gustar cuando tenía esos gestos. — Quiero mostrarte unos lugares.

Parpadeó un poco desentendida, la curiosidad le estaba picando insistente. No hablaron más durante el viaje ya que Hinata se dedicó a apreciar todo lo que había a su alrededor: muchas montañas coloreadas por verdes árboles que adornan los paisajes, de vez en cuando se encontraban con pequeñas plantaciones de arroz y ella preguntaba entusiasmada que eran esas plantas en el suelo pero el médico sólo se reía y no le respondía nada. Poco a poco empezaron a subir por una cuesta que los llevó al lugar más hermoso que ella pudiera conocer.

Un pequeño valle se divisaba a la distancia y casas de maderas bien humildes, inconscientemente se alzó un poco para ver mejor el paisaje. Parecía de cuento, todo cubierto de verde, abrió la ventana para apreciar todo lo que tenía pero sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando sintió ese exquisito olor que era indescriptible ¿así olía la naturaleza? Se sorprendía que existiesen lugares tan bellos como estos.

—¿Qué este lugar?— preguntó extasiada, el médico sólo la miró divertido.

—Un pueblo— volvió la vista al camino.

—Pero dónde vivimos también es un pueblo— Kakashi le lanzó una mirada desconfiada y ella infló sus cachetes en una expresión infantil. — Kiba-kun me lo dijo.

—Pues…digamos que este es rural— " _rural_ ", repitió en su mente y quizás comprendió cuál era el significado de esa palabra cuando empezaron a entrar en un camino de tierra.

Las casa se veían llenas de enredaderas, con mucha vegetación pero como si estuvieran abandonadas ¿aquí vivía gente? Siguieron avanzando hasta el final del valle donde había una casa antigua de dos pisos, el cerezo florecido que llamó su atención. Kakashi detuvo el auto ¿habían llegado? Pues sin previo aviso se bajó y ella lo siguió.

—Este lugar es hermoso…— tomó sus manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a inspeccionar todo. Prestó atención cuando escuchó el sonido del maletero cerrarse, Kakashi llegaba con una mochila y un cesto grande de mimbre ¿harían picnic?— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

—Algo así…— caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el artesanal timbre. El sonido de gatos gritando, ruido de muebles la tensó ¿qué era este lugar? La puerta se abrió de golpe y una anciana muy molesta salió con sartén en mano.

—¡No tendrán mi casa malditos Yankis! ¡Así que largo! — la abuela gritó con furia. Instintivamente se escondió detrás del médico que alzaba sus manos intentando de hablar con la señora.

—¡Ryu-obasan!— soltó una risa nerviosa al ver que no lo reconocía. — Soy yo, te vine a ver… soy Kakashi…

—Ka...kashi…— la abuela se ajustó sus pequeñas gafas que se sujetaban sólo con su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se iluminó su rostro arrugado. —¡Kakashi-kun! ¡Niño como has crecido!

—Sigo igual que la última vez— se rascó la cabeza riendo, lo que no esperaba es que la anciana lo atacara con el sartén en el hombro gimiendo de dolor. Rápidamente se sobo el la zona. Hinata no podía creer que a pesar de reconocerlo le hubiese pegado, sentía temor y respeto al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es porque no me has venido a ver niño malagradecido— le apuntó con el sartén como advertencia, Kakashi retrocedió un poco incómodo sin dejar de sonreír…esa abuela nunca cambiaba. Su rostro arrugado se contrajo cuando notó a la persona que estaba detrás de él. —¡Trajiste una chica!...ven cariño…que la vejez me está dejando ciega.

No quería saludarla sabiendo que tenía un arma en la mano pero el médico alzó su brazo y la empujó un poco ¿acaso no vio que los amenazó? Quería volver a casa…Sostuvo las manos arrugadas y por fin pudo apreciarla mejor. Su cabello blanco tomado por un moño sus lentes pequeños que le hacía preguntarse por qué no se caían, sus ropas marrones que parecían túnicas sobre su cuerpo. Era casi de su porte sólo que permanecía un poco más encorvada de lo normal. La anciana sonrió con cariño y apretó sus manos en un saludo.

—Eres una bella flor de loto mi niña—habló con su voz temblorosa de abuela y con cariño sostuvo su blanquecino rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír con esos gestos. — Me alegro que la hayas traído a casa…Kashi-kun…vengan, entren que la primavera pasa rápido.

La anciana entró en la casa, para Hinata que nunca había conocido una persona mayor quedó extasiada con la ternura. Kakashi pasó primero y le regaló una sonrisa invitándole a entrar. Temerosa entró en esa casa observando cada detalle, todo el lugar olía como esa señora y le agradaba de cierta manera. Habían fotografías y cuadros pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una imagen del médico de pequeño.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando se acercó a la fotografía. Un pequeño Kakashi con la mirada seria sentado en las faldas de una abuela más joven, notó que siempre tuvo esos ojos aburridos del mundo pero lo más adorable era esa playera de perrito que llevaba.

—¿Hinata?— escuchó su nombre desde el salón, se apresuró a llegar donde Kakashi que suavemente tomó su mano para guiarla a la pequeña estancia de la casa. La guió para que se sentara en el suelo frente de la abuela que fumaba tranquilamente de una larga varilla.

—¿Qué tantas cosas traes niño?

—Algunos regalos.— levantó la cesta para dejarlo frente a la señora que no cambió su expresión. —Cosas que te pueden servir.

—Muchas gracias hijo…no tenías que molestarte— la anciana comenzó a revisar la cesta, Hinata no dejaba de pensar que todo esto era casi un tributo a la abuela. —Tantas provisiones…con todo lo que está pasando a los agricultores nos están pagando una miseria…¡Seita! ¡Ven ayudar a tu abuela!

—¡Voy!— desde lo lejos se escuchó la voz de un infante.

—Me siento muy feliz que hayan venido…creo que preparé la especialidad de mi madre.

—Eso suena delicioso— habló cálido el médico, Hinata estaba totalmente callada casi parecía que no existía. La observó de reojo, sonrió instintivamente, la chica estaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosa. Al parecer se sintió intimidada por la peculiar personalidad de la anciana.

—¡Niña que no muerdo!— la vieja rió feliz, Hinata saltó con el llamado…se le había olvidado que también era bruja y leía los pensamientos. Se acercó tímido un niño de casi diez años que se ocultaba en el marco de la entrada. —Seita, pasa ellos son amigos. —El niño se acercó cauteloso, sin mirar a nadie, Hinata lo observó curiosa cómo retorcía su playera. —Ven ayúdame a llevar estas cosas…lleva estas cosas a la cocina y después ve a jugar— al niño inconscientemente sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la última frase. —¡Pero no tan lejos que pronto estará la comida!

—Ha crecido mucho…— escuchó decir al médico. El niño corrió con las cosas fuera del salón, tenía el cabello muy corto casi rapado y tenía una nariz respingada que lo hacía ver más adorable. —¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

—Ahí lo ves— la anciana tenía la varilla en la boca. Estaba confundida ¿pasó algo? ¿Acaso ese chico es diferente? —Si no fuera por mi yerno ni lo verías moverse— miró al fondo de la sala que había otra habitación contigua, pudo distinguir la fotografía de una mujer joven—Mi niña…a veces es difícil perdonar ¿no Kashi?...hasta el tiempo se vuelve el culpable de tus males.— pudo ver cómo la espalda del médico se tensó en esas palabras ¿quién era ella? Quiso en ese momento tomar su mano pero la mirada poco escrupulosa de la anciana la detuvo, sus mejillas se encendieron ¡qué vergüenza!— Bien ¡me he deprimido! La comida sabrá asquerosa.

—Nunca te ha pasado eso— el médico ladeó su cabeza cariñoso.

—Mejor iré a cocinar o sino nunca comeremos— pudo sentir la mirada punzante de la vieja sobre ella, parpadeó un par de veces confundida. — ¡Vamos niña! ¡Que la mejor forma de contentar a tu novio es con comida!

Ahora sí estaba como un tomate rojo y maduro, tomó sus mejillas ¿por qué dijo novio? No lo eran, claro que no…miró al médico que se reía entre dientes ¿acaso sabía lo que iba a pasar? Entrecerró los ojos, eso fue cruel. Kakashi le dio la señal muy clara, que fuera con la anciana que ya se había ido. Se levantó del suelo molesta, siempre con esas jugarretas que la sorprendían en los peores momentos. Sintió la mano del médico detenerla y le regaló esa mirada acusatoria. Suavemente de ella tiró hacia abajo, obediente acercó su rostro avergonzado hacia el hombre que sonreía cálido.

—¿Qué?...—pronunció suave, los ojos del médico se abrieron sorprendidos ¿estaba molesta? No había hecho nada, sólo se había reído. Hinata lo miraba expectante y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Con cuidado pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja y la acercó aún más, sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica apoyarse en sus hombros por la pérdida de equilibrio.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pudo sentir ese extraño que calor que nacía en su vientre. Kakashi la besó con cuidado, fue pequeño, corto y suave pero lo suficiente para que todo en el interior de Hinata explotara de una manera que ella no entendía. Se quedaron mirando, él con su típica sonrisa y ella con sus ojos bien abiertos. Como pudo se levantó intentando de no caer ¿cómo es posible que con un simple gesto pudiera debilitarla tanto? Sus mejillas picaban tanto de lo caliente que estaban, a paso tambaleante intentó seguir el rastro de la mujer.

La casa era completamente de esa madera chirriante, la luz natural cubría esa pequeña cocina antigua. Tímida apareció en el marco de la puerta, la anciana recogía unas cuantas verduras del cesto. No podía negar la curiosidad que le causaba esa mujer tan extrovertida y la confianza con la que hablaba.

—Niña— escuchó a la abuela que seguía de espalda. — ¿Por qué no comienzas pelando esas batatas? — señaló la cesta. — necesito seis.

—¡Sí!— se asomó nerviosa al lado de la señora, estuvo apunto de alcanzar las verduras si no fuera porque la abuela clavó un cuchillo en el mesón.

—¡Ve a ponerte un delantal!

—¡Sí!— exclamó asustada y empezó a buscar por toda la cocina, quizás estaba nerviosa y por eso no lo encontraba, se tensó aún más cuando escuchó el suspiro molesto de la anciana.

—Detrás de la puerta…—tragó pesado, quería volver donde Kakashi…sacó el delantal donde le habían dicho y se lo puso. Estaba en una casa ajena con un anfitrión cascarrabias que hace pocos minutos era un amor de persona y eso no era una buena combinación en lo absoluto. Volvió acercarse con miedo donde estaban las batatas, las tomó con cuidado buscando alguna reacción pero no hubo nada. Las acercó al fregadero para comenzar a lavarlas. — Un vestido tan lindo no se debe ensuciar.

—Es cierto…— rozó la tela del vestido…vestido que le regaló Kakashi. Su rostro se sonrojó con el recuerdo. Comenzó a pelar y las dudas comenzaron a picarle la lengua. —Disculpe…em…

—Dime Ryu— respondió seca, quizás la habrá hecho enfadar de nuevo. Se mantuvo un silencio bastante incómodo, Hinata se debatía entre hablar o no, se mordió el labio insegura ¡rayos! ¡Qué tan difícil debe ser hablar con una abuela! — ¡Habla niña! —saltó asustada ante tan repentino gesto, sin embargo el coraje dominó su lengua y la enfrentó.

—¡No tiene por qué gritarme! Eso no está bien, sólo quería ayudar y usted me recibe con su mal humor— volvió a pelar con furia desparramando las cáscaras fuera del basurero— No sé qué clase de relación tiene con Kakashi...pero... ¡pero no tiene por qué tratarme igual!...—sentía cómo los ojos comenzaban a picarle, la valentía se le había esfumado... ¡rayos! Cuando quería ser fuerte nunca le resultaba y terminaba por arruinar todo. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza. — Además…m-Me llamo Hinata y no niña… — su voz sonó como un pequeño susurro.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio, uno que fue muy extraño de descifrar, no era molesto…era tranquilo. Le entregó las batatas y la abuela las cortó para sumergirlas en la olla, se sentó en un pequeño banquillo mientras observaba a la anciana revolver y echar más ingredientes para el caldo ¿la habrá ofendido? No estuvo bien gritarle, apretó sus brazos conteniendo la culpa…quizás era su forma de ser, no puedes reprochar a un anciano por ser como es y toda la experiencia que lleva por encima. Apoyó su cabeza en las manos, comprendió que llevaba un buen tiempo mirando el suelo como un niño reprochado.

—Kakashi siempre fue un niño muy inteligente…— alzó la mirada, la anciana revolvía con una gran pala de madera. — Pero solitario…creo que ese era el mal del hijo único…¡qué va! Mi niña no era así y también fue la única. — la mujer sacudió la cuchara de palo mientras hablaba. Sacó otro banquillo y lo puso frente a la joven que muy atenta la miraba, se limpió las manos en ese gastado delantal. — Kakashi era la excepción a la regla ¡en todo! ¿Puedes creerlo?...era tranquilo…¡endemoniadamente tranquilo!...jugaba muy poco con los niños del pueblo.

—¿Él…vivió aquí?— preguntó tímida.

—Hija...¡él se crió aquí! Su padre era profesor del pueblo ¡gracias a ese hombre muchos pudieron educarse! — la anciana sacó su pequeña pipa y comenzó a fumar. Los blanquecinos ojos de Hinata se iluminaron curiosos, Ryu sonrió victoriosa. — Gracias a él pude aprender a leer y escribir…los yankis ya no me ven la cara de tonta con sus ofertas agrícolas ¡bah! ¡Tontos!...Sakumo…

—¿Sakumo…? —repitió confundida.

—Sakumo Hatake— botó un el humo de su boca. — Así se llamaba…era alto y con su cabello largo, era más amigable que ese ingrato que está sentado en la sala— se rió al escuchar esa descripción. — Trabajaba mucho…todavía me acuerdo cuando me dijo que a Kakashi le había caído bien mi hija ¡y ahí fue! — movió la pipa para dar énfasis a su relato. — Cuando el profesor me pidió si podía cuidarlo, en ese tiempo mi marido estaba vivo así que podía quedarme en casa con los niños…se sorprendió que le dijera que sí. — se cruzó de brazos— Kakashi siempre fue educado…e independiente ¡anda a saber cuánto tiempo estuvo solo!...nunca pregunté sobre su madre, comprendí que la pobre nunca pudo mejorarse del parto…así que pase a criar a ese mocoso como mío.

—¿Y su hija?— fue una pregunta inocente, lo pudo ver en esos ojos cálidos que la observaban. Suspiró conteniendo el tiempo que pesaba en sus hombros.

—Mi hija…Ayame…— aspiró la pipa y se mantuvo en silencio pensativa. —Era una niña muy alegre…todavía me acuerdo cuando Kakashi vino por primera vez a la casa y ella…ella se enojó conmigo porque no le agradaba ¿puedes creerlo? Después que el profesor me dijo que sí se llevaban bien... ¡Ayame no quería verlo ni en una pintura! —la anciana reía con sus ojos vidriosos, no pudo evitar sentir compasión y cariño. — Pero supieron llevarse bien…comprendieron que esas diferencias los unían más como los grandes amigos que eran…Ayame lograba remecer ese suelo tranquilo en cual pisaba Kakashi y él…la protegía de todas las locuras que hacía…cada vez que los veía pensaba... ¡cielos! ¡Espero que estos dos terminen juntos! ¡Son tal para cual!— la anciana se reía de sus propias palabras, pero Hinata no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, que no supo cómo describirla, era un malestar en su corazón. — Sin embargo…todo cambió una noche…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sakumo, no vino a buscar al chico cómo lo hacía todas las noches…las horas pasaban y pasaban y no aparecía…Kakashi estaba inquieto por la sala, ya tenía unos trece años…pero a pesar de esa etapa que todos vivimos de rebeldía contra nuestros padres, ellos dos eran muy unidos. — volvió a aspirar y botar el humo de la pipa mirando al vacío. — Le dije a mi esposo que iría dejar al chico, sabía que Kakashi se podía cuidar solo…pero tenía un mal presentimiento…llámame bruja, adivina, lo que quieras, Hinata — apuntó la varilla de la pipa a chica— Créeme, debía estar ahí…llegamos a la casa y fue lo más desgarrador que pude ver…Sakumo se había suicidado y no fue lo peor que vi sino…— tomó una pequeña pausa, Hinata estaba paralizada. — Fue esa expresión de frialdad que Kakashi tenía…niña, ni una lágrima…ni una sola…después de ese día, la mentalidad que tenía se volvió como el acero…Ya no compartía con nosotros, ni con Ayame y veía cómo el corazón de mi hija se partía en mil pedazos por esa barrera que puso. — se levantó a probar la comida y volvió a revolver, abrió la despensa buscando algo. — Y un día sólo llegó… estaba tendiendo la ropa cuando escuché los pasos en el pasto…ahí estaba, con una mochila en su espalda y su mirada apenada ¿por qué? ¡Te digo que sí es muy raro este chico! Pero lo comprendí, me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza, de verdad sentí que perdí a un hijo ese día. — se acercó a Hinata que tenía una mirada muy triste y le entregó cuatro galletas con chispas de chocolate. — Él se fue y no volvió…¡después nos enteramos! ¡Con el tiempo, nos enteramos lo que había pasado! Sakumo era dirigente de los profesores ¡y cómo en el campo llega todo tarde!...el día en se suicidó comenzó la dictadura y comprendimos que él no quería ser detenido por los militares, Kakashi se fue como refugiado político al extranjero…¿sabes cuándo nos enteramos?— Hinata negó mientras masticaba la galleta.— ¡Cuando llegaron todos los militares! ¡Y cuando se fue Kakashi pasó como un año! Fue terrible, hija y aún así…la gente no comprende que estas cosas no se deben repetir.

—Oba-chan…— la suave voz del niño sonó en el marco de la puerta. Ambas mujeres miraron al chico que tímidamente jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasó Seita?

—Tengo hambre…

—¡La comida ya estará lista! Tienes que esperar— se acercó a la olla a revolver. — Por mientras podrías poner la mesa, Hinata ¿por qué no le ayudas?

— ¡Sí!— sonrió animada, se levantó y siguió al niño que muy hábil que sacaba las cosas. Estando fuera de la vista vigilante de la abuela lo detuvo. — Toma…— los ojos del niño se iluminaron al ver la deliciosa galleta, sin pensarlo la tomó y se la devoró con ganas. Sonrió con cariño ¿así que su madre es Ayame?...¿Ella también estaba muerta? No pudo evitar acongojarse por esa familia ¿qué había pasado?

—Que bueno que vinieron…mamá se debe sentir muy feliz— "mamá"...palabra que muchas veces lo ocupan yernos o nueras para referirse de una manera familiar a las suegras. Estaba estirado en el piso mirando el patio que lo acogió durante su infancia. — Por lo menos cumpliste tu promesa. — miró por el rabillo del ojo al que fue esposo de su amiga.

—¿Lo de...sólo venir si vengo con una chica?— preguntó pensativo. — No lo hice por eso… a veces es bueno cambiar de ambiente.

—Pudieron ir al fin del mundo si quisieras ¡estás forrado, hombre! Y preferiste a venir a vernos ¿qué te traes Kakashi?— bromeó el hombre que vestía ropas sencillas, típicas de un labrador.

—Tienes razón…— se sentó en el suelo de madera.— Están pasando muchas cosas Isao, ese es el punto.

—No te preocupes por nosotros…cuidaré a esta familia, con mi vida si es necesario. — todo se volvió silencioso, no podía evitar sentir culpa en esas palabras. Había fallado en proteger a Ayame, se había enterado muy tarde y ahora buscaba remediarlo. —No debes sentirte culpable…en el campo es difícil poder conectarnos.

—Es cierto…— y aún así, la horrible muerte de Ayame aún calaba hondo en su corazón. A veces se preguntaba si Hinata conociera todas las sus promesas fallidas ¿seguiría confiando en él? Es verdad…en estos mismos momentos ella no confiaba en él y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

—¿Cómo es ella?— esa pregunta lo aterrizó y miró al hombre de cabellera negra.

—¿Hinata?— cuestionó, acarició su barbilla mientras pensaba en la joven— mmm…es muy tranquila…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió ese cambio?— Isao se reía con ganas y Kakashi sólo se encogía de hombros— Pensé que sería alocada como…— su risa se detuvo cuando notó a quien nombraría en sus palabras.

—¿Ayame?— alzó una ceja— Hinata… es muy diferente a ella.

—Siempre tuve celos de ti.

—Lo sé— Isao se golpeo mentalmente con esa actitud tan relajada del médico. —Pero ella fue la que se casó contigo.

—Porque tú no estabas— refunfuñó molesto. —Si no te hubieras ido otro gallo cantaría. — no pudo evitar reír con aquel " _dicho_ " de campo.

—Quizás hubiera muerto— lo tomaba con humor, aunque en su corazón gritara que hubiera preferido la muerte antes que la pérdida de su amiga.

—Es verdad— el hombre se cruzó de brazos— Pero nunca olvidaré el día después en que terminó la dictadura, todos los militares se fueron y ¡San justo! Apareciste en el marco de la puerta…ese fue el día en que te odié con muchas ganas.

—Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que me odies— dijo irónico.

—¡Hombre! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Y sabes qué fue lo más horrible de todo? Que cuando te fuiste, Ayame no paró de hablar de ti como por dos semanas…¡¿Sabes lo qué es eso?! —bufó cansado— el peor castigo de los dioses.

—Lamento haberte traído desgracia— sonrió. Isao quiso replicar pero la puerta corrediza de la casa se abrió y el chillido de un niño feliz llenó el patio.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Cuándo llegaste? —el niño se abalanzó sobre su padre.

—¿Cómo no me sentiste si entré por el patio?— abrazó con cariño a su hijo y lo separó un poco. — ¿Dónde quedaron tus sentidos de cazador? ¿Eh?— acarició divertido el estómago del muchacho que recibía todo con risas.

—Lo siento pero estaba poniendo la mesa con Hina-chan.

—¿Hina-chan?— el padre parpadeó confundido. Y la voz de la matriarca sonó desde dentro.

—¡Chicos entren! ¡Que la comida se enfría!

—¡Ya vamos!— ambos hombres se levantaron y entraron al salón. La pequeña mesa en el centro estaba llena platos con diferentes tipos de comida, estofado, sopa. — ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que mamá te quiere mucho!— bromeó el hombre.

—¡Claro que si! Si iba a ser mi yerno— Isao no dudó en protestar y reclamar a la anciana. El médico se reía observando la escena, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando la sintió llegar. Llevaba un delantal de cocina que no podía negar lo adorable que se veía, sus mejillas rosadas, típico cuando está feliz y esa suave sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro. Sus ojos vagaron por la sala hasta que se encontraron y ese rosa pálido se volvió aún más intentos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando comenzó a retorcer el delantal, desvió la mirada cuando la anciana se acercó a la joven. —Hinata, hija…pase.

—Hola…— saludó tímida.

—¡Ho-Hola!— Tartamudeó el yerno de la familia, claramente nervioso por la presencia de la joven— Soy Isao…el papá de Seita.

—Deja las presentaciones para después— la anciana se sentó en el suelo, cada uno tomó un puesto excepto Hinata que esperaba paciente su turno— ¡Isao! ¡Muévete! Que Hinata se tiene que sentar al lado de su novio y sácate ese delantal que tienes un vestido muy lindo. — No supo cómo lo hizo, sabía que sus manos temblaban. Lo dejó a un lado y torpemente llegó al lado del médico que la miraba curioso ¡qué vergüenza! — Gracias por la comida.

—¿Después de almorzar que harán?—preguntó Isao mientras llenaba el tazón con un poco de comida.

—Pensaba que podríamos ir a los campos ¿qué opinas?— saltó cuando sintió al médico tan cerca.

—Estaría bien…— volteó la mirada nuevamente a la comida.

—Los caminos los hicieron de nuevo.

—Eso es bueno— los ojos de Kakashi se curvaron felices. Comieron en armonía con la anciana contando historias infantiles sobre el médico que Hinata escuchaba con atención, no podía dejar de observar cómo sus ojos se iluminaban con cada gesto que tenían hacia ella. Podría decirse que nunca tuvo una relación así…un noviazgo "normal", a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo con estas personas él las quería como una familia. Se sentía tranquilo…al final, salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ayudó a cargar la bicicleta, ésta no era como la suya…había que pedalear todo el tiempo y rechinaba un poco, pero no le importó, agradeció de corazón el gesto. Se subió a ese bici color turquesa, el médico llegó a su lado y sólo sonrió.

Estaban bien juntos.

Pedalearon por los verdes prados, el viento mecía su cabello y el sol detalla los colores de los paisajes. Estaba feliz, sentía su corazón calmado en este lugar. Alzó la vista al médico que iba delante de ella, su cabellera gris que se movía en el vaivén del paisaje…él la había invitado a este lugar, quizás él sabía lo que había en su mente y no dijo nada, no la presionó o la obligó a hablar; sólo la llevó a un lugar que le encantaría. Así era él, misterioso con sus jugarretas.

No pudo evitar sonreír y su pecho se calentó aún más. Sabes que puedes describir ese sentimiento pero igual tienes miedo de aceptarlo. Apretó el mango del volante, sólo pudo decir.

" _Gracias…_ "

Hola a Todxs!

Disculpen la demora pero este capítulo es muy largo, incluso tuve que cortarlo en dos y espero no hacerlo en tres partes.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Nos leemos

Un abrazo Lua 3 3 3


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien :D

Quería comentarles que este capítulo tiene contenido sensible y de adulto, se recomienda discreción

* * *

Podía sentir sus piernas siendo trituradas por una compresora ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirán andando? Estaba cansada, habían subido por una pendiente y no se detuvieron ¿el médico? Andaba fresco como una lechuga, en ningún momento detuvo su ritmo que ya era bastante ágil. Le avergonzaba tener una resistencia paupérrima pero no estaban entrenando ¡era un día de descanso! Soltó un bufido molesta, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos llevaba.

—¿Ka...Kakashi?— jadeó, infló sus cachetes molesta ¿Iba hacer lo mismo? Cuando lo llamaba no respondía, era la décima vez que la ignoraba. — Kakashi— lo llamó con un tono más firme pero nada, tragó pesado...no se lo iba a dejar pasar. — ¡Kakashi! — gritó, vio como el médico comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse y ella lo imitó.

—¿Qué pasó?— alzó una ceja curioso ¡maldición! Ni una gota de sudor, sentía la frente mojada y él estaba igual que cuando empezaron. Se mordió el labio intentando no explotar frente a al médico.

—¿Cuánto falta?— podía ver lo cansada que estaba...quizás debieron haber venido en auto. No podía negar que las mil imágenes que pasaron por su mente...en especial por su rostro colorado y cansado, su pecho que subía y bajaba agitado, estar en otra situación donde ella esté...—¿Kakashi?

—Ya casi llegamos— fue una respuesta automática, para no desconcentrarse.

— Dijiste eso hace una hora— estrechó sus ojos, no le jugaría la misma broma.

—¿En serio?— preguntó sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza. — Vaya...cómo pasa el tiempo.

—¡No te burles! — se tensó al escucharla tan alterada, ella no era su dulce y tierna Hinata. Supo en ese momento que no debía seguir jugando con su inmensa paciencia. — ¡Además me has estado ignorando y-

—Bien, bien— alzó una mano conteniendo la ira de su novia ¿el mal humor lo aprendió de la abuela Ryu? Masajeó el cuello que estaba un poco adolorido...no se acordaba que el camino fuera tan pesado — Quedan unos pocos minutos en bici y llegamos, es un lindo lugar...vale la pena el esfuerzo.

—¿Cuántos minutos?— una filosa mirada atravesó al médico.

— Diez minutos...como máximo...— tragó pesado, en su interior sabía que no quería volver a encontrarse con esta Hinata. — Si nos pasamos tienes todo el derecho a reclamar.

—Bien...—murmuró, tomó su bicicleta y dejó atrás al médico. Levantó el rostro para sentir la ligera brisa que bailaba por los campos. Escuchó su nombre varias veces pero lo ignoró, no le daría el gusto del tiempo pues sabía que si se demoraban le echaría la culpa a ella. Sin embargo, sintió el leve pellizco en su cintura que la hizo chillar. Miró sorprendida al médico ¡le había dolido! Él sólo se rió y siguió adelante de ella, ladeó la cabeza cansada...a veces jugaba sucio.

Avanzando en el tiempo, nunca supo si pasó más o menos del que habían pactado pero qué importaba, lo que veía era increíble. Sólo los conocía en pinturas y postales que coleccionaba.

—Girasoles...— detuvo la bicicleta antes de entrar en los campos. Su corazón se sintió cálido, era hermoso cómo brillaban ante la luz y se mecían en la brisa. Volteó a ver al médico que aparcaba junto a ella, supo enseguida lo que quiso decir con esa mirada.

Corrió hasta los campos, no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero sus pies volaron junto a la falda del vestido. La libertad tenía un sabor exquisito, uno que hacía que el alma volviera a su cuerpo. Se introdujo entre las plantaciones, viendo aquellos soles que le daban la bienvenida. No podía evitar sonreír con fuerza, pasaba los dedos acariciando los pétalos con suavidad, estaba retomando sus pasos. No supo en qué momento se alejó tan rápido, estaba tan emocionada que cuando volteó hacia atrás, el médico ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

Con sus manos en los bolsillos, típico de él, sosteniendo el sol que brillaba intenso sobre su cara. Su camisa desordenada que ondeaba con el viento y con la mirada distraída " _como siempre_ ", ladeó la cabeza divertida y se cruzó de brazos observando a ese hombre que causaba que su ser se desmoronara con una simple sonrisa. Esos oscuros ojos la encontraron con esa expresión aburrida, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y en las mejillas los tonos rosados se pintaron suaves. No supo porqué lo hizo pero lo hizo...

A pesar de que todo se estaba cayendo dentro de ella, él seguía ahí paciente.

Paso a paso comenzó a moverse.

Le sonrió...podía sentir que su corazón podría salirse del pecho.

Apretó los ojos y corrió.

Lo quería, lo quería...¡lo quería mucho!

Su mirada blanca lo volvió a buscar...faltaba poco.

Sólo podía agradecer lo que había hecho por ella y supo que lo único que quería hacer era estar junto a él.

Saltó directo para rodear su cuello y atrapar sus labios. Kakashi la recibió gustoso alzándola en sus brazos, jadeó al no sentir los pies en el suelo, tomó asustada el rostro de su amante pensando en que caerían juntos pero él se mantuvo firme.

Suave, todo era suave en este momento, cómo el médico se entrega sin protestas a los pequeños besos que ella le daba o cómo se sentía cada vez que él buscaba profundizar y las nerviosas caricias que regalaba en su nuca. Suspiró contra sus labios, quizás era una manera de explicarle que se sentía feliz. Sintió cómo el agarre del médico comenzaba a soltarse y poco a poco comenzó a devolver sus pies al suelo. Los besos se volvieron más cortos y eso a ella no le gustó, estaba disfrutando el cariño, hizo una mueca que al médico le causó diversión y sintió esa sonrisa en sus labios. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo como si fuera a desaparecer mientras acariciaba su espalda, lentamente se separó de ella.

Que sensación más rica...poder sentirla tan cerca, tan libre, tan hermosa, tan ella. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas mirándolo expectante, sólo pudo sonreír ante esos ojos blancos que lo atrapaban. Podía sentir lo relajada que estaba, lo entregada que estaba y sólo para él. El viento movía su cabello negro, atentamente buscó ese mechón rebelde para ponerlo en su lugar. Le regaló un beso apretado su mejilla caliente por el sentimiento, pudo sentir como ella se ahuecaba a su cuerpo que lo hizo seguir reafirmando aquello que sentía cada vez que la miraba.

—Te quiero...— susurró inconscientemente en su oído, mientras saboreaba ese exquisito olor a lavanda. Sin embargo, Hinata se separó de él sorprendida, no pudo evitar mirar a curioso a su novia.

—¿Q-qué dijiste?— las palabras se apelotonaban en su boca mientras ese color comenzaba a ser más intenso. Parpadeó confundido ante la pregunta, él no dijo nada, estaba seguro de ello ya que sólo se dedicó a pensar y quizás pensó en voz alta...vaya, al parecer si. Se separó de ella avergonzado y comenzó a mirar el paisaje ignorando a la joven que esperaba su respuesta. —Kakashi-

—¿Podrías ir a buscar unos cuantos girasoles?— se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a esto para el colmo, Hinata no se movía de su lado. — Los que tú quieras— volteó a verla, sus labios apretados y esa mirada que caló hondo en su pecho...ella estaba decepcionado de él, la culpa cayó como un yunque sobre sus hombros. Se fue como le pidió.

Mezclándose entre las flores buscó las más bellas. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, Kakashi evadió su respuesta pero ella lo escuchó claramente, no estaba equivocada, ella sabía lo que le dijo...le dijo que la quería pero ¿por qué no lo reconoció? Sostuvo en sus brazos las flores, eran hermosas, todo aquí era hermoso y todo junto a él era bello, sin embargo, este tipo de cosas colocaban dudas en su mente.

—¡Hinata!— sintió su voz y volteó a verlo, una extraña máquina cargaba en sus manos. Se acercó donde estaba.

—¿Qué es eso?— trataba de no tropezar en el campo. La máquina era negra con un lente en el centro.

—Una cámara— respondió distraído, él estaba viendo detenidamente algo en esa cámara. Hinata ladeó la cabeza curiosa y el médico alzó la mirada tranquilo. —Sirve para tomar fotografías... ¿quieres ver?— asintió levemente. La máquina llamada "cámara", tenía una pequeña pantalla en la parte posterior y ahí había una imagen. Estaba ella recogiendo girasoles, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. —Genial ¿no?...bueno, en marcha. — el médico guardó la cámara en un pequeño bolso.

—¿A dónde?— siguió al médico que iba a buscar las bicis. Ella pensó que pasarían la tarde completa aquí, bueno, eso quería.

—No debemos volver muy tarde— se montó y comenzó a andar de regreso.

—¡Espera!— corrió para montar la bici— ¿Eso era todo?— pero el médico no respondió, típico, bufó molesta y lo siguió, sólo esperaba que el camino de regreso fuese menos exigente.

El camino era diferente, andando por senderos abrazados por árboles y animales que revoloteaban al lado de ellos. Alzó la mirada hacia la naturaleza...todo era mágico en este lugar. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino y no pedía más tampoco, ambos disfrutaban de estos sonidos del ambiente. Cruzaron un río que estaba seco y cubierto de plantas, de él se erguía un pequeño pero resistente puente. Siguieron por unos minutos hasta desviarse a un sendero oculto por la maleza. El médico le ayudó a cruzar la bici por unas tablas que cortaban el camino. La escalinata de piedra guiaba a una vieja casa que se veía bastante abandonada con sus ventanas grandes cubiertas de enredaderas, al igual que el techo. Dejó la bici aparcada a un costado de la casa.

—¿Dónde estamos?— recorría todo el frente de la casa. Kakashi no le respondió, lo observó por un momento, él estaba recogiendo los girasoles del cesto. —¿Kakashi?

—...— pudo sentir ese extraño ambiente, el médico se acercó a la puerta y sacó una llave. — Es mi vieja casa...— fue casi un susurro, en su mirada se veía la nostalgia. Un extraño temor recorrió su espalda, no estaba muy segura si era por conocer la historia de este lugar o su mirada perdida mientras abría la puerta.

Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas llenas de polvo pero lo único que no estaba tapado eran estantes grandes y de madera, con muchos libros en su interior. No pudo evitar girar por toda la sala de estar y fijarse en el estante que tenía una pequeña foto tapada por el tiempo, volteó hacia el médico pero ya se había escabullido por una habitación. Tomó el marco de esa imagen. En ella un Kakashi más joven siempre con esa mirada aburrida...se rió ante ese pensamiento pero la gran diferencia era su radiante sonrisa, a su lado había un hombre con rasgos similares.

" _Sakumo_ ", era tal cual lo había descrito la anciana: alto, con cabello blanco y un poco más largo. Supo lo mucho que se querían en esa simple fotografía...¿por qué lo hizo? Apretó el marco, pudo existir otro medio, pudieron haber escapado juntos, estarían unidos ¿qué sentía Kakashi? Dejó la fotografía y lo buscó por la casa, la puerta trasera de la cocina estaba abierta ¿lo odiaría por lo que hizo? Salió de la casa y no esperó encontrarse con eso.

Había un pequeño estanque en el cual se llenaba por un riachuelo. Flores silvestres se alzaban por el suelo y junto a la casa estaba Kakashi colocando los girasoles en una pequeña piedra tallada. Se acercó cautelosa, no sabía que debía decir o hacer, lo único que sonaba era el agua pasando por las piedras. El médico se levantó guardando las manos en sus bolsillos, miraba la piedra que en sus inscripciones decía:

" _la educación no cambia al mundo, cambia a las personas que van a cambiar el mundo"_ ¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase? Se asomó lentamente detrás del médico.

—Es una frase de Paulo Freire...— susurró— mi padre siempre la repetía...tal vez...tenía esperanza en la humanidad. — abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió, el médico volteó a verla curioso. Agachó su cabeza, realmente no sabía qué hacer en una situación así ¿debía decir una palabra de aliento o debía darle espacio? Se sorprendió cuando Kakashi con cariño comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. —Hacía tiempo que no venía...— sus mejillas se encendieron cuando lo vieron sonreír achinando sus ojos marrones. —Gracias por acompañarme...

Rodeó su cuerpo y él aceptó acariciando su pequeña espalda. Escondió su rostro en ese suave pecho protector. Se sentía feliz, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero estaba feliz de poder acompañar a la persona que adoraba ¡qué quería con locura! Poder estar ahí y ser un soporte. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, no sentían las ganas de hablar, ambos estaban bien con la compañía del otro. Kakashi la invitó a mojar sus pies en el pequeño estanque, se sentaron en el pastizal pero Hinata juntó su cuerpo alzando las piernas por sobre él de vez en cuando remeciendo el agua en sus pies.

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Quién?

—Tú padre...—estuvo dudosa al preguntar pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Se alejó un poco para ver esa miraba pensativa.

—Era...— miró hacia el cielo cubierto de árboles— Una buena persona...ayudó a muchos en este pueblo.

—Lo extrañas...—quiso que sonara como pregunta pero salió como una afirmación. Sólo esperaba no ofender.

—Sí...a veces en realidad— comentó resignado— Me gusta mi espacio y mi padre...siempre fue muy sociable— rascó su cabeza riéndose entre dientes. Vio como Hinata asentía a todas sus palabras —¿Acaso la abuela te contó todo? — alzó la ceja intrigado. Hinata cubrió su boca avergonzada.

—Yo-yo...¡no quise! ¡No quise! ¡De verdad! — levantó sus brazos negando su intrusión, Kakashi sólo la miró divertido.

—Eso era obvio— movió sus pies causando dibujos en el agua. —La abuela siempre cuenta todo cuando alguien entra a la familia.

—¿Entré a la familia?— se alejó del cálido cuerpo del médico pero el simple hecho que sus dichos le causaron extrañeza. No habían empezado bien ¿y ahora era parte de la familia?

—Sí ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo?— fue una pregunta capciosa en especial con esa mirada acusadora

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —se rió nerviosa—Todo está bien...— se quedaron silencio por otro momento hasta que la idea cayó como un yunque a su cabeza...¡le había cambiado el tema de conversación! Ella quería saber más de su pasado. Volteó a ver al médico molesta y ¡estaba leyendo su libro! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tramposo? —¿Kakashi?

—¿Sabías que cuando un cuerpo es enterrado cerca de un estanque o lago los restos pueden llegar al agua?— sus ojos blancos se abrieron como platos, sacó inmediatamente sus pies del agua abrazando sus piernas.— Es un dato interesante que encontré el otro día...—tenía ese tono de voz pausado y desinteresado— Sería interesante comprobarlo... lástima que mi padre no está enterrado aquí —dio vuelta la página del libro como si todo lo que dijo hubiese sido un tema tan cotidiano como hablar del clima. Buscó la mirada perpleja de su novia, intentaba por el infierno no reír en su cara. — Lo cremamos y esparcimos las cenizas por las montañas.

—¿Esparcimos?— estiró su cabeza buscando estar más cerca del médico.

—Ayame me ayudó— su voz sonó apagada, distintos sentimientos la embargaron desde la culpa hasta uno que le daba vergüenza asumir.

—¿Eran muy cercanos?...— se sorprendió con esa pregunta. Volteó a ver a la joven que tímidamente lo miraba abrazando sus rodillas. No quería pensar que ella...

—Algo así— se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba las palabras correctas— Fue mi primer amigo... con ella aprendí muchas cosas.

—No entiendo...— no sabía por qué estaba triste. — De verdad que no lo entiendo...— apretó los brazos contra sus piernas. — ¿Por qué...no luchaste por ella?

—¿A qué te refieres?— esto estaba tomando un rumbo totalmente desconocido. Lo que menos esperaba era esa reacción.

—Ella te quería mucho...— ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto hablar? Pero la foto que vio en el altar de la casa de la abuela hizo que todo este rompecabezas se ordenara... ellos se veían muy felices juntos — Debiste estar con ella...

—Sí, tienes razón... — guardó su libro...esta chica, lo hacía enfrentarse aquellos demonios que lo perseguían. Tenía razón, quizás si hubiese luchado ella seguiría aquí con vida. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando que sería de él si Ayame estuviera: quizás hubieran escapado juntos, vivirían como la feliz pareja en algún país del continente antiguo, tendrían hijos. No lo sabía, el hubiera no existe en la realidad.

—Lo siento...de verdad no quise— escuchó suavemente su voz, volteó a mirarla con esos ojos escurridizos que demostraban lo avergonzada que estaba. — Lo siento...

—Cuando volvió la democracia al país implementaron un programa ultrasecreto para evitar la subversión interna...— observó sus pies mientras hacía círculos en el agua. — Se llevaron a muchos niños para experimentar con ellos en los campos de concentración.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?— sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se volvió de hielo y el frío recorría su columna gélida y dolorosamente. No se devolvió a mirarla.

—Quizás sepas cómo fueron las cosas...— encendió un cigarrillo. —Buscaban niños de zonas rurales... lo más alejado posible, con familias analfabetas que no supieran realizar denuncias formales o que no tuvieran voz...— sintió a la joven llegar nuevamente a su lado. — Sin embargo, cuando llegaron aquí se encontraron con la sorpresa que los habitantes no era ignorantes.

—¿Se...iban a llevar a Seita?— su voz tembló, tenía coraje ¿cómo había tanta perversión en esta sociedad? El médico asintió mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarro.

—Pero Ayame se puso al frente, escondió a su hijo y a su madre en esta casa... se la llevaron, nunca volvió...— suspiró como si eso ayudara a sacar todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Un suave sollozo logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa, ella estaba más triste que él siendo que no la conocía para nada ¿con qué clase de mujer estaba tratando? ¿Quién podía tener ese nivel de empatía?— Estaba trabajando en esos campos...tratando de devolver a esos niños, los pasaba por muertos...pero en las noches me los llevaba en una furgoneta devuelta a sus familias...fue una de las noches en que la encontré en el río.

—¿C-cómo pudieron hacer eso...?— sus gruesas lágrimas empapaban ese porcelano rostro. Hasta él mismo se preguntaba lo mismo, no le comentó cómo la encontró pero la simple imagen destrozaba su corazón. — ¿Cómo?

—Así es...el lado oscuro de las democracias—sonrió amargamente. Los malditos sistemas estaban destruyendo la vida de los más vulnerables y nadie hacía algo por ellos. La observó limpiándose a manotazos las lágrimas...como si eso evitara que ella llorara, suspiró, de verdad que no podía dejar sola a esta mujer. Rodeó el cuerpo de su ayudante y acarició ese cabello negro. Se mantuvieron así, en silencio, hasta que ella pudiera calmar sus lágrimas, sonriéndole nuevamente como siempre lo hacía.

Estando a su lado, podía entender muchas cosas de su vida y por alguna extraña razón sentía que se volvía un poco más valiente con ella. Tomó suavemente el mentón para alzar su rostro, comprendía que por mucho que su amiga viviera y estuviese caminando por el mundo...él igual iría en búsqueda de Hinata, de esa joven que lo miraba con sus ojos blanquecinos y sus mejillas ruborizadas...igual iría tras ella.

Buscó su boca con cariño, no sintió rechazo, acariciaba su hombro y ella lo sostuvo del cuello. Lo volvía loco ¿cuántas veces lo había pensado durante el día? No importa pero así era. Acariciaba suavemente sus labios con su lengua y pudo sentir esa protesta que no pudo evitar hacerlo sonreír, darle pequeños besos de disculpa y volver a su juego insistente en que ella se dejaba querer. Lentamente cargó su peso para que pudiera recostarse en el pasto, la escuchó chillar contra sus labios cuando su espalda tocó el suelo. Se alejó de su boca para pasar a esas mejillas calientes de vergüenza y bajar a ese largo cuello que lo llamaba a besarlo.

—Kakashi...— se levantó para mirarla a los ojos. Era para ir a buscar la cámara y fotografiar la escena. Las flores rozaban sus mejillas, sus labios más rozados de lo normal y esa mirada que lo empezaba a torturar— Kakashi...

—Dime— comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su rostro siguiendo un pequeño camino hasta su boca nuevamente.

—¿Aún...— quería separarse, tenía sus ojos hinchados al igual que sus labios. Cuando la besaba todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se adormecen con simples caricias. Corrió su rostro tímidamente, tenía dudas en su corazón y quería sentirse libre de todo fantasma en esta relación— ¿aún la extrañas?...¿cierto?

—¿A qué viene eso?— cuestionó confundido ¿de verdad estaba preguntando eso en este preciso momento? Rodó sus ojos molesto, no entendía estos arrebatos. —Hinata— reprendió con su voz.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!—alzó su voz y movió las manos nerviosas. — ¡Era tú novia! Y-

—Espera, espera...— levantó la mano a la altura de su rostro y cerró los ojos— Espera...¿mi novia?... dime ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Todos los han insinuado...— esquivó esa mirada insistente que tenía sobre ella, se sentía extraña, molesta con él ¿por qué no le decía la verdad? ¿Por qué le importaba alguien que ya no estaba?— la abuela dijo que ibas a ser su yerno...— su voz sonaba pequeña ¿eso era un puchero? ¡Cielos! Claro que era un puchero ¿acaso estaba celosa?

—Hinata-

—No me sentiré mal si lo dices—mintió.

—Escúchame-

—Es sólo sí o no— lo interrumpió nuevamente, era una simple respuesta—Sólo quiero saber- — no estaba preparada para este tipo de situaciones en especial cuando Kakashi se ponía posesivo. La besó feroz y con hambre, quiso alejarlo pero fue inútil ya que tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza. No tenía miedo...no quería correr ni esconderse como la última vez pero todo lo que sentía la confundía aún más, sensaciones únicas que él la hacían remecerse. Sin embargo, quería respuestas, movió su rostro y sólo logró que cayera sobre su mano libre. Jadeó al sentir besos en su cuello.

—Eres adorable cuando estás celosa...— susurró ronco en su oído dándole suaves besos en este. Tembló bajo su cuerpo, pudo notar lo que le producía a su amante y le fascinaba.

—No...estoy celosa— no reconoció su voz que caía en pequeños gemidos. Mal momento para que esto pasara.

— Reconócelo...— mordió levemente su cuello y escuchó el sonido más delicioso que ella pudiera producir...esto es malo. — Además...Ayame nunca fue mi novia— Hinata lo miró sorprendido — Todo el mundo lo pensaba pero...bueno...sólo fuimos buenos amigos— seguía pestañeando confundida, pegó su frente con de ella y no se aguantó de reír. Se levantó del suelo tapándose la cara ¿de verdad le dijeron eso? ¡Ay dios! Le dolía el abdomen de tanto que resistía la risa.

—¡Espera! — lo siguió, odiaba cuando la dejaba en vergüenza. — Entonces ¿no fue tu novia?

—¿Qué?— suspiró ahogando la risa y puso las sobre sus caderas— ¡Claro que no!— Hinata infló sus cachetes molesta y cruzó sus brazos. Divertido apretó sus mejillas generando un chillido de enojo— No me digas...¿mi novia estaba celosa?

—¿Cómo?— su rostro se tornó de un carmín muy intenso, podía sentir como el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho.

—Qué estás celosa— se encogió de hombros.

—¡No, no, no! —movió sus brazos frenéticamente, sentía que su cara iba a estallar en cualquier momento y Kakashi sólo la miraba confundido — ¡Lo otro-!

—¿No me digas?

—¡No!

—Celosa

—No

— Qué

—No— bufó.

—Estás

—Kakashi...por favor... — refunfuñó igual que una niña pequeña pero ¿cómo no serlo? Cuando tienes a alguien como él frente a ti. El médico pestañeó hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron en la respuesta.

—¿Mi novia?— un ligero calor inundó su pecho al escucharlo decir esa palabra. No pudo evitar sonreír ante un médico confundido.

—Sí...— agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el césped debajo de sus pies.

—Pensé que eso estaba claro— comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la casa, fue esa extraña sensación de querer huir de ese lugar y no sabía por qué.

—Nunca lo acordamos— caminó detrás de él.

—Entonces, ahora lo acordamos.

—Bien— se detuvieron en el interior de la casa, lentamente el médico se volteó a verla con una mirada que no supo descifrar. — Acordemos...

—Eres...—se sentía como un estúpido adolescente, apretó sus manos nervioso y en una pequeña fracción de segundo se enfrentó a la cruda realidad que por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas. — Eres...sé mi novia...

—...—no supo qué responder, no era la propuesta que esperaba. Suspiró resignada y sólo pudo sonreír a ese hombre. — ¿Nos vamos? — avanzó hasta la manilla de la puerta ignorando los reclamos del médico. Salieron de los terrenos familiares y comenzaron a andar en bici de regreso donde la anciana. El atardecer se veía entre las montañas, estaba animada, incluso ella iba delante esta vez.

Comenzaron a cargar las cosas nuevamente al auto, era de esperarse que la anciana les regalara comida, típico de la gente del campo, tendría para cocinar más de dos meses. Llevaba puesto la chaqueta de cuello largo del médico, el frío había golpeado su piel.

—¿Están seguros que no quieren quedarse?— la anciana limpiaba sus lentes en el viejo delantal. —El camino no es muy iluminado que digamos.

—Lo siento Ryo-obasan— cerró el maletero. — Debemos volver a nuestra casa— lanzó una poca pero disimulada mirada a la joven que estaba cerca de su familia. —Pero gracias...

—Si quieres te puedes ir pero deja que Hinata decida por sí misma—reprendió molesta al médico, suavemente tomó las manos de la joven y su tono de voz cambió totalmente. — Mi Niña...¿que dices?

—Yo...— volteó hacia el médico que sonreía complacido. Estaba comprendiendo los gestos de esta abuela. Tomó aire y lo contuvo en su boca, alzó los brazos y rodeó a la abuela que muy sorprendida no se movió de su lugar. — Muchas gracias...— susurró, sintió las pequeñas manos de la anciana sobre su espalda dándole golpecitos. Se alejó mirándola a los ojos.

—Ya niña...— fingió molestia en ese orgullo adulto. Hinata solo pudo sonreír— Asegúrate de venir a ver a esta vieja...ya no me quedan ni fuerzas para cuidar a mi nieto.— asintió feliz, al final de todo supo cómo era ella. Se despidió de las demás personas y entró en el vehículo. Sin embargo, el médico se quedó hablando un momento con la anciana, quizás eran cosas de familia ¿quién sabe?

El camino de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso, de vez en cuando paraban en los prados para mirar cómo era la noche entre las montañas, abrazados disfrutando del paisaje. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz, su cuerpo pegado a él producía que cada sentido fuera anestesiado y era excitante, le aterraba de cierta manera porque cada día que pasaba sentía que sería imposible separarse de ella...le aterraba la idea de no tenerla cerca. Inconscientemente apretó un poco el agarre logrando que ella girara a verlo. Le revolvió el cabello divertido e ignoró sus protestas entrando nuevamente al auto.

* * *

Le encantaba ese vestido, de verdad lo adoraba pero también amaba la comodidad. Vestir su suéter largo y sus pantaloncillos cortos era el placer más grande que ella podía conocer.

Fue en busca de los dos tazones sólo que esta vez uno lo llenó con café bien negro y sin azúcar. No lo comprendía muy bien pero estaba disfrutando de esta tranquilidad que en otras oportunidades no pudo apreciar, sentir que estaban en otro mundo...ojalá sólo ellos dos.

Sintió movimiento en la sala de estar, tomó la tazas para encontrar a Kakashi removiendo el fuego de la chimenea, eso era extraño, con el calor del día la casa ya estaba temperada. Se acercó en silencio buscando no interrumpir en lo que estaba haciendo. De una caja sacó muchos papeles y los arrojaba uno a uno a las llamas.

—¿Qué haces?— no pudo evitar preguntar, el médico se volteó lento a mirarla y ella le extendió su tazón.

—Gracias...— bebió un poco y dejó la taza en la mesa de centro, volvió a tomar papeles para arrojarlos. — Quería...deshacerme de unas cuantas cosas.— Hinata se acercó un poco para entender qué era tan importante para quemarlo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe cuando la imagen se distorsionó por completo frente a ella.

El fuego desbordándose por las paredes.

Quedó paralizada...su corazón golpeaba fuerte su pecho y poco a poco sentía como el oxígeno se iba acabando ¿qué estaba pasando? Buscó por todo el lugar pero no era su casa, Kakashi no estaba en ningún lugar. Había cuerpos en el suelo regados por todas partes, un pasillo largo cubierto por las llamas... un corredor lleno de cadáveres. Removió su pie y notó que pisaba algo viscoso. Su respiración se cortó.

¿Por qué había sangre?

¿Que había hecho?

¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Hinata?— su cuerpo se sacudió al escuchar su voz. Levantó la vista...suspiró, todo estaba en su lugar, las cosas, no había pasillo ni sangre ¿que había pasado?—¿Estás bien?

—Sí...— murmuró mirando el contenido de su taza. Había tenido otra alucinación, creyó que era tensional que era el estrés el que la estaba matando pero ¿por qué ahora? Vio la caja que tenía el médico en sus manos. Tomó un sorbo de té para calmar sus nervios. —¿Qué es eso?— trató que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, Kakashi la miró curioso y volvió la vista al fuego.

—Cartas—murmuró pensativo.— Siento que no tengo razón de aferrarme al pasado— Su silueta se marcaba con la oscuridad de la noche y el contraste del fuego. Sus ojos profundos mirando el vacío, esos pómulos definidos, su nariz recta y esos labios suaves donde la luz acariciaba con cuidado. Estaba afligida, lo observaba con tristeza, sería ella la razón de que esto no funcionara. Lo sabía en su corazón, quizás nunca estuvo lista para volver a ser una persona normal, estaba rota y su mente jugaba con ella. El médico buscó su taza, se acercó a su novia. —¿Vamos?

Asintió, no quería verlo a los ojos, sabía que la descubriría. Su brazo rodeó esos delgados hombros acercándola a su cálido cuerpo. Miraba la fina tela de su camisa todo para evitarlo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió ese beso apretado contra sus mejillas rosadas, olía a café y tabaco. Suavemente sintió ese tacto que bajaba por su espalda hasta llegar a su mano y levantarla. Con cariño besó sus dedos, abrió de golpe los ojos cuando sintió cómo la electricidad recorría rápidamente su cuerpo. Encontró esa mirada indescifrable que sola la observaba mientras acariciaba con sus labios la piel de su mano. Podía sentir como el color de sus cachetes se volvía más intenso.

La guió a la habitación que a veces compartían, siendo sincera...cómo extrañaba ese calor en la noches y sólo porque tenía miedo de volver a dormir.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía porqué, quizás porque el médico se mantenía en silencio sin dirigirle ninguna mirada. Se sentó como de costumbre en esos sillones que estaban en el balcón, sin tocar el suelo acomodó sus piernas y su té. Escuchaba los movimientos del médico en la habitación hasta que apareció junto a ella con esos ojos bicolores que la miraban serio ¿estaba molesto? Pues se le notaba a leguas.

—¿Pasa algo? — intentó sonreír, mientras giraba la taza en sus manos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tus visiones?—preguntó sin ningún tapujo, esos ojos lo hacían verse más intimidante de lo que ya era.

—¿De-de qué hablas?— no pudo evitar que su voz temblara...la había descubierto, no podía escapar de la verdad.

—No me mientas —susurró mirando el tazón en sus manos— Me has estado evitando...¿por qué? ¿Son las visiones?

—¿Qué...visiones?— se sintió helada...él lo supo desde el principio. Creerá que está loca, tragó pesado, después de un día tan genial juntos ahora tocaba estos temas ¿por qué?

—Sabes de lo que hablo— dejó la taza a un lado y apoyó su cabeza en la mano mirándola fijamente. Le dolía el pecho, de verdad que dolía toda esta situación ¿por qué no podía asumirlo? Él la cuidaría, le ayudaría como siempre lo ha hecho " _¿por qué te escondes?_ "

—No quiero hablar más de esto...— se levantó molesta, estaba siendo descortés, amenazante ¿cree que la puede intimidar para hacerla hablar? Si se hubiese acercado de otra manera no sería difícil para ella pero...quizás no hubiese hablado, suspiró.

Buscó la salida pero chocó con el cuerpo del médico que bloqueaba la salida ¡qué rayos! Volteó y...¡él seguía sentado! ¿Entonces quién era el de la puerta? Activó su visión, comprendió que el real estaba en su posición original, otro apareció al extremo del balcón ¿pero cómo es esto posible?

—No soy el único que lo puede hacer— la pupila de su prótesis giraba, era inquietante. Se acercó a ella con cautela, debía tener cuidado con esos ojos blancos. — Hay más personas...

—Entonces...—sus pupilas se volvieron calmadas y las venas alrededor desaparecieron. Sin embargo, podía sentir como la sangre hervía por sus venas ¿acaso todo fue una trampa? Abrazó su cuerpo, estaba vulnerable a todo— Ellos...

—Aún no estoy seguro de cómo lo lograron pero-

—¿Cómo estás seguro? — se estaba desesperando, al igual que un animal enjaulado. Alzó aún más la voz — ¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo?

—Porque trabajan con toxinas— intentó acercarse a ella pero retrocedió asustada.

—¡Las toxinas no logran lo que tú acabas de hacer!— le apuntó molesta.

—¿Cómo crees que hacen las plagas?— estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Que lo virus se hacen más fuertes por el avance de la medicina? Los mismos gobiernos contaminan el agua...¡Los mismos gobiernos tachan de esquizofrénicos a sus dirigentes cuando toman poder entre la sociedad! ¡¿Cómo crees que lo hacen?! —se quedó paralizada, no estaba acostumbrada a que el médico alzara su voz, ni menos tener este tipo de discusiones. Kakashi respiraba pesado con su ceño fruncido, pasó la mano por su cabellera intentando relajarse.

—...—tenía sentido, bajó la mirada, apretó su brazo. Sentía un torbellino de emociones, la rabia comenzaba a calar hondo en su corazón, toda la paranoia, toda la desesperación por culpa de esas personas sin ningún ápice de humanidad, sólo quería que todo acabara. Suspiró y entró a la habitación, quería que todo lo días fueran así: paisajes, gente amable, tranquilidad...tranquilidad, sólo eso. El médico se acercó por detrás acariciando sus hombros.

—Lo siento...— pudo sentir como Kakashi unía su cabeza con la suya, su voz sonaba con dolor pero nunca dejaba de ser cálida —Nada te va a pasar...te protegeré ¿lo sabes?— susurró en su oído, Hinata asintió, aún estaba molesta con esa actitud que tuvo hace un momento pero no quería que su relación se empañara con estas discusiones. Kakashi comenzó a besar su cuello mientras podía sentir a su novia estremecerse con cada roce.— Pero debes confiar en mi.

—¿Qué?— se volteó para enfrentarlo— Confío en ti— el médico cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho con esa típica mirada alzando sus cejas y no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula con enojo, a veces podía ser muy irritante.

—Pues no lo parecía en este último mes— acercó su rostro inquisitivo. Hinata abrió la boca buscando alguna frase coherente que responder pero era imposible. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue...comerse su orgullo.

—Está bien...— se mordió el labio y evitó mirarlo a los ojos —También...lo siento— tartamudeó, el rosado revoloteaba por sus mejillas.

—No me gustan las discusiones— se rascó la nuca.

—A mi tampoco...—murmuró, se sobó el brazo como si estuviera lastimado. Se quedaron quietos por un momento, tímidamente se acercó para apoyar la frente en su pecho. Kakashi acarició su cuello inclinando, le gustaría que estas discusiones sean de "No colgaste la toalla", "debemos pagar muchas cuentas", "¿cuándo nos complementaremos?" pero no, debían discutir sobre alucinaciones y los corruptos del estado. Suspiró, detuvo las caricias cuando sintió ese fuerte agarre de su camisa.—Yo...— su voz temblaba ¿por qué se sentía tan pequeña a su lado? — No quiero que...esto se arruine—. Así que era eso. Podía ver la lucha interna que tenía en su ser. Hinata lo miró directo a los ojos, sabía lo que esperaba de él.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca, la atrajo con cuidado temiendo su escape. Tragó pesado, él también estaba nervioso como si fuera la primera vez en esto.

—Te quiero...— no le dio tiempo de asombro, como si quisiera evitar responder a esa reacción la besó. Su novia lentamente comenzó a ceder ante sus brazos y pudo sentir como lo rodeaba para acercarlo más. Vaya, que le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

La escuchó suspirar, estaba feliz por producir estas sensaciones en ella. La apretó contra su cuerpo, las alertas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Debía parar...Hinata no estaba lista, lo sabía ¡lo sabía!

Sintió esas suaves manos en su rostro y la traviesa mordida en su labio.

¡Mierda!

La aprisionó contra su boca con fuerza, supo que había despertado algo en él. Era difícil seguirle su ritmo, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y sus actos se volvían torpes. El calor la estaba matando a medida que todo se volvía un torbellino en esa habitación. Cada imagen pasaba muy rápido por su mente: en el momento que el médico la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama sin dejar de besarla, como su voz cambiaba a medida que él acariciaba su cuello con la lengua y lo único que la aferraba a la realidad era enredar los dedos en esa cabellera gris. Sin embargo, pudo sentir la tensión del médico mientras jugaba.

—Kakashi...—lo llamó pero él seguía muy ocupado recorriendo lo largo de su cuello para llegar a su boca nuevamente. Se detuvo cuando encontraron sus ojos pero no salieron palabras de su boca.

—Hinata...— la imitó divertido. Su voz resonó en su cabeza, demasiado profunda y...¿sensual? Se estremeció al pensar eso. Kakashi posó los brazos al costado de su cabeza. —Estoy enloqueciendo...de verdad...—besó su nariz en un gesto tierno y tratando de controlar todo lo que había en su interior, quizás se estaba preparando para el inminente rechazo, lo entendería de todas formas pero se vengaría en un futuro.

—Kakashi...—volvió a susurrar su nombre y ese sonido tan delicioso logró que todo su cuerpo reaccionara. Hinata podía sentir como sus mejillas se iban a incendiar en cualquier minuto. Le temblaban las manos, lo sabía, pero quería probarse. Sujetó su rostro y lo acercó nuevamente a sus labios, lo besó suave y corto, lo suficiente para sentir las protestas del hombre. Quería esconderse, que no la viera por un tiempo pero debía admitir que le gustaba todo esto y la curiosidad de saber a qué punto iban a llegar...lo quería con locura. Mordió su labio intentando controlar su boca —...Yo también es-estoy enloqueciendo...

—¿Qué me quieres decir?— cuestionó con una sonrisa, besó su mandíbula y comenzó a bajar a su cuello. — ¿Quieres enloquecer conmigo?— no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, levantó la mirada a esos ojos determinados.

—Quiero más...—si Hinata pudiera comprender lo que producía en él nunca lo hubiera provocado de esa manera.

Quería tomarla y no soltarla nunca.

Se hundió en el hueco de su clavícula a besar y lamer. Jadeaba al sentir todas estas sensaciones en su piel, se aferraba a los hombros como si fuese lo único que la mantuviese cuerda...cierto, ambos iban a enloquecer esa noche. Gimió fuerte al sentir ese extraño dolor, Kakashi había succionado su cuello dejando marcas. Iban hacerlo, estaba consciente de ello. Por primera vez a su cuerpo le darían las caricias que merecía, extrañamente eso le producía más calor de lo necesario.

No tenía miedo, cerca de él todo estaba bien.

Ella era exquisita, desde estremecerse por un roce hasta gemir por una mordida. Se había pasado ¿qué dirían sus compañeros el lunes? Pero, estúpidamente se sentiría orgulloso de entregarle todo de él, todo lo que ella se merecía y más. Volvió a devorar sus boca mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad de entrometerse entre la ropa, levantando poco a poco ese chaleco largo hasta llegar a la piel desnuda de su abdomen. Sintió el jadeo en sus labios y esas nerviosas manos que apretaron sus hombros más de la cuenta. Subió para llegar a su espalda acariciando cada cicatriz de manera lenta, lo suficiente para estremecer la por completo, Hinata se arqueó gimiendo cuando el médico se separó de ella. Había descubierto un gran secreto...

—¿Por qué...no llevas sujetador?— susurró malicioso en su oreja, tembló levemente al escucharlo.

—Yo...— no podía responder, estaba demasiado concentrada en todas esas sensaciones. Kakashi comenzó a subir el chaleco como si fuera una tortura, en realidad lo era, pues cada vez que avanzaba besaba la zona descubierta. — No sé...

—¿Qué hablamos de mentir?...— mordió su costilla haciendo que la joven chillara. Cada vez faltaba menos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hinata apretó los ojos esperando lo inevitable.—Última oportunidad.— podía sentir el frío entrar a sus senos.

—No me gusta...— cubrió su rostro con las manos, le avergonzaba reconocerlo, sus mejillas le picaban de lo calientes que estaban—No me gusta... usarlo en casa...

—Vaya, eso sí que es travieso— rió, podía ver la curva de sus senos asomarse. Él sabía que ella no ocupaba brazier, disfrutaba verla entrenar y muchas veces tuvo que ir al baño a buscar calma...si supiera cuánta paciencia tiene, Hinata quizás apreciaría este momento toda su vida. Quería disfrutarlos, lo enloquecía, pero debía dar tiempo, no quería asustarla. Se acercó a besar su rostro — ¿Qué pensaría tu novio?

—Que si-siempre ocupo mucha ropa...—dio un rápido beso al hombre. No pudo evitar reír, su novia lo conocía demasiado bien. Tomó las manos de la chica para guiarla a los botones de su camisa.

—Creo que nos estamos conociendo...— temerosa desnudaba al médico dejando ver ese pecho marcado. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio, descubrió que le encantaba verlo con poca ropa en especial cuando tenía esa mirada tan profunda. Kakashi se acercó a besarla y aprovechó de pasar las manos por sus hombros para despojarlo de esa camisa, él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Su piel era cálida y suave, le gustaba pasar las manos por su pecho recorriendo el camino hasta su cuello para recorrer su espalda. Debía admitirlo...le excitaba todo esto.

Le gustaba esas caricias, sus manos se sentían suaves contra su piel pero ella dejó de tocarlo, malvada, él también quería de esos mimos. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando notó las verdaderas intenciones de la joven. Dejó de besarla para apreciar esa obra de arte. Hinata había levantado los brazos alrededor de su cabeza con el naciente de sus senos cubiertos por ese chaleco y ese toque rosa en sus mejillas. Podía morir ahora, él ya era feliz pero siempre se puede avanzar a otro nivel de felicidad. Con delicadeza comenzó a subir el último tramo de ese chaleco descubriendo ese hermoso tesoro, ella tenía sus ojos apretados, podía notar que le avergonzaba pero él sabía...no tenía porqué avergonzarse de esos montes tan bellos, tan blancos como el resto de su piel y tan rosados como sus mejillas.

Arrojó el chaleco lejos, se acercó a besar su rostro con cariño, pudo sentir como se estaba relajando en sus brazos y con cuidado acarició sus hombros para ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sabía que la estaba torturando en especial por esos gemido ahogados que salían de su boca cuando acariciaba con delicadeza la curva de sus senos. Pero él quería que ella pudiera tocar el cielo en cada momento durante esta noche. Bajó los besos a su cuello y recorriendo el camino, buscando esa piel tan suave que parecía ser el caramelo más exquisito que hubiese probado.

Logró su objetivo cuando su boca aprisionó y su mano jugaba y, ella gemía con fuerza llenando la habitación con sonidos deliciosos.

Ella no era virgen, no era la primera vez que alguien tomaba su cuerpo, ya había pasado muchas veces en que tenía que soportar todas esas sensaciones. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que disfrutaba cada caricia, la primera vez que alguien la trataba con el respeto que merecía y el cuidado que le correspondía a su ser. El médico tenía una magia, todo lo que hacía se sentía bien y más que bien, casi era de otro mundo. Jadeó cuando notó que la mano del hombre desabrochó sus pantaloncillos.

Se asustó.

—Kakashi...— murmuró, el hombre la volvió a besar. Esos labios eran droga, rodeó su cuello y disfrutó mientras él bajaba sus shorts con lo único que tenía de ropa interior. Había quedado expuesta totalmente, Kakashi ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces pero por primera vez sintió vergüenza. Con habilidad el hombre movió su pierna para él quedar en medio de ella. — Ka-Kakashi...— lo volvió a llamar entre besos.

—Te quiero...— suspiró mientras presionaba sus labios y se separó para mirarla a los ojos — Te quiero...mucho, como nunca en mi vida— pudo sentir como ese rosa se intensificó más en esas pálidas mejillas. Alzó la mano buscando su rostro y notó cómo se dejó guiar por ella.

—También...te quiero— sonrió— y mucho...— se besaron nuevamente pero fue más corto, Kakashi pegó su frente con la de ella. Hinata se estremeció al sentir esa mano bajando por la parte interna de su muslo. —¿Ya-ya lo harás?...

—No— sonrió de lado, lentamente y siguiendo el ritmo de su mano se acercó a su oído. — Quiero que conozcas...la primera parte del placer.

Así fue, cuando esa enorme ola de sensaciones la embargó por completo tensando hasta los dedos del pie y los gritos desesperados pidiendo más.

Nunca pensó que en esa zona descubriría la magia del universo. El médico alternaba las caricias desde su intimidad y sus senos causando aún más placer. Sentía más calor de normal en especial en esa parte.

—Ka-Kakashi...— jadeó su nombre.

—Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?— se acercó a devorar su boca.

Pudo ver estrellas cuando introdujo sus dedos y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo poco a poco iba llegando al clímax.

" _Parece que te está gustando_ "

Esa voz...

Abrió los ojos asustada, el médico besaba sus senos. Una ola de placer la inundó nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos.

" _Eres bien puta"_

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó nerviosa, esa voz en su cabeza volvió a sonar.

—Que te quiero— sonrió cariñoso y se acercó a besarla. Gimió cuando ya no pudo aguantar esa ola golpeó su vientre causándole él clímax alejándose de su boca para gritar con fuerza y demostrar que tuvo un buen orgasmo...pero no se sentía tranquila, estaba tensa.

" _¿Te corriste?_ "

—¿Cómo se sintió?— el médico preguntó y no dejaba de acariciarla. Cerró los ojos ¿por qué lo estaba escuchando?

" _¡Te gusta que te violen!_ _¡Vaya qué zorra de mierda!_ "

Lo escuchó reírse, esa horrible risa que tenía y el olor...el olor a sangre ¡olía a sangre!

—¿Hinata?—la llamó pero no respondió, estaba tensa debajo de su cuerpo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Algo no estaba bien, estaba aferrada a las sábanas con los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza. —¿Hinata?

" _¡Te voy a dar como te gusta maldita perra!_ "

Un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo y gritó de agonía.

—¡Déjame! ¡No!— gritó desgarrada, él la estaba violando, otra vez, como siempre lo hacía. Las lágrimas caían con fuerza de esos ojos apretados y su voz tan sufrida como esas gotas que caían por su cara— ¡No de nuevo no! ¡Por favor, No!

No la estaba tocando, no le estaba haciendo nada...estaba alucinando de nuevo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Escúchame!— la llamó, se aferró a la rodilla levantada. —¡Abre los ojos!

Pero ella no respondía.

Ella estaba sumida en ese trauma.

Enterró las uñas en sus muslos, podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo ¡podía sentir como la violaba!

— ¡Para por favor!

" _Pero si te gusta tanto, disfrútalo puta_ "

—¡Hinata!— tomó sus manos, antes que siguiera infringiéndose daño, sus muslos sangraban de lo fuerte que enterró sus uñas. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para inmovilizar —¡Soy yo! ¡Nadie te hará daño!

" _Nadie te está haciendo daño ¡te estoy dando lo que te mereces!_ "

—¡Basta!— comenzó a patalear, zafarse del agarre del médico. Kakashi aplicó más fuerza para retenerla. Gritó desgarrada —¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no más!

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, toda su alma dolía ¿dónde estaba Kakashi? ¿Dónde estás? Qué siempre prometiste protegerla.

" _¡Nadie vendrá por ti!_ "

Estaba sola.

—¡Por favor!— estaba agotado, no quería lastimarla pero debía contenerla. Se movía tan violentamente que casi lo patea. — Mírame...por favor.

Estaba sola.

Vio en su rostro cómo las venas comenzaban a agolparse en la cara. Aplicó más fuerza, temía lo que fuera a pasar.

Sin embargo, dentro de su oscuridad había una luz...

Dentro de ese dolor había fuerza...

Su propia fuerza.

Las manos de Hinata se iluminaron en un destello azul. El médico gimió de dolor y la soltó rápido...le había quemado las manos, jadeó buscando el valor para seguir pero ella...todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ya no volverán a hacerle daño.

¡Nunca más!

Saltó listo para volver a atraparla.

¡Nunca más!

—¡Hina-!

¡Jamás!

Un fuerte estruendo sonó en la habitación, cosas cayéndose y un sonoro quejido que extrañamente le dio tranquilidad. Pudo sentir su pulso volviendo con normalidad, el dolor ya era inexistente en su cuerpo.

—Hina...nata...

Escuchó su nombre, poco a poco abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la imagen.

Estaba desnuda, la cama estaba desecha, cosas esparcidas en el suelo y...y...

—¡Oh por dios!— cubrió su boca, las lágrimas caían fuertemente, su pecho se apretó tan dolorosamente.

Kakashi...

Contra la pared estaba el cuerpo agonizante del médico, la sangre caía por su boca y su respiración era corta.

Se puso el chaleco como pudo y corrió a su lado.

Su cabeza estaba caída, en el centro del abdomen había una herida muy profunda.

—¡Kakashi, no! — vio el interior de su cuerpo, sus órganos estaban dañados, se estaba desangrando. Se tomó la cara intentando recobrar el sentido. —¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?!

—Hina...— escuchó su voz.

—Por favor no hables...— ¿que podía hacer? Lentamente la temblorosa mano del médico se dirigió a su pantalón aún puesto — Kakashi, no hagas nada ¡podría ser peor!— pero la ignoró y sacó de su bolsillo un antiguo teléfono celular para entregárselo.

No lo pensó dos veces y llamó a la única persona que sabía que actuaría rápido.

—¡Por favor ven rápido!— gritó cuando escuchó la voz a través del teléfono. —¡Es urgente!

El médico volvió a toser sangre, Hinata sostuvo su cabeza pero sus manos se iluminaron de nuevo y las sacó asustada.

—¡No ahora!— empuñó las manos, miró a todos lados y sólo pensó en sacar cualquier cosa. —No te duermas, traeré algo para detener la hemorragia.

Arrancó las sábanas de un sólo tiro y las posó contra la herida. Sin embargo, nuevamente se iluminaron, Kakashi se quejó de dolor.

—¡¿Por qué?!— de la pura desesperación su visión se activó y pudo ver cómo esa energía comenzaba a suturar los órganos dañados. Contuvo la respiración, su mente vagó a la investigación. — Te vas a poner bien...

Había una luz de esperanza, podía curarlo.

—Me...siento...cansado...— vio esa sonrisa, apretó los dientes con temor.

—Lo sé, lo sé— hablaba rápido.— Pero no te duermas ¿si? Ya falta poco...—vio cómo el hígado comenzaba a reponerse pero su desesperación creció más cuando los pulmones comenzaron a fallar.

—Hina...

—Quédate conmigo, por favor...— no importaba su voz quebrada, sólo quería salvarlo.

—Hina...

—¡Por favor!— gritó angustiada, los pulmones se estaba llenando...le estaba quedando poco tiempo. Aplicó su energía en otras zonas, no podía drenar los conductos— ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Pero...por favor...no te vayas...por favor...

Sintió en ese momento que era el fin.

Con la última fuerza que le quedaba lo único que hizo fue:

Acariciar su rostro y sonreír.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentirlo.

No importaba, él ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

No quería que su mano dejara de tocarla, bajó la mirada que se cubría en él lágrimas. Lo iba a salvar y se alejaría. Sólo quería que viviera, ella se las arreglaría pero él no se debía ir.

" _Kakashi, por favor_ " su mente lo llamó de nuevo, lo iba a lograr...sabía que había una oportunidad.

Pero él ya se había rendido.

Su mano cayó inerte dejando una estela de sangre por todo lo que tocó, ese blanquecino rostro y ese bello chaleco que le regaló cuando fue su primera visita a la ciudad.

Ella se veía muy feliz, pudo regalarle algo de libertad...

Con eso era feliz.

—¿Kakashi?— tomó su cara desesperada, sus ojos se estaban cerrando. —¡Kakashi!— lloró— ¡Kakashi!— chilló— ¡Despierta, por favor! — Llevó su cabeza a su hombro, no lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad.

¡No por favor!

Fue todo tan rápido en ese momento, Obito abrió la puerta, tomó su cuerpo inerte. No supo cómo corrió, no entendía porqué sostenía su mano que aún seguía cálida. No comprendía porqué gritó en el hospital cuando se lo llevaron, le dieron una manta pero todo molestaba. Su mirada estaba perdida y para las personas que estaban en urgencias, ella era parte de un terrible accidente pero un su corazón...ella era la asesina.

—¡Hinata!— se volteó al escuchar su nombre.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda pasó?— ambos médicos corrían por los pasillos. — ¿Está listo pabellón?

—Sí, mandé a los internistas a preparar todo.— se había cambiado de camisa pues no podía operar si estaba cubierto de sangre. Llegaron al sector de Higiene.

—Obito, dime ¿qué pasó?— la mujer rubia estaba lavando sus manos. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, el oncólogo bajó la mirada.

—Yo tampoco sé...pero— lavó sus manos.— Creo que fue Hinata...

—Me lo temía— entraron los internistas a la zona. — ¡Sakura! Pásame la bata.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama— la pelirosa ayudó a su maestra a equiparse con todo lo necesario. Un chico azabache ayudaba al oncólogo.

—Sasuke...—susurró, el chico se acercó para escuchar. —Vigila a la chica.— sólo asintió, sabía que podía confiar en su sobrino.

—¡Bien! Antes de empezar— se cruzó de brazos y habló a todos los presentes. —esto queda en completo hermetismo, no se hablará ni se divulgará nada, su recuperación será secreto, la única información es para sus cercanos y nadie más...ni un cuestionamiento o interrogatorio a la chica Hyūga ¿quedó claro?

—¡Sí!

—Comencemos.

La abrazaba con fuerza, como la madre que era para ella. Pero estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a este simple gesto de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó?— la sostuvo de los hombros, vestía ropa deportiva como si se hubiera levantado hace poco.— Obito me llamó ¿estás bien?

—...— tenía la mirada perdida, cómo le explicaba a Kurenai lo que había pasado, lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía visiones, actuaba sin darse cuenta y tenía una relación...tenía. Tapó su rostro, volvió a llorar desconsolada, sólo quería que estuviese bien, nada más. — ¡Fue mi culpa! — se ahogaba en las lágrimas. — ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo no estoy bien!...no, no...no estoy bien...

Kurenai sólo podía sobar su espalda en un gesto consolador. Ella lo había advertido, esta relación iba a llevar a Hinata a la oscuridad que cubría el alma de su amigo. La chica era un desastre: su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos hinchados, sus manos y cara cubiertas de sangre sin contar también el chaleco que pareciera que hubiese apuñalado a alguien y sus pies descalzos, sucios. Supuso que todo ocurrió muy rápido para reaccionar a vestirse mejor.

—Te traje ropa— levantó la bolsa que tenía en la mano— Vamos al baño, será mejor que te cambies ¿si?

Sólo asintió y siguió a Kurenai. La mujer notó esa parsimonia, no tenía ningún sentido darle la bolsa y esperar que se cambiara, Hinata aún seguía conmocionada por todo. Abrió el último cubículo para tapar con la puerta del baño, metió a la chica adentro y le ayudó a cambiarse.

Su corazón se contrajo cuando entendió una parte de la historia. Cuando sacó ese manchado chaleco comprendió en qué estaban metidos, ella no tenía puesta su ropa interior. Los chupetones eran notorios en su cuello y escote. Se mordió el labio, estaba molesta ¡con los dos! Pero en especial con el médico, sabía que ella no estaba bien o apta y de igual manera pensaban acostarse. Hinata ha sufrido lo suficiente para entender que falta mucho tiempo para que ella sea una persona normal. Le ayudó ponerse una sudadera gris al igual que unos pantalones holgados.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí?— no le importó su tono de voz acusador, le señaló la marca en sus muslos. —¿Kakashi te hizo eso?

—¡No!— alzó la voz asustada, palpó la zona, su corazón se contrajo doloroso. —No sé...cómo pasó.

—Hinata— reprendió.

—¡Él nunca me haría daño!— se levantó y subió sus pantalones, tomó las sandalias que iba ocupar.

—¡Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?!— preguntó con más ímpetu, guardó las cosas rápidamente y siguió a la chica hasta el lavabo. —No lo defiendas.

—¡No lo defiendo!— gritó, su pecho subía y bajaba agitada. — Ya te dije que fue mi culpa...— murmuró— había sido un gran día...nosotros lo pasamos muy bien...

—Si te hizo daño juro por los dioses que-

—¡No me dañó!— exclamó— Nosotros queríamos...— pensó muy bien sus palabras. — Yo quería...estábamos bien...de verdad— su voz volvió a temblar— Pero escuché su voz, tuve miedo, nunca pensé volver a escucharlo y que me volviera hacer daño, nunca pensé que volvería.

—¿Quién?— su relato la puso helada, La palabras del médico calaron hondo en su corazón.

"Hinata está teniendo alucinaciones, no sé si pueda distinguir la realidad dentro de un tiempo...descubriré la causa"

—Nunca supe su nombre— gimoteó— pero él siempre venía por mí...me tomaba...y apareció...cuando...estaba con Kakashi ¡él vino por mi! Kurenai, él se burlaba de mí siempre lo hizo— abrazó su cuerpo.— Pero...nada fue real— las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo removiendo la sangre seca. — Lastimé a Kakashi...le ataque pensando que era ese maldito...De verdad, creí que era él...

—Está bien— acarició su cabello, no podía negar estaba perturbada. Le temía a esa chica pero la veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil que su instinto sólo la llamaban a cuidarla. — lávate por mientras, iré por algo caliente...

Asintió en silencio.

Sentía que ya no podía llorar más, ni seguir cuestionando lo que había pasado. Abrió el grifo, tomó un poco de papel y lo humedece. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban limpiando de las lágrimas secas, al igual que la sangre de su mejilla. Limpió sus manos, aunque pienses que es el razonamiento más asqueroso y demente para ella no lo era, pues le dolió sacarse esa sangre. Si Kakashi no sobrevive, lo único que tendría de él sería estas manchas secas que se fueron en el agua, lo material no es importante y su cuerpo se irá a la naturaleza pero lo único que quedaría de él estaría en su chaleco largo, una parte de él que no se fue con la madre tierra.

Negó rápidamente, él iba a sobrevivir, saldría de esta situación y lo dejaría libre. Ya ha hecho suficiente por ella, debe estar con alguien menos peligroso. Su corazón se apretó con ese pensamiento pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Comprendió que sentía un sentimiento mucho más grande de lo que pensaba y por eso, sería capaz de abandonar su propia felicidad.

Salió del baño y no esperó encontrarse con él, apoyado en el pilar que daba hacia el patio. Odiaba pensar que debía dar explicaciones, intentó pasar desapercibida pero lamentablemente chocó contra un basurero. Obviamente él se volteó a ver.

—¿Hinata?— la llamó cuando vio cómo recogía el cesto.

—Ho-Hola...— murmuró seria. — ¿Cómo estás, Naruto?

—Bien ¿y tú?— el chico sonrió amigable, quería responder. Se acercó a su lado, a pesar de la noche las nubes se estaban agrupando en el cielo. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo puedo preguntar— trato de ser amable. Naruto rió divertido.

—Vine a ver a Sakura-chan— se rascó la mejilla feliz. Hinata suspiró, supo que debía irse de ese lugar. — Te ves triste...

—No es nada...— en realidad era mucho— Debo irme.

—Espera— se detuvo para escucharlo. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen?

—¿Ramen?— cuestionó, no tenía ganas de comer y ahora su compañero la invitaba para probar algo con nombre extraño. —¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes? Te has perdido la mejor comida del mundo ¡Vamos!— la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la cafetería.

Y quizás necesitaba eso, un compañero que le dijera que habían ramens mejores en algún lugar de pueblo que ella no podía recordar, que le hablaran de cualquier estupidez o banalidad sin que le preguntaran por qué estaba ahí, necesitaba eso: una persona con mucha luz a su alrededor. Eso pensó Kurenai cuando vio a esos dos jóvenes sentados en la cafetería del hospital, quizás Hinata necesitaba a alguien como Naruto, la tristeza no se iría pero sería más fácil de llevar.

Esa noche como nunca llovió, los médicos que estaban en el quirófano nunca lo supieron ni esos jóvenes que hablaban en la cafetería. Muchos dijeron que era normal que cada cierto tiempo en primavera caían gotas como estas, otros conspiraban con que el gobierno había bombardeado el cielo y otro culpaban al calentamiento global. Finalmente otros, a quienes yo les creo, dijeron que...

La luna estaba triste...

* * *

Hola! Disculpen la demora :c pero si se dan cuenta este capítulo que era la continuación del anterior salió mucho más largo, pensaba en cortarlo nuevamente pero no le encontré sentido :v debía terminar de esa manera.

De verdad me rompí el corazón en este capítulo, me dio mucha pena las situaciones como tuvieron que pasar...ni siquiera se si se pudo expresar muy bien cada momento pero bueno Xd ahí me dicen. No es como que esto se me hubiese ocurrido, esto tenía que pasar para un futuro próximo. ºJº

Muchas gracias por la recepción, gracias a quienes me comentan y si tienes ganas hazlo también todo será recibido (pero con respeto XD)

Un Abrazo enorme

Nos leemos

Lua


End file.
